Robin Hood Season 3
by SaraBethie
Summary: After Marian and Carter's recoveries in the Holy Land, the gang makes their way back to England. Robin still can't forgive Guy, even though Marian survived. Also, a mysterious visitor makes an appearance in Nottingham. A new take on Robin Hood Season 3. Takes place after my alternate ending for Season 2.
1. Episode 1: A New Beginning

_This version of Season 3 takes place after my alternate ending for Season 2. __I hope you enjoy!_

_~Sara (aka Nightwatchman9891)_

* * *

**_Episode 1_**

**_A New Beginning_**

The balmy sea air felt refreshing as Marian walked off the plank of the ship in Portsmouth, supported by Robin and John. It was wonderful to taste the fresh air after being cooped up in the cabin of the ship for so long. Marian winced slightly as she stepped off, the wound still being somewhat sore. She had healed incredibly, however, and the physicians had all deemed her well enough to travel back to England.

The rest of the gang smiled when they reached the England shore, as well as Carter, who had decided to leave the Holy Land to aid Robin in his fight against the Sheriff. While it was difficult for Djaq to leave her native land, she also had chosen to return.

Robin turned and looked back. "Well, lads. We're home!"

* * *

Robin was well aware that the Sheriff would be on the lookout for their return, so the gang immediately took to the forest and traveled the less well-known routes in order to stay low-key. It was a gorgeous summer day in the forest-the sun was bouncing off the treetops and casting shimmering lights all around them. It was as if the whole of Sherwood Forest was rejoicing over the recovery of Marian and the gang's return. They made their way to the old campsite, with Will and Djaq leading the way, slightly apart from the others, with Much chattering the whole time.

"Look at them, like two lovebirds avoiding the rest of us. It's revolting. Soon they'll be off "picking berries", if you know what I mean." Allan rolled his eyes as Much spoke closer in his ear, "A euphemism, you know."

"Ay mate, come off it already! We all know you're jealous of Will, so just admit it already!"

"I am NOT jealous of anyone. I'm just saying that there's an awful lot of "happiness" going around here and we single men have to put up with it!"

Marian, on a horse Will had supplied for her, couldn't resist flustering Much even more.

"Hmm, maybe I should have died, Much. Then there would have been one less "happy" couple around here."

"No, of course not! That would have been unthinkable!" Much took on his most serious tone. "If you had died, Robin would have died, inside. Well, then I would have died, because I cannot bear to see him unhappy."

Robin walked beside Much and placed his arm on his shoulder. "You are my dearest friend, Much. But don't worry, your time for love will soon come."

Allan was walking slightly ahead. "I'm not being funny, but whatever happened to that Eve girl of yours? You know, the one in Bonchurch or something like that."

"Her, I like."

Much slightly frowned at John.

"You didn't even meet her!"

"Oh, well, you talk about her so much in your sleep I felt I already did." John winked at Robin, who smirked.

"Talk in my sleep? About Eve? I do NOT talk in my…when do I talk in my sleep? Master!"

Carter, at the back of the gang, joined in the banter.

"You sing about her in your sleep, too. Terribly out of key." He tried to keep a straight face while Much let out a string of denials and became more flustered.

"We found it!" Will shouted out as he began to lift the lever to open the camp hideout.

Djaq made a complete search of the area to ensure that nothing was touched, and the gang found that everything was where they had left it.

Robin lifted Marian off the horse and carried her into the camp.

"Robin, I can walk by myself now."

"I know. I just wanted an excuse to hold you." Robin winked at Marian and set her down, slowly.

"Not listening…" Much paced around, muttering to himself.

Marian held on to Robin a couple moments longer and then let go. She looked around the tiny campsite and let out a contented sigh. She turned back to the gang.

"Looks like we're officially back in business. Now to make the Sheriff really pay."

"And Gisborne," Robin whispered under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

"Too many trees."

As she gazed out of her horse-drawn carriage, that was the first thought that came to mind. London seemed so far away now, along with civilization. She leaned back on the cushioned seat, wishing the driver would hurry the horses' pace. She closed her eyes and tried to envision how Nottingham would be-hopefully somewhat close to what she had been accustomed to.

A tear slid down her cheek as the slightest tinge of homesickness began to settle in, as did all the information she had taken in during the past week. She glanced at her wrinkled mourning skirt, and immediately her thoughts traveled back to the individual she wore the dress for.

An individual whose identity had rapidly changed by a few short words.

Pulling her handkerchief to her eyes, she willed the thoughts away and gazed out the window again. A sudden movement in the bushes close by startled her. She leaned out, but seeing nothing, pulled her head back in. "Wonderful. Now I'm losing my mind," she muttered.

* * *

The following day after the gang had gotten settled back at the camp, they fell into the usual rhythm of their lives. Allan was becoming his old self again and was gradually getting over his guilt, making it more comfortable for everyone. Carter was also settling in nicely-it felt as if he was always part of the team. Robin, while making sure Marian didn't exert herself too much, began scheming his next trip to Nottingham.

"What do you say if we give Vaissey a nice surprise the next time we see him?"

Everyone turned from their work and concentrated on Robin, who was leaning against a post in the camp.

"Let's make our entrance a grand one, just so he appreciates that his favorite outlaw friends are back in town."

John grunted a "Yes" and raised his staff, while the rest nodded in agreement.

"First of all, we need to visit the outlying villages and see the damage that's been done in our absence, and then a little trip to Nottingham is next on the list." Robin smiled and sent a wink toward Marian.

"Speaking of trips, Robin, do I have your royal permission to take a walk? These woods are making me feel closed in already." Marian's tone was playful, but deep down Robin knew she never felt as at ease in the woods as he and the other gang members did.

"You should be resting." Marian began to quickly interject while Robin raised his hand and laid it on her shoulder. "But, if Djaq goes with you and makes sure you don't tire yourself, it's fine."

"It seems as if I'll always be in need of a babysitter, at least when I'm in the woods."

"Someone has to keep an eye on you." Robin kissed her forehead and turned back to the gang.

Djaq laid a hand on Marian's arm as she turned away from Robin. "Come, the bushes should have berries on them by now. It will be a distraction for us until we have something else to do."

"Wouldn't your rather be with them than watching me?" Marian sarcastically remarked.

"Perhaps, but we are in desperate need of food, and the berries are just beginning to ripen." Djaq always believed in telling the truth, something Marian admired about her. They went to all the usual favorite spots that Djaq had for picking berries. Marian couldn't believe she was actually enjoying berry-picking. At least it was proving to be enough of a distraction for now.

"How are you feeling, Marian? I am amazed at how strong you English women can be."

Marian laughed. "Sometimes I surprise myself. I feel more pain on some days, but it's healing nicely." She turned toward Djaq.

"Thanks to you, of course."

"Nonsense, the physicians did everything."

"You really don't give yourself enough credit."

"Oh I do, when it is deserved."

There was a lull in the conversation as Marian grew quiet. Fingering the area of her wound, she suddenly broke the silence.

"Do you think Robin will kill him?"

"Who, Gisborne?"

"Yes, who else?"

"Well, I do know Robin was very angry...he still is angry. There was a fire in his eyes after Gisborne stabbed you. Robin is known for making hasty decisions; hopefully he will not regret his actions."

Marian sighed. "I told him, back in the Holy Land, to let it go. I have a fear that he won't, just like you. I'm afraid to even bring it up."

"Gisborne does need to account for his actions...he could have killed you. Let's just hope Robin doesn't make the same mistake by murdering him."

"I still cannot believe it myself. I know Guy stabbed me as the Nightwatchman, but that was different. The look in his eyes Djaq-I never thought..."

Marian stopped.

"He doesn't even know I'm alive."

Djaq suddenly looked uncomfortable and walked at a faster pace.

"Djaq, wait! What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Well, I know that's not true."

Djaq stopped and faced Marian.

"I should not tell you this, but I know you should be aware of Robin's plans. When Robin and the gang "surprise" the Sheriff, Carter and he will try to corner Gisborne. I overheard Robin and Carter discussing it last night. Robin is not planning on telling Gisborne you survived. He wants him to continue feeling the guilt of what he did. He also does not want Guy to know where you are. Whether Robin is going to kill Gisborne, I do not know. I should not have told you," Djaq hastily added as Marian began to clench her fists.

"No, Djaq, you were right. I understand his anger, trying to avenge what could have been my death. I just hate it when he keeps secrets from me...and now he's resorting to bullying."

The approaching sound of carriage wheels surprised them. "Marian, I did not realize we were so close to the road! Hurry, kneel down by the bushes. Who knows who that could be."

Djaq and Marian crept down as quickly as possible so they would not be seen. Marian dared to take a peek at the carriage to see who was traveling the main road. She squinted at the window as the carriage came closer, and slightly lost her footing as she leaned forward. Djaq pulled her back just in time.

The traveler in the carriage must have heard her fall. A young woman's face suddenly appeared out the window. From where she was, Marian could tell the woman was dressed in mourning attire. Her veil was lifted, revealing a pretty but tired-looking face. As the carriage continued forward, Djaq and Marian came out of their hiding places.

"I wonder who that can be," Djaq remarked nonchalantly.

"Yes, I wonder," Marian replied.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Guy, stop! It's over Guy."_

"_Marian, get out of the way!"_

"_I love Robin Hood-I'm going to marry Robin Hood."_

"_No!"_

"_You are a good man Guy-don't do this. You are a good man. I thought you loved me. Why did you kill me?"_

"No, MARIAN!"

The room seemed as if it was spinning madly out of control as Guy shot up in his bed, the sweat dripping profusely down his forehead. His breath came in heaves as he tried to make sense of his surroundings. He was in his room with the curtains closed. It was early morning, judging by the faint light that was peaking through the slits right about the window.

He swung his legs around the side and held his head in his hands, reliving the horrible dream that kept recurring night after night. And after each dream, Guy would think it was a terrible nightmare that couldn't possibly be true. But it was. The one woman he had truly loved, and he had destroyed her by one impulsive blow.

Guy gazed into the mirror straight ahead of him.

"I'm a monster."

Guy wept as a young child would.

The sobs carried their way across the hallway as the servants began preparing the castle for a new day. Two maids were sweeping the entry halls close to Guy's room. The one maid was older with pinned up reddish hair- the tight curls stuck to her head as if she had been born with them that way. The other was younger and blonde. Her hair was stick-straight and pulled up in a loose bun. The younger one spoke up first.

"He's at it again, he is."

"Ever hear 'im in the middle of the night? He sounds like a wounded animal, calling for his 'Marian' and begging for 'er forgiveness."

"If you ask me, he was a daft one. Couldn't he see that she loved Robin Hood? A light would come in her eyes every time she spoke his name."

"Blind and daft he was, but I s'pose he didn't have the inside scoop like we did. We practically let Robin and his men inside the castle without so much as alertin' his royal strangeness." She nodded her head in the Sheriff's bedroom's general direction. "We knew all along where her ladyship's, God bless her soul, loyalties were."

"Become a bit more humble, he has, since he's returned."

"That's because he's a broken man-there's nothin' pushing him on anymore, just his anger. And he don't have much of that neither. Shameful thing he done. Brings tears to me eyes when I think how she'll no longer walk these halls."

The sobs from Guys' room gradually came to a stop.

The same maid who was just speaking nudged the younger one.

"C'mon, Kate. Let's get the other rooms done before the Sheriff has our heads."

Kate rolled her eyes and followed her companion to the next room.

Guy, after dressing and washing his face, slowly descended the stairway to the council room where the Sheriff would be. How he was beginning to hate him. The constant nagging and maniacal tendencies of the Sheriff were finally taking their toll.

"Well well well…up at last are we?"

The Sheriff was sitting in his usual spot at the table, not looking up as Guy walked in.

Guy stopped and glared at Vaissey.

"Problem?"

Vaissey looked up and met Guy's icy stare.

"Let's just say it might become one if a certain lover boy doesn't stop moping about his dead leper friend!"

Pain and anger flashed in Guy's eyes as he grabbed the Sheriff by the shoulders.

"I told you, never speak to me about that incident!"

The Sheriff pushed him off.

"And don't you DARE touch me like that again!"

The tension lasted a few moments until Guy sat down.

"Boring, isn't it? No more Robin Hood, no more fun. Oh, how I do love a good game of hide and seek."

The Sheriff slapped the table and started making his way toward Guy.

"Well, we might just have our share of more fun with our favorite outlaw. Reliable sources claim they've seen Hood and his lovely gang back in their natural habitat. Let the fun begin."

Guy's head shot up and he moved uncomfortably in his seat. Worried creases marked his forehead.

"Oh, what's wrong Guy? Not your favorite person to hear about? Things will get more interesting between you and him now, if you know what I mean."

Guy cast a warning glare toward the Sheriff again.

"I wouldn't look at me like that if I were you- save all that lovely anger for our outlaw friend. Hood will be more dangerous than ever not that a certain…uhhhh…nuisance is gone."

The Sheriff pranced out of the room, laughing at himself. Guy remained at the table, feeling more scared than he had in a long time.

A few hours later, Guy attempted to fill his day with menial tasks outside the castle, anything to take his mind off the storm that was brewing just outside Nottingham's walls.

The sound of a carriage made its way up the cobblestone pathway to the castle. Guy turned and raised an eyebrow, wondering who this unannounced visitor was. The carriage stopped right outside the steps, and the footman jumped down to open the door for his passenger. Guy stood on top of the steps, waiting to see which one of the Sheriff's cronies was about to hop out.

A lady's boot was the first thing he saw step out of the carriage. Then a lady's black mourning dress. She was wearing a hat and veil to partially cover her face, in honor of the one she mourned. Guy watched as she took in her surroundings. Something in the way she carried herself told him that this was no ordinary woman. Then she turned to him. Guy froze. He couldn't quite make out her features, but something in the way she walked up the steps and looked at him triggered an emotion deep inside.

She drew closer.

As she reached Guy, she lifted the veil that covered her face.

Guy was taken aback as the woman's face was revealed. The gasp he made caused the woman to look at him with a puzzled expression.

"Who, who are you?" Guy began to back away from the woman, terror replacing the usual hollow expression that showed in his eyes.

"I beg your pardon, but are you alright?"

Guy attempted to regain composure as he realized that he was thinking the impossible. He was not seeing a ghost, surely. It's just…those eyes…they reminded him so much of…Marian. No, it couldn't be. She was dead. His mind was playing tricks on him.

Guy stepped forward slightly.

"I...uhh…ask for your forgiveness. Forgive my rudeness, it's just you are a stranger who has come here unannounced."

The woman mustered up the little courage she had.

"I seek an audience with the Sheriff of Nottingham. My name is Elizabeth. I am the daughter of Edward of Knighton."


	4. Chapter 4

_First of all, I'm so sorry I've taken so long to write the next part! I wouldn't blame you all if you forgot about the story, lol. Anyway, now that my research paper is over I can devote more of my time to this story. Thanks again for your support and comments! You guys are amazing! As always, if you glance through the story, leaving a comment is really encouraging because I love hearing your thoughts! Thanks!_

* * *

"I am the daughter of Edward of Knighton."

Guy felt as if someone had just punched him in the stomach.

Disbelief and terror spread across his features in a matter of seconds. Was this some terrible joke?

Guy slowly backed away from her as a crazed look settled in his eyes.

"Get away from me! What do you take me for? A fool? Edward of Knighton had one daughter, and she is gone!"

In a fit of emotion, Guy stumbled back into the castle, not looking back.

Stunned, Elizabeth gazed after him, perplexed at this turn of events.

"Well, so much for hospitality," Elizabeth muttered to herself.

Who was this man, and why had he stared at her with such fear? He had somewhat startled her when she first laid eyes on him. His dark, long hair was tangled and covered part of his eyes. She could tell he was very handsome, but his expression was hardened and his eyes held such sadness. Edward of Knighton _had _a daughter…what had happened to her?

Elizabeth took a deep breath.

"Only one way to find out."

She walked up to the guards in front of the castle hall.

"Would you please escort me to the Sheriff of Nottingham? I have a letter from Lady Elinor of Cantley, requesting that I have an immediate audience with him."

The guards glanced at each other, then at her, and nodded as one led her inside.

Elizabeth hesitated at first, but followed him in.

The gang visited the outlying villages and were greeted with cheers and embraces. Thrilled to have their heroes back, the townspeople accepted the gang's gifts of food with gratitude. Things had somewhat remained the same, although the Sheriff had pressed down as hard as he could in Robin's absence.

After the daily rounds had been made, an undercover trip to Nottingham was next on the list. They approached the castle walls, somewhat disguised with their hoods hiding part of their faces.

"So, Master, let me get this straight. Tonight we sneak into the castle, steal a few money bags, while Carter and you pay a surprise visit to the Sheriff? And why Carter? If you ask me, you two are very buddy-buddy already."

Much glanced at Carter with one of his all-knowing, hurt looks.

Carter simply shrugged and egged Much on.

"What can I say? I'm special."

"Special? Oh, I see how it is. A few minor battles with Robin and you're already best friends. If I remember right…"

Much rambled on as the gang made a sneaky entrance past the city walls. After doing a quick survey of what was needed among the people, Robin led the men closer to the castle.

"Alright, we need to figure out a new way inside. Any ideas? Allan?"

Much snorted.

"Allan? He's the one who gave away all the secret ways into the palace in the first place!"

Will rolled his eyes. "Oh Much, shut up!"

"Well, it's true." Much mumbled to himself.

"Ay, I told you! I'm sorry, alright? There's not a day I don't regret what I did, joining up with the Sheriff and all. But I'm one of you now, for good."

Robin glanced between each man until the tension subsided and looked back at Allan.

"So, any suggestions, Allan?"

Allan gave a mischievous grin.

"Sometimes it pays off working in the castle, especially when it comes to getting inside."

The men huddled for a few more moments as Allan gave away a few secret entrances he had discovered when he was on the Sheriff's team. The sound of carriage wheels caught the attention of the gang as they quickly moved to a safer hiding spot.

Robin peered out and moved closer, making sure he was within earshot when the passenger stepped out. Robin's eyes narrowed when he saw a tall figure clad in black make an appearance on the stairs as he awaited the passenger in the carriage.

"Gisborne."

Will shot a concerned look at Robin, and glanced back at John, hoping Robin didn't do anything hasty.

John laid a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Stay calm, Robin."

Robin looked at John and slowly nodded.

Even from a short distance, Robin could see that Gisborne bore a remarkable difference. No longer the arrogant right-hand man of the Sheriff, Guy's entire persona had changed.

The gang watched curiously as the carriage door opened and a slender women dressed in mourning attire stepped out. Curiosity piqued, Robin dared to move even closer to get a better look at the woman. He watched as the she slowly lifted the veil that covered her face and began walking toward Gisborne. Not quite able to make out her features, Robin watched as Gisborne's stern expression changed to a look of shock. Unsure what could have caused such a reaction in him, Robin tried to get a good look at the woman, but failed to do so. He listened intently to the conversation that quickly followed.

"Who…who are you?" Guy spoke first.

_Interesting, he doesn't know her_, Robin thought to himself.

"I beg your pardon, but are you alright?" the woman responded.

"I...uhh…ask for your forgiveness. Forgive my rudeness, it's just you are a stranger who has come here unannounced."

"I seek an audience with the Sheriff of Nottingham. My name is Elizabeth. I am the daughter of Edward of Knighton."

For a moment, the world seemed as if it was spinning faster than Robin could think.

"What?" Robin glanced back at the gang, as if to verify if he had her correctly.

Allan and Will glanced at each other, mouths open. John gripped his staff more tightly as the shocking news settled in.

"Master, what? Surely not! She's an imposter and a…"

Carter covered Much's mouth before he gave away their hiding place. "Shut up, will you?"

Robin quickly looked back to see what he had missed. Gisborne was losing it—he was backing away from the girl and speaking in a loud enough voice for the whole city of Nottingham to hear.

"Get away from me! What do you take me for? A fool? Edward of Knighton had one daughter, and she is gone!"

After Gisborne disappeared inside the castle, the girl just stood there for a few minutes, then boldly stepped up to the guards.

"Would you please escort me to the Sheriff of Nottingham? I have a letter from Lady Elinor of Cantley, requesting that I have an immediate audience with him."

After the guard escorted her inside, Robin looked back at his men.

"What is going on?"

* * *

Back at the camp, Marian and Djaq found it deserted, with no sign of Robin or any of the other men.

"Well, nice of them to inform us of their plans, isn't it?" Marian let out an aggravated sigh.

"Patience, Marian. He is probably making his rounds to the outlying villages. Besides, you know your body is not strong enough yet."

"I know, and it's frustrating."

An hour later, a rustling sound nearby startled both Djaq and Marian. Will appeared first as he walked into the camp, while the rest of the gang followed him inside. Will turned, looked at Marian, then back at Robin. Djaq shot a concerned look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Don't know yet."

Marian crossed her arms. "Robin! There you are. You could have told me you would be gone so long."

An awkward silence followed. Robin placed his hands on her shoulders. "Marian, did your father ever mention you having a sister?"

"What? What are you saying?"

"Don't over-react. It's just...I believe there's someone possibly impersonating an imaginary sibling of yours, and she's in Nottingham."

Marian scoffed. "That's ridiculous! She'll never get away with it."

"What did she look like?" Djaq asked.

"She was wearing mourning garments...I didn't get a good look at her face."

"Wait, I might have seen her. Do you remember that carriage that passed by, Djaq?"

Djaq nodded her head. "Yes, that might have been her."

"Well, I would love to know who's impersonating me," Marian grimly remarked.


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't worry, Marian. We'll figure out who she is. I think we all know that Vaisey has something to do with this.

Tonight we're planning on making a surprise visit to the Sheriff."

"And to Gisborne," Marian muttered.

"What?"

"Robin, it's obvious you'll be paying a visit to Guy as well. That's not important right now though, what is your 'plan'?"

Robin seemed slightly perturbed that Marian guessed his plan, but he continued. "When we break into the castle tonight, I will go and find this girl and get some information from her."

"How do you know she will stay at the castle? My father was viewed as an outlaw himself when he died, so I hardly think anyone related to him would be welcome."

Allan stepped in. "True, but we all know the Sheriff can hardly resist a good mystery, right? He uses people for what he can get, and if I know 'im the way I do, he'll invite her to stay for a little while. Or if she's part of some scheme of his, she'll be welcomed like royalty."

Robin nodded."So, here's the game plan: Before we make our surprise visit to the Sheriff, locate the girl and find out why she's claiming to be Edward's daughter."

The rest of the gang agreed while Marian still remained skeptical.

* * *

"My Lord Sheriff, a woman is requesting an audience with you."

The Sheriff turned toward the guard who appeared at the entrance of the courtroom.

"Ah, a woman leper. Really, why does she think I would have the time to spare for her? Send her away."

"My Lord, she is claiming to be Sir Edward of Knighton's daughter."

Vaisey turned abruptly.

"What? I think we all know Edward's beloved daughter is long gone. Well, how interesting. Bring her in."

Vaisey took a seat at the table as he waited for his guest. He watched as a tall young woman followed the guard down the stairs. She was dressed entirely in black, but this didn't deter the Sheriff from noticing the remarkable resemblance between Marian and this girl.

"Well well well, what have we here?" the Sheriff muttered under his breath. He waved the guard away.

Elizabeth raised herself a little higher as she began to introduce herself.

"My Lord Sheriff, my name is Elizabeth, and I am the daughter of Sir Edward of…"

"Yes yes yes, you are the long-lost daughter of Edward of Knighton, blah-di-blah-di-blah. Well, missy, as remarkable of a resemblance that there is between you and a certain deceased person, how is it that Edward suddenly has a daughter out of nowhere?"

Elizabeth was taken aback by the Sheriff's rudeness. "Excuse me? I have not finished." Anger flashed in her green eyes.

"Oh-ho, this is certainly bringing back memories. How I love a challenge. Well go on then, finish whatever you were going to say."

"Before you rudely interrupted me, I was going to explain how I recently discovered that Sir Edward and Lady Kate of Knighton are my parents. I have lived in London for all of my life. I was raised by Sir John and Lady Elinor of Cantley. I had always believed I was their daughter until I was recently told otherwise."

Caution showed in Elizabeth's eyes. She was wary of telling this cynical stranger anything more. "I have a letter from Lady Elinor, to prove my identity and the truth of my story." She handed Vaissey the letter as he glanced down at the seal and opened it to read its contents.

"Sir John died within the past five years, and 2 weeks ago, my mother…Lady Elinor...also passed away."

Elizabeth looked down at her hands briefly, trying to contain her emotions.

"Not to seem rude as you put it, my dear, but would you hurry your little story up please? You're speaking to a rather busy Sheriff."

Elizabeth shot a look of disgust at him."As Lady Elinor was on her deathbed, she told me the true circumstances of my birth. One night I was found at their doorstep as an infant in a basket. In the basket were a few pieces of jewelry and a record book that all showed the crest of Sir Edward of Knighton's family. I have the jewelry and book in my trunk for further identification, if you wish to look at them. The Lord and Lady of Cantley were barren and had no children of their own, so they never sought to return me to my rightful parents."

"Now, that wasn't very nice of them, was it?"

"They were the kindest parents anyone could have asked for," she said defensively. "And now they're both gone. I have been told by Lady Elinor that my true parents live in Knighton Hall outside of Nottinham, and I would like information on their exact whereabouts."

The Sheriff stood up and began walking toward Elizabeth.

"Well, how interesting. How I love all these little family secrets. Ah, well the thing is, your dear Edward of Knighton is, how shall I put it, no longer with us."

"You mean he is dead? When did this happen? What about my mother?"

"Hold on, one question at a time. Your father was murdered in the streets around…oh…6 months ago I believe."

"Murdered?"

"Um yes, by a very unhappy priest I'm afraid. See, your dearly departed dad was assisting the outlaw Robin Hood, which makes him a criminal I believe."

"What? I have heard of Robin Hood, but my father, a criminal?"

"Yes, afraid so."

"And my mother?"

"Um, also very much deceased. Never knew her though."

Elizabeth felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach and all the air had gone right out of her. "I came all this way…"

"For nothing, I'm afraid. Although I did find this tidbit rather interesting."

Elizabeth, trying to hold back tears, looked the Sheriff in the eyes as she phrased her next question.

"Tell me something, Sheriff. You are the second person who has referred to me resembling a certain person who is now dead. Some crazed man at the entrance of the castle looked at me in fear and ran off, claiming my father already had a daughter."

"Ah yes, that would be our ever-sensible Gisborne, never letting emotions take over his work." Sarcasm pervaded the Sheriff's tone of voice.

"So I assume this person I resemble is a sister?"

"Ah, well you catch on quick. You also have a long-lost sibling it appears. Marian was Edward's daughter."

Elizabeth's eyes briefly lit up.

"Oh, don't get too excited dear. She's also dead, happened a few months ago. How I miss her...just joking!" The Sheriff started laughing at himself while Elizabeth, even more confused, began to loathe this man.

"So according to you, I have no living family relatives then?"

"Appears to be that way."

"I have nowhere to go!"

"Not my problem. But tell you what, you interest me. Maybe there's more to this story than meets the eye."

"I have told you everything I know."

"Right then. Well, why don't you get me those lovely things you were telling me would prove your identity, and I'll let you stay in the castle until you find more suitable arrangements."

Elizabeth was taken aback that this man would even offer her a room for the night, but cautiously accepted his proposal.

"Very well then, I will get my belongings."

As Elizabeth climbed the stairs, she thought she heard a slight shuffling of feet outside the door.

* * *

Guy moved as fast as he could as soon as he heard Elizabeth coming up the stairs. He couldn't let her see him skulking around the door, especially after she had referred to him as a crazed man. He ran hurriedly up to one of the empty rooms of the castle, the shock still pulsing through his body, making his heart race. How could this be, and why was this sister never spoken of before? As soon as Guy had seen Elizabeth being escorted to the Sheriff, he had listened outside the door, trying to hear everything he could. Shocked that the Sheriff had allowed her to stay in the castle, he knew that there was another trick up his sleeve. Seeing this girl would be a constant reminder to Guy of what he had done to Marian, especially since the resemblance was so striking. He was even more surprised the Sheriff didn't reveal who was responsible for Marian's death, considering relations weren't very comfortable between the two of them lately.

Guy watched from the castle room's window as Elizabeth walked down the stairs toward her carriage. She walked slowly with her shoulders slumped; no doubt the sudden news of her deceased family members had come as a shock. But from her conversation with the Sheriff, she was just as feisty as Marian could be. Guy noticed a quieter, more subdued version of Marian as he watched her from the window. Being from London, she seemed unaccustomed to the ways of a smaller city that must have seemed barbaric compared to what she was used to.

The fear and overwhelming sorrow Guy was feeling at the moment overtook his feelings of revenge on Robin Hood.

* * *

"Alright, so everyone knows what we'll be doing tonight, right?"

The gang nodded in response to Robin's question as each went over responsibilities once inside the castle. Marian pulled him aside.

"Robin, I wish you would let me come."

"Marian, believe me, it's for the best. What would you do if Gisborne saw you?"

"And what will you do when you see Gisborne, hm? Look, I understand your concern, but you don't need to do this. Gisborne is suffering enough for what he has done, I am sure. You need to stay away from him."

Robin sighed and took hold of the side of her face.

"I promise you, as I did before, I won't do anything hasty. He and I need to talk, though."

Marian could still sense the hatred in Robin's eyes when he spoke of Gisborne.

"Look, I almost lost you, Marian. I mean, I don't know what I would have done if I had. I saw Gisborne earlier today. He looked broken, so at least he's suffering for what he did."

"Just be careful. I'm sure his grief has turned to anger, and obviously this new look-a-like of mine is messing with his mind, I'm sure."

"Stay safe here, alright? We'll be back soon." Robin kissed her and walked back to the gang.

"Ready, everyone?"


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth looked around the bleak castle room that the main castle housekeeper had chosen for her. It was large, but there was a certain loneliness to this room that she couldn't understand. She brushed her fingers across the sitting desk placed in the middle of the room and began absentmindedly opening its drawers. A slip of paper caught her eye, as did the few words hastily scribbled on it. Elizabeth tried to decipher the first few letters and made out an "R", and then an "O".

"R-O-B-I-N. Oh, Robin! Wouldn't that be something if it was Robin Hood," Elizabeth murmured to herself.

"I will meet you in Sherwood Fore…"

Elizabeth stopped as the rest of the note was torn off. She glanced around the room again.

"I wonder who used to stay in this room."

A knock on the door startled her and she stuffed the piece of paper quickly into her pocket.

"Yes?"

Elizabeth went to the door and opened it. A young maid stood there and attempted an awkward curtsy.

"Excuse me, mum, but do you need help with anything? I am to be your personal maid. My name is Kate."  
"Oh! Um, hello Kate. Come in."

Elizabeth felt self-conscious as she felt Kate's eyes looking her over, no doubt trying to figure her out. Elizabeth cleared her throat.

"If you would, you could help me unbutton my dress. It has some dust on it and I'd like to change. Do you know if the Sheriff will be inviting me down to dinner?"

"Beats me. No one ever knows what that crazy Sheriff will do next."

Kate covered her mouth.

"Oh, I beg pardon mum, I shouldn't have said that."

Elizabeth smirked as Kate bit her lip and hurriedly tried to unbutton her dress. She was so accustomed to having servants clean up after her and help her change, but this girl wasn't half as refined as the servants in London had been.

Kate spoke up.

"Sheriff and Gisborne usually take their supper whenever they please, but I'll make sure you get something in case he doesn't invite you down."

"Well, thank you Kate, that's very thoughtful of you. Would you mind bringing up something now? I'm not particularly in the mood for chatting with that "crazy" Sheriff right now."

Kate giggled.

"Right away, mum."

Elizabeth smiled at the girl as she turned and walked out.

She sighed inwardly. The sooner she was out of this castle, the better.

* * *

Robin and the gang prepared to enter the castle through one of the more obscure entrances by the servants' quarters that Allan had discovered.

"Now once we're inside, you all take position. Djaq, Will, John, Much, and Allan: you all guard the passageways close to where Carter and I will be. First, we need to find out where this girl is staying. Allan, that's your job. Maybe one of the servants will know. Then, to Gisborne and the Sheriff."

"Master, remember what Marian told you. Seeing Gisborne will just cause trouble!"

"Much, I HAVE to do this!"

"Alright, alright! But don't come running to me when Gisborne pushes you off the top of the castle! He's crazy now-did you see him with that girl?"

Djaq spoke up.

"I agree with Much. It is too dangerous, Robin. Gisborne is crazed and suffering enough with the guilt he feels over Marian. Do not go to him tonight."

Carter had remained somewhat quiet in the gang since he was still adjusting to life with them, but he finally felt the urge to speak up.

"Look, when I first met you all, I was filled with a vengeance to kill Robin because I thought he was the reason my brother died."

"Oh yes, who could forget that?" Much mumbled.

"I almost killed him too, but thankfully I learned the truth before I did. Sometimes you need to get all that anger and emotion out if you feel someone else has wronged you. All I'm saying is, let Robin get this over with with Gisborne."

Robin nodded.

"Thank you, my friend."

"Robin, just be careful."

"Careful, now where would be the fun in that, Will?" Robin winked.

"Remember Robin, killing, we do not do!"

"I know, John. Just let me do what I have to do and we'll leave it behind us. "

After they made it into the secret entrance by the servants' quarters, the gang quietly made their way toward the bedrooms. Allan led the way, hoping he could find a trusted servant who would tell them where the girl was.

Allan rounded a corner and bumped into a girl carrying sheets and towels.

"Ow! Oh now look what you made me do. I dropped everything!"

"Ay, sorry there."

Allan bent down and tried to help her pick everything up.

"Oh get out of the way, would you. I don't want your dirty hands messing the towels up. I just washed 'em!" The girl looked him in the face.

"Don't I know you? I think I've seen you around here, but not in recent days."

They both stood up while Allan thought of a response.

"Uhh, you might have seen me. Well, actually you probably did." Allan turned on his most charming smile.

"Aww, it's Bessy, ain't it? I'd know your pretty face anywhere. Tell you what, I need a little bit of information from you, and I'll let you go on your way. How's that sound?"

"First of all, my name is Kate, and I know who you are. You used to be Sir Guy of Gisborne's man, and now you're with Robin Hood. And look, it's the whole gang right behind you." Kate planted her hands on her hips as if she dared him to pass her.

"Uhhh, well you got that right. And Kate, eh, sorry about that. Must have not seen you around too much. Anyway, me and my pals need to know where that lovely new visitor is staying. Just need to ask her a few questions."

"Not a chance, and you better get out of here before I turn the Sheriff's guards on you!"

Kate was about to stomp off until Robin stopped her.

"Woah woah, ok. Kate, isn't it? We REALLY could use your help. You see, we really need to find out who this girl is, and without your help, we won't be able to find her. So, all we want you to do is point the way to her room, and we'll leave you alone and be gone."

Kate's whole attitude changed as soon as Robin started to speak to her.

"Well, you won't hurt her right?"

"No, not at all. Promise. Please?"

Kate sighed and looked around nervously to make sure no one was watching.

"She's in the main guest room…the one that…" Kate paused and looked warily at Robin, "The one that Miss Marian used to stay in when she lived here."

Robin nodded. "And I know exactly where to find that room, thank you, Kate."

Kate looked puzzled at Robin's apparent lack of grief, not knowing Marian was still alive. She walked away with an irritated expression as Much gaped after her.

"Not being funny, but I asked her the same thing and she was about to report us to the castle guards!"

Carter laid a hand on Allan's shoulder.

"Sorry to inform you, but some of us have it, and some of us don't."

He laughed and walked off as Allan simply shook his head.

* * *

Marian watched as Robin and the gang talked to the girl and got the information about the room. Dressed as the Nightwatchman so no one would recognize her, Marian stealthily followed them as they made their way to the room where she used to stay. How uncanny that her alleged sister was staying in that same room! Robin would be furious when he found out that she had followed them to the castle, but staying alone in the forest at night was a more frightening concept to her. Besides, there was too much excitement going on here, how could she miss it? And she wanted to make sure Robin behaved himself with Gisborne. Maybe Gisborne had already left for his home, preventing any uncomfortable run-ins between Robin and him, at least for one more night.

Marian smirked as she watched from the corner as Kate snapped at Allan. She remembered the girl-she was from Locksley and her mother owned a pottery business. She was the maid who would clean her room, usually when Marian wasn't there, but on few occasions she had talked to her and gathered bits and pieces of the girl's life. She had a brother and younger sister, and was particularly close to her brother. The girl could be a bit snippy at times, but she seemed to be feisty when it came to the injustice being done to the people of Nottingham.

Marian watched as Robin turned on his charm and tried to get some information out of Kate. Marian rolled her eyes.

"Oh Robin, always the ladies man," she quietly whispered to herself.

Surprisingly, Kate revealed the location of the guest, although somewhat reluctantly. Marian didn't miss the sudden gleam in her eyes as soon as Robin started speaking to her. The slightest tinge of jealously pricked Marian-was this how Robin felt when Guy had pursued her?

She backed into the shadows of the hallway as Kate stormed past her, muttering to herself. The gang began to make their move toward her old bedroom, and Marian followed at a careful distance. As she walked the familiar stairways up to the room, memories of happier days flooded her mind. Days when her father was still alive and she was a carefree girl, before Robin went away to the Holy Land. She could still recall the day that Vaissey came to Nottingham and practically threw her father and her out. He had made it clear that he was in control and nothing could change that. Marian brought herself back to the present as the gang positioned themselves in certain areas, making sure Robin would make it into the room undetected. Marian had a sudden idea and slipped away into a back entrance that led to a window on the same side of the bedroom. She hoisted herself out of the window onto the ledge that led right to an area underneath the window where she could hear the entire conversation.

Robin tried the lock on the door and smiled when it opened readily. The room was dark with the window curtains completely closed, and from what he could see the girl had retired to bed early and was sleeping, although if he wasn't mistaken he heard muffled sobs coming from her. He quietly slipped in and crept over to her bed. He saw her suddenly shoot up and look frantically around in the darkness.

"Who's there? Kate, is that you?"

Robin took a few steps closer and debated on whether he should reveal himself now or be close enough to cover her mouth.

Elizabeth reached for her candle and attempted to light it, hands shaking.

"Kate? I know someone is there-I heard you! Show yourself!"

Robin was by her bedside in a second, and before Elizabeth knew it, a firm hand was placed over her mouth before she even knew what was happening. She attempted a muffled scream.

"Shhh, it's alright! I won't hurt you. You just have to promise me you won't scream when I take my hand off. "

Elizabeth still struggled and frantically tried to remove Robin's hand.

"Look, I need to ask you some questions, and I'll leave you alone. My name is Robin Hood, and I need to know why you're claiming to be Edward of Knighton's daughter. You have to promise to keep this quiet, and don't scream! Promise?"

Elizabeth slowly stopped her struggle when she saw there was no use and reluctantly nodded her head yes.

Robin released his hand while she hastily lit her candle and peered into Robin's face.

"How dare you come into my room like this! Robin Hood or not, you scared me half to death! And how do I know you're not going to kidnap me?"

"Trust me, if I was going to kidnap you would have been gone already. I just need to find out some information and I'll be gone."

Elizabeth still looked skeptical. As Robin gazed into her face, he was struck by the remarkable resemblance between Marian and this girl. That look she had given him and the fire that was in her eyes reminded him so much of Marian when she was angry with him.

He tried to gather his thoughts.

"I need to know who you are and why you're claiming to be Edward of Knighton's daughter. I knew Edward-he was the old Sheriff here in Nottingham, and he had a daughter."

"I know. I've heard everything from this charming Sheriff you have now. My father was murdered because he was helping you, my mother is dead, and my sister is also dead, and supposedly I look just like her. My trip here has been in vain, and the sooner I'm out of this castle the better."

"You still haven't told me your name."

"It's Elizabeth."

"So are you serious about being Edward's daughter? I don't understand-he never spoke of another child. How old are you?"

Elizabeth looked down and seemed hesitant to share the details of her story again. The memories were beginning to be painful, especially since there were no family members awaiting her arrival. Nevertheless, she ran through her story once more, the same as she had with the Sheriff. Robin quietly listened and tried to determine whether this girl was telling the truth or not.

"I am three and twenty years old, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Robin's mind raced as he realized she was the same age as Marian.

"You're the same age as Marian!"

"I beg pardon?"

"Marian, your sister, if you two are really related."

Robin got up and paced the floor.

"This is incredible! First of all, who brought you to London, and why did Edward never mention that Marian had a twin?"

"Well, what happened to my mother?"

"I never met Marian's mother. She died when Marian was a small child."

Elizabeth let out a sigh of frustration and wiped her eyes, trying to prevent the tears that were making an appearance on her cheeks.

"So I have no one."

Robin raised his eyes and saw the genuine nature of her sorrow. He struggled with telling her about Marian being alive.

"How do I know what you're telling me is true?"

"Oh, I have documents and a few pieces of jewelry with my father's family seal on them, and my parents names were listed on the papers. The Sheriff has them now. I hate that man!"

"That would make two of us." Robin winked at her.

Elizabeth smiled, feeling a little more at ease with the outlaw.

"Look, what if I told you that you aren't alone? What if you have a family member, and that person is alive today?"

"What are you trying to say? The Sheriff told me all of my family is gone!"

"I know what he said, but he doesn't know everything. I know for a fact you have a relative, and she would be dying to meet…"

The door suddenly flew open and Carter came running in.

"Robin, get out of here! The Sheriff and Gisborne are on their way now. They've been tipped off!"

Elizabeth looked at Robin with concern.

"Can I help in any way?"

"No, you don't want to get involved, or Vaissey will be after you too. You have done more than you know…we'll finish this conversation later, and that's a promise."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you for making me feel more at ease."

"Robin, now! They're almost here!"

"Coming!"

Robin headed toward the door and turned back one more time to look at Elizabeth. It was uncanny how much she reminded him of Marian. She didn't have the confidence of Marian though-she looked terrified as soon as she realized Robin was leaving. "I will be back, I promise."

"Thank you. Now, you really should go. The Sheriff will be here any second!"


	7. Chapter 7

Robin raced back toward the main entrance with the gang. "The plan didn't pan out like I thought it would-we need to get out of here before we're surrounded. Head to the outside entrance now!"

As soon as they reached the bottom of the stairwell, the Sheriff and Gisborne were already coming at them from the opposite end. Kate was among them.

"There they are!"

"Unbelievable!" Allan groaned.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our favorite outlaw, back from the Holy Land!"

"Nice to see you too, Sheriff! I've missed our little chats."

"Oh really? Well I hope you won't be offended if I tell you that I haven't. You see, Hood, you seem to enjoy meddling in all my affairs, and that's such a nuisance. And look, even pretty boy survived."

Carter bowed in mockery. "Always a pleasure, Sheriff."

The Sheriff looked at Kate. "Good girl, you can go now."

Kate had the slightest tinge of regret on her face as she looked back at the gang's angry faces. Much just started to gape again. They brought their weapons out and braced themselves for an attack as the guards began to surround them. Gisborne pushed himself past Vaisey and stumbled toward Robin with a half-crazed look on his face.

"Hood, it's between you and me now. I want you dead!"

Angered, Robin rushed forward and pushed Gisborne against the wall, punching him in the side of his stomach. Guy yelled and unsheathed his sword.

The gang watched anxiously, waiting for Robin's next move and hoping he didn't do anything else stupid.

"Look at you Gisborne, you're pathetic! Your hatred and guilt is driving you mad. You're going to pay for what you did."

"No, I had no choice. If I couldn't have her I wasn't going to let you!"

"She didn't love you-she never did!"

"NO!"

Gisborne ran toward Robin, sword raised. Robin blocked his move by pulling out his own sword. At this point the entire gang was trying to fight off the guards, with some success.

"Forgot how good of a fighter you are, Djaq."

"Why, Will Scarlett, are you saying I fight as good as a man?"

"Better."

Both of them pushed a guard down the stairs and smiled at each other. A movement from above caught Allan's attention and he nudged Will.

"I'm not being funny, but that chandelier up there is moving."

Will pushed off the guard and glanced up. He squinted to discern the movement on one of the wooden beams above the light.

"Is that…?"

Will smiled as he recognized a familiar figure-Marian as the Nightwatchman. She was making hand signals to him once she realized she had their attention. Will spoke softly to Allan and Djaq.

"That's Marian-she's loosening the chandelier so that it falls and we can get out of here. Let's get the gang out of the center so she can let it fall."

They nodded and proceeded to alert the others. All had successfully moved except Robin and Guy; they were still brutally fighting each other, and neither one was succeeding. Gisborne delivered a painful blow to Robin's ribs that made him double over in pain. He then proceeded to kick Robin, causing him to fall to the floor.

"MASTER!" Much screamed.

John yelled and ran toward Robin, whacking Gisborne with his staff so that it knocked him out. He pulled Robin up and dragged him to the other side of the room. Suddenly a loud creaking noise sounded above all of them, and the chandelier began to sway violently.

"What is this? What's going on?" The Sheriff realized what was happening as he watched the threads of the chandelier begin to snap and fray. The gang quickly made their way out as the confusion and panic made its way through the Sheriff's men.

Vaisey kicked Gisborne. "Get up, you fool, unless you want to get killed!"

Gisborne woke up just in time to see the chandelier's last thread begin to snap. The whole thing began to come crashing down. They were able to avert certain death by running to the opposite end of the room, but by that time Robin and the gang were gone. The glass shattered everywhere, but Guy didn't seem to notice, while the Sheriff was as angry as could be.

"Where is Hood? Did I kill him?"

"No, you didn't kill him! He's right, you are pathetic…in fact, YOU'RE WORTHLESS! Guards, guards!" The Sheriff stomped off.

* * *

The gang made their way back to the camp, but had to slow their pace for Robin, who was suffering from the blows he received from Gisborne.

Djaq shot a concerned look at him as he held his right shoulder.

"Let me take a look at that later Robin…you might have dislocated it."

"It's fine."

"I will look at it anyway."

"Who cut the cords of the chandelier? I don't remember seeing any of you up there."

John nervously coughed and began walking ahead of the gang.

"Well, Master, whoever did it saved our lives and is an incredible person, so you wouldn't even think of getting mad at her….I mean HIM! I meant him."

Much turned red as Allan lost his temper with him." Much, why don't you ever shut up?"

"So who is this woman and why would I be mad at her?" Understanding flooded Robin's expression.

"You don't mean…Marian do you? As the Nightwatchman?"

The gang reluctantly nodded.

"She could have been seen! Or worse, killed if Gisborne found her again! I told her to stay back."

Allan spoke in her defense. "I'm not being funny, but she saved our lives, so I wouldn't be getting down on her so hard. And what of that Kate girl? Little brat gave us away!"

"Yeah, how do you like that? And I thought she was attractive-well, not anymore!" Much emphatically stated.

Marian had already returned when they reached the camp. Not aware that Robin was told she was there, she pretended to be asleep.

"Marian, get up. I know you were there."

Marian reluctantly sat up, bracing herself for the worst.

"Alright, don't scold me like a child. You needed me to be there so it's a fair exchange."

Robin looked a little frustrated and winced when he moved his shoulder.

"Robin, what happened to your shoulder? Did this happen when you were fighting Gisborne?"

"It did, but I'll be fine."

Djaq wasted no time and came right behind Robin when he wasn't looking and expertly relocated the shoulder.

"OUCH!" Robin yelled.

"There, I knew you weren't 'fine'."

Robin nodded. "Point taken. Thank you, I think." He pulled Marian aside.

"We need to talk."

Marian rolled her eyes.

"Really Robin, if you're going to make an issue out of this…"

"It's not about what happened at the castle. It's about the girl, Elizabeth. I believe she's your sister."

Marian looked down and bit her lip, then glanced back at Robin.

"I know; I heard the whole conversation. That's why I came."

Robin smirked.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Well, I couldn't just stay here and wait-the suspense was killing me!"

"So, what do you think?"

"It makes no sense-my father never talked about me having another sister, let alone a twin! Did you finish telling her about me?"

"I never got to, but I want to go back and find out more, and if you agree, I will tell her you are alive. That is, once I know we can trust her."

"I want to speak to her myself, Robin. You need to bring her to Sherwood Forest."

"How can I do that without kidnapping her?"

"You just might have to do that. She sounds miserable already in the castle."

"We'll have to plan something. The sooner she's out of the Sheriff's grasp the better."

"I still can't trust her, Robin."

"I know. We'll have to take this one day at a time. By the way, you were incredible back at the castle, Marian, and I mean it." Robin brushed his fingers across her cheek."Come on, let's go talk it over with the gang."

Marian took hold of his hand and he squeezed it tightly as they walked back.

* * *

_Well, that's it for episode 1! What do you all think of my first episode overall now that it's done? Do you have any suggestions/thoughts? I would love your feedback, both negative and positive! Thanks! =) _


	8. Episode 2: Revelations

**_Episode 2-Revelations_**

_Knighton Hall: Twenty-Three Years ago_

Edward awoke with a start. Were those voices he heard down in the corridor? He glanced over at Kate, who was lying asleep in their bed. Next, he looked over at his two twin baby daughters, both who were fast asleep in their cradles. Edward quietly stepped out of the bed and headed toward the door. As he unlatched the bedroom door, he thought he saw a figure dart into the corners down below. Edward slowly descended downstairs and called out for the servants.

"Johnson? Annabelle?"

The floorboards creaked under Edward's feet, sounding painfully loud in the silence. After he reached the bottom of the stairs, muffled cries caught his attention and he turned toward the sounds. In the corner of the room, four of the servants were tied up and gagged.

"What has happened? Who is here?"

Edward ran frantically toward the servants to untie them. Suddenly three very large men came looming out of the shadows.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you."  
"What, who is that? What do you want? How dare you tie up my servants!"

The three men all had their swords unsheathed and pointed them at Edward.

"We hear as the future Sheriff of Nottingham that you have a nice stash of gold in here somewhere. Care to tell us where to find it?"

A large burly man held the tip of his sword up to Edward's neck and pushed him against the wall.

"Edward? Edward what is happening?"

"Kate! Get back into the room!"

"Ah well lookie here, it's the little wife checkin' on her husband."

Kate started to run down the stairs.

"Who are you, and what have you done to my husband? Edward!"

"This ain't your concern, lady."

One of the intruders roughly started to push Kate back up the stairs and threw her into the room.

"If you harm her or lay one finger on my wife, I swear you will be sorry!"

The leader of the gang sneered at Edward.

"What are you going to do, arrest us?"

"I'll show you where the treasure is, but please, don't harm her or my children."

"Oh, you have little ones, ay? Well, if you want to see any of 'em again, you'll show us where the gold is and let us leave nice and quiet-like, you hear?"

Edward nodded and led the way upstairs.

He opened the door to the bedroom and saw Kate huddled in the corner, cradling their infant daughters. Edward grasped his keys from the bedside table and unlocked a latch on the wall.

"Hurry up, we haven't got all night!"

One of the babies began to cry.

"Shut that thing up before I do it myself!"

Kate held the babies closer and shushed them as much as she could.

Edward opened the latch and began to drag out the case of gold.

"All the gold you want is here. Now leave!"

The sound of horses' hooves sounded outside and one of the men ran toward the window.

"Guards! A whole lot of them are here!"

The ringleader grabbed one of the babies from Kate and held her out of the window.

"Don't come one step closer or the baby dies!"

The guards, who were beginning to surround the house, stopped in their tracks and seemed unsure of what to do.

"That's right, I wouldn't come in this house if I was you because you might find all the lovely tenants dead. Now, you let us slip out nice and easy, or this little one will get run through."

The other two men managed to ransack whatever they could while they were in the room and took as much gold as they could. They began to leave the room, the ringleader still holding onto the baby.

Kate ran toward him.

"No, please, don't take my baby!"

"Kate, don't, they'll kill you!"

"Get off of me, lady! Don't you follow us, you hear?"

All three men backed out with their swords toward Edward and Kate. Once they had made it down the stairs and opened the door, Kate bolted down after them.

"Give me my baby, please! That's all I want. Elizabeth!" Kate grabbed onto the man's arm.

"I said, don't follow me!"

Drawing his sword, he threw off Kate and pierced her in the side.

"Kate! No!"

Edward had run after her, but he was too late. He took her in his arms and wept as the bandits fled the premises, using baby Elizabeth as their shield against the guards.

"Follow us and we'll kill the baby right in front of you!"

The men took to the woods as the rest of the guards untied the servants and offered what assistance they could.

"Sir Edward, a group of my men will follow as hidden as they can and will try to recover your daughter."

Edward only nodded and stroked his wife's hair as her breathing became more labored and the bleeding from the wound greater.

"Someone get the physician. Now!"

"Whatever you do Edward, find her, bring her back."

Edward had difficulty speaking through the tears that were rapidly streaming down his cheeks.

"I will, I promise. They will not get away with this!"

"And Marian, take care of her." Kate smiled through her tears. "I can already tell she favors you more than me. "

"No, Kate, hold on; the physician is almost here."

Kate grabbed onto Edward's arm as the pain began to intensify.

"Take care of our girls. I know you will be the finest Sheriff that Nottingham has ever seen, Edward." She lightly stroked his cheek. "I love you."

Kate let out her final breath and became limp in Edward's arms.

"Kate, Kate! No."

Edward sobbed violently as baby Marian wailed from upstairs.

* * *

The bandits had managed to elude the guards all the way to London, where they hoped to remain hidden. They held on to the baby, just in case any of the guards caught up with them. Only one of the bandits, Matthew, seemed remorseful for taking the infant.

"Lucas, what are we going with it, now that we're here?"

"We're going to throw it into the nearest river we can find and be done with it, that's what!"

Lucas, and the other bandit, Tom, began laughing at the look of horror on Matthew's face.

As Matthew carried the babe through the alleys of London, a pang of guilt took over him.

"You didn't have to kill her Lucas, she only wanted her baby back."

Lucas turned toward Matthew and held him by his collar.

"You don't tell me what I can and can't do, boy! Now find a place to get rid of the baby and meet us back at the tavern!"

Matthew, disgruntled, turned his back and walked as far as he could from them. How he had gotten mixed up in this terrible business he didn't know, but he wish he could undo the damage that he had done.

Not accustomed to the stuffy London air, Matthew sneezed and reached in his pocket for a handkerchief, only to find an envelope with a seal on it instead.

"Hang on, what's this?"

He tried to balance the baby in one arm and open the envelope with the other hand. After perusing the contents and seeing a bunch of unfamiliar names, he then realized that this was one of the stolen articles he had stuffed into his pockets when he had robbed Knighton Hall. Feeling in the other pocket, he felt some jewelry as well.

"What have I done?"

Matthew sat down on the side of the street as the baby began to fuss. For the first time he noticed the little bracelet that dangled on her left wrist. He picked up the round metal tag hanging from it and tried to make out the few letters engraved into it.

"B-E-T-H". Beth."

Matthew felt sick to his stomach as the overwhelming feelings of guilt began to overtake him.

"I'm sorry little one, so sorry."

Matthew jerked his head up as a door opened on one of the side streets and a house maid emptied the contents of a platter of food into a trash container. He then realized what part of London he was in. It was the finer section, with people who could more than afford the care of an infant. An idea came to him, and he stealthily walked toward the entrance of the house. Once he reached the door, Matthew gently laid the baby down, who was now asleep, and tucked her blankets in around her. Feeling in his pockets, he laid both the envelope and the jewelry in the folds of her blankets.

Taking a deep breath, Matthew pounded on the door and ran to the other side of the street, where he could observe what would happen but remain hidden.

An elderly servant answered the knock.

"Who's there?"

She took a step outside but felt her foot come across something soft yet firm. A loud wail made the servant jump with fright.

"What is this? Oh my! Oh dear."

She knelt down and gently lifted the child into her arms, along with the jewelry and letter.

"Who has left you here? Hello? Is anyone there?"

She called out for a few more times and then went inside.

Matthew smiled, knowing his mission had been accomplished, and walked back to the tavern.

Once inside, the elderly maid ran back to the servants' quarters with the baby.

"Annie, look what was dropped off at the door!"

Annie dropped her chopping knife on the counter when she caught sight of the baby, who was beginning to stir.

"Lois, what on earth? Was the poor thing just left there?"

"I called out, but no one came for the little one. What should I do?"

Footsteps sounded outside the corridor.

"Annie, for the menu tonight, I was wondering if you could replace the turkey with chicken…"

Lady Elinor walked in and stopped mid-sentence when she saw Lois holding the baby.

"Lois, whose baby is that?"

"I don't know, mum, I found the baby on the doorstep. I tried to call out but no one came. Seems they don't want the poor thing."

The baby started to fuss and Lois tried to hush her.

"What do we do, mum?"

Lady Elinor walked over and took the baby in her arms. Elizabeth gradually stopped her fussing as Elinor cradled her in her arms.

"Oh, you poor thing! Who could have left you out there?"

Elinor tried to position the baby more comfortably and let out a gasp when an envelope and few pieces of jewelry fell to the ground.

"What are those? Open them Lois."

Lois picked up the envelope and seeing that it had already been opened, quickly took out the papers.

"Why it looks like the deeds of a property, mum! A Sir Edward of Knighton owns them it would seem. He lives in Nottinghamshire."

Lois let her eyes scan the rest of the contents quickly.

"Sir Edward's wife, Kate of Knighton, is listed here as well. They must be the parents! And the jewelry here bears the same seal as the one on the envelope!"

Elinor turned her head and began pacing with the child.

"What kind of parents would allow their child to be left to freeze on a doorstep!"

"Mum, we must try to recover her to the parents."

"They might not even be the parents, for all we know! She could be some unwanted child of one of their servants."

Lady Elinor stopped pacing and gazed fondly down at the child.

"Oh how long I've wanted a child! This seems just like a Godsend, having this babe dropped at my doorstep."

Lois and Annie looked warily at one another as they realized just what was about to happen.

Elinor's eyes dropped to the wristlet on the infant and picked up the metal tag with the engravings.

"Beth. It must be short for Elizabeth. A little girl! I will take care of you, Elizabeth."

Lady Elinor began to walk away.

"Mum, shouldn't we try to contact Sir Edward and Kate before we take her in?"

Elinor turned around and faced Lois.

"Oh, of course! I will write Sir Edward right away, but I will ask for your services in helping me care for the child in the meantime. Now I must go tell John, he will be so excited!"

"Yes, your ladyship."

But the letter was never written, and Sir John and Lady Elinor of Cantley raised Elizabeth as their own child until both of their deaths. Not until the moment leading up to Lady Elinor's death did Elizabeth discover the true circumstances of her birth.


	9. Chapter 9

Marian awoke with a pain throbbing on the side where Gisborne had stabbed her. She tentatively felt around that area-it was slightly swollen. Marian tried to brush it aside-all the physical work she did yesterday must have aggravated the wound. She sighed. Would it ever fully heal?

The rest of the gang was up and stirring around. Much was cooking breakfast. From the smell it was probably squirrel, again.

Marian swung her legs over the side of the bed and slowly raised herself up.

"Morning, Marian! You're just in time for breakfast!"

"What is it this morning, Much?"

Much fumbled with the spoon he was using to stir the meat.

"Err, duck! It's duck."

"Ha, that's very unlikely." Allan mumbled as he entered the camp with Will.

"Now listen here, it's hard work being the cook around here, let alone trying to catch something."

Robin walked in.

"Alright then, how did you manage to catch this squirrel?"

"Well, it wasn't easy, let me tell you!"

The whole gang exploded in laughter while Much turned crimson red.

"I mean the duck! Oh, that's not fair."

Marian caught Much's hand before he threw the stirring spoon onto the ground.

"Thank you, Much. We'll eat whatever you make…even if it's squirrel."

"See? Here's someone who knows how to appreciate everything I do for you ungrateful lot!"

Robin winked at Marian and took a plate.

"Well what are you waiting for, dig in everyone!"

The gang made plans on how to rescue Elizabeth over breakfast. Robin began to map out the entire scheme.

"Alright now, the best way to get her out of there would be by making her leave the castle.  
"How?" Marian asked.

"We'll go to Nottingham—I'll send word to her somehow. She can make an excuse to the Sheriff that she wants to go out and ride, and we can lead her back to the camp."

"Sounds too simple, Robin. The Sheriff might not let her come out."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, but for now, that's all I have."

Robin stood up and picked up his bow.

"I think only 4 of us need to go this time. Anyone?"

Carter, Will, and Allan raised their hands. Robin raised his eyebrows at Marian, who remained silent.

Marian glanced up at Robin when she felt his gaze on her.

"What? You're always telling me to stay back, so I am. It's too risky to be seen during the day anyway."

Robin nodded.

"Alright then, we'll be back soon."

* * *

Back at the castle, shards from the chandelier were still being cleaned up as the Sheriff and Gisborne walked in.

"I want Robin Hood's little head on a little spike. Think you could manage _that_ for me, Gisborne?

Gisborne just scowled at him and touched the tender lump on the back of his head.

"What are we doing with the girl? Are her claims to being Edward's daughter true?"

"Oh, you mean leper woman look-a-like? Yes, surprisingly it appears that she is. I have plans for her. It seems that this Lady Elinor and Sir John might have left a nice inheritance for our new friend. Might be worth looking into."

Gisborne rolled his eyes and cast a scathing glance at Vaisey.

"I want nothing to do with it."

"What, losing your nerve, Gizzy? Remind you a little too much of someone else you used to know? You see, you never listened, did you? Killing her was the best thing you ever did."

"I will not have you speak of her that way, and she has a name. It's Marian!"

Gisborne stomped up the stairs out of the room, while Vaisey sneered at him from behind.

Gisborne nearly collided with Elizabeth as he turned the corner.

Elizabeth jumped back.

"Oh! I'm sorry."

Gisborne's face turned deathly pale and felt his hands go clammy as he stood in front of her. He offered a muttered apology and began to walk away.

"Why do you keep running from me?"

Gisborne stopped but didn't turn.

"I beg pardon?"

Elizabeth turned and faced him.

"You refuse to look at me in the eye, and you begin to panic as soon as I come near you."

Gisborne reluctantly turned but still wouldn't fully look at her.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you mean, madam. If you'll excuse me."

"Is it because of what you did to her? Marian? That was her name, wasn't it?"

That got Gisborne's full attention.

"What?"

Elizabeth took a few steps toward him.

"Were you the one who killed her? I was told my sister is dead."

Gisborne felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. What could he say to that?

"No, you don't have to say anything. Your eyes speak volumes-they're so full of pain and sorrow. And the first day you saw me you looked at me as if I was a ghost. I don't know why, but I feel sorry for you."

Gisborne forced himself to stand as close as he dared to her.

"Save your pity, I don't need it."

"Oh, I think you do. Why do you work for a man you hate?"

Baffled by her boldness, Gisborne felt like his pulse was throbbing out of his skin as he stared down at her. Her manner was similar to Marian's, yet different in a way. And while she looked strikingly similar to Marian, she still had her own distinctive look. She seemed to have a similar disposition to Marian though-not afraid to speak her mind no matter what.

"I work for him to survive and….gain power." The argument he constantly used with Marian was beginning to sound lame, even to his own ears.

"Well, some power you have. He orders you around like a dog."

"Someday, things will change."

"You still haven't answered my question. Why did you do it? Why did you kill my sister?"

"I'm not listening to any more of this!"

Gisborne stomped out of the castle angrily and didn't look back. He went to the stable and untied his beautiful black mare. Not wanting to wait for a servant, Guy put the saddle on and quickly mounted the horse. He rode the animal as fast as it would take him, out of Nottingham, away from Elizabeth, and away from the Sheriff. The quiet forest of Sherwood was a welcoming sight as he pushed his mare further into unknown territory.

* * *

Marian was taking a walk by herself, trying to gather her thoughts about this new-found sister. Why had her father never said anything? He said precious little about her mother as well. All Marian knew was that there was a horrible fire one night and that her mother had died in it. When she pressed her father for more answers, he closed up and would try to change the subject. So Marian rarely brought it up. Maybe her sister had been lost to them that night as well.

Marian's reverie was broken as she stumbled upon a familiar landmark. The grave site where Robin had proposed to her-it seemed so long ago. Marian remembered his promise to her in the Holy Land.

"_When we return to Nottingham we will finish those vows. I promise."_

Robin hadn't said anything to her about finishing their wedding ceremony, but he had been so preoccupied lately that the thought probably hadn't even crossed his mind.

Marian closed her eyes as she leaned against the tree, savoring that moment with Robin when he had proposed to her. It was the sweetest proposal-much better than his first one. He still had such a boyish way about him; he could hardly wait for her reply.

A painful memory broke her happy thoughts as she remembered Lardner's ring. Her heart felt like it had broken when she went back with Guy to the castle. Yes, she was more use there, but it felt better to work side-by-side with Robin. They made a good team, and she knew how much it pained Robin to leave her in the tree. Marian was beginning to feel like all she did was put up fronts to make people believe she was strong. But everyone reaches their breaking point, and being back in the castle seemed to make the restlessness inside her worse.

She still couldn't believe she had tried to attack the Sheriff-what had she been thinking? Nothing was the same after her father had died, that much she knew. She felt so alone, even with Robin there. But Guy was no help-all he could think of was having her for himself, even with the death of her father so close at hand. That was the huge difference between Guy and Robin. While Guy showed a purer, less-selfish love for her later on, Marian knew in her heart that Robin had always loved her and always would, even when he had pretended he didn't. And she knew she was the driving force behind what he did every day. Together, they were stronger.

"When the king returns, things will be different." Marian said softly to herself.

Marian gazed one more time at the gravesite and began to walk back toward the camp. She could have sworn she heard the sound of someone walking in the distance, but every time she looked, the sounds were gone.

Just to be safe, Marian hurried up her pace.

The sound of rustling up ahead startled her-was that Much, sent to keep an eye on her?

Marian stopped and planted her hands on her hips.

"Alright Much, you can come out now. I don't need a babysitter!"

Marian grew puzzled at the silence that followed, but what emerged out of the shrubbery a few minutes later was definitely not Much.

A black horse was the first thing Marian saw, and it reminded her of someone. Who did it remind her of? And why did she feel the desperate urge to run? She felt as if she couldn't move if she wanted to. She should have known who would appear next, but she couldn't will herself to believe it.

His dark hair looked matted and wild as he pushed his horse out of the heavy thicket, cursing at the animal as he went. But it was him; she could have recognized him anywhere. The dark clothing and strong profile gave him away.

Marian held completely still. Oh, why couldn't she move? Do something? He hadn't even noticed her yet or looked up.

When he did, Marian began to tremble, and she instinctively touched the area that had been stabbed.

When Guy finally found his voice, it was tremulous with emotion and disbelief.

"Marian?"


	10. Chapter 10

Robin and the gang stopped off in Locksley village before making their way to Nottingham. Guy and the Sheriff had been coming down harder on the villagers by increasing their tax payments by more than double the original amount. Will was handing out bags of grain to one family when a tall man dressed in a cloak approached.

"Greetings, son. I am the new friar in this village, Friar Tuck."

Will cast a suspicious look at him but shook his extended hand anyway. This man looked very unusual for a friar- much too strong and athletic.

"What happened to the old friar?"

"He passed away a few weeks ago. I arrived yesterday as his replacement. Am I right to assume that you work with Robin Hood?"

Will was unsure of what to tell him. Could the new friar be trusted?

"You would be right to assume that, Friar."

Robin had just walked up, answering the question for Will.

"The villagers tell me you have replaced the old friar?"

"Indeed I have. But I want you to rest assured that I support you in your mission here in the villages. You will not receive any opposition from me."

Robin nodded his thanks.

"To prove your loyalty you can help keep my men and I informed whenever the Sheriff or Gisborne bring their plans here.

"I will help in any way I can."

Robin and the gang turned to leave for Nottingham. When they arrived at the city, they sneaked in by hiding underneath produce in a wagon, the usual way they got in. Once they were in close parameters to the castle, Robin began to formulate a plan.

"Alright, here's what we do. I shoot my arrow with a message on it into Elizabeth's room, telling her to make some sort of excuse to the Sheriff. If she makes it out of the city walls, we can easily lead her back with us. If she ends up being escorted by a guard, we can take care of him."

Carter, Allan, and Will watched while Robin wrote a quick note to Elizabeth and pinned it to his arrow. He hid behind some barrels of grain while he aimed for Elizabeth's room. When all the guards had passed by, Robin shot it in and waited for her to pick it up.

Not a minute had gone by when Robin saw a hand reach for the arrow. He smiled. Mission accomplished.

* * *

Marian was speechless. Guy stared at her as if she was a ghost. What could she say? Guy held back, but from the shock of it all had let go of his horse. Now he just continued to look at her with those dark eyes of his.

"I knew it, you're a ghost. Now I'm seeing things," he muttered to himself.

Marian swallowed. "No Guy, I'm not a ghost."

A terrified look came into his eyes again. "What? How is that possible?"

Marian felt herself shaking. "You wounded me...terribly...but the physicians back in the Holy Land were able to save me."

"No, this is a dream. Just like all the others." Guy raked his fingers through his tangled hair and closed his eyes, as if by doing so he would be rid of her.

Marian felt the anger mounting up inside her. She came closer. "Guy, this is not a dream. I am real."

"Don't come any nearer!" Guy shouted when he sensed her movement. When he opened his eyes, he looked disappointed, as if he wished she would disappear.

Marian wanted to run, as far away as she could. Guy would most likely dismiss the encounter as a wild dream and forget all about it. She had never run from anything though, and wasn't about to now. Marian almost pitied Guy; he looked so weak. Not at all like the strong, powerful man he used to be. He had let himself go; his hair looked as if it hadn't been cut in months. She hadn't been able to catch a glimpse of him when she was in the castle; she could only hear his voice full of hatred against Robin. Marian tried to fight back the bitterness that began to rise up in her chest, but she couldn't.

"I tell you, I am real."

"Then all this time Hood has known you're alive?"

"Yes, I traveled back with him and the gang."

"So I am free, then. I did not kill you!"

The realization finally set in as Guy looked back at Marian. She met his gaze coldly. "But you tried to."

"Marian, if I could take that back, I would...a thousand times! Please, forgive me!" He reached for her hand.

Marian hesitated and pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I'm asking too much of you."

"Yes, you are."

"I did not mean to you kill you. Back in the Holy Land, I was reaching out for you when...my emotions took over. I reacted hastily. If I could take it all back…I was so overcome that I wasn't thinking. If I wanted anyone dead, it was Hood, not you."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? And what was I supposed to do, run off with you back to Nottingham and become your devoted wife after Robin was out of the picture?"

"It didn't seem like such a terrible idea to you before, when you thought he was dead," Guy scoffed.

"Yes, if you would have just killed the Sheriff. But as always, you were more loyal to him than you were to me. It would have never worked, Guy. But you could never accept that."

Guy didn't know what else to say. It was true. Hadn't he tried to control her in his own way? She had become his obsession, almost a fantasy. He knew she pushed him away, but his pride wouldn't allow him to believe that she didn't have feelings for him. In the back of his mind he suspected that she still entertained feelings for Hood, but he wouldn't allow himself to believe it. The sheer magnitude of all the crimes he had committed felt like they were weighing down on him like a ton of bricks. No wonder Marian couldn't love him like he wanted her to. He couldn't even love himself.

"Please, Marian. Tell me I can be redeemed!"

"I cannot redeem you, Guy."

"So you have damned me to this cursed life?"

"I cannot damn you to anything. Your choices have led you to where you are now."

Guy's eyes narrowed. "As have yours."

"What?"

"I assume you're back with Hood, playing outlaws."

"I am with Robin, yes. And I can say that now out of my own free will. That is the honest truth."

"I was a fool, to believe that you and Hood weren't involved somehow. It was right in front of me, the whole time."

Marian looked away. She was in no mood for discussing the many lies she had spun to Gisborne.

"Was everything a lie between us?"

"Look, I stood up for what I believed in. You know my loyalties were never with the Sheriff."

"Then they were never with me."

Marian lowered her eyes. There were times she had truly felt for him...convinced herself that she loved him. Those were rare moments, however.

"Marian, I need your forgiveness."

"Isn't knowing I'm alive forgiveness enough?

A slight rustle in the bushes startled Marian. She hoped it wasn't Much, Djaq, or John coming to look for her. Then again, maybe it would be good to have one of them around. She was unarmed, leaving her more than vulnerable to one of Guy's outbursts.

"You still do as the Sheriff tells you, don't you Guy?"

"What other choice do I have?" Guy answered back weakly.

"You should have killed him when you had the chance. Then you would not be under his control."

"What would I have done then? Run off with Hood to his precious Sherwood? I don't think so."

Marian laughed in disbelief. "Like you're doing now? Aren't you running? Better that than living like a slave to the Sheriff when all he does is use you."

"Well, there's one topic your alleged sister and you agree on."

Marian flinched inwardly. Her sister? Had she had dealings with Guy as well?

"Seems like Edward kept many secrets from you, judging by the look on your face."

"I'd rather not talk about that now."

Guy suddenly reached for her and pulled her close. "Marian, if ever I needed forgiveness, it's now. Don't let me live with this terrible guilt! I have never stopped loving you."

"Guy, let go of me!" Marian struggled to release herself.

* * *

Djaq was collecting herbs and wild berries in the forest when she heard voices. She immediately drew her sword. When she came closer, she thought one of the voices sounded very much like Marian's, which would make sense since she was on a walk. But who was the other person? Djaq hid behind a shrub and pushed aside one of its branches. She couldn't believe her eyes. Was that Gisborne talking to Marian? How long had he known? Djaq strained her ears to listen to bits and pieces of the conversation. It didn't sound as if it was going well. When Gisborne pulled Marian toward him, Djaq became fearful and knew she had to do something, but even she could not take on Gisborne. She ran back as quickly to the camp as she could, and bumped into John along the way.

"John, hurry! Marian...and…Gisborne!" Djaq panted out and pulled at John's hand.

That was all John needed to hear. He was fast on Djaq's heels, staff in hand. Marian and Guy's loud voices carried them right to the spot.

"I covered for you when I could have had you hanged as the Nightwatchman, does that mean nothing to you? Tell me to my face that you felt nothing!" Guy grabbed both her hands.

"Guy, stop! We've gone through this before. You're hurting me!" Marian tried to break free of his grasp.

Guy released her wrists. "I'm sorry."

What happened next caught Marian by surprise.

John came charging from behind with Djaq and hit Gisborne on the head with his staff-_hard_. Gisborne fell to the ground, unconscious. Marian, out of breath from being pushed roughly against the tree, stood in shock. "Um, thank you," she said softly. Gisborne's last words had taken her by surprise, _I'm sorry_. Normally he didn't apologize for anything, and here he was, apologetic for squeezing her hands too hard.

Djaq rushed over. "Marian, what happened? How did he find you?"

"I don't know. He was in the woods and seemed lost-he was just as shocked as I was."

John was furious to see Gisborne, but more concerned for Marian. "Did he hurt you?"

"No. I'm fine." Marian gave a half-smile and tried to avoid the paternal look in John's eyes. Sometimes he reminded her of the father she had lost. He would have looked at her the same way.

Djaq sighed in relief. "I'm glad I came upon you when I did-what do we do with him now?" She looked down at Gisborne, still unconscious from the blow he had received.

The sound of a horse's whinnying caught their attention. John got in position with his staff, and Djaq raised her sword. Marian inwardly chided herself for not bringing a weapon, not even a dagger. What had she been thinking? What appeared over the hill surprised them all.

It was Much, leading Guy's horse. "Why are you all looking so daft? Look what I found! A beauty! No owner it seems, so I say we keep her."

"That's not likely Much, since it does have an owner, and he's lying on the ground unconscious." Djaq pointed to Gisborne's body.

"Spoil-sport." Much mumbled. His eyes widened as soon as he recognized who it was on the ground. "Gisborne! What is he doing here?" He glanced over at Marian. "Marian, he didn't…see you, did he?"

"Yes, Much. He did."

Much handed the reins of the horse over to John and began to pace. "Well this isn't very good, is it? Gisborne here without Robin knowing, and finding out about you being alive. What do we do?"

"Put him on his creature and send him right back where he belongs!" John lifted Gisborne and roughly placed him on the animal.

"How do we know it will take him back to Nottingham?" Marian followed John as he began to lead the horse away.

"I'll take the animal within sight of Nottingham and let it find its own way back. Then we will be rid of him." John shot Gisborne a look of disgust.

Marian stopped following John as he led Gisborne and his horse out of sight. As she walked back to Djaq and Much, a look of fear washed over her features. "Guy will tell the Sheriff where I am."

Djaq took hold of Marian's hand again. "Then he will have to deal with us. You are with us now and under our protection. Robin will always fight for you."

Robin! Marian hated to see Robin's reaction when he found out. One thing she knew for sure, he wouldn't be happy.

_I have never stopped loving you. _Marian inwardly chided herself as she dwelt on Guy's words to her when he pulled her close. Yet she couldn't wipe his sorrowful expression out of her mind. And when she had told him she couldn't forgive him, his whole world, or what was left of it, seemed to come crashing down. Wait, she was his world. Well, power drove him more than anything. But there were times when he showed such a compassion for her, but the moment would end all too soon.

Marian brushed a tear away and tried to force the past out of her mind.


	11. Chapter 11

Kate was cleaning in Elizabeth's room when the sound of an arrow whizzed in and landed on the windowsill. Puzzled, she walked over and yanked it off, careful not to tear the note that was attached to it. She still felt slightly guilty for giving Robin and the gang over to the Sheriff, considering how much she hated the man. The arrow was undoubtedly from Robin, and the note most likely for Elizabeth. Kate fingered it, knowing she shouldn't look inside to read the contents.

The door suddenly flew open as Elizabeth stormed inside. Startled, Kate jumped and hid the note and arrow behind her back.

"Honestly, what is wrong with the people inside this castle?" Elizabeth paced the room, clearly agitated.

Kate swallowed nervously, relieved she hadn't been caught. "W-what happened?"

"That Gisborne-he's mad! And the Sheriff, well, even madder! The Sheriff wants to use me-I can feel it. He keeps asking all these random questions about my parents' wealth. I have to get out of this castle."

Kate revealed the note and arrow. "I think this might be your way out."

"Where did these come from?"

"From Robin, I think."

"Thank you." Elizabeth opened the note and read it out loud.

"Outside the castle to help you get out. Tell the Sheriff you would like to go out and ride. Will be waiting for you."

Elizabeth ran over to the window to see if she could spot Robin. She caught a few hooded figures hiding behind barrels in the courtyard. That must be them.

"Kate, prepare one of my smaller bags and put a few of my belongings and clothing inside-I need to have a little chat with the Sheriff."

Elizabeth approached the Sheriff in the assembly room.

"Ah, back again so soon? I'm beginning to think you're growing rather fond of me."

Elizabeth couldn't hide her annoyance. "I wouldn't go so far as to say that. I have a request. I'd like to go out and ride for a little bit."

"Oh you would, would you?" Vaisey was writing in his ledger without looking up at her.

Elizabeth grew frustrated as he continued with his work without answering the question.

"Well, am I allowed or am I your prisoner?"

Vaisey glanced up. "Odd, that you're so eager to get out so soon. Castle not exciting enough for you?"

"It's stifling in here-I need some air. That is all."

The Sheriff rose from his seat.

"Really? Well then, a guard will escort you out. You're a stranger to these parts, you know."

Elizabeth's mind raced. "No guard is necessary. I'd like some alone time. I won't go far."

Vaisey came closer and eyed her up and down, thinking over his response for a few mintues.

"Don't go too far-there are outlaws running amuck out there." He turned and sat back down.

Elizabeth was shocked that the Sheriff agreed to her terms so easily.

Vaisey glanced back up. "What? Something else on your mind?"

"Uh, no. Thank you."

"Hurry back." Vaisey called out as Elizabeth walked away.

Elizabeth hurried up to her room. Kate had packed a bag and handed it to her when she came in.

"He fell for it! I have to hurry before he changes his mind. Thank you Kate, for all your help."

"Good luck!" Kate called out as Elizabeth made haste to leave.

Kate straightened a few more things in the room and left. As she walked down the hall, a familiar voice made her jump.

"Any more secrets to reveal?"

Kate turned and saw the Sheriff skulking in the shadows.

"What do you want?"

Vaisey walked closer. "I want you to tell me any juicy little details you think I might like to hear, like about our new guest."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Excuse me, I have work to do."

"Really? Why do I get the feeling you're avoiding my question?"

"I'm not."

"Oh, you are."

Vaisey looked past her and got a sudden idea. He walked determinedly toward the door and opened it. His eyes immediately locked on an arrow lying on the windowsill, along with a note.

Kate followed him in.

"There's nothing in there! What are you doing?"

She felt her knees go weak as she saw Vaisey stride toward the arrow and note. How could she have left it in plain view like that? She completely forgot Elizabeth left it there. Kate braced herself for the worst.

Vaisey picked up the arrow and quickly perused the contents of the note. "Well well well, it seems as if our guest has other plans besides riding." He looked outside the window and saw Elizabeth getting ready to mount her horse. "This is one adventure she'll have to miss today." Vaisey pushed past Kate and briskly walked toward the front of the castle.

Elizabeth couldn't believe how easy that had been. She didn't think the plan would actually work, but here she was, ready to saddle one of the horses! Robin was motioning to her as the gang and he moved to get outside the courtyard.

The doors of the castle burst open behind her and she turned. The Sheriff was walking toward her with some guards. Elizabeth braced herself-if he tried to make one of those buffoons babysit her again she'd be more firm.

Vaisey stopped when he reached her. "Arrest her."

The guards firmly placed their hands on her arms.

"What is the meaning of this? Let me go! How dare you! You have no right."

"La-di-da-di-da-oh yes I do." Vaisey waved the letter from Robin in front of her face. "Consorting with outlaws is no petty crime, especially when one of those outlaws is Robin Hood."

The guards led Elizabeth away while she screamed her protests.

A crowd had gathered to watch the scene. When she was inside, Vaisey turned to address the people. "Well, it's turned out to be quite a splendid day hasn't it?" He laughed and returned inside while the crowd began to disperse.

Robin watched as Elizabeth came out. Perfect. The plan was going just as he wanted it to, and she even managed to escape the escort of a guard! This would be too easy.

"Alright, as soon as she's on her way, all of us will make our way outside of Nottingham. Then once she's out of sight we can lead her to Sher…"

Robin stopped mid-sentence and stared closer as the castle doors burst open.

"Not good." Will muttered as the Sheriff strode out with two guards by his side.

Robin couldn't hear what Vaisey was telling Elizabeth, but as soon as the guards laid their hands on her, he had a pretty good idea what was going on.

Elizabeth raised her voiced and tried to break free of the guards, but it was no use. Vaisey waved a piece of paper in front of her.

"Oh no." Robin moaned. He had found the note.

As they escorted her back inside the castle, Vaisey looked as gleeful as ever as he remarked on how splendid they day was going.

"I hate the Sheriff." Will scowled as Vaisey went back inside.

"Now what?" Allan asked.

Carter spoke up. "I think we need to get back to camp and sort some things out. Robin?"

Robin turned and reluctantly nodded his head.

* * *

Back at camp, Marian nervously paced around as Djaq worked on a poultice of herbs.

"Marian, sit down! Worrying won't help you."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what else to do until Robin gets back."

Marian glanced up when she saw John returning. "Did he wake up on the way?" she asked anxiously.

John shook his head. "Slept like a baby the entire time. Horse headed straight for Nottingham. My guess is he's home already."

Marian sighed in relief. Much approached Marian with a bowl of soup. "Eat up, it will make you feel better."

Marian raised her eyes skeptically at the suspicious pieces of meat floating in the soup.

"It's not squirrel-it's NOT!"

John and Djaq laughed as Much went through another speech on how hard it was to find meat in the forest.

The sound of footsteps brought everyone's eyes to the camp's entrance. Robin, Allan, Will, and Carter had returned.

Marian immediately stood up. She had almost forgotten why they had gone to Nottingham in the first place.

"Where is she-Elizabeth?"

Robin let out a frustrated sigh and leaned against one of the posts. "Our plan didn't work. The Sheriff discovered we were trying to break her free and placed her under arrest. I'm sorry, Marian."

"You have to get her out of there."

"I have a plan."

"No you don't." Allan smirked.

"Well, half a plan then."

Much rolled his eyes at him and looked skeptical as well.

"Alright, I'll think of one soon!"

Marian touched Robin's arm. "Robin, I have to talk to you- alone."

"Of course. What's wrong?"

Marian led him away from the group. Robin had never seen her this nervous. What had happened? He waited patiently as Marian tried to gather her thoughts.

"Robin, when you were away this afternoon, I was alone in the woods taking a walk." Marian paused, unsure of how to continue. "I heard something when I was walking back toward the camp." Marian smiled slightly. "I thought it was Much."

Robin looked clearly confused as to why this conversation was important, but let her continue without interrupting. He rested his chin on his bow as he waited for the rest of the story.

Marian swallowed. "I thought it was Much-at first." She began to tremble and sat down on a nearby rock. She hugged her arms and rocked back and forth.

Robin looked alarmed. "Marian? What's wrong?" He tried to lighten her mood. "Don't tell me a woodland creature scared the fearless Nightwatchman!"

"It was Guy, Robin!" Marian burst out.

Robin's expression instantly changed to a darker look. He knelt down and took hold of her shoulders.

"What are you saying, Marian? How could Gisborne have found you?"

Marian couldn't meet Robin's gaze. "I don't know! He was lost in the woods, and then I couldn't move...I was so frightened!"

Robin stood and paced angrily. He stopped and turned back to her.

"What did he do when he saw you?"

"He thought I was a ghost. Could hardly believe I was alive. He wanted my forgiveness."

"And did you give it to him?"

"Of course not."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No."

"Don't lie, Marian."

"I'm not lying! He grabbed me, but not to harm me. John knocked him unconscious."

"And where is he now?" Robin tried to compose himself-the thought of Gisborne laying his hands on Marian made his blood boil.

John put him on his horse and led him back to Nottingham. He didn't wake up."

"And what happens when he does wake up? He'll come looking for you."

"Robin, we don't know that-he might just leave me alone now." Marian stood up, feeling a little more relieved now that Robin knew the truth.

"Him? He'll never stop-he wants revenge. And he hates it that you're here with me in the forest, I know he does."

"But what can we do?"

"We can be ready for him."

Robin walked over to Marian and held her close. She felt safe in his arms, as if nothing could harm her when she was with him.

"I'm just glad you're alright. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you…again."

Marian smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Would you have tried to marry me again?"

Robin's mind flew back to the Holy Land when Marian and he had begun wedding vows to each other. "What did happen to that ceremony? I think we'll have to repeat it again very soon-this time in full." Robin pushed back a strand of her hair and kissed her.

That night, Robin lay awake in his bed. He glanced over at Marian on the opposite side of the camp, tossing and turning in her sleep. Robin ached to see her so distressed. Marian was always so calm and cool; the encounter had clearly shaken her. Why couldn't Guy leave them alone? It had been so easy with Guy thinking Marian was dead. Now the relentless pursuit would start again, but it would be different this time. The truth was out, and Guy would be seeking revenge. Robin turned to his side and gritted his teeth. If anyone should be seeking revenge, it was himself. Robin glanced back at Marian, determined to protect her better in the future.

"He won't get near you again, my love. I promise you." Robin muttered.


	12. Chapter 12

_First of all, SO sorry I have taken so long to update! My family went through a move and it's been a little crazy lately. But I haven't forgotten about this story and I've been thinking up a bunch of ideas for it. Hope you enjoy (and that you still follow me! haha). *If some of you who are subscribed are seeing this pop up twice in your email, I'm sorry! I caught a typo too late and fixed it, so I had to submit the story twice.*_

* * *

Anger coursed through Elizabeth's body as the two guards roughly threw her into the prison cell.

"How dare you do this! I demand you release me this minute. I am a guest, do you hear? A guest and a nobleman's daughter. Release me at once!" Elizabeth called out as the guards left.

She clung onto the bars and waited for a couple of minutes, hoping this was all one big joke. When no one came, Elizabeth sat down dejectedly in her cold, dank cell. She shivered and hugged her knees to warm her body. Robin would come for her, she knew he would.

The guards looked at each other in confusion when a slumped figure on a horse approached the castle gates. One went over and drew his sword. Realization struck him when he saw the familiar clothing. He motioned for the other guard to come over.

* * *

"Sir Guy? Gisborne? Gisborne!" He shook Guy, trying to wake him. "Hurry, get him in the castle!"

Vaisey looked a little surprised when he saw two guards carrying Gisborne up the castle stairs.

"Well, what have we here? Gizzy being carried like a baby-oh this is good." Vaisey patted Guy's cheeks and looked even more surprised when he noticed the dried blood on the side of his face. The Sheriff felt around his head-a huge lump protruded out. "Seems like our friend Gisborne ran into a little trouble. Put him in one of the rooms and send for a physician. Call me when he wakes up." Vaisey walked away with a puzzled expression. The wheels in his head were turning as he thought over all the possibilities of what could have happened.

* * *

"NO!" Marian awoke covered in sweat. She had had such a frightening dream. Guy and Robin were fighting each other, but Guy was winning. He had just succeeded at cornering Robin and had his sword to his neck when she awoke. She felt a throbbing in her abdomen and felt the area where she had been stabbed…it was still swollen.

"Marian?" Carter sounded concerned as he walked over to her. It was already morning-Marian realized she must have slept in later than she wanted to. No one but Carter was around. She sat up and tried to control her erratic breathing.

"Hey, you alright?"

"I'm fine. It was just a bad dream." Marian tried to evade his gaze as she smoothed her disheveled hair. He made her slightly uncomfortable. The circumstances around their first meeting hadn't been so pleasant, considering he had tied her up and would have killed her if necessary. And she had struck him-hard. Carter had been the gang's savior when he rescued them back in the Holy Land-without him they would have died.

Carter walked over and leaned down. "Had a nightmare? Well, that sounds familiar. I began having bad dreams the day I found out my brother, Thomas, died. I kept dreaming over and over what happened to him. I was always there, but every time I reached the place where he was wounded, I was too late. I would have the same dream every night for over a month, until I decided I would take revenge on Robin. Then the nightmares changed-Robin was always in them. And each time he held a knife to my brother and killed him. It was only when I confronted Robin and found out the truth I had peace. In fact, I've never been as happy as I am now, with all of you. Haven't had a nightmare since."

"Well I'm…glad." Marian looked puzzled and was surprised Carter opened up so much, especially with her. She swung her legs over her bed and began to get up when Carter reached his hand out. Glancing at his outstretched hand ready to help her, Marian hesitantly took it and stood.

"So, what was your nightmare about?"

"I don't really remember now."

"Oh." Carter saw that he had overstepped his bounds with her and backed away slightly.

Marian saw the hurt in his eyes and regretted her curtness, especially after he had shared so much. "It was about Robin."

Carter glanced up.

"It was about Robin and Guy…fighting. Guy was winning and was about to kill him, and then I woke up. It felt so real." Marian could still feel the sweat on her brow.

Carter walked slowly toward her. "You know, Robin is very lucky to have someone like you caring for him. You should have seen him when he thought you were going to die back in the Holy Land. I think a piece of him would have died with you."

Carter shocked Marian once again by being so candid-now about Robin and her. It left her searching for words.

"Really? I can't imagine what it would have done to him if I had died. I mean…what would he be doing right now? Obviously he would be angry and seeking revenge, but after a while, would he forget about me? Everyone has to move on." Marian bit her lip, wishing she had kept her mouth shut. The words were painful even to speak. Why had she shared so much?

"I don't think he would ever forget someone like you. I know I wouldn't." Carter smiled awkwardly, wondering if he had been too bold. Oh well, if he was going to be a part of this gang he had better start by being on good terms with everyone, especially with Marian.

Marian gave him a smile in return. "Thank you."

Rustling and voices in the distance caught their attention. Robin and Allan were walking back toward camp, trying to formulate a plan. Will, John, Much, and Djaq followed.

"Marian, you're up. Are you alright?" Robin looked concerned at how pale Marian was.

Carter and she exchanged a knowing look. "I'm fine. Am I too late for breakfast?" Marian reached out for Robin's hand, trying to set him at ease.

"On it!" Much held up a goose, and grinned from ear to ear. "Now you know EXACTLY what you'll be eating."

"Squirrel will be back on the menu tomorrow, don't worry." Will said, trying to contain a snicker. Djaq slapped him in the arm.

"That is just…you're just…that's revolting!" Much stomped off into the corner and started preparing the goose.

Once Carter stopped laughing he turned toward Robin. "So, what's the plan for rescuing Elizabeth?"

"Knock out a couple of guards and disguise ourselves. It's the best way to get inside the castle. We'll slip her out of the dungeon and then convince the other guards that the Sheriff has ordered us to escort her out of Nottingham."

Carter nodded. "I like it. When do we leave?"

"As soon as we can. I hate to think what the Sheriff has planned for her."

* * *

Gisborne heard voices whispering above him but didn't recognize them. All he saw was darkness. His head was throbbing-why did it hurt so badly? He began to move back and forth, maybe this was all a dream and he would wake up any second. Gisborne's eyelids fluttered open. Two physicians were standing over him, looking concerned. Taken aback, Guy bolted upright, but stopped as the throbbing at the back of his head intensified.

"Ahhh, what happened?" His fingers instinctively went to the large bump. One of the physicians pulled his hand away.

"Please, don't touch Sir Guy. You've suffered from a very heavy blow."

"What? How? Where was I?" Guy strained to remember the events that led up to such a blow, but everything was fuzzy.

"We were hoping you could tell us, my lord."

"I…I don't know. I can't remember." He was getting frustrated. Why couldn't he remember?

"Calm yourself, Sir Guy. You most likely cannot remember due to the blow you received. It will come to you in time."

But Guy didn't want to remember in time. He wanted to remember now. And why did he keep getting the feeling that something had happened that he should remember? Something very important.

* * *

"Let me out! Do you hear me?" Elizabeth called out to the creepy looking jailer as he walked by.

"Shut up, will you? Whining won't get you out of here and it won't make me any softer toward ya. So lay off!"

Angered, Elizabeth pushed against the bars and sat dejectedly in the corner.

The door to the jail flew open and the Sheriff came down the stairs in his satin pajamas, complete with satin slippers. She rolled her eyes. He was so ridiculous.

"Well well well. How did our guest sleep last night? Comfortable I hope?" Vaisey stuck his head through the bars and made a bizarre face at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stood and felt her face flush.

"If you call sleeping in a stinking cell filled with rats comfortable, I can answer that for you. No!"

"Now now my dear, you did something very naughty, you know. And I couldn't let you get away with that. So you had to be punished. Robin Hood…is a very bad man. I couldn't have you running off with people like that."

"How dare you! You have no power over me-I am a guest here, I don't even live in your wretched Nottingham. I can go where I please!"

"Yes, just not off gallivanting with Robin Hood. Which you were about to do."

Elizabeth glared.

"Aha. See, I win." Vaisey stuck his finger through and tapped her on the nose. Elizabeth pulled away in disgust.

"Did you know your dearly departed dad was a traitor to me?"

Elizabeth laughed. "That's hardly surprising. In fact, my esteem of him has grown even more now. I probably would have been on his side."

"Yes, and that's why I can't let you loose. Once it starts in the family it seems to spread, and I can't have that. But I'll make a deal with you, missy. You share some of that inheritance of yours with me and you're free to go. You see, Prince John is a bit demanding these days."

"You're despicable."

"Oh yes, I revel in my despicableness! It's rather fun. Now, you make your decision by tonight, and if you're smart, you'll see things my way. After all, would you really want to spend the rest of your days in a rat-infested cell?" The Sheriff laughed and walked back upstairs, pleased with himself.

"Errrrrr!" Elizabeth slapped the prison wall, ignoring the pain that shot up in her hands.

She sat down again.

"Please, Robin. Come soon."


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey guys! I know this is a lot shorter than my previous chapters, but this is actually the end of Episode 2. I've had this idea floating around for awhile, I just wasn't sure when I wanted it to happen. And it took me forever to say exactly what I wanted to say-I was trying to picture in my head how Robin would go about this topic with Marian (I'm trying so hard not to give away any spoilers, haha!). I think I'm pretty pleased with how it turned out. I hope you enjoy! _

* * *

Marian was practicing knife-throwing at one of the trees when she felt two hands cover her eyes.

"What? Robin is that you?"

"Just one of your many admirers."

Robin chuckled as he took his hands off and faced Marian. "You usually only knife-throw when something's bothering you. Anything you want to tell me about?"

"I'm fine." Marian struck one of the trees with another knife and didn't look Robin in the eye.

"You're worried about Gisborne knowing now, aren't you? I won't let him get close to you again."

"It's not that…it's just…" Marian walked up to the tree and took her knives out. She turned to Robin.

"I'm afraid something will happen to you, Robin. Guy is an angry man. And I had…a dream."

"And what? Did I die in this dream? Marian, don't worry." Robin came over and put his hands on her shoulders. "I won't do anything stupid. You know me, I'm always careful." He winked at her.

Marian rolled her eyes. "Well, that makes me feel better!"

"Moving on to pleasanter topics, I believe we need to have a wedding here-soon."

"What, did Will finally propose to Djaq?" Marian teased.

"Ha, well that might be something that will happen in the near future. No, I was talking about a different couple. You see, this wedding was supposed to take place when the king returned, but that might be awhile. And the groom-he's starting to get anxious for his sweetheart, so he wants this special occasion to take place now."

"Hmm, sounds like quite a problem. Have you thought of a solution?"

"Well, I thought his sweetheart might have an answer. I think it all depends on her, you know."

Marian smiled. "What if I told you that the bride-to-be is getting anxious as well and was beginning to think her groom forgot all about it?"

"What? We talked about it last night!"

Marian laughed. "I know! I was just teasing you. Seriously, I am ready whenever you are."

"Well then, how about tomorrow evening?"

"Tomorrow?"

"You said you're ready whenever I am, and I'm ready tomorrow. Today even."

"What if rescuing this girl..." Marian paused, not sure if she should call Elizabeth her sister or not. "What if something goes wrong?"

"It won't. Promise. So what do you say?"

Robin knelt down and slipped Marian's engagement ring on her finger.

"I forgot to return it to you…thought you might be wanting this back. So, Marian. Will you marry me?"

"A second proposal, this time not over a grave though." Marian teased him while touching the ring she had missed so much.

Robin waited, anxious for her response.

"Yes, Robin of Locksley, I will marry you. And I will marry you tomorrow, even though it will be the craziest thing we've ever done!"

Robin laughed and got up. The two embraced for a little while and then walked back to the camp, hand-in-hand.

Much glanced up when they returned.

"Well, where have you two been? Gallivanting in the forest again?"

Robin had trouble containing his boyish grin as he glanced at Marian, who couldn't hide the glow that had suddenly appeared in her eyes.

Robin suddenly took a stick and banged on a nearby pot. "Can I have everyone's attention, please?" Once the gang had gathered Robin brought Marian to his side. "I have an announcement to make. There's going to be a wedding tomorrow night-here."

Much's eyes grew like round saucers as he glanced back and forth between Robin and Marian. "You're getting married? It is you two, right? Unless there's something else going on here I don't know about. So you two were off gallivanting!"

Marian laughed. "Yes, Much, Robin and I are getting married."

Robin added, "Marian and I were going to wait until King Richard returns, but we both agreed that we might be waiting forever."

The gang, excited by the news, rushed over to congratulate them.

When Much came up to offer his congratulations, Robin noticed a certain sadness in his eyes. Robin knew how protective Much was of him, and how jealous he could become, even when Robin was with Marian. Much liked the days when it was just the two of them-they were like brothers. Robin hugged him tightly, knowing that Much felt that he was losing his friend. "You'll always be my best friend." Robin whispered.

Much's face lit up and he nodded, understanding what Robin meant.

Djaq jumped up. "So much to prepare! This is craziness, getting married on such short notice. No worries though, this will be a wedding to remember."

Will's eyes followed her as she left for the woods, a longing in his eyes.

Allan nudged him. "No pressure, right?" He chuckled as Will turned red and tried to avoid the subject.

"Well, lads. It's time for another rescue attempt, and then we have a wedding to get ready for."


	14. Episode 3: A Sherwood Wedding

I don't know why this took me so long to write. I had all these ideas going in my head but when it came to writing them down I would just stare at my computer. And I was beginning to doubt my choice at adding Elizabeth because I was starting to run out of ideas for her. I think I'm back on track now though and I appreciate your patience with me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's supposed to be a new episode in the series. As always, thanks for reading and please review! It means so much even if you just let me know you are reading my fanfiction. =) And I love meeting my readers.

**Episode 3**

**Love and the Battlefield**

Guy could almost taste the saltiness in the Holy Land air as he hid in the shadows, waiting for King Richard to immerse into the open. Marian had betrayed him-again. She was with Hood. She was with him from the start. Why else would she be running around with him and his gang? It wasn't just to protect her precious king; he knew that for a fact. Wait, there he was! Richard came forward on his horse, wounded by an arrow in his back. Guy made his move and drew his sword. But an all too familiar voice caught him by surprise.

"Guy, stop! It's over Guy."

"Marian, get out of the way!" Guy slashed his sword in front of her.

"No, Guy. YOU get out of the way."

Guy turned in surprise as Robin came up from behind him, sword in hand.

Robin grinned like an idiot as he put his arm around Marian and pulled her close.

"So, what do you think of our little secret? You know, if you had been smart, you probably would have figured it out by now. But it's taken you this long, hasn't it? So guess what?" Robin removed his hand from Marian and walked closer to Guy. "I win."

No. This can't be. Guy looked over at Marian, but she just stood there, with a smug look on her face. Then she started to laugh and pointed her finger at him. The rest of the gang began to surround him, all laughing over his apparent stupidity. The Sheriff was the last to join the group, adding his ever helpful advice.

"Lepers, Gisborne. Lepers."

"LEPERS, GISBORNE. LEPERS!" They all began to chant at once.

The desert began to twirl around him-dust and sand flying in all directions. Guy held up his hand as they continued to close in on him, their voices growing even louder. The desert floor began to give way underneath him like a whirlpool, sucking him in with it.

"No, wait. Stop! Someone help me!"

As the sand piled on top of him, Gisborne reached his hands out, frantically trying to push the sand away.

"Marian, help me!"

Her expressionless face was the last thing he saw, but this time there was a dagger sticking out of her belly. She pointed her finger at him and held his gaze as the last pile of sand blocked his view.

"No, get me out! I didn't want to do it-Marian!"

"Blah-di-blah-di-blah. Help me, save me! Grow up Gisborne."

Guy jerked upright and entered a completely different world. Instead of being enclosed by sand, there were stone walls encircling him. He was in the castle. He glanced toward the direction the hated voice had come from. Vaisey was sitting in the corner, eyebrow raised. He suddenly leapt out of his seat.

"Pleasant dreams? Do tell; I'd love to hear all about them."

Guy lied back in his bed, relieved that what he dreamt wasn't real, yet what he woke up to didn't seem much better at the moment. The aching on the back of his head brought him back to reality. He reached for the spot and winced as felt the lump-it felt like it had grown.

"Did poor Gizzy fall and bump his head? Really Gisborne, I'm going to have to have you chaperoned like a child every time you go out if you keep this up."

Guy glared at Vaisey and sat up again. That uncomfortable feeling pressed on him again-he still couldn't remember the circumstances surrounding his accident.

"The physicians told me someone attacked me and gave me this…blow, or concussion as they called it when they thought I wasn't listening. "

Vaisey stopped pacing and faced Gisborne.

"You mean you don't remember? Oh this is glorious-you go wandering off into the merry woods of Sherwood and you don't remember who gave you a bump the size of an apple?" Vaisey leaned closer in. "It was Hood and his gang, you idiot!"

Guy squinted and shook his head, trying to recall the events that led him here. "I don't remember going to Sherwood."

"Well, my boy. That's where you went. Guard saw you heading straight into the forest-and you didn't care to tell me why you were going there?"

"My lord, if I could remember, which I don't, maybe there was a reason. I don't believe I have to recall every detail of my life to you."

"You watch yourself, Gisborne. And you better start remembering, or I might start thinking this is all an act. If I found out you were doing anything behind my back, it wouldn't be good, trust me."

With that warning, Vaisey left, leaving Guy to his own thoughts. Why couldn't he remember? It must have been the blow he had received. He tried to recall his last memory. His eyes widened as Elizabeth appeared in his mind. He could remember her-she had challenged him. Was it over Marian's death? Marian…why did Marian keep pushing into his thoughts? She always reappeared in his dreams anyway-the guilt he felt wouldn't allow him to let go of her. But this feeling was different. As hard as Guy tried, he couldn't remember anything past his conversation with Elizabeth. It must have been the dream that was making him think more of Marian. Yes, that's what it was. Or was it?

* * *

Marian fingered her engagement ring, admiring its aqua-colored hues. She gazed over at Robin, who was going over the final rescue plans with the gang. His eyes met hers, and she instantly smiled. She couldn't believe it-they were finally getting married! It always seemed like something, or someone, had deterred them, but this time it would be different, she was sure of it.

"Marian, over here!"

Marian turned around and saw Djaq motioning to her.

"Where have you been?"

"Preparing for your wedding, silly! I went into Nottingham to get some things."

"Djaq, you shouldn't go to all this trouble for me. Especially risking being seen in Nottingham."

"I was careful. And look what I found!"

Marian gasped. Djaq pulled out the most beautiful dresses Marian had ever seen. It was a cream-colored satin gown, slightly off the shoulder. The skirt was full and long, adding to the richness of its detail.

Pleased at Marian's awed silence, Djaq brought forward another item.

"And a bride wouldn't be complete without a veil, don't you think?"

"Djaq, how did you ever…?"

"I had to bargain quite a bit, but it's market day, remember? When Robin leaves, try them on!"

Marian hugged Djaq. "Thank you-for everything."

Marian held up the dress again to admire it, then handed it back to Djaq before Robin saw.

Djaq quickly hid the items. They had just settled on a plan of action and were getting ready to leave. Robin walked over to Marian.

"I'll be back soon, I promise. And this time, we'll bring her back with us."

"Well, you better come back. Isn't it usually custom for the bride to run away from her wedding, not the groom?" She teased.

Robin smiled and chuckled softly. He kissed her on the cheek before heading off.

Marian gazed after him. She had mixed feelings about this girl. Did she even want her in the forest with them? She still didn't know if she could believe that Elizabeth was her sister. It was true that Edward would reveal little when it came to her mother and the circumstances surrounding her death. Whenever Marian had asked about her mother as a little girl, Edward would sit her on his lap and tell her wonderful stories about how beautiful and strong her mother had been. He would gaze down at Marian and tell her how much she looked like her mother, Kate. Then tears would start to form in his eyes and the stories would end.

But never had he mentioned that Marian had a sister. Marian closed her eyes and thought of the times when she had asked where her mother was and what had happened to her. Usually Edward would grow quiet and sad and would say something about her going away for awhile. But on one particular day, he drew Marian to his side and gave her the answer she had been looking for. She was only six at the time. The memories felt painful as she recalled her father's voice inside her head.

"One day, Marian, your mother…she got very sick. So sick, that the physician, you know, the man who makes you feel better…"

Marian rolled her eyes. "I know, Father! I am six after all."

Edward chuckled through the tears that were starting to form in his eyes.

Marian reached up and stroked his cheek. "Father, don't cry!"

Edward reached for her hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry, love. Now, where were we? Ah, the man who makes you feel better."

"The phy-phy-sician." Marian said proudly.

"Your mother got hurt one day and she didn't get better. I tried to make her pain go away… but nothing helped. And when the physician came, he couldn't help her either." Edward paused, trying to control his emotions.

Marian watched him, her eyes wide as she realized now what had happened to her mother.

"So, Mother isn't coming back, is she? Did she…die?"

Edward gathered Marian in his arms and held her.

"Yes, love. She did."

They both stayed there in each other's arms for a little while longer. Marian's hopes of one day meeting her mother had just been dashed by cruel reality. She had always tried to hold her tears, especially around the village boys. One time she was playing tag with Robin and Much when she fell and scraped her knee. Robin tried to act heroic and offered to carry her back, but Marian wouldn't let him. Even though her knee was bleeding, she wanted to appear strong and brave and refused to shed a tear. But today, the tears flowed freely as Edward rocked her back and forth.

Marian missed her father more than words could say, and these memories only stirred her longing for him. Growing up, it had just been the two of them, and now he was gone. She hadn't even been able to give him a proper burial. They had had their differences through the years, especially when he had found out that Marian was the Nightwatchman. But he had still supported and protected her.

"Marian? Marian!"

Marian snapped back to reality when she heard Djaq calling for her.

"Come on! Robin has gone. Time to try on your gown."

Marian quickly wiped the tears away as Djaq walked up to her with the gown and veil.

"Marian? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, Djaq. I was just thinking about…"

"Your father?"

"Yes…how did you know?"

"You wish he could be at your wedding. I see it in your eyes. You miss him." Djaq took hold of Marian's hand.

"I do miss him…so much it hurts sometimes. And now that Robin is rescuing this girl who claims to be my sister, I don't know what I'll do when she's with us. I won't know how to be around her. It will just bring back painful memories of my father."

"But think, maybe this will help you get over the grief of your father's death. If this girl is your sister, you will have a bond. You will be able to tell her wonderful stories of your father and your love for him. Maybe you will not feel so alone."

"I shouldn't feel this way…alone. I have Robin and all of you. And I am getting married-tomorrow!" Marian smiled through her tears.

"Well then, we better go. We have a lot of work to do!"


	15. Chapter 15

_Ok, I absolutely loved writing this chapter! I thought I would have it published earlier, but I kept thinking up new ideas for the dialogue and was having so much fun with it. ;) Oh, and I finally can picture what Elizabeth should look like! I was watching the newer version of Sense and Sensibility and while I was watching Marianne (played by Charity Wakefield) I was struck by how similar her features are to Lucy Griffiths, more so in the eyes. My sister doesn't agree, but oh well. I can totally see Charity playing this role-her portrayal of Marianne Dashwood is very similar to Elizabeth's personality too. Google "Charity Wakefield" if you've never seen what she looks like. I'd be curious to see what you think._

_If you look at some of her pics from "Sense and Sensibility", I picture her wearing those types of outfits-a little more elegant since she had come from London. I seriously get WAY too obsessed about this, but now I'm picturing her with the gang and it's really making me more excited to write, so thanks Charity! haha. Hope you all enjoy this chapter-thank you so much for your reviews so far. You guys are awesome! =)_

* * *

Once Robin and the gang were in Nottingham, they got to work right away finding some guards so they could disguise themselves. After successfully knocking them out and changing into their uniforms, Robin and Allan led the gang up the castle stairs. Once they were inside, they made a beeline for the prison entrance. Everything was going smoothly until the Sheriff's voice floated down the hallway.

"Quick, back up!" Robin and the gang ran to a dark corner where they couldn't be seen.

"You watch yourself, Gisborne. And you better start remembering, or I might begin thinking this is all an act. If I found out you were doing anything behind my back, it wouldn't be good, trust me."

The gang heard a door slam shut and watched as Vaisey angrily stormed past them and stopped. A guard was following behind. The Sheriff pulled him aside.

"I want you to follow Gisborne's every move without him knowing. He's become a blundering oaf lately and I don't trust him."

"Yes, my lord. But what will I say to him if he suspects?"

"I don't' care what you say, just make sure you're not stupid enough to get caught!" Vaisey knocked his helmet off and walked away.

The bewildered guard picked up his helmet and headed back toward Guy's direction, muttering to himself.

Robin checked to make sure the halls were clear and signaled to the gang to follow him. He quietly pulled on the prison door and descended down the stairway. John quickly found the jailor and knocked him out before he could say a word, taking his keys as well.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth!" Robin called out in a husky whisper.

"Over here!"

Elizabeth got up quickly.

"Robin, I knew you would come! How did you manage it?" Elizabeth looked at their clothing and answered the question herself. "You disguised yourselves! How clever."

"Well, we won't be truly clever until we get you out of here. John, you have the keys?"

John placed them in Robin's hand. After going through several, he finally found the right one.

Elizabeth could hardly contain herself. "You did it-thank you!"

"As I said before, we're not out of here yet."

Voices were heard in the corridor, and they sounded like they were headed in their direction.

Robin gritted his teeth, realizing that a whole pack of guards could be down there any minute.

"Master, what do we do?" Much asked, his growing louder.

"Hide, for now. Quick-I think they're headed this way. Hide in the corner over here and maybe they won't see us."

The gang crouched down and listened intently to the voices above them.

"What were you doing outside my door? Spying on me! I don't need a babysitter."

There was no mistaking that voice. It seemed as if Gisborne was making a speedy recovery. Robin gripped his sword a little tighter-what would he do now that he knew about Marian?

"My lord, that's ridiculous! I was only standing outside your door in case you needed anything, I swear!"

"Then stop following me." Guy hissed. "I want to be alone."

"Oh you do, Gisborne?" The Sheriff had just walked in on their conversation. "And why would you want that?"

Gisborne sighed in annoyance and tried to control his anger.

"My lord, I wish to….I wish to speak with her-Lady Elizabeth. She was the last person I talked to before I left and I thought she might know something."

"Really? Like what? You know what I think-I think it's your guilty conscience playing tricks with your mind. It's making you weak. Get over it, Gisborne. Besides, she's no longer our guest-she's our prisoner."

Guy's eyes widened.

"Found her making plans to escape with Hood-had to teach her a lesson, you know."

"I still wish to speak with her."  
"Well that's just too bad, isn't it? Because you can't. So go back to bed and stop sniveling like a girl!" The Sheriff turned to leave.

"You will NOT tell me what to do like I was some common servant!" Guy shouted.

Vaisey quickly turned around and got up in Guy's face. "You be careful, Gisborne. You be careful. If you don't watch it, you'll be joining our pretty little guest soon." He nodded his head toward the dungeon and gave Guy a look of warning.

Angered, Guy turned around and stormed back to his room.

Down in the dungeon, the gang listened for the sound of retreating footsteps.

"Phew, that was a close call!" Allan exclaimed. "Let's get out of here."

They made their way up the stairs and into the hallway without anyone spotting them. Robin, Much, Carter, Will, and John all surrounded Elizabeth as if they were escorting her out of Nottingham.

"Think this will work?" Much whispered to Robin.

"As long as Vaisey doesn't see us." Robin recalled a similar experience in his mind when they had attempted to smuggle a friend's sweetheart and Marian's father out of the castle. It had been a bittersweet ending; the man and his lover were reunited while Edward was killed in an unfortunate incident with an angered priest.

They reached the entrance to the castle and began walking toward the gate.

The guards looked questioningly at Elizabeth and then at Carter, who was leading the group.

"We are escorting the prisoner out of Nottingham, as instructed by the Sheriff. Let us pass."

The head guard squinted at Carter. "You new? Don't think I've seen you before."

"Just recruited last week." Carter bluffed. "Now if you don't mind-the gate? Sheriff said it was a matter of urgency."

The guard didn't respond at first and seemed to be assessing the entire group. Robin put his hand on the hilt of his sword. As soon as he did, the guard nodded and stepped aside.

"Open the gate. Prisoner coming through."

The guards followed orders and pulled the rope to lift the steel gate. Robin lifted his hand from his sword and sighed in relief. So far, so good.

The gang tried to look confident as they walked Elizabeth to the stable and saddled up some horses. Just as they were mounting, loud voices were heard coming from the castle.

"Guards, guards! Stop them!"

Vaisey came running out with the jailor, who was sporting a black eye after John had punched him in the face.

"Time to go. NOW!" Robin flicked his horse and led the way as the others quickly followed.

The guards came running after them, but it was no use. The gang was already way ahead of them and reached the city gate just in time before the order was sent to have it closed. A few guards had mounted horses as well and tried to follow them, but once the gang reached Sherwood Forest, Robin was able to lose them quickly. Relieved, they headed back to the camp.

Allan and Elizabeth rode together-he had pulled her up last minute when Vaisey discovered she was missing. Elizabeth, who was sitting in front, moved around uncomfortably.

"I don't think I've ever ridden that fast on a horse before in my life! In London, we usually used the carriage, and if I did ride a horse, it was at our country home in Devonshire, and I was never allowed go very quickly."

"Well, this ain't London or Devonshire by far." Allan said, getting annoyed at her constant movement in the saddle.

"What's your name?" Elizabeth asked him.

Realizing he hadn't even introduced himself to her yet, Allan felt a little embarrassed. Although there really hadn't been any time for formalities while being chased by angry guards.

"It's uh…Allan. Allan A Dale."

"Thank you, Allan, for letting me ride with you. Excuse me for squirming so much."

Allan winced inwardly-had his annoyance with her been that obvious?

"You, a squirmer? I've seen worse."

Elizabeth laughed. "Now you're just being nice, or you're just a good liar."

"Alright so maybe I was bluffing a little." Allan realized he had inadvertently slowed the pace down a little bit and flicked the horse's reins to make him speed up. Then it dawned on him who this girl really was. This was a young lady who was accustomed to genteel manners and refined society. Allan immediately felt self-conscious and socially awkward, feelings he wasn't used to experiencing. He brought the horse up to pace with Robin, hoping Elizabeth would direct her questions at him from now on, which she did to his relief.

"So are we almost there?"

Robin turned to look at Elizabeth, surprised Allan had caught up so quickly. "Actually, we are. The camp is coming up right after the next few hills." Something suddenly dawned on Robin, and he looked nervously at her. "Elizabeth, remember when I told you that you're not alone…that you do have someone closely related to you?"

Elizabeth furrowed her brows as she recalled those night's events. "Yes…I haven't thought of anything else since."

"Well, you'll see this person at the camp. If it's true that you are Edward's daughter…WHICH I believe at the moment is true," Robin quickly interjected when he saw Elizabeth begin to protest, "then you have a sister."

A short silence followed. Allan glanced at Robin and then at her. She just stared at Robin, eyes wide and apparently speechless for words.

"But, but the Sheriff said the sister I had was killed."

"That's what he thinks, but it's not true. Her name is Marian. She was stabbed when we were in the Holy Land, but her wound healed and we brought her back with us."

"The Holy Land? What on earth were you doing there?"

"Ha, long story." Allan replied.

"So, was it that tall, angry man…oh, what's his name…Gisborne? What is him who tried to kill her?"

Robin grew silent but finally answered the question.

"Yes, it was Gisborne who stabbed her."  
"I knew it was him! I confronted him yesterday about it because he kept looking at me strangely, like he was haunted by something he had done in his past. He denied it of course, and stormed out of the castle."

"Master, that must have been why he was in the forest!"

"Would you say this was around morning that he ran out?" Robin asked Elizabeth.

"Yes, about mid-morning, and I didn't see him at all after that until we heard the sheriff and him speaking in the hallway. So he doesn't know she's alive either, does he?"

"Now he does." Robin said quietly. "After you confronted him yesterday he went to Sherwood and found Marian."

"What did he do?"

"He didn't have time to do anything." John suddenly interjected.

Elizabeth glanced back at the big, strong man who had knocked out the pesky jailor.

"Huh, John saw to that, Knocked him right out!" Much exclaimed, looking proudly at John. John merely shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Do you think he'll be back? To find her? He strikes me as an obsessive type of man."

"I certainly hope not. But we'll be ready for him when he comes." Robin's expression grew dark and he walked his horse a little ahead of them, signaling that the conversation was over. The camp was getting closer.

Allan was impressed how she had Guy figured out so well, and in only a matter of days. She seemed perceptive, which made him wonder how long it would be until she saw straight through him-she would be a difficult person to lie to.

"He's in love with her, isn't he? With Marian?" Elizabeth turned her head and looked up at Allan.

The question took Allan by surprise.

"Uh, yeah! Yeah, he is. Getting married tomorrow actually."

"Tomorrow! Really?" Elizabeth stopped speaking as she saw Robin get off his horse and tie it to a tree.

They had finally reached the camp. The entrance for it was left open, but no one was there. After they had dismounted from the horses, Robin called out for Marian. Will went to search for her, knowing she was probably with Djaq. He went a little beyond the camp and was shocked at what he saw. There was a beautiful area with flowers and a walkway that led up to an altar-like piece of wood. Djaq must have found one of his pieces of woodwork and made use of it-clever girl. Then he caught sight of them. Djaq and Marian were stringing flowers in the lower trees and didn't even see him. Will quietly came up from behind and put his hands over Djaq's eyes. Djaq jumped and gave out a little scream.

"Who is that? Much, this is not funny."

"Oh, so Much does this to you often? I'll have to talk to him about that."

"Will!"

Djaq took his hands off her eyes and turned around and hugged him, both of them laughing.

Marian put down the flowers and ran over to them, amused at their little exchange, especially considering her similar encounter with Robin last night.

"You're back! Did everything go as planned?"

"It did-we rescued her. She's here." Will nodded back toward the camp. He looked intently at Marian. He had never seen her truly scared of anything, but right now she looked absolutely petrified to meet this girl.

Djaq grabbed hold of her hand. "Come, we'll do this together."


	16. Chapter 16

_First of all, thank you so much for all your lovely comments! This morning when I checked my email I had 4 reviews already for my chapter and I can't tell you how much that meant to me. I'll have to admit that I struggled writing this episode. I was trying to make it realistic (at least in my eyes) when it came to Marian's acceptance of Elizabeth. I felt that she would struggle with it at first, and that's what I wanted to get across. Sorry I don't have many of the other characters in this chapter-there will be more interaction between them in the next chapter. This took me hours to write-I had wanted to write so much more but it's 1:30 AM and I am fried! I hope you enjoy. =)_

* * *

Marian walked close to Will and Djaq as they approached the camp.

"Get a grip, Marian." She thought to herself. "Everything is going to be fine."

She took a deep breath when she caught sight of Robin and the gang outside the entrance to the camp. Then Marian saw her-she was standing a little apart from them. She seemed to be lost in thought as she gazed around at her new surroundings.

Everyone turned when they heard Will, Djaq, and Marian approaching. Marian made eye contact with Robin. He gave her one of his cute half-smiles and winked at her, making it easy to give a smile back. Robin walked over to Elizabeth, who was still oblivious to what was going on. Marian saw him whisper something in her ear and point to where she was standing. Elizabeth looked in Marian's direction, but said nothing as she stared back at her. Robin said something else and then walked toward Marian. Once he reached her he kissed her cheek and took her arm in his.

"What are you doing?" Marian whispered.

"Bringing you to meet our new guest! You both seem a little tongue-tied at the moment."

Slightly annoyed at being pushed into a potentially uncomfortable situation, she took Robin's arm anyway and let him lead her to Elizabeth.

"Marian, allow me to introduce you to Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is Marian."

Elizabeth was trying her best to look regal and dignified as she tried not to gawk at Marian. She curtsied slightly.

"I'm very pleased to meet you."

Marian glanced back at Robin, trying to hide her smirk.

"Oh please, you don't need to show such formality with me." Marian smiled at her, trying to loosen the girl up.

"Oh. I'm sorry; I'm so used to London customs I keep forgetting I don't always have to do that." Elizabeth laughed nervously.

An awkward silence followed as Robin looked back and forth between the two, hoping Marian would say something soon.

"So you say that you are my sister?" Marian blurted out.

"Yes, well, all I know is that I am Edward of Knighton's daughter. But I'm sure you have heard the full story from Robin."

"Yes, I have. But my father never mentioned I had a sister. That's why I don't understand this whole thing."

"I don't either. I grew up my whole life believing the two people I loved most in this world were my real parents. And then to find out so suddenly like that…it was frightening."

Marian glanced down, unsure of what to say next. Part of her wanted to believe Elizabeth, but a little voice inside her kept pushing her away. In truth, Marian was feeling angry. Not at Elizabeth, but at her father. And Marian's anger toward him was making her want to lash out at this girl. Why had her father never told her?

Elizabeth saw that Marian seemed to be struggling.

"I'm sorry that this comes as a shock to you, but I'm having difficulty with this whole situation as well. It seems as if both of us were kept in the dark about many things." Elizabeth reached out her hand, but Marian didn't take it. Elizabeth, embarrassed, drew it back.

Robin bit his lip-this wasn't going as well as he would have liked. He knew Marian. She was stubborn and had trouble accepting change. And he knew she was still hurt that Edward had never told her she had a sister.

Marian spoke up. "Look, I know you want me to accept you as a sister, but I can't. Not now. Maybe in the future, but there are things I still don't understand."

"Like the fact that we look so much alike?" Elizabeth said timidly.

"What? Well yes, I had noticed that. But it doesn't really mean anything." Marian had trouble hiding her feelings. She knew full well how she herself had been struck by the resemblance that the two of them shared the first time she laid eyes on Elizabeth in the carriage.

"I wish I could do something to prove who I really am. The Sheriff has all the documents that I brought as well as some of the family jewelry."

"Yes, but even those still don't prove you're my sister. Didn't someone just leave you on the doorsteps of your family's home?"

"Yes, but those articles were in that basket with me! Now why would they be in there?"

Marian raised her eyebrows as if to challenge her.

Elizabeth's cheeks flushed at the insinuating look in Marian's eyes. Enough was enough.

"Look, I don't know how I got on that doorstep-no one knows, not even any of the servants. But you and I were both deceived by the people we loved and I think we just need to accept that they thought they were doing it for our good. And you can stop looking at me like you're better than I am-I'm not a liar or some sort of actress pretending to be someone I'm not. Do you really think I enjoyed being imprisoned by your horrible sheriff? I could have stayed back in London-I had every comfort in the world there. All I wanted to do here was find someone to call my family. Now I'm in some God-forsaken forest with a bunch of scruffy outlaws-I hate all of you!"

Elizabeth pushed past Robin and ran into the camp hideout.

"Hm, I'd say she's definitely your sister." Robin glanced over at Marian, who shot him a scathing look and walked away. Robin followed and listened to her as she vented.

"That did not go as well I thought it would."

"Well, I wonder whose fault that was?"

"Robin, she's not my sister!"

"Marian, I know this is difficult for you, but she's struggling too. Don't let your anger at your father hurt her."

"I'm not angry at my father."

Robin laughed and shook his head. "Oh come on, Marian. You are."

"No, I am not!"

"Marian, stop pretending! I know you are. You're mad because your father never told you about Elizabeth. But if I recall he hardly ever talked about your mother."

"So, what does that have to do with anything?"

"It could mean he was trying to keep something from you."

Marian couldn't control the tears that were beginning to roll down her cheeks. Robin pulled her close and gently rocked back and forth as he hugged her.

"I didn't mean to get so angry. I don't know what came over me. I just don't understand."

"Shh, it's ok." He brought Marian's face in front of his and tried to wipe away some of her tears.

"I've been thinking, maybe the death of your mother and the disappearance of Elizabeth are somehow related."

Marian sighed and looked defensive again. "Robin, I don't see how that's possible. My father told me my mother became ill and died from a sickness. How could that have anything to do with…wait." Marian furrowed her brows as if she was trying to remember something.

"What is it?"

"I remember when I was a little girl, I walked in on a conversation the servants were having. They didn't know I had entered the room. It was later in the evening and the servants were checking doors and locking them. One of the women was saying that she always locked her door ever since 'that night here so long ago'. And then she said something about constantly checking her children through the night. I didn't understand what she meant at the time, but she said she didn't want to end up dying to get one of them back. Then she just stood there looking sad with the other servant and said 'The poor Missus'. When they saw me they got very quiet and wouldn't say anything else, but she always referred to my mother as 'missus'. Robin, you don't think…"

"There could be a connection. Did your father ever speak of getting robbed?"  
"No, never."

"It would make sense that Elizabeth would have valuable articles with her then if she was taken by robbers."  
"But why would they put the jewelry back with her? It doesn't make sense. It's as if they were wanting her to be found again."

"Marian, are any of your former servants still alive?"

"I believe only Betsy is, but after my house was burned down she went to Nettlestone I think. Why?"

"Because Betsy just might know something that she was never allowed to tell."

"You think my father swore the servants into secrecy?"

"Might have."

"And it never felt right when he told me about my mother dying of a sickness. He said it so reluctantly, like he didn't believe it himself."

"Well, we'll find out more next time we make a delivery to Nettlestone. Now, maybe we should find our guest and make her feel a little more at home." Robin smiled mischievously.

"Alright, rub it in. I was horrible to her, I know. I'm sorry! I just can't control my emotions sometimes."

"Believe me, I know."

"Robin!"

"I love it when you look at me in anger." Robin kissed her, wiping her frown away.


	17. Chapter 17

_I didn't get this posted as soon as I would have like to, but I wrote it at different intervals during the day whenever I would get an idea. As always, I really appreciate all your comments on my last chapter! I'm glad you thought the dialogue was realistic and a natural reaction. Everyone getting excited for Robin and Marian's wedding? YAY! And how are you liking Elizabeth as a character? I hope she's coming across as likeable. Love love love to all of you. =)_

* * *

Robin and Marian walked back to the camp, hand-in-hand. Marian placed her hand on Robin's shoulder to stop him from going into the camp with her.

"I want to talk to her alone."

Robin nodded and backed off.

Marian walked inside and saw Elizabeth sitting on one of the beds crying softly. Marian cleared her throat to alert her. Elizabeth looked up and quickly tried to wipe away her tears.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you a few minutes ago. I was feeling angry and hurt, but not really at you. I can't deny that it hurts me deeply to think that my father never told me I had a sister, whatever the circumstances."

Elizabeth glanced up at Marian, surprised by her frank confession.

"I am confused right now. I don't know what to think. As much as I wish to believe that I have a sister, it's all happening so quickly. And I wish more than anything that my father was here to set things right."

"And I am sorry for the way I behaved earlier. You must think I'm so spoiled." Elizabeth attempted to wipe away the rest of the tears from her face.

Marian continued. "You need to give me time to accept you after I've sorted everything out. And I have to warn you-I'm not the easiest person to get along with so it might take some time."

Elizabeth laughed, encouraging Marian to as well. The barrier felt like it was slowly coming down between the two.

Elizabeth dropped her gaze to her hands and fiddled with the handkerchief her adoptive mother had given her. She looked back up at Marian.

"I know it must be terribly hard for you right now, and I will give you your space. I'm still trying to figure things out as well."

"I'm sure you are. You've gone through quite some changes, Elizabeth."

"Beth."

"I'm sorry?"

"You can call me Beth. It's what my adoptive parents called me most of the time."

Marian smiled. "Beth, then. Maybe we should go out and show the others that we're not about to kill each other."

Beth laughed again and rose from the bed. "I must be a fright to look at! Are my eyes swollen?"

"Yes, but around here they don't care about those sorts of things, believe me."

Marian and Beth walked out to the others, who were pretending to be keeping busy, but Marian knew it was all a pretense.

"You can stop pretending you weren't trying to listen to us." Marian said smugly as she called out to them.

They looked apprehensively in the girls' direction, surprised they were both standing beside each other.

Beth spoke up. "I didn't mean what I said earlier…about hating you all. I was angry, and I tend to say things in haste when I lose my temper. I'm sorry. That must have seemed horrible after what you've all done for me." She glanced shyly in Allan's direction, but he looked away.

"No harm done." Robin walked up and placed his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "Are things put right between you two?" He directed his question to Marian.

"Better, yes. We agreed that we both need more time to figure this out."

"I'm glad. Everything will make more sense in time."

After Robin got through officially introducing everyone, he turned to face the group. "Now, would someone mind making our guest feel a little more at home?"

Carter volunteered. "I will." He smiled at Elizabeth and walked her around the camp. Allan, who was standing close by, heard bits and pieces of their conversation.

"You can have my bed for tonight until we figure out the sleeping arrangements."

"Thank you. That's very kind of you."

"If you need anything, anything at all, just let me know. It must be hard for a fine lady like yourself to live in these conditions."

"Do I look that pampered?"

"Um, no, it's just…it's difficult living out in the forest."

"I'm sure I can manage it if Marian and Djaq can."

"I'm sure you can."

Carter made the most out of his tour and showed Elizabeth more than she probably needed to know.

Allan rolled his eyes as Carter walked off with Elizabeth. "Show-off." He thought to himself. He knew exactly what Carter's intentions were. Yet, why should he care? Allan shrugged it off and tried to think of other things.

"WAIT! Don't walk over there!" Djaq practically pulled Robin as he began to go past the camp.

"What? Why?"

"It's a surprise for the wedding! No peaking."

"Oh, is that all?"

"Is that all? Well, I'm glad to see you're so excited for our wedding, Robin of Locksley." Marian had been close by when Djaq yanked Robin back.

"I am, love! Djaq…she scared me."

"Scared you? And here I thought you were invincible." Marian purposely bumped into him as she walked past.

Robin followed her.

"So, are you sure you're ok?"

"I don't know, Robin. I feel more at peace, if that's what you mean. I'm just so confused. A part of me really wants to believe she's my sister. Maybe she is. As I said before, it will take time."

"It will. And I will be here every step of the way for you."

"I know you will."

"So, are you ready to get married?"

"Hmm, I don't know. I'm not really in the mood." Marian attempted to look serious but couldn't contain the smile that was creeping on her face. She took hold of Robin's hand. "Actually, I've never been so excited for anything for as long as I can remember."

Robin gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Me too."

The Sheriff pounded angrily on Guy's door.

* * *

"Gisborne! Open up. Now!"

Guy yanked the door open and looked confused as the Sheriff pushed himself in.

"What, were you still in bed? Just lying around when our prisoner escaped?"

"You told me to go to my room so I was only following orders." Guy said sarcastically. "What do you mean our prisoner escaped? Who?"

"Who do you think, you idiot? The pretty one."

"The Lady Elizabeth?"

"Ye-e-s." The Sheriff rolled his eyes in frustration. "Robin Hood and his lovely little outlaws snatched her up right under our noses. I want you to get a patrol together and get after them now."

"I'm afraid that will have to wait, my lord." One of the physicians walked in at that moment.

"What?" Vaisey hissed.

"Sir Guy is in no condition to be chasing after anyone. Give him a day and he'll be able to do as you wish."

"Well, that's just too bad, isn't it? He'll have to speed up his recovery, won't he?" Vaisey shot a look of challenge in Guy's direction.

"Seeing as it's almost nightfall now, I think it would make more sense to postpone the search until tomorrow anyway. I should be fully recovered, even though you do not seem to care." Guy said icily.

The Sheriff stopped and considered Guy's more reasonable suggestion.

"Very well, but you'll get on it right away tomorrow, mark my words."

The physician left, leaving the Sheriff and Guy alone. Guy looked melancholy as he turned to face the fireplace in the room.

"What, feel abandoned, again? They really don't love you, do they? Another leper friend leaving you all alone. What a shame. It's just you and your guilty conscience now."

Guy turned around and grabbed the Sheriff by the collar, shoving him against the wall.

"Shut-up and leave!"

"You get your hands off me. GET your hands OFF me!"

Guy released him.

"Don't you do that to me again, you hear? I've warned you plenty of times, Gisborne. You've been taking it a little too far. You're becoming more dispensable to me by the second, so you be careful."

The two glared at each other as Vasiey left.

Guy kicked the stones lining the bottom of the fireplace. He hated it here. And the Sheriff was right. It was just his guilty conscience and him now.

* * *

Night was quickly falling back at the camp. In Sherwood, it would seem even darker because of the trees enveloping the area. The emotions were conflicting. In general, everyone in the gang was feeling the awkwardness with having Elizabeth there and the emotional strain it was causing on Marian. But they were also feeling excited for the wedding. It was making Robin as giddy as a schoolboy.

Over supper, Much was his normal self, talking even though he knew no one was really listening. Marian had retired to bed early, being worn out from the day's events.

"So you're from London, then?" Much asked Elizabeth. Before letting her respond, he continued talking. "I've always wanted to go there. My Master and I, we've been to the Holy Land." Much puffed his chest out slightly. He was always proud of the adventures he had had with Robin in there. "Twice, actually."

"That's impressive." Elizabeth remarked. "How was it, fighting in the war?"

"Ah. It was…it was not what we thought it would be when we originally set out. But we, well at least Robin, fought bravely. He was wounded while protecting the King."

"Really?" Elizabeth looked impressed as she caught Robin's eye.

"It was nothing." Robin shrugged.

Carter spoke up. "Lady Elizabeth…"

"Oh, please, call me Beth. All of you. And you can do away with the "Lady" part. No need for such formalities."

Allan smirked as Carter looked slightly embarrassed.

"Beth, then. If you're up to it, I'll show you around the forest a little more tomorrow morning, just so you know all our little hide-out spots."

Much snickered and then tried to cover it up with a cough when Carter looked up and glared at him.

Will looked between the two and then back at Carter. "Hide-out spots? What hide-out spots?"

"This is the place we go to hide." Djaq teased Carter. She caught the annoyed look on his face and then realized what he was trying to do.

Beth looked confused as she listened to them banter back and forth.

"I'm sure there are other places that are good to hide in when we're trying to avoid the Sheriff. And I have a feeling he'll still try to look for Eliza…I mean Beth, again."

"Good point, Carter." Robin said between bites of food. "Actually, we should all be careful. Vaisey will most likely be sending out more search parties for Beth. Allan, you know the forest better than Carter. Why don't you go along with them tomorrow, help guide the way a little bit?"

"Probably should be helping get ready for the wedding, right?"

Djaq laughed. "You do not need to help with that. You would just get in the way."

Allan could see Beth staring at him from the corner of his eyes. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Uh, yeah. Guess I could help."

"Alright, it's settled then." Robin rose from where he was sitting and stretched. "Time for bed. Long day ahead of us tomorrow." He smiled to himself as he looked over at Marian, already asleep. "Goodnight." He nodded to the gang.

"Goodnight, Robin." They all called out at different times.

Carter went to gather some blankets and made a bed on the ground.

"Thank you, again. For letting me have your bed for the night." Elizabeth was laying down the sheets as she prepared to go to sleep.

"Not a problem at all. Goodnight." Carter glanced over at her one more time before lying down.

Elizabeth climbed up on the bed and closed her eyes. She didn't realize how exhausted she was. She liked this group of people. They seemed to really love and get along with each other. Quite a difference from the atmosphere in the castle. The only person she couldn't quite understand was Allan. He refused to look at her and seemed hesitant about going with Carter and her tomorrow. The loosest she had seen him was when she was riding with him back to the camp, but then he seemed to clam up for some reason. She wondered if her presence at the camp was bothering him. Why should she care though? If he was going to be sullen about it, then that was his problem. Then why couldn't she get him out of her mind?

She had noticed Allan as soon as the group had come to rescue her in the castle. He had taken his helmet off momentarily, so she had gotten a good luck at him. Beth had thought he was handsome, but nothing more. But when he raised her up on the horse, she felt the excitement of the moment and was pleased that she was riding with him. "Stop it, Beth!" She told herself as she tried to stifle the butterfly feeling in her stomach when she thought of him. "You're being silly and nothing will ever come of it. He doesn't even like you." Beth tried to push Allan out of mind, tossing and turning until she fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Beth woke up a little disoriented, but quickly recognized where she was. She was in Sherwood Forest, in the most uncomfortable bed she had ever slept in. She glanced toward the other cots-everyone had already gotten up. It couldn't have been later than 6:30 am; why was everyone up so early? Beth sat up and combed through her long, wavy hair. She was accustomed to a servant tending to her needs as soon as she was out of her bed back in London. Beth glanced up when she heard someone coming. Much walked in.

"Oh!" Beth pulled up the sheets to cover herself, then blushed when she realized she had slept in her clothes. In fact, it dawned on her that she didn't have any of her personal belongings.

"Ahhh. Sorry!" Much turned and ran out, bumping into a tree. "Oww!" He had hit his forehead-hard.

Beth got down from her bunk. "Oh no. Are you alright? I'm sorry! You frightened me."

"No, no. I'm fine. Ouch!" Much touched the small bump that was forming above his eyes.

"I really am sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"Nothing, nothing-it's just a little bump." Much winced as he continued to touch the area.

"Well, don't touch it! You'll make it feel worse, silly!"

"Right. I knew that." Much threw his hands down quickly. "I, uh, I was going to tell you breakfast is ready right before…well you know." Much laughed nervously. He always got giddy in front of girls. "We're right down there." Much pointed in the direction where the smoke from the fire was coming from. "I usually cook right in here, but didn't want to wake you, you know."

"Wonderful. That was so thoughtful of you…I'll be there in a minute." Beth turned to find a mirror to fix her hair but didn't see anything to look into.

"Wait, Much!"

Much, who was beginning to walk back to the fire, turned around.

"How do I look? I mean, there aren't any mirrors here and I feel…self-conscious I suppose. And I slept in my clothes, something I've never done before. Do I look like a wreck?"

"My lady, you're in the forest now. We don't care about that sort of things here. But uh, you look great, for sleeping in your clothes." He fumbled for words. "That's not what you were looking for, was it? I'm terrible at these things. Robin's much better with compliments than I am. But you look fine, really!"

Beth raised her eyebrows and attempted to smooth her dress a little more. "Well, I guess that will have to do. You must think I'm terribly vain."

"No, of course not-should try to find a mirror soon anyway, although I wouldn't really care to see what I look like when I wake up in the morning."

Beth laughed, making Much even more flustered. She liked him. He did talk too much but he was honest, and she could tell he was extremely loyal to Robin.

As Beth followed Much down to the campfire, she felt strange with her long hair flowing over her shoulders. She usually kept it up due to London customs, even though she always preferred it down anyway. As Beth greeted everyone, she noticed Carter stare a little longer than usual. Ugh. He probably thought she looked like a mess with her hair all over the place. Oh well, maybe he would stop treating her like she was different from Marian and Djaq. It was easy to see through Carter's intentions. He was sweet, handsome, and chivalrous. But having him escort her places was beginning to be a little much. Beth and Marian exchanged a few words, but Marian still seemed withdrawn from her. Understandable. Beth knew if someone had just walked into her life and said she was her long-lost sister she probably would have been a little wary herself. Beth purposely didn't look at Allan, knowing he probably hadn't looked twice when she walked in.

As the gang talked over the later festivities of the day, Beth watched as Robin and Marian glanced back and forth at each other. Robin would occasionally brush his hand against her arm, just so she would look at him. It was sweet, the way they showed their love for each other, even though Marian would roll her eyes back at him. Beth wondered what their full story was. And what did Gisborne have to do with all of it? Then it dawned on Beth. He was in love with Marian! It made sense now, why he had tried to kill her. He must have been jealous over Robin. Robin did see uncomfortable, almost sullen, when discussing Gisborne yesterday. She wondered how Guy would react if he knew Robin and Marian were getting married.

After breakfast Carter reminded Beth of their "walk". Beth wondered if Allan would conveniently forget that he was their official guide, but to her surprise he walked up to them.

"Ready whenever you are, mate." Allan said directly to Carter, a cheeky grin on his face.

Beth was surprised. Gone was his indifference. She wondered what had brought this change on.

Carter looked slightly annoyed but didn't say anything.

As they set off, Allan led the way while Carter told Beth some of his experiences in the Holy Land and his background with Robin.

"You tried to kill everyone in the gang? I can't believe it!"

"Ha, well I really thought Robin was responsible for killing my brother, so I got to the point where I didn't care who I hurt in the process."

Beth reflected on what he said and then focused on Allan. "So, what's your story?"

Allan glanced back. "What's that?"

"What's your story? I mean, how you got outlawed and involved with Robin's gang? If you don't mind me asking."

"Robin saved my neck, literally. Was gonna be hanged for somethin' I didn't do…was there at the wrong time, wrong place sorta thing. So, I ended up here. In lovely old Sherwood."

Thankfully that seemed to satisfy Beth. Allan was relieved. Didn't need her prodding any more right now. She'd find out soon enough he had betrayed the gang. Carter knew but didn't say anything, surprisingly. He got along well enough with Carter actually. Funny, they had both worked for the Sheriff around the same time. Maybe that's why Carter kept his mouth shut about Allan's past. He was just as guilty as Allan was.

In truth, Allan was still feeling awful for betraying the gang. Robin had forgiven and accepted him back, but it wasn't the same. Not like it used to be. Allan knew he didn't have John's full trust back yet. And Much would constantly throw his betrayal in his face whenever they would argue about something. The relationship he had had with Will was slowly getting better though. And Djaq…well, she always saw through him. And she took him back with open arms. Quite a girl.

Allan was a bit taken aback when Beth came to breakfast with her hair down. Sure, it was a bit disheveled, but it gave her a less regal and formal appearance. Plus, she looked absolutely stunning. At times she was a dead ringer for Marian, at other times she was completely herself. Allan tried not to stare, but Carter didn't seem to care if she noticed or not. So when Carter reminded Beth of their walk in the woods, Allan felt his old self coming back. It would be kind of fun to throw a wrench into Carter's wooing plans anyway, so why not take up Robin's suggestion about being their guide? Maybe there was more to Beth than he thought.

"So, if we have to leave camp or we're stuck out in the woods somewhere, we'll hide out in those caves up there-see?" Allan pointed out the same cave they had stayed in when Marian had been stabbed by Gisborne.

"I would hate staying in a cave. I'm afraid of the dark. And bats." Beth shivered.

"Ha, well let's just hope you never get abandoned out here and have no choice." Allan replied.

"Not too bad, to stay in a cave I mean." Carter remarked. "Nice and cool in the summer."

"Well, if you boys are done talking about how lovely caves are, maybe we can head back? We've been gone for at least an hour, and I think you've shown me everything I need to see."

Allan shrugged. "Alright, whatever you want."

"Ah, isn't that nice, now won't you take me back with you?"

Allan's stomach churned as he recognized the voice that came from behind him. Carter and he instinctively drew their swords and turned around. It was Guy. Beth jumped back and stifled a scream as guards surrounded them.

Guy, who was riding his horse, walked it up closer to where Beth was standing.

"What? Thought you could run away and become a little outlaw?"

"You really thought I would just wait around for the Sheriff to rob me blind? I don't think so."

Guy's brow furrowed as Beth's words triggered a similar conversation in his mind. When he had found out Marian was the Nightwatchman. He remembered it clearly. "Did you really think I was just going to wait here to be executed?" She had said. Guy blinked back to reality and tried to push the thought out of his head. The lump on the back of his head began to throb.

"Guards, get them!"

Allan and Carter pulled out all of their best moves to fight off such a large amount of guards. Allan pushed Elizabeth out of the way. "Beth, run to that cave, and don't come out!"

"I'm not leaving you, and I hate caves!"

"Uh, we don't really have time for this sweetheart, so just do it, alright?" Allan wacked a guard who came running up to him. He turned around and faced her. "You can't get captured again, got it?"

Beth nodded and ran up to the mouth of the cave. Refusing to go all the way in, she crouched behind a rock, watching all the action without being seen. Allan and Carter were doing pretty well for themselves. They both had pretty impressive fighting styles, Carter in particular. Where had he learned that style of fighting? Beth's attention focused in on Guy and she watched him, puzzled. He was holding and shaking his head, as if he was in pain. No one else seemed to notice.

All the fighting and chaos only made Guy's head spin more. Being back in Sherwood was triggering memories. The lump on his head continued to throb, but bits and pieces of a conversation kept coming back to him. Was he remembering what had happened before he had received the blow? Guy felt so weak and out of control as he heard his men fighting in the distance. What was going on? Another flash came with an image this time.

Marian.

What was she doing there? He was pleading...no...begging her forgiveness, but she wouldn't give it.

"Ahhh!" Guy held his head as the pain continued to throb, sending nauseating sensations to his stomach. The horse, sensing Guy's lack of control, got spooked and raised itself, throwing Guy off in the process.

To escape the chaos going on around him, Guy crawled away and found refuge under an opening in a nearby tree. The flashes kept taking hold of his brain, along with the images and words that he couldn't make sense of. He heard his voice again, along with Marian's.

"I knew it, you're a ghost."

"No, Guy, I'm not a ghost. Physicians…in Holy Land…saved me." Some of the words were flashing in his mind as bits and pieces. But the scene was becoming clearer. Guy closed his eyes and focused on the words and the memories that were flooding into his brain. He was standing in a forest with Marian right in front of him.

"This is a dream." Guy said.

"I...am...real," he heard her respond slowly, as if in a dream. Then, he pulled her close. She struggled. He was too hasty when he grabbed her hands. Did he squeeze them too hard? She said he had hurt her.

"I'm sorry," was the last thing he remembered saying, and then he had blacked out.

The flash of memories stopped and Guy jumped back, terrified at what he saw and heard. He now knew and remembered exactly what had happened when he rode out to Sherwood that day.

Marian was alive.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Oh my word this chapter was hard to write! I don't know why, but I really struggled with making the conversations flow smoothly. Sigh. Anyway, it's done. And I'm quite pleased with it. I want to let you all know that I won't be posting for the rest of the week. I'm visiting my grandparents and I won't have Internet connection (they have dial-up, and you know how that goes, haha). I will bring my laptop and work on my story though, so no worries there. And hopefully when I come back you will be bombarded with a new chapter every day! =) So just a heads-up so you know I'm not abandoning the story. I hope you enjoy this. I really wanted to write more so I could get to the wedding, but I ran out of time and I don't want to rush it. It has to be special, you know. ;) Take care everyone and as always, comments are love! _**

* * *

Allan and Carter successfully drove the guards back, knocking out a few in the process. Once they chased the last patrol off, Allan looked around.

"Hang on, where's Gisborne?"

Carter, still trying to catch his breath, looked puzzled. "I don't remember him giving the order to the men to retreat either-they just left."

Allan shrugged. "Must have seen him leave and followed him."

Beth ran down as soon as she saw the coast was clear.

"He fell off his horse-Gisborne." Beth pushed back the loose strands of hair from her face.

Allan and Carter turned around.

"What?" They said simultaneously.

"He was holding his head and lost balance on his horse. I saw it all from up there. Then he crawled off somewhere. I didn't see where."

Carter instinctively started scouting the area, just to make sure Guy was hanging around. He came back with nothing. "I don't see him anywhere…he must have gone back to the castle with his men."

Allan looked skeptical, but took Carter's word. "Alright, well let's warn the others. They might be back, and we'll need help when they show up again."

Djaq had just finished putting the last touches on the area where the wedding was going to take place. She stepped back to admire her work and smiled. It looked beautiful. She had hung flowered garlands all around the trees and had sprinkled rose petals around the altar. It truly looked like a fairytale. Djaq jumped and looked up in alarm as she heard the sounds of footsteps approaching quickly.

Allan, Carter, and Beth were hastily making their way toward her.

Allan, out of breath, grabbed hold of Djaq. "Robin…the others…where are they?"

"Inside the camp. What's wrong? Allan…what happened?"

"Gisborne happened. That's what."

Djaq's eyes widened as she followed them. Once they reached camp, Allan headed straight for Robin and explained the situation.

Robin looked concerned as he listened to Allan. "You say you drove them back, right?"

"Right, but they could be back."

"And Gisborne?"

"Disappeared. Must have led his men back." Allan was trying to reassure Robin. No need to worry him about the possibility of Guy running around in the forest.

Robin folded his arms and paced, not pleased with the news. "Well, we knew this was coming, just didn't expect it so soon. They will be back again, but maybe not as soon as we think. Sounds like you both gave them something to run from …good work."

"Was nothing." Carter shrugged modestly.

Marian came running in with Djaq, who had just gone to tell her the news.

"I heard what happened…are you alright?" Marian turned hesitantly toward Beth, who was quietly standing to the side.

"I'm fine…they did all the work." Beth nodded toward Carter and Allan.

Marian smiled in relief and directed her next question at Allan. "Well, I'm glad no one was hurt. Djaq said something about Guy being there?"

Robin looked intently at Marian as she asked the question. He still wondered if Marian had feelings of compassion for Gisborne. Why she did, he didn't know. The man had tried to kill her twice and was even more of a threat now that the truth was out about Marian being alive. He shook the feelings off and chided himself for acting like a jealous schoolboy. He knew Marian loved him.

"Yeah, he was there, but we didn't see him when his men were running away."

For the first time, Beth saw a glimmer of fear in Marian's eyes.

"But, I'm sure he left before we saw him go. We were a little busy…didn't really have time to see what else was going on around us, you know."

Robin put his arm around Marian's waist. "Everything's fine. Gisborne's probably back at the castle now, so don't worry."

Marian nodded and attempted a weak smile.

* * *

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. The guards never returned, much to the relief of the gang. To distract themselves, they poured themselves into setting up for Robin and Marian's wedding. The two planned to marry at dusk, which was falling in a few short hours. Djaq, seeing how distant Beth was since the incident in the woods, pulled her into helping with the decorations. Much was preparing a feast, or so he called it, and was excitedly cooking away.

Robin was pushed out of the camp as Djaq and Beth helped Marian prepare herself for her big night. "It must be a surprise!" Djaq said as she practically shoved him out.

"Alright, alright! Spoil-sport." Robin winked at her before taking his leave.

Djaq turned the lever to close the door to the camp and hurriedly ran over to pull out the dress she had chosen for Marian.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Beth sighed as she felt the soft fabric.

"Isn't it?" Marian held it up to herself. "Djaq, I love it even more now that I see it again!"

"Put it on!" Beth urged.

They both helped Marian into the gown.

"It looks even more beautiful on you." Beth admired Marian as she glided around the room, looking like a princess.

Djaq smiled in satisfaction. Marian truly did look like a princess…the gown was long in the back and trailed behind her. Its cream color suited perfectly with Marian's complexion. Djaq was surprised when Beth offered to help Marian with her hair, and even more surprised when Marian allowed her to. There was still a slight tension between the girls, but they seemed to be putting aside their differences for the moment. Beth played with Marian's hair until her brunette curls sat perfectly around her shoulders and cascaded down her back. Djaq arranged a few small roses in her hair and placed the veil over her head.

Djaq stepped back. "Marian…you look…"

"Beautiful." Beth finished her sentence.

Marian could hardly contain her excitement but composed herself.

"Well, thanks to you two!"

Djaq and Marian shared a warm embrace. Marian found to keep her tears back. "No tears…not yet! You'll make your eyes all swollen and red!" Djaq chided as she began tearing up herself. "Now look at what you're making me do!" They both laughed as Beth stood by, watching the touching moment.

"Alright, I will go tell them you are ready, if you want me to."

Marian took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm ready."

Djaq smiled and opened the entrance to the camp. As Marian watched her leave, she had trouble believing this was all real. In a few short moments she would be walking down the aisle to marry the love of her life, Robin of Locksley.

* * *

Guy awoke disoriented and groggy. He shook his head and looked around him. He was under a tree-what in the world was he doing under there? Great, it was happening again...waking up with no recollection to what had just happened. As he began to recognize his surroundings, it all came back to him. Leading his guards into Sherwood to find Elizabeth, the fight with Allan and Carter…and then, the sudden visions he had experienced. Guy's eyes narrowed as he thought of the revelations. He remembered them so clearly now. They weren't just visions…they had really happened. Marian was alive. It wasn't just a dream or his imagination. The blow to his head must have made him forget momentarily the events that took place just before.

Guy pulled himself out from under the tree and looked around. No sign of anyone. Did his men capture Elizabeth? He doubted it; not without him leading them. They could be such idiots sometimes. So where were they, and why hadn't they come for him? Typical, he thought. It was late in the afternoon, and Guy was completely disoriented as to where he was in Sherwood. At first he thought he knew exactly where he was going, but as the woods stretched on, he knew he had made a wrong turn somewhere.

Guy lumbered around like a drunken man. He felt drained and weary...what was there left to live for anyway?

He stopped. There was someone still left that was worth living for. Marian. She was alive. But she loved Hood-she had said so herself in the Holy Land. At that moment, he had hated her for saying those words, even though he had feared it for quite some time. Guy clenched his fists together. He would find her and bring her back…make her see reason. Hood couldn't have her…he would see to that.

Blinded by his obsession and hatred of Robin Hood, Guy stumbled through the woods of Sherwood, determined to find Marian.


	20. Chapter 20

_So, I actually managed to get on fanfiction during my vacation! Don't know how I did it. I guess I can't keep away from writing this story. =) I was able to really relax when I wrote this and take my time with it-I just wanted to keep writing, but then the chapter was getting way too long. I absolutely loved writing this chapter though-I think it's been my favorite so far. Yay for Robin and Marian! And don't ask me why, but I had tons of fun writing that flashback scene between them. Maybe I should write more flashback scenes later on? ;) I'm in the process of working on the next chapter, so *maybe* it will be posted before the end of this week, but I'm not sure yet. And for those of you who are wondering about Guy-he hasn't gone anywhere. I was originally going to have something about him at the end of the chapter, but I thought I would keep you all in suspense. =P Hope you enjoy! _

* * *

"Marian, they're all ready!" Djaq came running back into the camp, flushed and excited. "Will just showed Robin the decorations-he loved everything. At least I think he did—you never know with these men."

Marian laughed. "Djaq, I've never seen you this excited before."

"Well, it is a happy day!"

Djaq lifted the back of Marian's train so she wouldn't trip on her way to the altar.

"Ready?" Djaq bit her lip and smiled happily at Marian.

Marian took a deep breath in. "Yes."

Beth followed behind with the basket of leftover rose petals. Djaq had arranged everything—Beth was to sprinkle the petals as soon as they got to the altar walkway.

Right before they left the camp, John entered.

"John what are you _doing _here?" Djaq looked annoyed. "We're about to start!"

John had trimmed his hair so it wasn't as long and scraggly. He coughed, looking slightly awkward.

"I know it's a little late to be offering, but I meant to ask you sooner, Marian."

Marian looked puzzled but listened.

"I…uh…was thinking you would be missing your father today, it being your wedding day and all. And I was thinking you might be wanting to have someone walk you down the aisle. Now, I'm not saying I'm the best person to do it, but since I'm the oldest here, I thought it might be fitting and…"

Before John could say more, Marian threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek. She pulled back and looked at him, trying hard to fight back her tears.

"I would be honored to let you walk me down the aisle, John."

John beamed and got into position as Marian wiped away the tears that had slipped down.

"_Now_ are we ready?" Djaq laughingly teased.

Marian nodded and took John's arm. They slowly made their way down to the area where the ceremony was going to take place. Marian squinted as she caught sight of someone she didn't recognize by the altar.

"John, who is that? That man standing by the altar?"

"Oh, him? That's the new friar in Locksley. Tuck's his name. Robin went and got him when you were preparing yourself."

"Oh. I had completely forgotten about someone marrying us."

"Shhh, you two, We're getting closer!" Djaq whispered.

John and Marian obeyed and remained quiet. It was truly beautiful. The dusky atmosphere lent an enchanted feeling to the forest. The candles Djaq had arranged close to the altar were lit and softly waving in the distance. Marian looked over as Much attempted to play a flute Will had constructed. She winced slightly when he played a note that was off key, but it was sweet that he was trying to add something in his own way. Everyone else was standing to the side, smiling as she made her way down the aisle.

Then Marian noticed Robin. He was standing by the altar, smiling broadly at her. It looked like he had freshened up a bit, but he was still wearing his forest attire, which she loved on him anyway. Marian's mind flashed back to the very first proposal Robin had made to her. They were both young teenagers then, with no cares or worries. She had been enthralled with Robin and flattered that he had chosen her above all the other girls who had their eyes on him. Then his decision to go to war in the Holy Land had split them apart, making her angry and hurt that he was leaving her. They had fought bitterly the night before he left. She remembered all too clearly the events of that night. Marian had thrown her engagement ring back at him—breaking off their betrothal. Robin, young and impulsive, had followed her all the way back to Knighton Hall, but she wouldn't hear any of his entreaties.

"Marian, would you just listen? I won't be gone long. Don't do this… Mari!"

Marian had slammed the door in his face.

"Don't you talk to me, Robin of Locksley!"

"Marian, open the door, or I'll climb through the window!"

"Don't you dare, Robin. Don't you _dare_!"

Marian heard him scamper toward the outside of her bedroom. She went running up the stairs as fast as she could to bar the window. She reached the top of the stairs.

Too late.

Robin had just lifted himself over the window sill. Marian crossed her arms and scowled.

"This discussion is closed, Robin. Do you hear me? CLOSED."

Robin grabbed her by the shoulders. "Marian, just because I'm going to the Holy Land doesn't me I'm letting you go. I love you—you know that!"

"Then stay here—with me. Robin, you might not come back from this war, or it might be years before you do. What am I supposed to do, just wait around for you to return?"

"We could still get married—now if you want! Marian, please."

"Robin, I meant what I said. If you leave for the Holy Land, we are no longer betrothed to each other."

Robin removed his hands from her and stiffened.

"Alright then, if that's how you want it. I have my duty to England, even if you don't understand."

Robin turned to leave the same way he had come in.

"So this is it then?" He looked regretfully at Marian as he lifted one leg over the sill of the window.

"This is it." Marian said, her resolve slipping by the moment as he continued to stare at her with those big eyes of his.

"Very well, then. Goodbye, Lady Marian."

Without looking back, Robin disappeared from the window. Marian stood there for a minute, waiting for Robin to reappear. He always did.

But he didn't this time.

Marian ran to the window and watched his form slip away into the darkness. "Lady Marian" he had called her. So formal…so cold. Yet, hadn't she been cold to him? He had offered to marry her before leaving for the Holy Land, but her pride wouldn't let her accept his proposal. Oh, why wouldn't he just listen to her? She stood there for a few more minutes, in disbelief that Robin wasn't coming back. Not able to stand it any longer, she threw herself down on her bed, sobbing violently as the lonely feeling of heartbreak began to settle in.

Marian could remember the events from that night all too well. She pushed them out of her mind as she got closer and closer to Robin. He was no longer a reckless teenager, although he was just as cheeky as he was then. But everything was so different now. They had both grown up in their different ways. When Robin returned, she had still been angry with him, but ever so slowly, her heart opened up more. The hurt began to fade as she realized she still loved him after all those years. And here they were now—about to be married! She couldn't believe it.

As Marian stopped at the altar, Robin winked at her and took her hand.

"You look beautiful," he whispered. Marian smiled and squeezed his hand tighter.

Friar Tuck began the ceremony. As Robin and Marian kneeled down during the Scripture reading, Robin kept peaking over and grinning at her. Marian bit her lip, trying hard not to burst out laughing. Honestly, this man!

Then the time for the vows came. They had started their vows in the Holy Land when they thought they were going to die, making it a bittersweet moment. As before, Robin said his first. Turning toward Marian, he held both her hands.

"I, Robin, take you, Marian, to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward." Robin hesitated as he finished the traditional line. Adding his own, he continued, "I promise to love you, honor you, and cherish you. You truly are my better half, completing me and making me whole. Together, we are stronger, and I cannot wait to share this journey with you. So…for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." After he finished, Robin slipped on Marian's ring and brought up her hand to kiss it.

Marian, moved by Robin's vows and slightly teary-eyed, took a moment to collect her thoughts before she said her vows. Much's sobs were heard in the background until Allan hushed him up. Marian pushed back her emotions, knowing she wanted to add a few lines to her own vows.

"I, Marian, take you, Robin of Locksley, Master of the Bow, Champion of the Poor, King of Sherwood, and Lord of my Heart," she added, smiling as she repeated some of the same lines from their first unofficial ceremony, "to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward. I will cherish the moments we have with one another, comfort you when you need comforted, and support you when hope is gone and all else has failed you. I promise to love, honor, and cherish you. For better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live."

This time, Robin was moved to tears, something that rarely happened. As directed by Friar Tuck, Marian held Robin's left hand and placed the wedding band on his finger. Robin looked down in shock at the beautiful silver engravings that swirled against the gold. _Now where had she gotten this ring?_ It looked expensive and unlike any of the more common rings Robin had seen. But the more he looked at it, it did look slightly familiar. Robin looked back up at Marian, questioningly. She just smiled at him as if to say, "I'll tell you later."

Tuck ended the ceremony. "Well, then, my friends. I now pronounce you man and wife. Robin, you may kiss your bride."

And he did, and took his time doing it. The gang erupted in applause as Robin and Marian shared their first kiss as man and wife. Much attempted to play a tune on the flute again, but Allan snatched it away and ruffled Much's hair.

"Not bein' funny, but that sounds awful!"

"What do you know about music—I'd like to see you try. And don't touch my hair!"

"Boys, not now." Djaq chided them before she ran up to Robin and Marian, embracing them both.

"Congratulations, I'm so happy for you!" Djaq and Marian shared a tight hug. Djaq looked a little teary-eyed as she pulled back and held Marian's face with both her hands. "May you live a long and happy life with the one you love." Djaq's eyes shifted toward Will as he went to hug Robin.

Marian saw her glance over. "I believe I'll be congratulating you soon too, by the looks of it." Marian grinned and looked in the direction of Will as well.

"Oh, I do not know about that! Will is not exactly one to speak his mind," laughed Djaq, blushing slightly.

"Well, then, maybe he needs a little prodding to help him along," Marian remarked, trying to contain her smile.

"Marian, don't you dare!"

Will looked at them, clueless as to the cause of their laughter. When Marian and Djaq saw him glance over at them in confusion, they laughed even harder.

Beth was the last to walk over to congratulate them. She had felt a little awkward as she waited her turn.

"Congratulations," she told Robin and Marian. "I'm so happy for you both."

They both nodded their thanks. Robin glanced over at Marian, noticing her sudden quietness.

Elizabeth knew it might be unwelcome, and in London society it would definitely be improper, but she didn't care. On an impulse, she threw her arms around Marian.

"I am truly happy for you, sister." Beth held her breath as she realized what she had just called Marian. To her surprise, Marian hugged her back.

"Thank you," she said simply. But it was enough to put Beth at ease. Maybe Marian was warming up toward her, giving Beth hope. The girls smiled at each other as they parted and went to partake in some of the festivities planned for that evening. Much excitedly led everyone to the food, proudly showing off the long table of treats he had prepared. Djaq had prepared some special magic tricks for later on, pulling Will into helping her.

* * *

Later as they sat around the campfire, watching one of Djaq's shows, Robin encircled his arm around Marian's waist and drew her close to him.

"So, whose ring am I wearing?" He asked.

"Yours, silly." Marian playfully batted at his nose.

"Yes, but who does it _really _belong to?"

"If you must know, it was my father's. He had to stop wearing the ring after his finger outgrew it so…he gave it to me. To keep it safe. And it looks like I kept it for the perfect occasion." Marian snuggled up closer as Robin stroked her hair.

"Well, I feel honored. Truly. To be wearing something of your father's must mean you like me just a little bit."

"Actually, I think I do quite like you, Robin of Locksley."

Their attentions were drawn to a puff of smoke that Djaq had created. Will suddenly appeared when the smoke faded and was holding a bouquet of wildflowers. Walking over to Marian, he handed her the bouquet while everyone cheered.

It was going to be a night to remember.


	21. Chapter 21

_Aren't you guys so proud of me? I've been updating on my vacation! Vacation must be great for me because I've had so many more ideas for my story than I normally do. =) This is a longer chapter...would have been longer if I didn't stop myself. Hope you enjoy! As always, comments are very appreciated._

* * *

As Guy stumbled through the forest, he became aware of voices echoing through the trees. He stopped. _I must be getting closer to the camp._ Guy moved stealthily toward the area that the voices were coming from. _They must be just beyond those trees_. Guy pushed back the leaves from a large oak tree that was obstructing his view. What he saw shocked him. It was Robin's gang, all gathered around an altar. It looked like two people were being married in a wedding ceremony, but he couldn't see who they were due to the fact that they were kneeling down.

Guy's eyes widened as he saw Robin stand up first, and then the bride. _It can't be. No. This can't be happening._ _Is that Marian next to him? _Guy watched the scene unfold right before him and felt like kicking himself. _Of course it's her, you idiot! _Guy thought to himself. Then he heard them speak their vows to each other. Robin's sentiments of love to Marian felt like a blow to Guy's stomach. Hadn't he felt the same way? But somehow, it was different, at least in Marian's eyes.

Then Marian spoke. Guy held his breath, just so he made sure he could hear every word. Such tenderness in her voice…such love. He could hear it even from where he was standing. All the things he wanted her to say to him, but she never did. Or when she did in her own way, she always wanted something from him. Guy listened to the rest of her vows, but it still felt like a horrible dream. _Wake up, Guy, wake up! _He felt like running over and knocking Hood out at that moment, carrying Marian away with him.

When the Friar announced them man and wife, Guy knew it was no longer a dream, but all too real. He gripped the tree to keep him from falling over. He watched as Robin and Marian kissed one another and everyone cheered. _No. This can't be. She should have been mine."_

Guy couldn't stand watching any longer. He ran from the scene as quickly as possible. Where he was going, he didn't know. Anywhere but there. He had to think and get his thoughts straight. But the only thought he kept coming back to was filled with revenge. And this time not on Hood, but on Marian. He saw Elizabeth and Marian together, and one thought entered his mind. Hurt Marian the way she had hurt him—take something, or rather someone, away from her. And he knew just the person that would work in this case. Elizabeth.

* * *

The next morning, Marian awoke, slightly disoriented as to where she was. She smiled as she thought of her wedding the night before and the gift that awaited them after the festivities were over. Will had surprised them both by showing them another secret camp he had built—but just for them. It was close to the main camp, but would give Robin and Marian the privacy they needed. Marian glanced over—Robin was still asleep. She quietly slipped out of the covers…no need to wake him yet.

Marian walked out to find Beth stoking the fire. She looked contemplative as she tried to stir the embers into life. Marian debated whether she should disturb her or not—she felt awkward trying to start a conversation. Drawing her night shawl a little tighter around her shoulders, Marian decided to approach Beth anyway.

"You're up early," said Marian as she walked toward her.

Beth jumped in surprise. "Oh, Marian. I didn't even hear you coming. I had trouble sleeping last night, so I thought I'd help Much get a head start on the breakfast."

"That was thoughtful of you."

"Hm." Beth continued to stir the embers around. Marian sat down on a nearby log while the two of them remained silent for a few minutes.

"How was your new home…or camp, actually."

"It was comfortable. That was sweet of Will."

"Yes, it was. I'm sure you were surprised. "

Marian noticed that Beth seemed distracted as she continued to poke at the small flames.

"Are you alright?" Marian asked.

"Yes…no…oh I don't know." Beth let the piece of stick drop out of her hands and covered her face.

Unsure of what to do, Marian looked down, wondering if Beth wanted her to leave. When she looked up again and saw that Beth still had her face covered, she got up and laid her hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her when Beth let out a few sobs.

Beth released her hands from her face. "I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me. I'm not saying that I'm not grateful for everything Robin and you all have done for me, but sometimes I feel so homesick for London and my family. Or the people I thought were my family."

Marian sat across from Beth. "Sherwood is very different from London, I'm afraid. That was brave of you, coming all the way out here."

Beth stifled the rest of her sobs. "Brave? More desperate than anything. Everyone I knew and loved had just been taken away from me. I could have stayed there, but I felt so alone—even there. So really, coming here was for the hope of making a new start."

Marian was still struggling with accepting Elizabeth as a sister, but her heart was beginning to be more open toward her.

"Well, I hope you find a family in us…that's what we are to each other."

"Yes, being here has cheered my spirits. It's far better than being in the castle with that ridiculous Sheriff."

Beth and Marian laughed. As Beth tried to rub away the tear streaks with her dress, the rest of the gang had just woken and were stirring around. Marian jumped up.

"Oh, I better get dressed!"

As she made her way back to the camp, Robin walked out, rubbing his eyes. When he caught sight of Marian, he grinned impishly.

"Mornin', love! So sorry I overslept." Catching her by surprise, Robin lifted Marian and held her in his arms.

"Robin, what are you doing? Put me down!"

He did, but not before twirling her around, causing Marian to shriek like a schoolgirl.

"Honestly, Robin, what's gotten into you?" Marian giggled.

"Oh, I'm just happy," he winked at her.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to get dressed. And look, everyone's staring at us now."

"So? Let them stare." Robin put his hands together and cupped his mouth. "I LOVE MARIAN!" He yelled.

"Robin, stop! You idiot." Marian threw his hands down as Robin chased her back into their camp.

The rest of the gang shook their heads and laughed at them.

"Ah, young love." Much looked wistful as he watched Robin teasing Marian. Allan prodded Much, "Hmm, thinking about _Eve _lately, Much?" Allan winked at Beth, who just looked at him in confusion. Allan suddenly realized that Beth didn't know about Eve, and probably thought that winking was terribly rude. _Idiot._ Allan chided himself.

"What? No! Eve who? I don't have a clue as to who you're referring to."

Much hastily started preparing breakfast, too flustered to thank Beth for starting the fire for him.

* * *

It was a lazy morning for the gang. After breakfast, they mainly stayed close by. Robin and Marian stayed off to themselves for the majority of the time. After Allan returned from gathering a few supplies for Djaq, he fiddled around in the camp, watching Beth as she walked around aimlessly. Carter was on her heels every five minutes with some brilliant observation he had just made, but Beth didn't seem overly impressed. An idea came to Allan when Carter went off to practice sword fighting with Will. Allan brushed off his clothes and worked up the nerve to approach Beth.

"Hey…uh…Liz…I mean _Beth_. Sorry about that." Allan chuckled nervously as he got closer to her. Inwardly, he groaned. _Great going, Allan. _

"Well that's a first; no one's called me Liz before." Beth offered a smile despite Allan's misuse of her name.

"As I said, sorry about that."

"Oh, I don't mind."

"I was wondering…um…saw you had nothin' to do. So I thought you might like to take a little walk with me. Djaq just yelled the living daylights out of me when she found out I forgot a few things for her on one of my trips. Thought I better make amends and get the rest of the supplies…sure could use some company though." Allan knew perfectly well he had picked up everything on Djaq's list when he had made his daily round to the villages, but Beth didn't know that.

Beth looked a little surprised as his open invitation, but accepted any chance to get her mind off recent events.

Allan informed Much as to where they were going, and the two set off.

"So, do you do this often, run errands for Djaq?"

"Once in awhile." Allan shrugged. "We all have our daily rounds to go on…delivering food or money to the villagers, so Djaq usually asks one of us to pick up something for her on the way. Guess I was the lucky—or unlucky—one today."

"So what did you forget? Are we going into town?"

She had him there. Allan tried to fib his way out of this one. "Well…wouldn't be too smart bringin' you into town, what with you being the Sheriff's prisoner and all. Berries!"

"I beg pardon?"

"That's what I forgot—berries. In the woods. I was supposed to pick some berries for her on the way back. Clean forgot." Allan, relieved he had thought of something quickly, turned toward a bush, desperately hoping a berry would appear.

"Ah, here we go. Nice huckleberry!"

Allan whipped out a handkerchief and started gathering a few while Beth helped.

"So, have you been with Robin's gang long?" Beth asked, between popping berries into her mouth.

"Uh, yeah. Almost 3 years now." Allan held his breath, hoping she wouldn't ask any more questions about his involvement with the gang. He sneaked a glance in her direction. She was staring at him with those big blue eyes of hers, holding more berries for him to store. She had put her hair up today, with a few loose curls dangling around her face.

"You got a lot…thanks." Allan quickly grabbed the berries from her before they slid to the ground.

"Do you like being an outlaw?"

"Huh, sure beats being with the Sheriff…er …I mean under his rule. You can do whatever you want out here."

"Anything's better than being under the Sheriff. He's awful. I couldn't imagine anyone wanting to work for him." Beth shuddered.

Allan winced inwardly. Just wait until she found out what he did.

"Well sometimes, you know, you don't always have a choice…"

"Everything's a choice." Beth cut in.

Those words sounded all-too familiar. "Well, true. But some of those men…the guards I mean…they have families to support and jobs are kinda scarce. And maybe they're just…desperate. Could have done something so bad that they didn't mind working for the Sheriff so much."

Beth contemplated what Allan said. "I guess I never thought of it that way. You seem to have a way of understanding people, Allan. I like that."

Beth smiled in admiration as Allan felt the heat rise in his cheeks. He quickly brushed it off.

"Well, it takes one to know one," he shrugged. As soon as the words came out, Allan could have hit himself. What was he thinking? That piqued Beth's interest right away.

"Oh, did you do something wicked before you met Robin? I bet you were you saved from some horrible dilemma that you were caught in, and you vowed forever after to do good deeds." Beth said dramatically while laughing teasingly at Allan. She stopped when she saw that Allan wasn't laughing along. What had she said?

"Look, I should tell you the truth now. I wasn't the most honest person before I met Robin. In fact, I was a downright liar and swindler. Wasn't until Robin saved me and I joined his gang that I changed my ways," Allan stopped and licked his lips before continuing. "Then after a while, I fell back into old habits. I made a…sorta deal with Gisborne. Sold him some secrets of Robin for…" Allan didn't want to continue further…he knew right then and there that Beth probably wanted nothing more to do with him.

"For what?" Beth prodded him on.

"For money. For a few measly gold coins." The berries had fallen from Allan's hand as he paced back and forth, angry at himself. "If I could take anything back that I've done, it would be the night I made that deal with Gisborne."

Beth, to her credit, didn't say a word. She just stared—wide-eyed. Allan continued.

"Robin—he found me out. I went too far…I didn't know when to stop. So he kicked me out of the gang. Thought he was going to kill me actually. I joined up with Gisborne and the Sheriff…became Guy's right-hand man if you will. I thought I had it all—no more living in the forest; I had my own room…new clothes, and I got paid for what I did. But I wasn't happy—not really. Then when the Sheriff and Guy planned to go to the Holy Land to kill the King, I couldn't do it. Well, Marian convinced me out of it. So I came back and saved Robin—the Sheriff had him and the gang trapped in a barn. Long story, but I got them out. Redeemed myself a little you might say. But they took me back. And there you have it."

Allan just realized how much he had been talking…he wouldn't blame Beth if she walked away from him right at that moment. But she didn't. She was a little quiet for a few minutes until she spoke again.

"So has everyone accepted you back? I mean, I haven't noticed anyone harboring any bad feelings toward you."

"They've been great…sure, they bring it up once in awhile. Mostly Much and John. But Robin hasn't said anything."

"I think that took great courage."

Allan looked at her in surprise. "Courage to do what? Betray my friends?"

"_No_, to tell me the truth. You didn't have to, you know."

Allan shrugged. "Better you hear it from me than from someone else."

Beth looked down at Allan's feet. "You dropped the berries."

"The what? OH!" Allan reached down and attempted to gather the ones that had fallen.

"Wait, they're dirty now," Beth giggled. "Look, this bush has plenty that we can pick."

"Oh, right." Embarrassed, Allan hastily began picking the berries off the bush.

"OWWW!" He yelled as he stepped back, holding his finger.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Beth put the berries in her dress pocket and rushed over.

"Uh, yeah. Just poked my finger on that thorn bush down there. Ow!" Allan quickly removed his finger from the spot as the tiny wound began to bleed.

"Here, where's your handkerchief?" Beth looked down and saw he had dropped it. After she picked it up, she lightly dabbed the spot that was bleeding.

"There, all better now." Beth gently lifted the cloth to show Allan the absence of any blood.

"Well, look at that. Thanks."

Beth realized she was still holding on to Allan's hand and released it quickly.

"Well, I guess we better head back now. I'm sure Djaq won't mind if we don't pick a lot of berries."

"Nah, she's got plenty back at the camp anyway. I mean…she did yesterday. Much probably used them all up when he was cookin' for the wedding."

"Djaq didn't need you to pick berries for her, did she?" Beth slyly looked at Allan.

"Are you joking? 'Course she did!"

"You're lying again—I can tell."

Allan sighed and chuckled as he turned toward Beth as they were walking back. "I have to admit—you're good."

"So, why did we really come out here?"

"Truth?"

"That would be nice."

"Well, truth it is then. I…uh…wanted to get to know you better. We haven't had a proper chance to be alone, what with everyone being so busy and…uh…Carter hangin' around. And…I like you, in a friendly sort of way, if you get my meaning. So I made up a story so you would come with me. Sorry."

Beth was secretly very pleased. He had gone to all that trouble for her! Was it possible he was jealous of the attention that Carter was paying her?

"Actually, I'm flattered, Allan. You know, you could have just asked, but I think it's more fun that you pretended we were going berry-picking. By the way, your fingers are all stained from the berries."

"Hey now, so are yours!"

They both laughed. Allan was relieved Beth wasn't insulted. Actually, things were going quite well, until a figure appeared in front of them in the distance.

Allan squinted as he tried to get a better look. The person whoever he was, was dressed all in black and was walking toward them at a pretty fast pace.

"Oh no." Allan groaned. "Beth, get behind me."

Beth gasped. "Allan, is that…?"

"Gisborne." He grimly responded.


	22. Chapter 22

_Here you go, my lovely readers. Seriously, I've really appreciated all your feedback and getting to know you through comments and private messages. You guys are great and have really encouraged me with the story. Hope you enjoy this next installment, and as always, your reviews would be lovely. Hours to write, but only seconds to comment. =) _

* * *

Allan unsheathed his sword. Looking back at Beth, he threw her one of his larger daggers.

"I don't know how to use this!" Beth wailed.

"I know, but you're gonna have to learn how—fast!"

Gisborne quickly approached them, but Allan was ready.

"And look at that, we thought we got rid of you." Allan sneered as Guy unsheathed his sword as well.

"Shut-up," Guy glared at Allan. "Lucky for you, I'm not that easy to get rid of."

"So, where's your posse of monkeys? Left you, ay? Not being funny, but they always were a difficult lot to manage."

"When you were with them you were the biggest buffoon of them all."

"Oi, watch your manners! You're in my neck of the woods now."

Guy ignored Allan and looked past at Beth. His fingers tightened around the hilt of his sword. "The girl. Hand her over to me—now."

"Not a chance." Allan raised his sword and brought it down on Guy. Just in time, Guy blocked him and kicked Allan in the stomach. Allan reeled backward but kept his sword above him as Guy came after him Beth just stood there, shocked for a few minutes, but then an idea came. Run back to the camp and get Robin's help! But she didn't know the way to go. She glanced hastily around the woods and decided to try anyway. Breaking into a run, Beth ran past them, but Guy noticed. Pushing Allan off of him, he pursued her.

"Oi! Come back here-leave her alone!" Allan shot up quickly and ran after Guy. Fear crept into his mind—what if Guy caught Beth? He shivered at the thought.

Guy quickly caught up to Beth and encircled his arms around her.

"Let—me—GO!" Beth screamed at him. Remembering her dagger, she made a fine slit across Guy's left wrist.

"AHHHH!" Guy quickly released her as searing pain shot up his hand and arm.

"Liz, keep running!" Allan yelled at her, not even caring that he called her the wrong name. He took advantage of Guy's weakness at the moment and tackled him.

Beth turned and saw the two of them frantically pulling at each other. Concerned for Allan, she didn't want to leave him, but what other choice did she have? She started running as fast as her legs would carry her. When a high-pitched yell rang out, Beth could only hope it was Guy's scream she had heard and not Allan's. She didn't even hear the footsteps that were pounding on the leaves behind her until she felt her arm being yanked suddenly.

"OUCH!" Beth screamed as she came to an abrupt stop. She was in hysterics by now, and when she turned around and saw that it wasn't Allan who had yanked her arm, but Guy, she nearly broke down.

Guy was heaving and the cut on his arm was still showing signs of blood, but his grip on Beth's arm remained tight.

"Oh no—Allan! What have you done with him?"

"He won't be bothering us. You'll be coming with me." Guy gripped her arm tighter as if to warn her from trying any funny moves. Noticing she still had her dagger, he snatched it away from her.

"What do you want from me? Why can't you just leave me alone?" Beth shrank back from him as far as she could.

"Your sister is to blame for that." Guy spat out.

"LIZZIE!"

They both turned and saw Allan running toward them, holding his right arm.

"Stay _back_, Allan," Guy growled as he pointed his sword at him. "Or you'll get worse than what I just gave you."

"Allan, are you alright? What did he do to you?" Beth frantically called out.

Guy had stabbed Allan in the upper portion of his arm. He looked pale from the loss of blood, but there was no mistaking the determined look in his eyes. "Let her GO, Gisborne, alright? She's done nothin' to you to make you hurt her."

"Allan, stay OUT of this! I'm warning you."

"No, Guy. I'm warnin' YOU. Let her go." Allan said the last words slowly. His sword was still raised even though he had difficulty fighting with his left arm.

Guy suddenly put Beth in front of him and brought his sword across her neck. "Come any closer, and I'll slit her throat."

Allan stopped, at a loss as to what to do. Beth's face had gone as white as a sheet as Guy slowly backed away with her.

Guy cast a sneering look in Allan's direction, knowing he had the advantage.

"Allan?" Beth called out feebly.

"Lizzie, don't you worry. He won't get far with you." _I'll see to that. _Allan thought to himself. He knew there was nothing else for him to do without harm coming to Beth, so he went to the only people he knew would help her-Robin and the gang.

As Allan ran off, Beth's fears grew by the second. Gisborne released her, but he had her walk in front so he could watch her every move. _Allan's going to get Robin. That's why he left. Everything's going to be fine. _

* * *

Robin couldn't think of a time when he had been happier. The wedding had been more beautiful than he expected. And Marian-words couldn't describe how beautiful she had looked in that gown. She was beautiful whatever she wore, but she looked absolutely radiant in the gown Djaq had found for her. _My wife_. Robin thought contentedly. It seemed like a dream—too good to be true. Robin honestly thought he would never see the day where they would become man and wife.

Something had always hindered them. Their first engagement had been broken, she was betrothed to Guy for a time, they became engaged again, but agreed to marry when their lives were more settled. And then Robin thought he had lost her—twice actually. The first time Marian had miraculously survived, although he honestly believed she was lost to him before she magically woke up. But in the Holy Land, Robin thought he had truly lost her for good. Yet here they were—living the lives they always wanted. Not as outlaws, of course, but still, they were together.

"What are you thinking of?" Marian brushed his nose with a piece of grass. They had taken a walk and were lying in a field overlooking Locksley. Robin scrunched his nose as Marian waved it back and forth.

"You, of course." Robin grinned back at her.

"Really? I doubt that." Marian laughed.

"I'm serious, love! I was," he said, winking at her. Robin raised himself on his elbows and looked down at the town that was once his.

"The people still view you as Lord of Locksley, not Gisborne," Marian said, intercepting Robin's gaze.

"Sometimes I wonder if it will ever be mine again."

"It will be, when King Richard returns. Then everything will be set right, you'll see."

Robin got up and stretched. "Well, until then, what do I need Locksley for? I'm King of Sherwood and I have the prettiest wife in all of England!" He held out his hand for Marian to grab as she raised herself up.

"Oh, Robin," Marian laughed, shaking her head. The shared a kiss before setting back toward home. Their walk turned more into a run as Robin began chasing Marian, tickling her as soon as he got close enough. When they reached the camp, out of breath and laughing giddily, Much glanced in their direction.

"Off gallivanting again, hmm?"

"Much, we're allowed to go _gallivanting _now. We're married, if you remember." Robin looked cheekily at Marian.

"Well, I supposed that's true. Still, everyone goes off and leaves! Will and Djaq—well, they just got back. Allan and Beth…"

"Allan and Beth?" Marian asked him, surprised.

"About an hour ago—said they were gathering supplies for Djaq. Huh, doubt that. Bet 'supplies'  
was a euphemism," Much mumbled.

A sudden noise coming from the bushes startled them as they glanced in that direction. What came out of those bushes startled them even more. Allan pushed his way through, heaving and panting. Still holding his arm, the blood flow had gotten slower but was still seeping through his sleeve.

"Allan!" Robin was the first to rush over.

"What happened?" Marian said, concerned as she joined Robin. Djaq followed.

"Allan, your arm! You've been wounded." Djaq held his arm and inspected his stab.

Just then, Marian noticed that Beth wasn't with him. "Allan, where's Beth?" Concern lined Marian's brow.

Allan, doubled over and finally catching his breath after the barrage of questions were thrown at him, attempted a few words.

"Beth…Gisborne…he took her."

Marian looked appalled. "What? How? Robin, we need to go after her-NOW!"

"Marian, wait, let me think."

"No, Robin. Do you know what he's capable of?"

"Marian, I need to THINK!"

Marian paced, nervous and anxious as Robin got what he could out of a weak Allan. And he had yelled at her—Marian hated it when he did that.

"I tried to keep him off, but it was no use. After Guy stabbed me he held his sword to her and said he'd kill her if I got closer. Nothing I could do but run here."

"You did well, my friend."

The rest of the gang had gathered around at this point, all concerned. Robin began making plans with them right away.

"Alright, Gisborne might be heading back to Nottingham, so Will and John, you head over to the border of Sherwood. Much and Carter—you and I will see if we can find him in the woods…he could still be here."

"Oi, what about me?" Allan looked confused as Robin skipped past him.

"Allan, there's no way you could join us. Djaq, would you mind staying behind and tending to Allan?"

"Absolutely." Djaq was already cleaning out his wound.

"Ouch…watch it there Djaq. Robin you can't be serious. It's not bad—just a scratch!"

"And what about me?" Marian cut in, looking pointedly at Robin.

"Allan—NO. Your right arm is wounded. You can't fight with your left. And Marian, it's too…"

"Dangerous?" Marian interrupted. "Look, Robin, if this girl is my sister, I have a responsibility to her, and if Guy has taken her on his own, it's out of revenge towards me."

"Exactly, that's why you need to stay behind."

"Not a chance, Robin. Look, we're married now. I'm not hiding anything from Guy or the Sheriff anymore. I'm part of your gang, and I'll be protected with you. I want to do this."

Robin sighed and looked tense. "You would come anyway, wouldn't you?"

"You know I would." Marian stated firmly, with a challenging look in her eyes.

"Fine. But Marian…you stay with the group and listen to orders."

Marian curtly nodded and turned to get her weapons. She was boiling mad. How could he speak to her that way? They were in blissful happiness only minutes ago, but now she felt like punching him. Marian knew her temper always got the better of her…and her willfulness. Robin was just worried that Guy would try to harm her again, and she understood his concern. But he couldn't always keep her locked up and away from society.

While Marian was packing some supplies, she felt two strong hands come up from behind and encircle her waist.

"I'm sorry I spoke to you like that."

Marian sighed, her anger slipping away as quickly as it had come. She so wanted to stay mad at Robin, but she couldn't. "I'm sorry too, for reacting the way I did. I'm just scared for her."

"I know, but we'll get her back. Robin turned her around to face her. "Marian, I know you don't like it when I tell you to stay behind, but I really am concerned that Gisborne will do something… to take you away from me again. And I couldn't bear it if he did."

Marian reached up and held his face. "He won't. And I promise; I will stay with you the entire time."

"Robin, not being funny, but look, I can move it like normal now and…oh." Allan walked in, intruding on Robin and Marian's moment. Realizing he had interrupted something, he turned red while cradling his arm.

Marian released her hands from Robin and coughed, slightly embarrassed, and finished gathering her supplies. Robin, gathering his patience, turned around and faced Allan. "I told you, it won't work. Can you lift your arm without wincing?"

"Sure! Not a problem."

"Alright, then do it."

Allan started to lift from his shoulder, but he couldn't avoid using all the muscles in his arm. "OW!" He quickly lowered it down.

"Point proven." Robin walked past while Allan followed.

"Aw, come on. I'm not so bad fightin' with my left."

"Allan, why is this such a big deal to you?"

"I don't know—feel responsible for her getting taken, is all."

Marian had caught up with them. "Allan, it's not your fault. Guy would have found her regardless of the person she was with. You did all you could." She turned to Robin. "Ready?"

Robin nodded. "Ready."

Allan gazed after them as they split off into different directions. He had let Djaq leave after she tended to his wound and wrapped it. No need to have her babysitting him if nothing was wrong. She went to help Will and John guard the border of Sherwood. So Allan just sat there—and waited, hoping Liz was alright. That's what he was growing accustomed to calling her-Liz, or Lizzie. He preferred Lizzie. Underneath all those prim and proper manners was a feisty girl, kind of like Marian, but different in a way. So Lizzie suited her better, Allan thought.

He realized how much he was thinking about her, and it alarmed him. He just hoped she was alright—she must be scared out of her wits. Allan kicked at the dirt, wishing he could be there to help. _Please, just bring her back_.


	23. Chapter 23

"Sit there," Guy commanded. Beth did as she was told. Nightfall was quickly coming and it was getting harder to see beyond the trees of Sherwood. Guy seemed to realize it was pointless to go any further as he lit a fire. Beth hugged herself as the chill of the evening began to set in. Remaining quiet as he rubbed the sticks together, Guy managed to get a few sparks.

"Why are you doing this?" Beth whispered.

Guy didn't answer. He kept concentrating on the fire as more sparks began to appear. Elizabeth thought he would never answer her, so she felt best to not say anything else.

"I already told you." Startled, Beth looked hesitantly at him. Guy still wouldn't look at her, even after he got the fire started. "Your sister is to blame for this."

"I don't see what Marian could have done that would make you want to kidnap me."

"YOU are still a prisoner of the Sheriff's. So I would hardly call this a _kidnap._"

"Oh, but it is, isn't it?" Beth challenged him. We've been wandering around in these woods for hours—surely you know the way out of here back to the castle. Are you afraid of him—the Sheriff? Is that why you won't go back?"

"Quiet." Guy shot a look of warning toward Beth. She closed her mouth, knowing she had pushed her limits with him. "The Sheriff doesn't scare me." Guy scoffed.

"Then why aren't you taking me ba…"

"Because I'm sick of being ordered around like a dog!" Guy spat out.

Beth winced as Guy threw down a stick he had been fiddling with and abruptly stood up. He paced back and forth, clearly perturbed.

"What are you going to do with me?" She brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them in an attempt to stay warm. She closed her eyes, dreading his response.

Guy stared down at her, struggling with his next words. Honestly, what was he going to do with her? What was he even thinking of, bringing her out here, on his own? But he wasn't thinking. He realized he had an incoherent plan as soon as dusk began to fall, and it irritated him, not being in control. As soon as he saw Marian and Robin together, being wed, the feelings of ultimate betrayal and hurt punched him right in the stomach. Taking Beth seemed like the perfect solution to getting back at Marian. But was it really? Of course, he was relieved that he hadn't taken Marian's life in the Holy Land, but maybe it would have been better if he had. Then he wouldn't have to think of Robin and Marian together as man and wife.

"I don't know." Surprised he had even voiced his thoughts, Guy sat down again, looking forlornly into the fire.

Beth glanced over at him. She had prepared herself for something far worse than this response. "But…but you were going to kill me, back there when Allan was trying to rescue me."

Guy didn't respond, but Beth decided to keep talking anyway. "You said you took me because of what my sister—Marian—did. If I heard correctly, you were the one who ran her through, leaving her for dead."

"Shut it." Guy felt like throttling her.

"Do you love her?" Beth wouldn't be dissuaded.

"Woman, it's none of your concern!"

"Oh, but it is my concern. You bring me all the way out here because of my sister; I ought to have a right to know." An idea came to Beth as Guy continued to ignore her. "Did you know Robin and Marian were wed only yesterday?"

Guy's eyes darted hastily toward her direction. His eyes had grown dark and stormy. Then it finally dawned on Beth. "You saw them getting married yesterday, didn't you? You were in the forest when it happened! So you decided to take your revenge on Marian by capturing me. Clever, actually." Beth closed her mouth, wondering if she had pushed him too far. Strangely enough, Guy didn't respond quite how she thought he would. He was obviously angered by her constant questions and sudden revelation, but he didn't turn on her like Beth had expected. But he stood again, seemingly distraught.

"You have NO idea what she was to me. What I thought we were to each other," Guy spoke forcefully. "To find out she was with Hood back in the Holy Land confirmed what I had always suspected but didn't want to believe. She has betrayed me time and time again with her lies."

"Oh, and I'm sure you were always forthright and honest with her. You work for quite a trustworthy man yourself," Beth said sarcastically. "And you fight against everything that Marian fights for."

"Think I don't know that?" Guy snapped. "This conversation's over. Go to sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"I don't care."

Beth's eyes flashed in response, making her deep blue eyes appear unusually bright. "What do you expect me to cover myself with, the leaves?"

Guy sighed, aggravated. He slowly pulled off his jacket and handed it to her. "Cover yourself with this and shut-up."

"Well, at last, some manners." Beth angrily snatched the jacket away and wrapped herself in it. Turning her back to him, she lied down on the forest floor, wincing every time something moved underneath her. Once in a while she would peak a glance over at Guy. He was still sitting there, keeping watch. His eyes were glazed over—he was in another world entirely. Beth couldn't help but wonder what was going through his tortured mind. He was pathetic, actually.

And sad. So very sad.


	24. Chapter 24

_AND another short chapter to make up for my previous short chapter, haha. This is a rare occasion for me to post 2 chapters within a few hours of each other. =P Hope the story isn't dragging on-sometimes I don't know if it comes across as boring in certain parts. Anyway, although this is short, I would still appreciate any comments you might have. =)_

* * *

"Marian, we'll search again first thing in the morning."

"Robin, that's not good enough! We need to go to Nottingham—Guy has probably taken her back to the castle."

"We don't know that for sure."

"Then where else would he have taken her? She's not in the forest—we've searched everywhere."

"Not everywhere, Marian."

"Practically everywhere." Marian pushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. "Robin, the Sheriff wants Beth. We need to break her out!"

"And that's exactly what he'll be expecting—for us to come charging through like idiots to rescue her. It would be a trap and you know it."

The mood was tense as the gang gathered back at the camp. Neither group had spotted Guy or Beth and had returned as it began to grow dark.

Allan spoke up. "Not bein' funny, but Giz was alone. Might not be too keen on headin' back to the castle if he's had another one of his spats with Vaisey. The two were like a couple o' old women."

"And you would know all about THAT." Much said condescendingly.

"Much…" Robin warned. No need for another fight to break out between the two.

Allan chose to ignore Much's comment. "Look, all I'm sayin' is that he might still have her in the forest somewhere…he wasn't all there, if you get my meaning."

Robin nodded. "Alright, we'll look again first thing tomorrow morning. If we don't find her in Sherwood, we'll go to Nottingham."

"I think we should keep looking, Robin." Carter spoke up.

"I agree," said Marian.

"And that would be pointless, wouldn't it? In less than an hour, it will be pitch black out here. You really think we could find her then? It's best to wait until tomorrow after we've rested up. Agreed?"

"Sorry, Robin. I'm not agreeing to this," Carter looked determined. "Look, I'll light a few torches and take whoever wants to come with me." He nodded toward Marian, hoping for her support. But as much as she wanted to keep searching for Beth, she couldn't go against Robin. It would anger him and cause a rift in the gang, especially if she went off with Carter.

"Master, I stand with you," Much glared at Carter and walked closer to Robin.

"I think Robin is right," Djaq added. "It would be foolish to keep looking now. We will start fresh in the morning."

"Yeah, I'm with Robin," Will agreed.

John nodded to show his support. Robin turned toward Marian, waiting for her response. _Please, Mari, don't fight me on this._ She finally spoke, glancing between Robin and Carter.

"As much as I want to continue searching for Beth…Robin's right. We need to rest and gather our strength for tomorrow."

Robin was shocked Marian had agreed to his plan so easily. He was relieved though—the less dissension between them at the moment, the better. Carter, on the other hand, was not pleased.

"Fine, then I'll go on my own."

"Carter, this isn't wise. You don't know these woods as well—and in the dark, anything could happen."

"Oh, so you think I'm scared? I think I can handle myself—I'm a big boy now."

"That's not what I meant!" Robin felt his patience wearing thin as he ran his hand through his hair. He knew Carter meant well, but after being a leader in the King's private guard, he knew it was probably hard for him adjusting to taking orders.

"My mind's made up, Robin. I want to do this."

"I'll go with Carter." They all turned as Allan spoke. "What? I'm thinkin' he'll need some help, right?"

"And just what will you do if you find Gisborne? You cannot fight him," challenged Djaq, eyeing his wounded arm.

"Look, it won't be just me this time. And maybe we'll catch 'im before he brings Liz—er, Beth—to Notthingham."

Robin gave in, tired and weary from their fruitless search. "Alright, but be careful, both of you. And if you don't find anything, return here by morning."

Marian watched as Allan and Carter made their way into the increasing darkness of Sherwood Forest, both holding torches to guide the way. She wished she could join them, but she was exhausted and emotionally drained. How could such a wonderful day turn into such a horrible nightmare?

"Thank you," she heard Robin say as he walked over to her.

"For what?"

"For supporting my decision back there."

"Oh. Well, Robin of Locksley, don't expect _that_ to happen very often," Marian managed a teasing smile as she looked over at him. Then she grew serious again as the two lights began to slowly disappear as Carter and Allan's forms got swallowed in the darkness. "I hope they'll be alright."

"They always manage to stay alive somehow—don't worry. Even if they don't find her, we still have tomorrow."

Marian rested her head on Robin's shoulder as he pulled her close. "Come on, if we're going to look for her early tomorrow we need to get some sleep."

Marian nodded, too sleepy to protest. Maybe tomorrow she would wake up and find that this was all one horrible dream.


	25. Episode 4: Crimes of the Heart

_**Episode 4**_

_**Crimes of the Heart**_

Beth's eyes flew open as a hand clasped firmly over her mouth.

"Shhh, don't make a sound." It was Gisborne's voice she heard, but the sound of dogs barking in the distance also rang in her ears.

"Promise to be quiet?" Guy looked down warily at her.

Beth nodded, too scared to agree to anything else. What was going on? Guy released his hand and drew his sword as he motioned her to stay back. She waited as he disappeared over the hill—was it the Sheriff's men coming to look for them? Well, they would be looking for Guy, not knowing she was with them. But Guy didn't seem too keen on going back. Would he put up a fight?

She watched as Guy came running back, a look of fear in his eyes. "It's the Sheriff's men. I knew it. We have to move—NOW!"

"I don't understand—you're_ helping_ me now?"

Guy grabbed her arm and led her away, running faster than Beth could ever remember running.

"Helping you? I think not," Guy said between breaths.

"Then why didn't you just leave me there to be found by the guards. It would have been easier for you to run away without worrying about—OUCH!"

Beth fell and tripped over a tree branch that was lying on the ground.

Guy yanked at her arm. "Come on, we have to go!"

"It wasn't my fault! And my dress is torn now, thanks to your lovely Sherwood." Beth attempted to stand up, but fell back, unable to support her left foot.

"What is wrong with you-get UP!"

"I can't—my ankle, I think it's twisted. Just leave me here. You don't need me!"

Guy's eyes held a panicked look as the dogs' barks got closer. Without thinking, Guy lifted Beth in his arms and continued to run.

"You'll never get far—they'll overtake us. Guy, you have to stop," Beth said as she looked behind them, the sounds continuing to get louder.

"I—will—never—stop." Guy, out of breath already, was beginning to slow his pace.

A form suddenly jumped out in front of them. Beth screamed.

"Well, well, well. Look at you, Sir Guy. What are you running from now?" It was Carter.

"Move out of the way!" Guy barked.

"Not until you give us back what we've been lookin' for." Allan came up behind Carter.

"Allan, you're alright!" Beth said, relieved.

Guy gently placed Beth on the ground and drew his sword. "The Sheriff's men are right behind us, so I would suggest that you step aside."

"And why would you be running from them? Thought you would be thrilled to see your fellow comrades," said Carter, sarcastically.

"Shut-up." Guy glared.

"C'mon, Guy. Just give her back."

"I will NOT be told what to do, least of all by you, Allan."

Carter shrugged. "Alright then." He raised his sword and brought it down on Guy's blade as Guy retaliated.

Beth, frustrated as she felt helpless without the use of her leg, was annoyed as she watched them fight yet again. Honestly, when would it ever stop? But wait, where had Allan gone?

"Shhh." Beth heard from behind her as she turned around. It was Allan-he had sneaked around as Guy was distracted. "C'mon, put your arm around my shoulder and I'll carry you-you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine-I—I fell when I was running," Beth said, bewildered as everything was happening so quickly. Allan lifted her and began to head back toward the camp.

"And where might you be going?" Allan froze as he felt a pointed sword against his back.

"Allan…" Beth said weakly. She could see behind her.

They didn't even realize how close the guards were getting until it was too late. There they all were, dogs included. "Turn around slowly—NOW!" The guard commanded. Reluctantly, Allan did as he was told.

"Hand the girl over."

Allan looked down frantically at Beth—he couldn't do it. Not after all they had been through to find her.

"Allan, it's alright. Just do it." Beth eyes were wide as she started back, hoping—pleading—that Allan would listen.

Allan slowly let Beth down as the guard reached out and roughly yanked her back.

"Oi, be careful with her! She's hurt her ankle!" Allan's eyes held concern.

The guards began to surround him. What happened in the next few seconds surprised not only Allan, but Beth herself. Grabbing a dagger from the belt of the guard who was holding her, Beth quickly held it to his throat.

"What's this?" he barked angrily. "How dare you!"

"You tell your men to back off Allan—you hear? Or I will use this, I swear."

The guard laughed, obviously in disbelief over her knifing skills. But Beth pressed it harder against the skin of his throat, making him have a change of heart.

"Alright, alright—ouch!" he yelped. "Guards, release that man—now!"

Beth continued to keep the dagger on the guard until the men had completely stepped aside from Allan. "Run, Allan. Don't worry about me-I'll be f-fine." Beth stuttered, trying to fight back the tears that were coming." Allan was staring back at her in disbelief as she held the knife to the guard's throat. She had more nerve than he credited her for.

"Just go, Allan, before it's too late, please!" Beth pleaded with him.

Allan nodded, realizing how much she was doing for him. He ran hurriedly back into Sherwood, away from the guards, and away from Beth. His thoughts were scattered in a million different directions as he stopped for breath. Where was Carter…and Guy? And Beth—dear Beth. She had risked so much just so he could get away. Concern for her filled him as he glanced back at the voices that were still echoing from that direction.

"Allan!"

He jumped as he heard his name whispered. "Carter?" Looking back, he was shocked to see Carter heading right toward him.

"You alright?" Allan asked him.

"Yeah, but where's Beth?" Carter looked alarmed when he saw no sight of her.

"Guards got her." Allan ran a hand through his hair, frustrated at himself.

"What? But I saw you carrying her out! That's why I backed away from Gisborne when the guards came."

"Guards surrounded me—I had no choice but to give her up, alright? And she…she…"

"She what?" Carter asked moodily, as he glanced back at the ground.

"She saved my life. Guards were all around me, and she held a dagger to the guard's throat…made 'im release me."

"She's quite a girl." Carter remarked as he looked up, surprised.

"Yeah. Yeah she is." Allan said, throwing a challenging look in Carter's direction. "By the way, what happened to Guy?"

"I don't know. When I backed off, he just stood there looking at the guards. I ran back to the forest to meet you so I don't know where he went. He didn't seem too pleased to see them though. But we know for sure now that they're taking Beth to the castle, so we have to tell Robin. Come on." Carter walked briskly back to the camp as Allan followed, hoping and praying that Beth wouldn't be harmed.


	26. Chapter 26

_Another update! And within 24 hours-I've been in such a Robin Hood/writing mood today. =) Hope you enjoy this chapter, and as always, please review! _

* * *

"Sir Guy! Is all well?" One of the guards ran toward Guy as he stood there, confusion lining his features.

"Uh, yes. Yes." He swallowed and looked past as the guards were tying Beth's hands together; one of the guards especially looked angry as he did so.

"When you didn't return two days ago, the Sheriff sent us out to search for you. Were you captured, Sir?"

"What? Oh, no…I was...lost."

The guard looked skeptical but didn't press him with any more questions. "Well, time to head back to the castle now. Had quite a hard time getting that wench back—should have seen what she did to Lewis. Held a knife to him, she did!"

"What?"

"Yeah, just to let that outlaw go…you know…the one who used to be on our team, Allan. Lewis is raving mad at her."

Guy looked past as Lewis was rather tightly wrapping the ropes around Beth's wrists. "Right, I'll take it from here." Guy nodded as he made his way toward Beth.

"Let's see you pull one over me like that again, missy!" Lewis was muttering angrily as he continued to wrap the rope.

"I think it's quite tight now." Beth said angrily, determined not to let her pain show through.

"That's enough, Lewis."

Lewis looked up as Guy walked over. "Sir Guy! What happened? We've been looking for you for almost two days. Did you get capt—"

"I was lost, that is all. Now would you kindly remove your hands from the prisoner—I believe her cords are tight enough."

"Sir, you should have seen what she did to me. Held a knife to my throat! She's dangerous, this one."

"I'm in command now, and I say remove your hands from the prisoner—NOW!"

"Yes, sir!" Lewis scampered off like a dog with his tail between his legs. Guy gave the order to head back toward Nottingham.

"Thank you." Beth said softly as she walked beside Guy. "Why are you going back?"

"Because I have no other place to go. What was I supposed to do, fight them all off?"

"Robin and his men could have done it." Beth smirked as she glanced up at him. Guy stiffened at the mention of Robin and didn't respond.

"What will the Sheriff do to me when we get back?

"He wants your money."

Elizabeth laughed. "Ha, well he'll never get it. Surely he knows that inheritances go from father to son or from father to the nearest living male relative? I was left with nothing…only the protection from my uncle and the convenience of living in my own home. He was my guardian after my parents' deaths."

Guy looked puzzled as Beth's words sunk in.

"Oh, I knew what he was after, but I wouldn't give the Sheriff the satisfaction of knowing all the little details of my life. I'm sure it made him terribly angry. So what will he do with me?"

"Well, now that you're no good to him he'll probably throw you in the dungeon for collaborating with outlaws...or possibly worse." Guy said.

Beth looked more solemn as she walked beside him. "Is Nottingham so far gone that there are no longer trials for anyone?"

Guy turned toward her. "The laws have been bent to serve our purposes. YOU broke the law by running away with Hood. You have only yourself to blame for that." Guy said stonily as he walked ahead of her.

Beth gazed after Gisborne, noticing the sudden change in his attitude. He was so inconsistent with his behavior. And what he said about the Sheriff throwing her into jail…or worse. It frightened her.

* * *

"Robin!"

The gang glanced up as Allan and Carter came running hastily toward them. They had just woken and had finished breakfast. Marian quickly rose and followed Robin as they awaited their news.

"Carter, Allan, you alright? Did you see them?" Robin looked concerned as he looked at their frantic expressions.

Carter spoke first. "Robin, Gisborne had Beth and was still in Sherwood when we encountered him, but the Sheriff…he sent his guards to find him."

"And they did." Allan cut in. "Right when we found them."

"What happened?" Marian asked anxiously.

Carter continued. "Allan had Beth, but the guards surrounded him. He had no choice but to give her up."

"So they have her, then." Marian said, feeling defeated.

"Yeah, but she didn't go without a fight. Saved my life, she did." Allan chuckled. He recounted the story to the gang. Robin couldn't help but think of Marian pulling something similar in the same situation. The more he learned of Beth, the more he thought of Marian.

"How many men were there, Carter?" Robin asked.

"Thirty, Forty at the most."

"Master, I don't like this. We can't take that many men!"

"Shhh! I know, Much. We're not."

"What?" They all asked simultaneously.

"We're not! It will be the same pattern. We take Beth back, they'll come looking again."

"Robin, I can't believe you're saying this. We need to go after her, now! We know where she is."

"Marian, I know. But we can't go charging after that many men. We'll wait it out. No need for everyone to get hurt."

"Robin, _if _Beth is my sister, I have a duty to her. We need to protect her from the Sheriff."

"And we will; we need to think first!"

Marian closed her eyes, her frustration mounting every second. She wanted to run and snatch Beth away from the horrible Sheriff right at that second. She hated him so much.

"That man must be incapable of love." Will remarked.

"What?" Djaq asked.

"The Sheriff. He destroys anything and everyone he can—friendships, families, loved ones…" Will trailed off. Djaq knew who he was thinking of—his father, Dan Scarlett. Will still thought of him often, and his little brother Luke, who was living in Scarborough. Instinctively, she placed her hand on his arm and smiled, hoping to cheer him up. Will took hold of her hand and squeezed it.

"Alright, so what's your plan?" Marian calmly asked Robin.

"Well, I don't have one yet, but we will soon if we all work together."

The gang nodded and got to work devising a scheme to rescue Beth—again.

* * *

Once they reached the outside of Nottingham castle, Guy paused, as if he didn't want to go any further. As he gazed back at Beth, he truly feared for her and what the Sheriff would do when he found out she was virtually penniless. Taking a deep breath, he walked up the castle steps and was greeted by the Sheriff himself as he strolled out.

"Ah, Gizzy! Back so soon? Wasn't sure if I'd see you again. And look, you've brought our favorite guest back with you. Splendid! Glad to be back, dear?"

Beth merely scowled in return.

"Ah, oh well. You'll learn to like us soon enough. Gisborne, in your absence a little surprise came up. Thought you might be interested in seeing her."

"Her?"

"Y-e-s, quite a 'her' too." Vaisey stepped aside to reveal a woman standing behind him. Guy squinted, trying to make out her features. She had long, dark, wavy hair and wore expensive attire. As she drew closer, Guy's eyes widened.

"_Isabella_?"

* * *

_And I am being evil once again and leaving you with a cliffhanger-I'm sorry!_


	27. Chapter 27

_Ok, I am sorry this chapter does not contain any Robin/Marian! Please don't get mad at me! It will be in the next chapter. I wanted to write a scene for them at the end but it's 1 in the morning and I am exhausted. Sorry-no more whining! =P I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think! _

* * *

"_Guy?" _

Beth watched as the two stared at each other, both lost for words. Immediately she noticed the similarity to Guy in the woman's features. Who was she?

"Isabella…what are you doing here?"

"To see you, of course—brother."

Beth's eyes widened at the revelation, while the Sheriff merely chuckled with glee. Obviously he knew the relation between Isabella and Guy already.

"How did you know my whereabouts? We lost contact after…" Guy trailed off.

"After my marriage." Isabella studied Guy, unsure of where she stood with him.

"Squire Thornton let you take a little trip, then?"

Isabella tried to hide her annoyance at Guy's sarcastic tone. "News spread of your position here in Nottingham…I felt it was my duty as your sister to pay you a visit after so many years ". Isabella attempted a smile as the Sheriff watched their exchange. "A word to you in private, Guy?"

Guy noticed her eyes shift toward the Sheriff and understood the subtlety of her suggestion. He followed Isabella inside the castle. To ensure they had complete privacy, Isabella led Guy to her chambers and shut the door.

"What are you really doing here, Isabella?"

"Escaping from my husband."

"Isabella…"

"No, Guy, you have no idea! I was thirteen when I was wed to him—he used me despicably. I had to escape. But why did you not come to see me after my marriage?"

"I was busy."

"Busy? Busy doing what?"

"Making a name for myself, that's what. How else do you think I gained this position?"

"I'm happy for you, I suppose. But a word from you would have been appreciated. I was miserable, Guy. And scared after you abandoned me. But what I've never understood is why you would allow a man to marry a girl of thirteen."

Guy sighed and sat down on a nearby chair. "That was a long time ago, Isabella."

"But why? Why Thornton, of all men? You didn't even like him, if I recall. So why would you entrust your younger sister to—"

"Because he offered a good price for you! Does _that _satisfy your curiosity?"

Isabella, stunned at Guy's confession, was lost for words. Guy rose and walked closer to her. "You shouldn't have come here."

Isabella's eyes flashed in response. "Of course, why couldn't I see it then? I suppose I still had some faith in you...after all, I was just a child. I'm not going back to him." She crossed her arms, daring him to defy her.

"Alright…fine. But if you stay here, you keep quiet. No bringing up the past and berating me in front of the Sheriff if you want my protection."

Relieved, Isabella nodded. "I promise. But please…don't let him bring me back. I barely escaped from his men—they're still searching for me."

Guy slowly nodded, as if he really didn't care about the situation. As he turned to leave, Isabella reached out to him. "Brother, I am willing to forgive what was done in the past…are you not in the least sorry for selling me to Squire Thornton after learning his true nature?"

His expression was unreadable. Slowly pulling away from her, Guy opened the door and walked out, not looking back. Stunned, Isabella watched as his shadow grew smaller as he strode down the hall. It was then she realized she didn't really know her brother—maybe she never had.

* * *

Guy crossed paths with the Sheriff as he returned to the main hall. "Well, well, well. More and more leper friends keep turning up, don't they? So many long-lost sisters…splendid, isn't it?"

Guy had difficulty masking his annoyance. "My sister has requested permission to live in the castle on a temporary basis. I saw no reason that you would object."

"Well then, as long as she behaves herself and minds her manners. No running off with outlaws like some other leper friends we know…" Vaisey glanced at Beth as the guards led her down to the dungeons. "Wait." Vaisey held up his hand to halt them. "Bring her to the main hall."

Confused, Guy turned toward the Sheriff, perplexed at his request. Then again, nothing surprised him when it came to this man. The sudden realization dawned on Guy that the Sheriff didn't know about Marian. Should he tell him? Common sense told him not to. He couldn't bear his jeering remarks right now.

As Guy and the Sheriff walked into the main hall, Vaisey signaled for the guards to leave. "Well, missy. You're beginning to become a royal pain in the backside. Not so surprised you're related to Marian…are you, Guy?"

Guy's eyes narrowed as he glared in response.

"Oops! Sore spot. Sorry. Hmmm, a clue…no!" Chuckling, Vaisey walked closer to Beth.

"Are you satisfied? You've won. Now will you please take these off me?" Beth wriggled her hands in the tight ropes that the guard had tied her in.

Smiling impishly, the Sheriff signaled to Guy to obey her request. Beth, surprised he had agreed, closed her eyes in relief as Guy cut the strands. "What do you want from me? If you're expecting me to bestow my wealth upon you you'll be terribly disappointed. My uncle is keeping whatever inheritance I have safe…he wouldn't dream of letting you touch it. I'm not even aware of what I was left…unless you want to count land. And I don't think you'll be paying off Prince John's men off with land, do you?" Beth remarked snidely.

"Oh, I've given up on the whole money matter entirely, my dear. In fact, I have a proposition for you. You can live in the castle, enjoy all the delicacies of servants waiting on you hand-and-foot…all for one little thing."

"I already know the answer…not interested."

"Hmm, that's not really an option. And you haven't even heard the little thing I'm going to ask of you…that's not really fair, you know."

Beth rolled her eyes. "What, then?"

"_You _will be my informant of all of Hood's plans. A spy, if you like it."

Guy looked in astonishment at the Sheriff's suggestion. "NO. Remember what happened with Allan…"

"No!" Beth firmly responded. "I would never betray them. Throw me in the dungeons to rot for the rest of my life…I will never become your spy."

The Sheriff laughed gleefully. "That's what I thought you'd say. But, you see, if you don't do as I say, I can inform Prince John that your dear uncle is a rebel who's plotting his demise. And we all know how temperamental our dear Prince John can be."

"What? No. You have no proof!"

"Hmmm. No proof needed. After all, his beloved niece goes running around with outlaws and escaping from the law. That doesn't look so good, does it?"

Helpless, Beth looked pleadingly at Guy, but he turned away, angered at the Sheriff.

"So…what do you say _now_?"

Trembling as a tear slid down her cheek, Beth stared at the floor, sickened to her stomach. How could she betray Robin…and Marian? And all of the gang. It was unthinkable. But she couldn't let harm come to her uncle—even though she barely knew the man and wasn't related to him by blood.

"What am I to do?" Beth's voice quavered.

"That's it. I knew you'd come to your senses eventually. Well, missy, _you _will have to convince Hood that you'd like to stay in the castle...or we're forcing you...or something or other. Travel back and forth and let him think you're giving them our secrets. All the while you'll be giving us _his_. Aha! It's brilliant!"

"And I say it's too risky! Having a spy never works." Guy forcefully shouted.

"Oh, what's wrong, Gizzy? Having painful memories of your pet, Allan? Oh…it's your leper friend, isn't it? That's right…she was on Hood's side the whole time while you thought she was on ours." The Sheriff came up behind Guy and started to pat him on the shoulders, mockingly giving him comfort.

"Get off me." Guy shrugged him away.

"Oh, a little touchy? Ah, feeling sad for our little friend here?" The Sheriff strode toward Beth and held both her cheeks with his hand as he turned her face toward Guy. "Don't worry, if she plays her cards right, which I think she's capable of, Hood will never know we've planted an enemy—however unwilling—in his own camp." Releasing her, he looked Beth in the eyes with a menacing sneer. "And no funny business on your part…or your uncle will be left in Prince John's hands. And I might just end up receiving that lovely inheritance after all, ha!" Laughing to himself, Vaisey walked up the stairs and informed the guards to lead Elizabeth to a room.

Still shocked at the turn of events, Beth glanced at Guy, who watched the Sheriff with a vengeful look in his eyes. "I can't do this. Please don't make me betray them." Beth said in a pleading whisper.

"It's out of my hands now." Guy responded, looking reluctantly toward her. "I am sorry." Beth noticed the pained look on his face as he strode angrily up the stairs and brushed past the Sheriff.

"I'm sorry too." Beth said softly to herself.


	28. Chapter 28

_Hello lovely readers. Ok, this chapter was done hours ago, but I kept staring at it and re-reading what I wrote. For some reason this chapter was really hard for me to write and I felt like giving up during the middle of it. And I wanted to write a flashback scene for Robin and Marian but it just didn't fit into this chapter-hopefully it will work in the next one though. I am getting so discouraged about this story even though I have a ton of ideas...I just hope I can make them come to life the way I want them to. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. And by the way, a big thank you to catherinedoncaster1995 for giving me some ideas with the character of Beth! She helped encourage me with the idea as far as Beth becoming an informant to the Sheriff. Also, sorry this chapter is shorter than what I usually write. _

* * *

"Master, you're sure this will work? Hmph, I hate this outfit!"

Much scratched his arm as he straightened the sleeve of his elaborate looking costume. He was dressed head-to-toe in an outfit that looked vaguely familiar to Count Friedrich's. "I can't believe Djaq dug this old costume up—I look ridiculous!" Much whined.

"Hush…you look perfect! Besides, while you're distracting the guards, we'll be able to slip inside the castle."

The gang had agreed they would all go together—Marian included, although Robin had reluctantly agreed to that. She wasn't to go inside the castle though…she would only keep watch. Robin had come up with the idea of Much posing as a nobleman and attracting the guards' attention. And Much could make his entrance on one of the horses they had taken from the stable at Nottingham.

"Still, I don't like it! What if the guards recognize me?"

"Recognize you, ha! You're always running around in rags—won't even recognize you in that get-up. And look—you finally took that towel off your head. Does wonders for you, really." Allan ruffled Much's hair.

"Don't DO that!" Much pushed aside his hand and attempted to flatten his stray locks. "And it's NOT a towel—it's a scarf meant to keep the hair back, and I like it!"

Allan made a face, only irritating Much even more. "And I don't dress in rags either—just because you used to wear leather doesn't mean you're superior to me."

"Really boys, are you reversing back to your childhood? You always seem to be having the same conversation." Marian remarked as she passed by.

"He started it." Much pointed at Allan, who playfully shrugged.

"Quiet, you two!" said John, annoyed at their bickering.

As the gang inched closer to the edge of Sherwood, a sudden noise startled them—it sounded like a twig snapping on the ground.

"Shhh!" Robin stopped them. "Did you hear that?"

Marian was already heading in the direction of the sound as Robin followed behind. "Stay there." Robin ordered the gang. Stealthily, Marian drew her bow as Robin did the same. Both hid behind a tree as they heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps approaching. As the footsteps grew louder, Robin signaled to Marian to jump out. At once, the two barricaded the path and held their bows at the intruder, only the intruder wasn't who they expected.

"_Beth_?" Marian exclaimed, shocked at the turn of events.

"Beth…how did you escape?" Robin chimed in.

Beth had screamed when Robin and Marian jumped in front of her, but now she just stood there, her eyes wide with fear and swollen from crying. "Robin…Marian? Oh, thank God!" Beth ran up to Marian and hugged her tightly. The rest of the gang, despite Robin's command, came to the scene when they heard voices.

"Liz….you're alright!" Allan exclaimed in relief.

Beth released Marian from her embrace and briefly glanced at Allan. "Yes…yes…I'm alright."

"But how did you escape? Did you walk here?" asked Marian, puzzled.

Beth attempted a weak smile. "I rode as far as the border of Nottingham woods, and then I walked the rest on foot. Can we talk this over in private…at the camp?"

Robin agreed and began leading everyone back into the forest.

"Well, that figures! After I get all dressed in this fancy get-up I don't even get to go through with the plan," grumbled Much. "Doesn't matter—didn't want to make a fool of myself anyway."

Inwardly, Allan had an uneasy feeling about finding Beth so easily. And something was wrong—the whole way back to the camp she wouldn't look at him once, but kept her eyes downcast. How did she escape, and so easily? It didn't seem likely that the Sheriff would just let her go.

Robin was uneasy as well…the whole situation didn't sit well with him. The mood was tense as the gang kept their thoughts to themselves until they finally reached the camp.

Marian pulled Robin aside. "Robin, let me speak with her. Something's not right."

"I agree with you on that—see what you can find out."

Marian nodded and walked toward Beth. "Elizabeth…Beth…can I speak to you alone?"

Beth, surprised at the request, nodded and followed Marian to a more discreet area of the woods. She tried to avoid Marian's piercing gaze.

"Beth, what happened at the castle? You seem upset."

Beth turned away, struggling with controlling her tears. "The Sheriff let me go…he said he had no more use for me and he just wanted Gisborne back." She closed her eyes—the words sounded false even to her own ears.

Seeing her struggle, Marian placed her hands on Beth's shoulders. "Is that really true?"

"Yes…NO." Placing both her hands over her eyes, Beth burst into tears. Marian stepped away, unsure of how to respond.

"The Sheriff…he threatened me, Marian. He wants me to be his spy…he wants me to betray you all. If I don't, he said he would harm my uncle. Oh Marian, I didn't know what to do! My uncle has been so kind to me after my adoptive parents' deaths, and he has a young family of his own. The Sheriff said he would tell Prince John that my uncle was plotting against him…said that the Prince was fool enough to believe it. So he sent me here—he finally settled on me returning back to you all and feeding Gisborne information at night or during my trips to town with you all. I had no choice but to accept his terms. But I can't do it…I could never betray you."

Marian was taken aback, but not utterly shocked. It was typical of the Sheriff to devise a scheme as cruel as this one. "Beth…I am so sorry for what you had to go through. But you were wise in telling me. Come, Robin will know what to do."

Marian led Beth back to the gang, and Beth relayed everything to them. Allan was the first to comment.

"What? Not this again. Take it from me, if there's anyone you don't want to get involved with, it's the Sheriff. Can't trust 'im."

Robin was contemplative for a few minutes until he finally spoke. "You did the right thing, Beth. Thank you for bringing this to us. I promise…we can work this out and keep your uncle safe."

"Thank you," Beth said, relieved.

Robin suddenly grinned impishly, "Besides, I have a better plan anyway."


	29. Chapter 29

_Hope you all enjoy this chapter-I don't know why, but I always write better at night, like REALLY late at night. And now I'm really hungry even thought it's 3 in the morning, lol. But I really wanted to post this tonight. Please comment and let me know what you think! And if any of you are getting frustrated with my lack of Robin/Marian dialogue, I apologize. It just wasn't fitting in with these past 2 chapters as well. BUT...a flashback scene is coming up very soon with them-don't worry, they are still my OTP.;)_

* * *

"Oh, and what's this plan of yours?" Marian asked, skeptical.

"Beth, you'll still be able to pretend like you're giving information to the Sheriff…we'll make up stories for you to relay back to him. Sometimes we'll make him think he's winning…but the trails we'll lead him on will be like worthless treasure hunts. We'll make the information real enough for him not to suspect you. And in the meantime…you can be gathering information for us."

"Robin…that's too risky," Marian cut in.

"I agree," Allan supported Marian. "Look, the Sheriff's not stupid. I've worked with 'im, so I should know. If he doesn't get good information from the start he'll suspect her right off."

"Then what do you suggest, Allan? She has to pretend she's giving some sort of information or the Sheriff will imprison her uncle…or worse." Robin began pacing, clearly frustrated.

"I know!" Beth exclaimed excitedly. Everyone turned and waited for her response. Beth's eyes were shining as the idea began formulating in her mind.

"I need to get back into the castle. Convince them that you've kicked me out…guessed I was a spy, or something along those lines. That way, I can tell you what the Sheriff's planning, and I don't need to put any of you in danger!"

"No," Allan simply responded. "Robin's plan was better."

Beth stared at Allan, annoyed at his interference. "Allan, I have no other choice. I think this could work. I could run back to the castle, say I want nothing more to do with the gang and that you chased me out."

Carter stepped forward. "Elizabeth, for once I agree with Allan. In the castle, we can't protect you. Here, we can."

"Would you please stop telling me what to do? Both of you!" Seeing the hurt look on Allan's face, Beth bit her lip, knowing her words had cut him. "I'm sorry. It's just…me being in the castle makes more sense. If I have to keep fabricating stories of you to the Sheriff he _will _grow suspicious."

Marian had been quiet during the conversation—she couldn't help but think of a similar exchange of words between herself and Robin when they were trapped up in the tree trying to find Lardner's ring. She had convinced Robin that she would be more useful in the castle even though he disagreed. Watching Beth spar words with Robin and Allan made her wonder if she could be this stubborn. But she knew the answer to that.

"Beth—do you know who you're dealing with? The Sheriff will trap you. And he isn't easily fooled. I was in a similar situation not long ago when I was a spy for Robin in the castle—it's harder than it appears. You always have to be watching your back."

"Marian, I know I can do this. Please, trust me."

Robin looked between his wife and Beth…both of them beautiful, strong, and determined women. They were forces to be reckoned with. Sighing, he realized that Beth's plan made more sense than his. "Beth, if you truly believe you can convince the Sheriff you're on his side, then I don't think I can stop you."

"Thank you, Robin."

"But with Gisborne there…will you be safe?" Marian wondered out loud, her fear returning for Beth.

"Gisborne has his own problems to sort through right now, especially with his sister at the castle.

"Sister!" Robin asked incredulously.

"You didn't know he had a sister? She had just arrived at the castle when I was brought back. Her name's…Isabella, I believe."

Marian looked shocked. "He never said anything to me about having a sister."

"He's a man of many secrets, if you remember," Robin remarked sarcastically.

Marian chose to ignore his comment. "Beth, was she staying at the castle or just there temporarily?"

"I don't know…I saw her briefly before the two went inside and talked privately. I guess I'll find out though."

Allan remained unusually quiet throughout the rest of the conversation. More than anything, he didn't want Beth to go back to the castle. Was this how Robin felt with Marian so close to Guy and the Sheriff? It made him uncomfortable, and he didn't like the feeling.

Beth agreed that she wouldn't leave until the next morning so she could make more detailed plans with Robin on how she would be relaying information back to them. Both agreed it would be wiser for the gang to meet her when making their rounds through Nottingham.

Allan stayed off to himself while Robin instructed Beth on what and what not to do. Walking a little distance away from them, he found a large boulder and sat on it for awhile. Try as he might, he couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling he had. "C'mon, Allan…what's wrong with you?" he muttered to himself. He couldn't explain his emotions. Why did he always feel like he had to protect Beth and keep her safe from men like the Sheriff? Oh, he could guess why…but he wasn't ready to admit it to himself yet.

Besides, Beth hadn't listened to him. He had tried to warn her from getting involved with the Sheriff and Gisborne, especially on their own turf, but she had shot him down. Back in the woods when they were together, he had actually thought that he might have a small chance with her. "Guess I was wrong," Allan muttered again.

"Wrong about what?"

Allan jumped and turned around. "Oh, it's you," he sighed in relief.

Beth was walking toward him. She wrapped her teal blue shawl around her arms and hugged it closely to her. "It's getting cold out here…I was looking for you."

Allan tried to avert his eyes away from her. He was still angry, and looking at her only made him feel worse. She was lovely, with her hair let down loosely around her shoulders. She was wearing one of her fancy London gowns—very out of place in the woods, but it made her all the more charming.

"Why are you out here, Allan?"

"No reason."

"Is this about me going to the castle?"

"Not bein' funny, but not everything's about you." As soon as the words escaped his lips, Allan immediately regretted them.

"Well, in this case, I think it is about me." Beth's eyes flashed.

"Look…I'm sorry. It's just…I don't feel comfortable with you in the castle, and I don't think it's smart, alright?"

"I don't understand why you think this is such a bad idea—Robin isn't half as concerned as you are."

"Ha, you should have seen 'im when Marian was in the castle. He was always begging her to come back with him to live in the forest. He hated her being there…with Guy and all."

"Is this why you're upset? Because I'll be closer to Guy?"

Realizing he was betraying his emotions more than he wanted to, Allan bluffed, "No…just don't think it's a smart idea is all."

"Allan we've been through this before—out of everyone you're the most upset by this. Why?"

Staring down at the ground, Allan didn't answer for a few minutes. "Look, I know what the Sheriff and Gisborne are capable of—I worked with them, alright? If they catch you…"

"They won't! I'll be careful. Besides I'm…"

"More use in the castle? Yeah, Marian always said that too."

"Would you stop comparing me to Marian? I wish you would trust me more."

"Why should I?" Allan asked, his voice holding a tinge of bitterness.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Allan rose up and faced her. "For all I know you could still be playing your little role for the Sheriff. Coming back here…gaining our trust and making us believe you would never give away our secrets. Maybe this was all part his little plan. And not bein' funny, but you're awful eager to get back into that castle. Believe me, I know all the tricks."

"How dare you—are you accusing me of lying? If I was going to betray the gang I wouldn't have dreamt of even giving them a hint as to what I was doing. I'm not as low are you are, Allan A Dale!"

Allan inwardly chafed at her words—but realized he deserved them. Beth turned to leave quickly as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"Wait…Liz…I'm sorry! I didn't mean it—come back."

Beth stopped and turned around without facing Allan. "It's Lady Elizabeth to you, if you please."

Stunned by her icy tone but ignoring it, Allan walked up and placed his hand on her arm, but she yanked it away.

"I have to go. I'm leaving early for Nottingham."

"Will I see you before you go?"

Beth turned and looked hesitantly at him. "I think it's best that you don't. Goodbye, Allan."

Allan watched as she walked back to the camp. He wanted to run after her and tell her over and over how sorry he was, but his pride told him not to. Besides, she had made it clear she was angry and wanted nothing more to do with him. And why should she? He had insulted her and behaved like a complete idiot instead of relaying his true feelings. _Stop it, Allan, you never would have had a chance with her anyway. You knew this would happen eventually. _

Then why did it still hurt watching her walk away?

* * *

_*SOBS* This made me so sad writing this scene! _


	30. Chapter 30

Not much to say about this chapter except that I loved writing it-and yay for Robin and Marian scenes! They truly are an adorable couple. =) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Now if you need anything…_anything_…you know where to find us."

Marian was the last to bid farewell to Beth before she left for Nottingham. Beth nodded slightly but didn't speak, afraid her emotions would overtake her. She threw her arms around Marian and hugged her tightly.

"I will miss you," Beth whispered. Her eyes were still swollen from all the crying she had done last night after her argument with Allan.

Marian still struggled with accepting Beth as her sister, but she felt her defenses slowly breaking.

"I will too," Marian answered back, surprised as she realized that she actually meant it. "Be careful." Marian looked closely at Beth and noticed the redness in her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yes—just tired. I didn't sleep very well last night, that's all."

Beth hadn't seen Allan since they had fought, and he hadn't come to say goodbye. She had been angry with him, but at the moment she would do anything just to catch a glimpse of him. Oh, why had she lost her temper? She hadn't been able to sleep a wink last night after their fight. And when he had tried to reach out to her she had been so cold, insisting he call her Elizabeth. It was no wonder he wasn't there to see her off. And hadn't she practically told him not to come anyway?

"Well, I better be off!" Beth tried to sound as cheery as possible, but failed miserably. She locked eyes with Carter, who gave her an encouraging smile. He had become a bit stand-offish since Allan and she had gone off by themselves, and Beth could guess why he had pulled away. And it only confirmed that it was the best thing possible for her to leave the forest.

"Remember, we're always here for you," Robin took hold of Marian's hand and winked at Beth. "And like Marian said, you know where to find us."

Beth smiled and looked longingly at the two of them, so happy and content with one another. It was adorable the way Robin would instinctively go to Marian's side when he knew she was unhappy about something. Although Beth had not heard the full story, their journey did not sound like it had been easy. It was comforting and beautiful to see how their love had stayed strong, even in the midst of hardships.

With one last goodbye, Beth turned to leave. She hurriedly wiped the few tears from her eyes that began slipping down her cheeks. What had she gotten herself into? She was way out of her league with the Sheriff—she was playing with a different side of herself that she wasn't used to. Whatever the case, she was determined to protect both the gang and her adoptive family.

_You can do this, Beth._

And she told herself that the whole way back to Nottingham.

* * *

Allan had spent the night outside the camp, not wanting to risk an awkward encounter with Beth. Thankfully the night hadn't been too cold, but it didn't matter. He wouldn't have slept anyway, no matter where he was. Why did he always say the wrong thing? He just couldn't keep his mouth shut, and he knew he would pay for it. Hadn't he already? The next morning, he was almost tempted to say goodbye to Beth even though she showed no interest in seeing him again.

When he heard the gang saying their goodbyes to Beth, he crept up quietly and watched behind some thick shrubs, although they weren't exactly comfortable to watch from. Allan felt foolish, hiding as if he was some criminal. If Much hadn't kept shimmying back and forth he might have caught a better glimpse of her, but from where he was at she looked fine. Maybe a little tired, but he doubted she thought twice of their argument after she left him last night. Maybe it was his imagination, but Allan thought she kept glancing off into the woods, as if she was looking for someone. _No, stop it. She doesn't want to see you again and you know it. _Allan tried to push the thought out of his mind.

As she turned to leave, Allan's stomach churned inside of him. It still made him sick thinking of her under the same roof as the Sheriff. Oh, he knew Guy wouldn't be a threat to her. If he had wanted to harm her he would have back when he had held her captive in the forest. A sudden thought came to Allan. What if Guy got close to Beth…what if he fell…in love withher? Allan couldn't believe how much it bothered him thinking of Beth being wooed by Guy.

For the first time, Allan felt like he could truly relate to Robin.

* * *

"Where is Allan?" Djaq asked Will after the gang had dispersed. "He didn't come to say goodbye."

"Yeah, you're right. That's odd."

"I know…I was so sure he liked her."

"I thought so too—maybe he said goodbye earlier. But you know what? I didn't see him when I woke up this morning."

"Will, maybe you should go and look for him. Allan was unhappy when Beth decided to go back to the castle."

"I know he was upset, but that's not like him, going off by himself. I'll find him." Will pecked Djaq on the cheek before leaving. Djaq blushed and looked at him lovingly as she watched him disappear over the hill.

* * *

"Hey, you alright?"

Robin walked into the camp and found Marian there by herself, sharpening one of her arrows. She kept her gaze downward and wouldn't meet his gaze.

"I don't know."

"She'll be fine, Marian. If she takes after her sister, which I believe she does, she'll figure out a way through this." Robin had sat down beside her, but she still kept her eyes on the arrow she was sharpening.

"No Robin, I don't want her to take after me. Do you know how many time I made mistakes while I was in the castle? I nearly got myself killed—several times. I had my hair chopped off as a punishment; I was stabbed by Gisborne, nearly hung as the Nightwatchman…"

"Woah, wait! Nearly hung as the Nightwatchman?"

"I never told you?" Marian looked puzzled. "Oh, I suppose I never did. It was right before you were trapped in that barn in Nettlestone."

"Let me guess…it was after I told you not to do anything about the supplies stocked in that barn?"

Marian rolled her eyes. "Yes…do you have to rub it in?"

"So…how were you found?"

Marian started whittling harder at her arrow. "Guy found me out. The Sheriff wasn't there, but Guy was going to have me hung until he had a sudden change of heart. Allan disguised himself in my costume and made the Sheriff believe that the Nightwatchman had escaped. I forgot that I never told you."

"I probably would have marched right in to Nottingham castle and stolen you back, so it's probably good you never told me," Robin grinned, trying to lighten her mood. No need to make her feel bad about her past right now.

"Anyway, I was saying that I hope Beth doesn't behave as I did. That's what I fear the most—her being found out. The Sheriff will have no mercy if he discovers she's lying, Robin."

"Marian, look at what you're doing to that arrow."

"What? Oh." Marian blushed, embarrassed at the thin piece of metal the arrow tip had become after she had whittled away at it so hard. Laughing, she threw it down and looked up at Robin. "Looks like I can't do anything right these days."

"Stop it, you're perfect!"

"Now you're being ridiculous."

"I mean it, honestly!"

"That's what I thought when I first saw you. I thought to myself, "That Marian girl…not only is she the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, but she's perfect."

"Hmm, really?" Marian smirked. "If I recall, a boy of seven who called himself Robin of Locksley pulled at my braids and tried to shoo me away whenever I would follow after him. What did you call me then? Oh yes, a 'pest'. I don't remember anything said about me being perfect."

"What? Now that must have been a different Robin of Locksley. I don't remember him."

Marian laughed. "You really are ridiculous!" She looked thoughtful for a minute. "You remember when I started taking archery lessons?"

"Ha, yes I do. You challenged me to an archery contest and shamefully beat me. Much couldn't stop talking about it for a week."

"Well, it's because I wanted to be like you. When I would try to tag along and you just ignored me, I felt the only way to get your attention was by becoming better at something that you did."

"And it worked." Robin grinned.

"If I recall, you hated me for beating you so badly."

"Hmm, I suppose. But then that little girl grew up, and it wasn't about winning at archery anymore."

"Robin, sometimes I still feel like that little girl. Always trying to make myself better than everyone else."

Robin cupped Marian's face in his hands. "Remember what I told you?"

"What?"

"You're perfect."


	31. Chapter 31

_Hello there...sorry I took so long to update! I actually started this a few days ago but I went through a spell of writer's depression (yes, I made that up) so I didn't finish it until tonight. And it's not even that good. =/ I don't know why I had trouble writing this one because it was actually pretty easy. As always, thanks so much for the comments and encouragement! As you can see, I need it. =P Btw, does anyone know where you can see who is following your story or adding it to their favorites? I get email alerts but I can't find anywhere on my settings where I can actually see who's following. _

* * *

"Allan! Where have you been?"

Allan was just returning to camp when he saw Will walking toward him.

"Beth just left—thought you would have wanted to say goodbye. You might be able to catch her if you hurry."

"I…uh…said goodbye last night."

"Oh." Will looked puzzled as Allan brushed past him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Will let out a laugh. "C'mon, Allan. I always know when you're lying."

"Nothing's wrong, alright?"

"Is this about Beth? I mean, I know you were unhappy about her going back to Nottingham. Did you… fight or something?"

"Not bein' funny, but it's really none of your business." As soon as the words slipped out, Allan immediately regretted them. Will looked slightly hurt but didn't leave.

Sighing, Allan sat on a huge tree stump nearby. "Look, I'm sorry Will. I didn't mean that."

Will sat down beside him. "I know. Ready to tell me what's wrong? You know, before that whole thing with Gisborne, you and I used to be close friends…you'd tell me anything. I miss that."

"Yeah mate, so do I. If I could take all that back, I would. Look, you're right. Beth and I had a little fight last night. I told her I didn't like her going back to Nottingham…I said some stupid things."

"You like her, don't you?"

Allan shifted slightly and felt the color rise to his cheeks. "Uh…yeah. Don't you?"

Will laughed. "You know exactly what I mean! Don't think I haven't noticed you calling her 'Liz'? What is that, your pet name for her?"

"Oi! Watch it…I always give pet…er…NICK-names…to people. You know that!"

"Hmm, really? What's my nickname, then?"

Allan glared at Will but couldn't help smirking. "Alright, you got me. I guess I do kinda like her. Feel protective of her, sort of. Look, I know what the Sheriff's like, and I just don't want her to get hurt. Anyway, I don't have a chance."

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh, come on. She's from a different social class entirely. It would never work."

"I wouldn't give up without a fight…you never know what will happen. And she went to all that trouble to save you, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah she did." Allan looked thoughtful for a few minutes until he realized that Will knew his secret. "Uh…Will?"

"What?"

"I don't exactly want everyone to know about my…er…feelings, if you know what I mean. Beth being Marian's sister and all…might be a little awkward."

"I won't tell a soul as long as you don't want me to, promise."

"Thanks."

Will slapped Allan on the back as he rose to get up. "Better be heading back. Robin wants us to all go to the north road and watch for travelers passing through. It's good to be getting back to what we do best…helping the poor."

"And being back on the same team." Allan joined Will as they began to walk back to the camp. Allan was relieved that he had opened up to Will. He felt like their friendship was slowly getting back to the way it used to be, and he liked that. Will was his complete opposite in so many ways, and that's why they were such good friends. Now if he could only push off the dark thoughts that continually entered his mind every time he thought of Beth under the same roof as the Sheriff…

* * *

"Ah! Back so soon? Hopefully you have some wonderful news for me concerning a certain outlaw named Hood?"

Beth felt her knees shaking as she tried to muster up as confident a look as she could. It had been relatively easy for her getting back to the castle, and the guards had allowed her to enter without any issues. But she was terrified. What if she wasn't convincing enough and the Sheriff saw right through her. She was about to find out right now.

Forcing a cold smile, Beth looked the Sheriff directly in the eyes. "Yes, I'm back. And I intend to stay here for a little while."

Vaisey immediately looked suspicious. "Pardon? YOU are in no position to be making demands of ME."

"I'm aware of that. But Hood and his wretched gang suspected me right away and threw me out. So I came back here, although I'm not so sure why I did now."

"Hood threw pretty little YOU out? Doesn't quite fit his cuddly personality. Tell me, what did you say that threw you under suspicion, missy?"

"It's not my fault. As soon as I went back I was a marked woman…he said some of his gang members saw me being escorted by guards when I left you and they knew something wasn't right. So they reached Robin before I did. What I was supposed to do? They all turned on me."

Vaisey took a few steps closer to Beth and observed her, trying to determine if she was telling the truth.

"And why on earth would you come running back to me?"

"Maybe because you threatened my uncle and I didn't want you to think I just ran off. Besides, I hated it in the forest. The only reason I had struggles with betraying the gang was because of Mar—"

Beth stopped and bit her lip. What had she done? The Sheriff didn't know that Marian was alive unless Guy had told him, and she doubted that. Robin was going to be furious with her.

"Hmm, because of what?"

"Because of…the kindness they originally showed me," Beth bluffed, hoping it was enough to cover up her initial blunder. "But they are not kind…not really. Robin is selfish and only focuses on what he can get in return. I want nothing more to do with him. Please, let me stay here temporarily, for protection." It pained Beth to speak those words, but they had to be said in order for the Sheriff to believe her.

"What am I running here, a boardinghouse for everyone's long-lost sisters to stay in?" The Sheriff was critical—he still wasn't buying her story. After pacing and mumbling inane words to himself, he stopped and looked directly at her. "Let me tell you one thing. You better be telling me the truth. And I mean it—because if you're lying, which you very well might be, I will stay true to my promise concerning that lovely uncle of yours. And who knows, maybe I can throw his family into the deal too. Ha!"

Beth winced inwardly at his words. She expected the Sheriff to threaten her more, but he seemed to be partially buying her story, which was good. "Fine, then. But I am telling the truth, so I have no need to fear on account of my family. Anyway, my Uncle Phillip will come for me soon, I'm sure of it. He will not fear you."

"Blah-di-blah-di-blah. Must you always open your mouth? Just liked your irritating sister!"

Beth felt like slapping him for speaking ill of Marian, but controlled herself. Vaisey called for a guard to show Beth to her room. "Now you listen here. You'll be closely watched at all times. A guard will escort you everywhere. Any funny business, missy, and you won't have to be worried about your precious family anymore. Because I will kill you without a second thought. But don't worry, because I'll make a lovely public display out of it so everyone will be able to witness your tragic death. Oh, don't kill me. Oh no! Robin, come save me, ahhhh!" Vaisey mimicked a woman's voice as he mocked Beth. She narrowed her eyes and fought back the urge to shoot him a snippy reply. The Sheriff chuckled to himself as he dismissed Beth and the guard led her away.

As Beth was led to her room, she passed Guy in the hallway. Guy looked at her in shock and grabbed hold of her arm. "What are you doing here?"

"Hood kicked me out—he found out I was betraying him. So the Sheriff is allowing me to stay here."

"_Really_?" Guy asked, although it wasn't a question. Judging by his raised eyebrow, he didn't believe her.

"Yes. Now would you please let go of my arm? I'm being escorted to my room, if you don't mind."

Guy slowly released his grip on her, but his penetrating stare made Beth feel uncomfortable. "If you'll excuse me, Sir Guy." Beth lowered her gaze and signaled for the guards to continue. She didn't dare look back to see if Guy was still standing there, but her instincts told her that he was. Of course he was suspicious of her—hadn't he gone through the same experience with Marian? Being a spy for Robin was going to be harder than she thought, and if she wasn't careful, it would be deadly as well.


	32. Chapter 32

_Thanks for all your comments and feedback on my last chapter! You guys are the best! Hope you like this chapter just as much as the last one. And I ended it on yet another cliffhanger! This is becoming quite a bad habit with me. =P _

* * *

Marian watched intently as a closed carriage slowly made its way toward the spot where the gang was hiding. She ran back as quietly as possible and looked all around her, trying to spot Robin. Where _was _he? He had camouflaged himself so well that even she couldn't find him.

"Pssst! Marian!"

Marian jumped and looked over in the direction of Robin's voice. "Oh, there you are!" Robin had disguised himself to blend in well with the foliage all around him. "Robin, there's a carriage making its way right toward us."

"Good work, Marian. Quick, hide behind that tree before they see you." Robin attempted to kiss her, but she pulled away and scrunched her nose.

"You smell funny."

"Well, excuse me! It's probably because I'm covered in leaves, or perhaps you didn't notice."

"Oh, don't be silly." Giggling, she pecked him on the cheek and ran to the nearest tree.

As the carriage drew closer, Robin and the gang got into position. Going according to plan, John was the first to step out. He simply stood there as the carriage got closer.

The driver scowled and slowed the horses down. "What is this? Get out of the way!"

All at once, the rest of the gang appeared at the scene. "This, my friend, is an ambush!" Robin called out. "A little of what you have will go a long way for the poor."

"Thomas! Why have we stopped? What the devil…" A finely dressed man stepped out, only to be greeted by Marian pointing an arrow to his face. The man's eyes widened as he lifted his hands. "What do you want? And in the name of the King lower your weapon!"

"Nothing much, just a few of your coins. The poor will appreciate whatever you have." Robin repeated, as Marian continued to keep her bow and arrow fixed on the man. Carter came up from behind just to make sure the man didn't have a trick up his sleeves.

"Hand us your satchel over there, and you're free to go." Marian's eyes shifted to the man's purse he had left in the carriage.

"Alright…alright. But will you please lower that thing! I will not fight you." Marian looked at Robin and he nodded. She slowly lowered her bow and arrow but remained cautious. The man was dressed in rich attire. Marian would guess he was in his late forties judging by the specks of gray in his hair. He retrieved his small purse and handed it to Marian. She threw it over to Robin and waited as he observed the contents.

The man looked closely at Robin and then at the rest of the gang. "Wait, you're Robin Hood, aren't you?" Robin gave a cheeky smile and nodded. "The one and only." Marian rolled her eyes. Always the show-off.

"Of course! Why, you're talked of all over London! Have you any idea how much Prince John wants you dead?"

"Well, look what we have, a distinguished Londoner! And yes, I know all about Prince John wanting me dead…glad I'm the subject of so much discussion. Hope it's not all about wanting me dead though."

"Really, Robin." Marian sighed in exasperation.

Robin grinned. "Sorry."

"Hang on, who are you and what are you doing here anyway?" Allan asked.

"Sir Phillip of Cantley, and I am on my way to seek an audience with the Sheriff. I wish to find out what happened to my niece. She traveled here recently and I haven't received any word from her. Actually, it wouldn't surprise me if you didn't try to rob her as well, given your track record, so maybe you've already seen her."

"Sir Phillip? Of…Cantley?" Marian eyes widened and she was speechless momentarily.

"Yes…and what is that to you?"

Robin waked closer. "You said you've come looking for your niece?"

"Yes…what are you getting at?"

Allan cleared his throat. "We kinda…uh…know your niece. Elizabeth…or Beth, right?"

"What? Yes…you saw her? Oh good heavens, have you hurt her? Where is she? Tell me where she is now!" He frantically began pushing Allan out of his way.

Robin jumped in. "Woah, calm down. We have not harmed her, trust me. She might be in trouble, but not from us."

Robin then went on explaining the story from the beginning. Marian added bits and pieces of information along the way, and related that Beth and she were possibly sisters.

"Yes…it all makes sense. She was so distraught after discovering she wasn't the biological daughter of my brother and his wife. It was a shock, and she insisted she make this journey to find her family. So I let her go…I never dreamed she would be in this sort of danger. And the Sheriff has NO right threatening my niece that way-and me as well! Have you heard any word from her since she returned to the castle?"

"No. None at all."

"I must go to her then. I appreciate you watching out for her, Robin."

"Remember , not a word to the Sheriff about her spying for us. Her life depends on it."

"You have my word." Sir Phillip stepped up into carriage. Robin sheepishly handed the satchel of coins back to him, but Phillip held up his hand. "No…you keep it for the poor. As you said, they need it more than I do."

"So what will you do when you get to Nottingham?" Marian asked.

"Well, I'll call that Sheriff out for what he is. A fraud. And I'll bring Beth back to London with me where she belongs."

"As I said before, be careful. The Sheriff isn't an easy man to get along with. And if you need help…any help, we will aid you in any way possible."

"Thank you for the advice, and I'll remember. Driver, to Nottingham!" Phillip nodded his goodbye as the carriage rolled off into the woods.

Allan stood there, still processing Sir Phillip's last words. Bring Beth back to London? Then again, why would she want to stay? If she did, it would be for Marian's sake, not his. But the thought of her leaving left him feeling empty inside. He had to speak to her before it was too late. Allan noticed that Marian had grown quiet. Was she reluctant to say goodbye to Beth as well?

"Imagine that, ambushing Beth's uncle!" Much remarked as the gang made their way back to the camp. "That was…creepy."

"Creepy?" Djaq asked.

"Yeah. You know, the first time we get back to stopping people in the forest, he's our first customer. It's like it was meant to be, us meeting him. Everything's been a little odd around here lately and I for one…"

"AHHH!"

Much stopped midsentence and turned to see Marian bent over, clutching her stomach.

"Marian?" Robin rushed over to her side. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know…it HURTS!"

"What hurts?"

"Marian, tell me where it hurts." Djaq was quickly scanning the area that Marian was touching.

Slowly, Marian stopped and pointed to a small area on the lower right of her stomach.

The same area where she had been stabbed…twice.


	33. Episode 5: Divided Loyalties

_**Episode 5**_

_**Divided Loyalties**_

"Marian…Marian? Can you get up?"

Marian shook her head violently in response. "It…it…hurts too much, Robin."

Without wasting another second, Robin scooped her up in his arms. "Hurry, we have to make it back to camp." His grim expression was reminiscent to his reaction back in the Holy Land—when Marian had nearly been killed.

"Robin…slow down. You will drop her!" Djaq yelled, out of breath herself. Robin was practically running as he carried Marian. "I…have to…get her…to the camp!" Panting, Robin stopped, his body not able to run and carry her at the same time.

"Robin, let me." John held out his arms to take her. Nodding, Robin gently placed Marian in John's more than capable hands. They continued on in silence until they reached the camp. John laid her on one of the beds as Djaq looked more closely at the area Marian was having pain.

Robin paced nervously back and forth. "Well…what's wrong? Will she be alright?"

"It is as I feared. Her wound has become infected."

"What? How is that possible?"

"I do not know. When she was stabbed in the Holy Land, the wound was very difficult to mend. It might not have healed as well as we thought. She could have irritated it somehow."

Marian was half-conscious. The pain was coming in waves and left her feeling faint and nauseous. Robin racked his brain trying to discover how Marian could have possibly exerted herself too much. Then it came to him.

"It was when she was at the castle…as the Nightwatchman."

"What?" Djaq scrunched her face, trying to remember all the events of that night. "I do not think so. She would have shown pain before now."

"Come on! We both know that Marian has a will of iron and doesn't show anything until she has to."

"It could very well be true, Robin. But that is not the matter of concern right now. She has a fever, and I have to open the wound…clean out the infection."

"Of course, what can I do?"

"Stay with her, I have to go get some herbs and prepare them. Will, I need your sharpest knives—quickly!"

The rest of the gang had been watching silently. Will nodded and brushed past them as he went to gather his tools. Much got a sick look on his face as soon as he heard Djaq mention that she had to open the wound. "Uhhh, hope you won't need me to stick my finger in her again. Just the sight of blood…well…" Much shivered at the thought. "BUT…I'll do anything you need me too…as always," he quickly interjected after Djaq shot him a dirty look.

After the gang dispersed to gather supplies for Djaq, Robin watched Marian intently.

"Marian…Marian? Can you hear me? You're going to be alright. Just…hang in there, please." Robin brought her hand up and kissed it, his tears beginning to fall freely. Robin rarely cried, but when it came to Marian, his emotions always got the better of him.

"Robin…" Marian called out, still in a half-dazed state. She cried out again, clutching her stomach.

"Shhh! Shhh, it's alright. Hold on, my love."

Marian squeezed Robin's hand as the pain continued to increase. "Robin…" she repeated.

"Yes, I'm here. Djaq's coming. Hold on, Marian!"

Just at that moment, Djaq returned with her supplies. "Robin, I think you know what to do."

Robin nodded and gripped both of Marian's hands, praying that she would be able to bear the pain. As Djaq made the first incision, Marian cried out and squeezed Robin's hands so tightly that he began to grow alarmed. "Djaq, is this wise? Cutting her open again?"

"Believe me, it is the only thing we can do, Robin! Her wound is swollen and infected—it will not heal on its own. Trust me on this."

Robin nodded and Djaq continued to cut around the area. Out of sheer exhaustion and overwhelming pain, Marian slipped into a coma-like state. Robin felt as if his world was spinning out of place. The thought of losing Marian once again was too overwhelming to dwell upon, so he continued to hold on tightly to Marian's hands.

"I won't let go…I'll never let go," he whispered softly to her. "I love you, Marian." Robin rested his forehead on her hair and prayed for a miracle.

* * *

Beth was restless as she gazed out her bedroom window. The entire day had dragged on far longer than she would have liked. And she felt no urge to go out and socialize, but she knew she would have to soon if she was going to serve her purpose here. The sound of carriage wheels brought her attention back outside. Who was this? As the carriage drew closer, Beth strained her eyes, trying to catch a glimpse of the passenger inside. As it halted, she watched intently, waiting for the door to spring open. A sudden knock on the door drew her attention away.

Slightly frustrated, Beth went to answer the door. Half-expecting one of the servants or maybe even Guy, she was shocked at the person who was standing outside her door.

"Hello. I don't think we've been properly introduced yet. My name is Isabella—Guy's sister."

"Oh…yes. Of course. And my name is Elizabeth. Would you like to come in?"

"Thank you." Isabella walked past Beth and quickly scanned the interior of the room. "You would think our rooms would be a little more accommodating, wouldn't you? But considering our host, I suppose they're halfway decent."

"Yes…I suppose so," Beth replied, not quite sure how to respond.

"I was bored, and I heard there was another female in the castle. Wait…aren't you the girl they were bringing to the dungeons the day I arrived?"

Beth hesitated, not sure how much she should tell her. "Yes…that was a misunderstanding. But as you see it has all been sorted out now."

"I see. Well, I'm glad."

"You are?"

"Yes, it would be so dull with just the men to talk to. They can be such buffoons, you know."

"So what are you doing here?"

"You mean besides just visiting Guy? I knew it—you're smart, too. We women always know when there's something else going on."

"Actually, I don't. I was just asking." Beth thought Guy's sister was a bit forward and unusually bold with her questions and statements.

"Well, whatever you say. Would you believe me if I told you I was running away from a wicked husband?" Isabella walked toward Beth with a gleam in her eyes.

"I don't know—maybe. Are you?"

"Surprisingly, I am. Are you shocked?"

"No. That is…I would have probably run away from him too, if he was as wicked as you say."

"See, I knew I would like you." Isabella rushed forward and took hold of Beth's hands, although Beth wasn't quite as enthusiastic in her response. "You take my side without even knowing all the particulars," Isabella continued.

A firm knock on the door startled both women. Beth used it as an excuse to pull away from Isabella. Without inquiring who it was, she quickly lifted the latch and opened it.

"Sir Guy!"

"Excuse me. The Sheriff has requested your presence immediately." Guy's eyes narrowed when he caught sight of Isabella. She coldly acknowledged him.

Beth couldn't help but notice how tense Guy became as soon as he saw his sister. "Of course…I will be down right away."

Guy nodded and cast one final glance toward Isabella before leaving the room.

"Quite a charmer, isn't he?" Isabella snidely remarked.

"You two don't get along, I take it?"

"Guy is the reason I was enslaved to my husband all those years. And he's not a bit sorry for it. He is not the man I thought he was."

Beth wanted to ask a million more questions, but for the sake of time, she refrained.

"I need to be going. Since the Sheriff is asking for you, I wouldn't want to hold you up any longer. I am glad I met you, Elizabeth."

"Yes…thank you for…stopping by."

"I have a feeling we are going to be great friends," Isabella remarked as she headed toward the door.

Beth smiled but offered no response. She wasn't quite sure that she wanted to become close with this woman. After Isabella had gone, Beth hurriedly made her way down to the main hall. She hoped she hadn't kept the Sheriff waiting too long. What did he want her for? Her muscles began to tense and she felt her adrenaline begin to kick in. What if he still didn't believe her and she was walking to her own execution? Her heart racing faster than she could remember, Beth slowly approached the room. To her surprise, she heard voices—loud male voices, coming from inside. As she entered, an even greater surprise awaited her.

The Sheriff was in conversation with another gentleman. He had his back turned to her so she couldn't see his face, but he looked familiar. Guy was standing off to the side. She locked eyes with him but turned away quickly.

The Sheriff spotted Beth. "Ahhh, there's our little friend now. See…no harm done."

The gentleman turned around—his face showing the same shock and relief that Beth's was. She ran toward the man, not caring that the Sheriff and Guy were watching her.

"Uncle Phillip!"


	34. Chapter 34

_Ok, before any of you kill me, the only reason I don't have any Robin/Marian/the gang scenes in this chapter is because when I was writing it all together, it was getting really, really long. So I actually am almost done with a Robin/Marian scene and I'll be putting it up shortly after this one. =) Comments are always appreciated!_

* * *

"Elizabeth! I'm so relieved you're unharmed."

Phillip wrapped his arms around Beth and held on tightly for several seconds.

"Yes, I am well. And so happy to see you!"

"I love you, you love me, blah-di-blah-di-blah," Vaisey sarcastically remarked, earning him a glare from Beth.

Phillip turned toward the Sheriff. "I would like a word with my niece in private, if you don't mind."

Vaisey shrugged. "Very well, I see when I'm not wanted. Come along, Gizzy."

Gisborne scowled but followed.

"Uncle, I can hardly believe you're here! You have no idea what I've been through these past few weeks!"

Once he was sure they were completely alone, Phillip opened up more freely. "Guess who I ran into in the forest?"

"Who?"

He purposefully lowered his voice. "Robin Hood."

"You met Robin? That's splendid! I'm sure he told you everything."

"He did…I heard you were imprisoned here. Horrible man, that Sheriff."

"Yes, he is. As much as I hated coming back here, it will help Robin."

"Beth…that's what I need to talk to you about. This whole spying thing for Robin. It's…too dangerous. You should really come back. I shouldn't have let you go off on this wild goose chase anyway—your father would have been furious with me if he had known."

"But he wasn't really my father." Beth lowered her eyes as a floodgate of emotions poured through her.

"What?"

"I'm sorry…I know he was your brother. And I loved him dearly, truly I did. But he wasn't my true father."

"So did you find this long-lost family of yours, because it doesn't appear to me that you did."

"I met my sister, Uncle. Didn't Robin tell you?"

"Yes…that girl with him…she bears some resemblance to you."

"Marian, yes! See, my trip was not as fruitless as you would believe."

"I understand that, but it is too dangerous here for you. And the Sheriff is already keeping a close watch on you as it is."

"Uncle, I have to do this for Robin and the gang. They have done so much for me—I can't go back. Not yet."

"Yes, but what will you tell him now that I'm here? You have no reason to stay."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that. I don't know, actually."

Phillip sighed and looked away briefly until a sudden idea came to him. "Does this really mean so much to you?"

"Yes, it does."

"Well, then. I think I can arrange a way for you to stay longer, without any suspicion being placed on you."

"Really? How will you manage that?"

"Never mind…I will work all the details out. You wait here while I have a little chat with the Sheriff."

Beth looked puzzled but didn't argue. Phillip had a guard lead him to Vaisey's location, which was in his study room. The Sheriff didn't bother looking up from what he was doing until Phillip cleared his throat.

"Oh, back so soon? Had a nice chat with your little niece? Suppose you want to take off now. Really, you didn't have to come to say goodbye."

"Actually, quite the opposite. I didn't come all the way out here just to seek out Beth's well-being. You might not be aware of this, but I was recently added into a little group that you might be familiar with."

"Hmm, what is that?"

"The Black Knights."

That got Vaisey's attention. He quickly looked up and studied Phillip. "You, a Black Knight? I haven't heard your name mentioned. And Prince John disbanded that group months ago."

"We all know John is one to change his mind. What? Hurt you're the last one to be told? I've been awarded the position as one of Prince John's counselors as well, so you might want to watch what you say."  
Vaisey's eyes bugged out—he was still in disbelief.

"Prince John is a little frustrated with his Black Knights. Seems like they haven't been too successful, especially in the Holy Land."

"Yes, thanks to Hood and his infernal gang!" the Sheriff spat out.

"And that's why I'm here. To help rid you of your problem. Prince John has a nice reward on Hood's head as well, so I figured I might have a go trying to catch the outlaw."

"Ha, well good luck with that! And then I suppose you'll want to hold little pep rallies here just to point out all the things we're doing wrong."

"That might not be such a bad idea, actually." Phillip was enjoying having the upper hand on the Sheriff. "So, I have your full cooperation on this? I'll be here several weeks, of course. Oh, and one thing. If you so much as touch a hair on my niece's head I will have you reported to Prince John so quickly you will regret the day you became Sheriff in this God-forsaken place. And you will tell her nothing about my involvement with the Black Knights or with Prince John. Do we have an agreement?"

Vaisey actually looked intimidated. "Very well. If I'm to be threatened, I suppose I don't have a choice in the matter. But let me warn you, what you're telling me better be the truth. Because if I find out you've been lying to me, it won't be pretty."

"Here, is this proof enough?" Phillip thrust out his right hand, showing the silver ring—the symbol—of the Black Knights'.

"Hmm, so Prince John saw fit to change the insignia on the ring, did he?"

"Yes, he didn't see the need for yours to be on there any longer, considering how much you failed as a leader."

Vaisey glared but refrained from commenting.

"So, I guess I should get settled in now…see you around." Phillip slyly waved as he left the room. Vaisey remained seated for several more minutes. He wasn't used to being undermined, yet that's what had just happened. And he didn't like it. Yes, the sooner this "Uncle Phillip" was gone, the better.


	35. Chapter 35

_WOOT! I finished this more quickly than I thought I would. Can I just say I love writing flashback scenes for Robin and Marian? Why didn't the writers of the show give us this? We got to see a young Robin, Guy, and Isabella but not a young Marian or Much! Hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it. =)_

* * *

"There!" Djaq exclaimed as she finished sewing the last stitch over Marian's wound.

"Now what?" Robin asked.

"Now, we wait. Let her rest…time will tell if it heals properly."

Robin nodded. He hated the word, "wait". Because he didn't want to wait. He wanted her to be well, and he wanted it now. But there was nothing more to be done. As Marian lay there, he could hear her breathing softly. At least she was still breathing.

He couldn't believe this was happening…again. And each time Marian's life was in danger, the side to him that wanted war and revenge always reared its ugly head. As much as he tried to push those feelings aside, the protectiveness he felt over Marian overtook all rational thoughts he might have. And the anger he felt toward Gisborne was stronger than he could remember. Marian wouldn't be in this situation if he hadn't stabbed her in the first place.

"Stop it Robin…stop it," he muttered to himself as he lay on a cot close to Marian. He wanted to watch her every move so he could make sure nothing unexpected happened. Robin tried to push out the anger he was feeling and attempted to focus on pleasanter things, if that was possible. Closing his eyes, his thoughts took him back to a surprising place—his childhood. Smiling slightly, he could picture Marian as a young teenager.

Oh, he hadn't paid her much mind when she was younger than 10 and following him around, but that had quickly changed. She had grown up, and rather quickly too. And things were different between them—she no longer followed him around. Quite the opposite—he found himself following her around, much to Much's dismay. Maybe it was the way Marian would play hard-to-get that drew Robin in so much. Or the way her big blue eyes would flash at him whenever he teased her. Whatever it was, Marian of Knighton was the only girl Robin kept coming back to. Of course he flirted with some of the other town girls every now and then, but it wasn't the same.

He could still remember the day he asked permission from Edward to court Marian. He had been a nervous wreck! Robin smiled as he thought of himself then—a skinny, awkward teenager who was bold enough to think himself worthy to court Marian. He closed his eyes as he relived that moment. Edward was Sheriff of Nottingham at the time, so Robin planned his visit when Marian and her father returned to Knighton for a few days.

Robin strolled up to the door, taking a deep breath before he knocked.

"Robin!" Edward exclaimed as a servant ushered him inside. "Pleasure to see you here. Sit down, sit down—please!"

"Oh, thank you," Robin muttered nervously as he rubbed his hands back and forth.

"So, what can I do for you?"

Robin's mouth went dry. He had prepared exactly what he wanted to say in front of a less-than-enthusiastic Much, and here he was, speechless! What if Edward wasn't willing to let Marian court any young man just yet? And what if Edward didn't approve of him as his daughter's suitor?

"Robin? Are you well?"

Robin's cheeks went pink when he realized how long of a silence there had been. "Y-yes, I'm fine. Um, I have a question I need to ask you, Sir. Well, it's actually your permission I need."

Robin paused, his eyes shifting to Edward, then back to the floor.

Edward sensed his uneasiness. "Go on…I won't bite."

Robin laughed nervously, then felt even more embarrassed when he realized how high-pitched and unusual it had come out. Much to his dismay, his voice was still changing, so it would crack every so often. Robin prided himself on being confident, and here he was, behaving like a scared school boy! He cleared his throat and decided to get it over with by being forthright.

"I would like to ask your permission to court Marian," he blurted out.

Edward's eyes widened slightly, but he showed no other signs of alarm. "Really? Well, you and every other boy in the area want the same thing, I dare say."

"Oh…she has a suitor, then?" Robin couldn't hide his disappointment.

"No, she does not. But every boy who's come here asking for a chance to court her has been turned down."

"Oh." Robin felt the urge to run out quickly and just forget the whole thing. He didn't realize Edward was so overprotective, and right now he felt like a blithering oaf.

"Not turned down by me, necessarily. Turned down by her."

Robin raised his eyes and caught the amused expression on Edward's face. "Marian…she turned down all of them?"

"Refused to even be seen with them. You know how stubborn my Marian can be."

Robin suddenly felt up to the challenge. "So…Sir, do I have your permission to court your daughter?"

Edward rubbed his chin and looked thoughtfully at Robin. "Yes…I suppose you do. Minded that you respect my daughter even if she turns you away. And if she agrees to this courtship, which is difficult to determine, I expect you to behave with all propriety toward her." Edward raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at Robin.

"Yes, Sir. Of course, Sir." Robin attempted to control his voice, which was beginning to squeak again, making him sound like a chipmunk.

The door suddenly flung open. "Father, you won't _believe _what Lucius asked me! Oh."

Marian, her eyes bright with mischief, stopped when she saw Robin sitting in one of their chairs.

"Ah, and there she is," Edward remarked. Robin, remembering his manners, stood up and greeted her.

"Hello, Marian." He nodded in her direction and smiled slightly.

"Hello," she replied, with no emotion. Marian looked back at her father, a questioning look in her eyes.

Edward pushed himself out of his chair. "I…um…need to discuss a matter of importance with one of the servants." He exchanged a knowing look with Robin before leaving the room.

Marian's eyebrows furrowed as she watched her father leave the room, then glanced back at Robin. She crossed her arms. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Marian, might I say…you look absolutely gorgeous tonight." Robin put on his most charming smile and swaggered up to her. He felt his confidence return once Edward left the room.

Marian flipped her braid over her shoulder and chose to ignore his comment. "What do you want, Robin of Locksley?"

Robin felt slightly miffed that she didn't respond to his flattery. Hmm, what should he try now? He felt his courage faltering as she stared at him skeptically.

"Alright…may as well just come out and ask."

"Yes, getting to the point is always the best thing," Marian responded sarcastically.

"Yes…well…um…here goes. Marian, I asked your father for permission to court you, which he gave. And I would be honored if you would allow me to be your suitor." Robin cringed inwardly as he waited for her response. Actually, he thought he did a decent job asking her to be his sweetheart. Most of the girls in town would practically fall at his feet if he asked one of them.

"Thank you, but no."

Robin felt the color drain from his face. _No?_ He had meant to sound more gracious if she had refused him, really he had. But he didn't think she would refuse him so he hadn't practiced that response. So when the words, "What? Are you out of your mind?" came blurting out of his mouth, Robin immediately regretted his stupidity. Marian's eyes flashed indignantly.

"Oh, you don't think it's possible for the great Robin of Locksley to be rejected, do you?"

"No…um…I'm sorry. I'm just...disappointed. Why?"

"Why? Because I have no desire to be your sweetheart. You are an arrogant, spoiled brat. Is that reason enough?"

Alright, Robin thought he was being extremely patient even though she had been utterly rude to him, but this was taking it too far.

"I beg pardon? The only arrogant, spoiled brat in this room is you! Your father told me that you've rejected several suitors. What, is no one perfect enough for you, _your Majesty_?" Robin saluted her with a mock bow.

"How dare you? Get out!"

"Gladly! And don't trouble yourself, I'll show myself out, Queenie!"

If looks could kill, Robin would be dead already. Marian slammed the door as Robin stomped outside. _Of all the little…how dare she call him a brat! _Promise or no promise to Edward, he wouldn't treat Marian with respect after what she said to him. In his opinion, Marian was the one who needed a lesson in manners! Robin slowed down as he reached Locksley. _Much…_he thought glumly to himself. He would have fun with this! Hadn't he warned Robin not to pursue Marian?

"_Robin_…ROBIN!"

Robin jumped and opened his eyes to see Djaq hovering over him. He sprung out of the cot, wondering how long he had been daydreaming about the past. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing, I hope. Marian…she's awake!"


	36. Chapter 36

_AHHH. I know, it's been over a week since I last updated. I'm sorry! It's been crazy here. I've had job interviews this past week and it's just been hectic in general. So even though this is kind of short, I wanted to give you guys something before you forgot about me. And the next chapter will finally get to the whole situation with Beth and her uncle. Thanks for being so patient with me...you guys are the best, seriously!_

* * *

"Marian!" Robin rushed over to her bedside. Marian was most definitely awake, but the dark circles under hear eyes indicated she needed more rest.

"Marian, how are you feeling?" Robin gently held her face.

Marian shifted her weight slightly before responding. "Like I've been cut open…again." She weakly smiled as her hands went instinctively to her wound.

"Don't touch—it's still healing," Djaq chided Marian as she quickly pulled her hand away. "And healing quite nicely too, so far." She discreetly took a peek underneath Marian's blouse and nodded her approval.

"Marian...you're awake!" Much had just come charging in, relief and shock mixed on his face. "Are…are you alright?"

"So far…at least I think so."

"Well…good. Wonderful, actually. Because for a moment there I thought…I thought. Uh, never mind. You're alive, and that's what counts, right?" Much grinned from ear to ear as the rest of the gang rushed in.

"When did these pains start, Marian?" asked Robin.

"Oh…I don't know. They've been coming and going these past few weeks. But the pain would only last a few seconds. I…I thought my wound was still healing, so I didn't pay it much mind.

"You strained yourself when you were posing as the Nightwatchman back in Nottingham."

Djaq inwardly cringed and prayed that Robin wouldn't start lecturing Marian…not now.

"Really, Robin. Let's not go through that again."

"Well, it's true. Did you have these pains before then?"

"Maybe…I don't know. Look, what does it matter? If I hadn't been there you might have all been captured. I don't feel like talking about this now." The determined look in Marian's eyes sent a clear warning to her husband, and Robin understood.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to accuse you. I'm just worried for you. You do so much for others and hardly think of yourself in the process, or the consequences."

"Hmm, that sounds like someone else I know very well," Marian teased.

Robin laughed softly. "Yeah, guess I can't talk. I almost lost you…again. You know, that's the third time, Marian."

"Is it? I've lost count now."

"I'm just glad you're alright." Robin brought her hand up and kissed it.

"Marian, you still need more rest. And I need to change the dressing on your wound…so everyone out, even you, Robin." Djaq's commanding tone quickly moved Robin to his feet.

"I'll be back soon, I promise. I love you."

Marian smiled. "I love you, too."

Djaq continued to shoo Robin out. She wasn't the most sentimental person, at least not in front of other people. Except Will. It had taken her forever to admit her feelings for him, but she was so glad she had.

"Alright, let me fix the dressing and then you can go back to sleep."

"Once again, you've saved my life. Thank you, Djaq."

"Let's just hope it completely heals. Now, you must not do anything to strain yourself in the coming weeks, and that's an order."

"Yes, Sir," Marian jokingly replied. Her expression turned more serious. "Djaq, do you believe I irritated my wound after what happened at the castle?"

"I do not know…it is possible. That was the first strenuous thing you had done in some time."

"So Robin was right…again."

"Oh, we don't know that. And I would not admit that to him just now—his ego is too big already."

Djaq and Marian laughed as Djaq continued to spread the rest of the dressing on the wound.

"There, all done." Djaq wiped her hands on a cloth and pulled the covers back over Marian. "Now, you rest, and let me know if you need anything."

"I will—thank you."

As Djaq left, Marian willingly closed her eyes. She was exhausted and sore, but thankfully not in extreme pain. Robin was right, and she knew it. It seemed as if every time she became the Nightwatchman something disastrous occurred. Of course, there really was no need for her to disguise herself, but the Nightwatchman was a part of her, and she struggled giving it up. Marian forced herself to push the thoughts aside as she slowly fell to sleep. She had plenty of time to think on the topic later.


	37. Chapter 37

_Yay, *finally* finished this chapter. This is a little more Beth-centric so I hope you all don't mind. I ignored her for the past 2-3 chapters so I thought it was her turn. I'm sorry if I forgot to respond to the past reviews you guys left for the story. I do read all the reviews and I really appreciate you taking the time to read my story. I really, really do. Please let me know your thoughts. And one thing I want to make sure of is that the story isn't boring any of you. PLEASE let me know if it is. I need to know these things! =) Take care. _

* * *

Beth waited anxiously in the assembly room. Where was her uncle? She could just imagine the conversation he was having with the Sheriff right now. She debated on whether she should go in search for him when she heard footsteps in the corridor. Beth breathed a sigh of relief when he came striding through the doorway.

"Thank God! What did you tell the Sheriff?"

"He won't be causing you any problems, if that's what you're worried about. And I have decided to stay for a little while."

"You will? Oh, I'm so glad. Does the Sheriff know?"

"Yes, he knows everything. Beth, in your absence a few things have changed. I have gained a position that allows me to exercise some authority over the Sheriff, so in this case he cannot order me about like he does to everyone else."

"This is perfect!" Beth quickly lowered her voice, making sure no servants were wandering about. "What position is this?"

Phillip swallowed and hoped his next words would sound convincing. "I was chosen to become one of Prince John's advisors. But Beth, believe me when I say this: I do not support what the Prince stands for by any means. I will always answer to King Richard, as long as he is still alive."

"Well…congratulations, I suppose. And I will never doubt your loyalty. You are a good man, Uncle."

Phillip smiled but inwardly groaned at her words. A good man? He wasn't so sure of that anymore.

Beth's eyes brightened. "I'll be able to help Robin without having the Sheriff breathe down my neck."

"Ah yes, that's what I wanted to discuss with you, actually. I thought I might be able to help you."

"Help me? How?"

"Well, we can both find ways to relay messages to Robin, I'm sure. A few of the nobles in London, including myself, have formed a secret society—we've decided to aid Richard in any way we can while he is fighting in the Holy Land. And I would like to send him messages from time to time—he needs to know what's going on here."

"I agree. Matters have gone out of hand. But be careful—the Sheriff is a very cunning man."

"Yes, well…let's discuss this somewhere more private. I need to find one of the servants. Who knows, the Sheriff might have forbade them from letting me have a room."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did." Beth laughed as the two made their way to the guest chambers.

As Phillip settled his sleeping arrangements with one of the servants, Beth caught sight of Vaisey and Guy at the end of the hallway. Whatever the Sheriff was whispering excitedly about was making Guy's features darken. _He must be informing Guy of Uncle's position of authority over them_. Beth couldn't help smirking at the thought of Vaisey flustered and unable to control her now. Beth's breath caught in her throat as she realized Guy was staring…at her. He must have caught her looking at them—had he seen her smug smile? She quickly turned away and headed toward her bedroom. The last thing she needed right now was Guy probing around and asking questions. She prepared herself, because she knew she couldn't avoid him much longer.

The next few days were uneventful. Beth avoided the Sheriff and Guy as much as possible. So she spent her time waiting and watching for Robin to send a message. She missed the gang. During that short amount of time, they had become her family. Even now, she still wondered if she made the right decision coming to the castle in the first place. Marian and she were just beginning to bond, and leaving at such a time had been more painful than Beth wanted to admit. But a certain ache would settle in her heart when she dwelt on a certain member of the gang she especially missed—Allan. She hadn't realized how much he was beginning to mean to her. Now he probably hated her for abandoning him and the gang so abruptly. Or was she fooling herself into thinking he liked her at all?

As Beth gazed out the window, she wiped a tear away and forced herself to think on pleasanter topics. She was so glad her uncle was staying at the castle. He seemed so interested in Robin's cause and his gang in general. She hoped he would get word back to the nobles in London concerning all the good that Robin was doing.

Beth's thoughts drifted to Guy's sister, Isabella, who seemed especially intent on making friends with her. She seemed almost hungry for affection…from anyone. But Beth couldn't help but notice the angry scowls Isabella and Guy would exchange across the table at dinner. She was curious to find out more of their history. While having another female in the castle was somewhat refreshing, B eth didn't fully trust Isabella, and she couldn't explain why.

"Excuse me, milady?"

Beth jumped and quickly turned to see one of the servants peeking her head around the door. "Oh, it's you, Sarah." Beth hadn't seen the young servant girl, Kate, anywhere around the castle, so she assumed she had been fired. She felt responsible for that—hopefully the girl was making due somehow.

" I'm sorry for startlin' you, milady." Sarah closed the door behind her and walked closer. She had been attending to Beth for the past few days. "I have an urgent message for you." She handed Beth a slip of paper and gave her an odd smile.

"Oh, who is it from?" Beth inquired as she began to tear the letter open.

Sarah lowered her voice. "Robin Hood," she simply stated.

Beth's eyes widened with fear. Was this a trap? Had the Sheriff sent Sarah up here to discover whether she was still in league with Robin? Hands shaking, Beth pushed the envelope back into the servant's hands.

"I want nothing more to do with that man, and you can tell the Sheriff I'll have no more of his tricks, do you hear?"

"No, milady. This is no trap! I am on your side. Read it, please. Robin delivered it to me himself. I used to be Lady Marian's servant when she was here in the castle, and Robin was the one who risked his own life to help save my daughter, Jess. I would never betray such an honorable man, I swear." Sarah pushed the note back into Beth's hands.

One look into her eyes, and Beth knew this woman couldn't be lying to her. Still, she had to be careful. She opened the letter and quickly perused its contents. Beth glanced up.

"Robin's here?"

"Yes, he was at the Nottingham market with his gang when he delivered the message to me. He asked after you, wondered if you were being treated well. I told him you were."

"Thank you. It's…it's such a relief I can talk to you openly about these things."

"I have missed Lady Marian's company here, but Robin told me a joyous bit of news when I saw him today. To think…Lady Marian is alive. And they are married!"

"Shhh. No one must find out."

"Sorry. I'm still shocked and excited over the news. We all thought she had been killed back in the Holy Land, at least that's what the Sheriff wanted us all to believe. Having you here is like having a bit of the Lady herself, you being her sister and all. Can't wait to see her again."

"Everyone loves Marian…I quickly found that out. She is so brave. I don't know if I could ever do the things she did when she was here."

"That she is, milady. Were you at the wedding?"

"Yes, I was actually."

"How was it?"

Beth paused before responding. "It was the most beautiful wedding I've ever seen. It was perfect."

Sarah smiled. "Wonderful. Never thought I would see the day when Robin and Marian would become husband and wife. I wish I could have been there. Anyway, what does that letter say? If Robin wants you to meet him somewhere, I'll help in any way I can."

"You read my mind! Robin wants to meet me at the market. I'd rather not waste time asking for the Sheriff's permission—he'll most likely send a guard to watch me. And my Uncle is at one of the outlying villages."

"It's easy to lose guards, milady. Lady Marian would do it all the time, or so she told me. Best not to arouse the Sheriff's suspicion, so the sooner you ask him, the sooner you can meet Robin."

"But what will I tell him?"

"Tell him you want to look around at some of the wares. It is market day, after all."

Beth nodded. "Alright. It's worth a try, I suppose. Thank you for your help, Sarah."

"You're welcome, milady."

"Please, call me Beth."

Sarah smiled. "You're welcome, Beth."

After Sarah left, Elizabeth mustered up every ounce of courage she had to ask for the Sheriff's permission. She didn't know why, but he still intimidated her. He was a hateful, spiteful—not to mention ridiculous—human being and she couldn't stand him. Best not to keep Robin waiting, though. As she walked down the hallway, Beth thought of all the times Marian was put in the same position. Did she ever feel scared, having to lie and risk her life for Robin so many times? As the Sheriff's voice drifted out of the assembly room, Beth took a deep breath and braced herself for the worst.

* * *

"Would ya care to buy a lovely necklace, miss? Ah, ain't you a pretty lass!" The older man smiled broadly, revealing a row of missing upper teeth.

"No, thank you." Beth quickly moved away, startled at the boldness of the vendor. She had experienced markets before, but the people here seemed overly eager for her to buy every worthless trinket they were selling. She was just grateful she was here. To her surprise, the Sheriff hadn't tried to stop her from going to the market, although he had assigned a guard to watch her. He wasn't a particularly bright chap from what Beth had gathered. He was off talking to one of the other castle guards at the moment, allowing Beth a chance to spot Robin. Maybe she could lose him temporarily by walking down one of the side streets.

As she turned the corner, she still had her eyes trained on the guard, making sure he didn't notice her slipping away. Not realizing someone was walking right in front of her, Beth collided with the individual.

"Oi! Watch where you're going there, mate!"

Startled, Beth turned and stared at the hooded figure, knowing exactly who he was. As he turned to see who had so rudely bumped into him, Beth bit her lip, feeling at a loss for words.

"Beth!" Allan's blue eyes grew large as he gaped at her for a few more seconds.

"Allan…Robin sent for me. Will you take me to him?" Beth attempted to compose herself, even though she felt like running back to her guard.

Allan's expression turned unreadable. "Yeah, sure. We've been waiting for you. He's over here." Allan turned and led the way.

Beth inwardly chided herself. How could she sound so cold? She didn't even ask how he was. There were so many things she wanted to tell him, but she couldn't. Judging from Allan's reaction, he hadn't forgiven her. And it hurt far more than Beth wanted to admit.


	38. Chapter 38

_Hello lovely readers! Are you shocked I've updated this soon? hehe. Hope you enjoy, and please drop me a comment if you have any thoughts on the story. _

* * *

"Good to see you, Beth." Robin nodded as he caught sight of Beth and Allan walking toward him. The rest of the gang besides Djaq and Marian, who were back at the camp, were keeping watch nearby.

"And you," she replied. "I don't have long…my guard will realize I'm missing soon. Where were you? I thought I would have heard from you sooner."

"I'm sorry I didn't get word to you before now. Marian fell ill…I had to be with her."

"Marian…what happened? Is she alright?"

"Yes, she's fine now. Djaq is with her back at the camp."

"For a moment there we all thought she was gonna die…again. That would make it the third time now." Much nonchalantly remarked. Will nudged him in the side and glared.

"Sorry," Much mumbled.

"Thank God she's alright. Tell her I said hello, please."

"I will. How are you?"

"Holding up I suppose. I'm afraid to tell you that I have no news for you. I hear you met my uncle."

"Yes, I certainly did. Did he challenge the Sheriff?"

"He did. In fact, the Sheriff is rather afraid of him."

"Really? Didn't know anything could scare that man," Much snickered.

"Well, my uncle does. He has a high position of authority now, which places him over the Sheriff."

"What position is that?" Robin asked.

"He's one of the advisors to Prince John."

Robin exchanged a worried glance with Carter, who was standing nearby.

"Oh, don't worry. He' still loyal to King Richard. He told me he was chosen for the position, so it's not like he could turn it down or anything. And who knows, maybe having him as one of Prince John's advisors is a good thing. He wants to help us, Robin. My uncle says he will tell the nobles in London of all your good deeds here."

"Ha! Like the nobles would care," Allan snidely remarked.

"It doesn't hurt to try!" Beth shot back. "Anyway, Uncle told me of a secret society he formed with a few loyal friends of the King. They will continue to inform the King of any misguided decisions that Prince John makes."

"I've never heard of this society…does it have a name?" Robin asked.

"I don't know…he didn't say. I know he will want to speak with you soon about it."

"Alright, tell him to meet me in Nottingham woods if he wishes to see me. Where is he now?"

"I…I don't know. In one of the outlying villages, I believe. He told me he wants to observe how the people are being treated here."

"Good. It's about time someone took note of the people's sufferings," Will remarked.

"LADY ELIZABETH!"

Beth jumped. "Oh no, it's my buffoon of a guard. I have to go. When will I hear from you again?"

"I will send you a message through Sarah when I come back to Nottingham."

"Good—I'll see you soon, then."

"Beth…be careful."

"I always am." Beth smiled and turned to leave before her guard went into hysteria.

As she weaved her way back to the main street, a familiar voice rang in her ears.

"Just ONE necklace, miss! It would look ever so lovely on ya."

Beth inwardly groaned when she recognized the same shady-looking vendor flashing his wares in front of her face.

"I told you, I'm not interested. Perhaps another time."

"Aw, now why would ya put off tomorrow what you can get today? I guarantee ya you want see anything finer in all of Nottingham than what I've gots here."

"Oi! She said she's not interested. And you might want to keep your hands off things that don't belong to you."

Beth couldn't wipe the shocked expression off her face as she watched Allan grab her small bag of money out of the vendor's hand. The old man left quickly and grumbled about how unfair life was to him.

"Here…uh…I believe this belongs to you." Allan attempted an awkward smile as he handed the coins back to Beth.

"Thank you. I didn't even know he took it! Why did you follow me?"

"Just wanted to make sure you got back alright." He coughed and looked away.

"Oh." Beth paused, unsure of how to break the awkward silence, until a thought came to her.

"Here." She placed the money back in Allan's hand.

"Hang on…what are you doing?"

"I'm surprised you didn't just let that old man keep the money. Go on, give it to the poor. They need it more than I do."

Allan searched Beth's face as he tried to determine if she was serious or not.

"Really, take it. Please."

"Uh…thanks. Wouldn't have wanted old Toby to keep it anyway…he would've just spent it on beer."

Beth laughed, leading to Allan's laughter as well.

"LADY ELIZABETH!"

Beth jumped and looked irritated. "Oh, that GUARD! I really have to go."

"Yeah, guess you do. Uh, see you around."

"See you around." Beth ran off hastily to find her guard before the whole town was looking for her. She briefly glanced behind her as she watched Allan slip down one of the side streets. She couldn't believe he still cared enough to make sure she was safe. And they had actually talked cordially with each other. Even if friendship was all their relationship could ever be, it was better than being at odds with Allan-a-Dale.

* * *

"Feeling better, Marian?"

Marian pushed herself up into a seating position as Djaq sat a tray of food on her lap. "Yes, much better today, thank you. Still a little sore though."

"It will take time. But with rest and plenty of good food, you will be back to your old self in no time."

"Where's Robin?"

"He went to Nottingham to contact Beth. He should be back soon."

"I hope he's careful. Djaq, do you believe I should give up the Nightwatchman?"

Djaq paused as she munched on a piece of bread. "Do you need to be the Nightwatchman anymore?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, now that you're with Robin, it seems almost pointless. There's no going back to the Sheriff or Gisborne now, so why should you hide what you do under the disguise of the Nightwatchman? Gisborne and the Sheriff found you out anyway."

"True. But I think Robin wants me to stop what I do altogether, such as helping the poor."

"I do not think so. He just wants you to be careful. If you go off by yourself he cannot protect you, and you must watch yourself around Gisborne, if you ever come upon him again."

Marian nodded as she thought on Djaq's words. "There are many things I still have to learn. You must all be so tired of me."

"Tired of you? Never! It's nice having some female company around here…after awhile the men get tiring to listen to!"

Marian laughed and handed the tray back. "Thank you, Djaq. I think that's all I can eat right now."

"It's a start. You will have your appetite back soon. Now rest a little more."

"I'll try…I've been sleeping all morning."

"Well, try some more. It's good for you."

Marian snuggled under her covers and closed her eyes. She thought she couldn't possibly sleep any more, but her eyelids felt heavy as soon as she shut them. It seemed as if Djaq was always right…bless her.

* * *

"So what exactly do you think this secret society is that Beth's uncle is a part of?" Will asked. The gang was on the outskirts of Sherwood Forest as they made their way back.

"I don't know. I just wish I had been told of it." Robin walked on a little ahead as he contemplated his meeting with Beth.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough if he meets up with us here. I am so hungry—I think we still have some cheese left from yesterday." Much cheerily remarked.

John suddenly looked guilty. "About the cheese. I sort of…ate it before we left."

"Ate the cheese…all of it? That's not fair."

John shrugged. "Sorry."

The whinnying of a horse caught their attention. Robin turned back and raised a finger to his lips as he started indicating places for them to hide. The noises were coming from behind, so someone was following them. As the rider drew closer, Robin was the first to jump out.

"And where might you be going?"

The horse became spooked and threw its rider. As the rest of the gang emerged from their hiding spots, the rider quickly regained balance and drew a sword. But to their surprise, the person wasn't exactly who they were expecting. Robin was shocked to find that their intruder was not a he but a she.

"How DARE you scare my horse. Now how am I supposed to get back…it ran away to who knows where!"

The woman was beautiful in a mysterious sort of way and had long, dark hair. Her eyes held a familiarity that Robin was sure he recognized but couldn't quite place. Her clothing was made of rich apparel, so she was obviously a fine lady.

"Whoa…put the sword down. I'm sorry. I thought you were following me and my men. Who are you?"

The woman regained her composure but didn't lower the sword. "My name is Isabella. I am Guy of Gisborne's sister, and I demand you tell me what's going on NOW!"


	39. Chapter 39

_I want to dedicate this chapter to catherinedoncaster1995 because it's her birthday tomorrow and she's been such an awesome supporter of mine with this story. Love you girly! I know this doesn't have a certain something in it that you would like but as you know, it is coming soon! I hope you have a great day and thanks so much for reading my story! *HUGS*_

* * *

"Gisborne's sister? Yes, I have heard of you."

"I beg your pardon?"

Ignoring her comment, Robin continued. "Now what business would such a fine lady as yourself have in Sherwood Forest?"

"I wanted to go for a ride, that's all." Isabella's eyes held fear as she glanced nervously around at the rest of the gang.

"Robin…we can't trust her." John growled.

"Oh believe me, John, I know that. First I need to find out exactly what Lady Isabella is doing here."

"I told you, I was just taking a ride in the forest. What else would I be doing? Wait a minute…are you…Robin Hood?"

"Yes, I am. And I have a feeling that brother of yours sent you here to spy on us, so you can save your charm for someone else."

"No! My brother doesn't even know I'm here, I swear to you. Please, let me go. I promise I won't tell him I saw you here."

"Not being funny, but why should we trust you?" Allan skeptically remarked.

"Yeah, why should we trust you?" Much chimed in. "Your brother isn't exactly fond of us."

"I know you are all wanted outlaws, but I have no quarrel with you. My brother is not exactly fond of me either, nor I of him. I swear to you on my life—I will tell my brother and the Sheriff nothing. Just let me go."

"Robin, her I do NOT like. We can't trust her."

"Hold on, John. She might be telling the truth."

"ROBIN!" John glared at Isabella and gripped his staff tighter.

"Robin…she's Gisborne's sister." Will said cautiously.

"I _know _that. What do you suggest we do, then?"

"Let her go." Carter suddenly spoke up. "She didn't exactly commit a crime, did she? And we can't bring her back with us."

Isabella's eyes flitted to Carter, and a certain gleam appeared. In fact, Robin felt slightly uncomfortable as she took her time eyeing him as well. She was certainly a bold woman.

"Well, I say those are the most sensible words I've heard so far," Isabella replied, nodding in Carter's direction. He didn't return her gesture.

Will agreed. "Carter's right. Gisborne will probably come looking for her soon, and we don't want trouble."

"My brother…come looking for me? He wouldn't care if I was living or dead. I quickly found that out."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"Guy gave me away in marriage when I was but a child. He never came to visit and he never wrote. My husband was cruel to me, so I ran away. Not that Nottingham is such a wonderful place, but anything is better than being with that man. I'm sure _you _would never treat a woman that way."

Robin coughed and looked away. As much as he wanted to pity Isabella he still had an uncomfortable feeling about her. The neighing of a horse made Robin jump as they all quickly glanced in that direction. What he saw surprised him—Djaq was holding the reins on the horse that had just thrown Isabella, and behind her, was Marian!

"Lose something?" Djaq called out, then paused when she saw Isabella.

"My horse!" Isabella cried out as she went to take hold of the reins. Djaq stared her down and refused to give her the horse.

"And who are you?"

"It's alright, Djaq. It's her horse. Marian…what are you doing out?" Robin rushed over and offered his arm as support.

"I was feeling better, so Djaq and I were taking a walk when this horse came charging at us, and then we found you…" Marian trailed off as her eyes rested on Isabella as she triumphantly marched toward them with her horse.

"Um, Marian, this is Isabella…Gisborne's sister." Robin cleared his throat nervously.

"You're Guy's sister?" Marian said skeptically.

"I'm afraid so, and who might you be?" Isabella asked slyly, as she glanced back and forth between Robin and Marian.

Robin's arm went protectively around Marian. "This is Marian, my wife. And I think it's time you were heading back, don't you think?" His voice held a challenge in it as he answered Isabella.

"I suppose so, unless you have a sudden opening in your gang, which I would gladly take, now that I know you have women involved." Isabella glanced sideways at Robin, just to see his reaction. He looked slightly annoyed and was about to respond before Marian cut him off.

"I don't think there will be any need of you. Not now, or in the future." The two shared a cold smile before Isabella mounted her horse.

"Well, I see when I'm not wanted. Although I have a feeling this won't be the last time we see each other, Robin Hood." Isabella gave a slight kick to her horse and was quickly on her way to Nottingham.

"Way to go, Marian!" Allan exclaimed. "You told her off."

"Where did she come from?" Marian asked. Her pretty brow was furrowed as she watched Isabella's form quickly disappear.

"We thought she was following us, so we surrounded her and scared her horse off in the process."

"I don't like her, Robin."

Robin smirked. "I'm not surprised."

"Why?"

"She doesn't strike me as the type of woman you would like, that's all."

"Did you see the way she looked at us? And the way she looked at you, Robin. I don't think she was pleased to find out that I'm your wife." Marian couldn't hold back a giggle.

Robin reached for her hand and squeezed it. "Yes, I noticed. But you have nothing to worry about, you know that." Robin went on to relay Isabella's story to Marian, and she listened intently.

"Well, I suppose I feel sorry for her, but I still don't trust her."

"Neither do I," John agreed.

"I don't think any of us do," said Robin.

"Do you think that was wise, telling her that I'm your wife? How do we know she won't tell Gisborne or the Sheriff?"

Robin shrugged. "We don't."

"You shouldn't have told her!"

"And who cares if they find out? You're my wife, and nothing can change that. So don't go worrying yourself about it."

Marian smiled and nodded. "Alright."

"Now, we better be heading back. You've been out long enough, Marian," Djaq chided.

"Djaq's right, we better get you back." Robin supported Marian, making sure he didn't touch the area where Djaq had sewn the stitches.

On the way back, Marian couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling she had about Isabella. She hoped and prayed that this bold sister of Guy's wouldn't cause any trouble for them. She also wondered how Guy was handling having his sister in the castle. He had never even mentioned to her that he had any siblings. She could only imagine the shock on his face when Isabella showed up. Marian knew it was silly, but she felt fiercely protective when she saw Isabella looking coyly at Robin. How dare she act so flirtatious, especially after finding out that he had a wife, who was standing right next to him!

She did not like Isabella. No, not at all.


	40. Chapter 40

_Hi there, Robin Hood fans! Thanks to those of you who still read my story. To be honest, I've had doubts about my story lately (and don't worry, I'm not looking for affirmation or anything like that). You guys have been amazing with your comments, I just doubt the way I write the story at times. Thanks for your patience with me. I've been working alot lately so I haven't been able to write as much as I would like. Hope you enjoy, and please comment! Your encouragement means the world to me. =) _

* * *

Guy watched from a castle window as his men unpacked a recent shipment of supplies and brought them inside. He could be visiting an outlying village, just to check up on the villagers to keep them in line, but he wasn't in the mood. He wished he could snap out of it—keeping busy would take his mind off of Marian. He still couldn't believe she was married to Robin. The truth hadn't fully hit him yet. She had almost been his own a few years ago, but that plan had gone awry. Guy sighed and placed his hand on his forehead, rubbing it slightly. His guilty conscience had been weighing heavier on his mind lately as he thought on all the ways he had wronged Marian. Would she be his wife now if he had been more honest with her?

_Honest._

Guy scoffed as he thought on all the times she had lied to him. Yes, he had bluffed occasionally about his involvement with the Black Knights, but to think she had been using him that whole time to find out information set a pit in his stomach. Yet hadn't he been more than willing to enlist Allan as a spy in Robin's camp? He thought he was being so clever when he approached Allan with the idea, but all the while Robin had Marian doing the exact same thing to him. It was ironic.

What pained him the most was the realization that he still loved Marian. Yes, he knew she was a married woman now, but he could never forget the few precious moments they had shared when they had mutually enjoyed one another's company. He had pursued her relentlessly, and she had always resisted him. And now he knew why. All that time she had been in love with Hood. It made perfect sense now. Why couldn't he just forget her and move on? Marian had made it plain and clear in the Holy Land that she wanted nothing more to do with him when she declared her love for Robin, and their recent encounter in Sherwood hadn't made matters any better.

_She has every reason to hate me. _He wished he could go back in time—he would do things differently. And he knew exactly what he would accomplish first. He would kill the Sheriff, as Marian had instructed him to do. He hated that man more than he ever hated another soul at the moment, even more than he hated Hood. Marian had promised to marry him if he had killed the Sheriff—would she have gone through with it? At the time, she had thought Robin to be dead.

"Sir Guy?"

Guy jumped and turned quickly. "Lady Elizabeth. How may I help you?" Guy stiffly inquired. He had kept his distance from her for the past few days. He hadn't completely bought her story about Hood turning her away. Although he supposed it could be possible—he had had no mercy on Allan. Elizabeth's uncle had been nothing short of a nuisance, but at least he was keeping Vaisey quiet. Guy knew about Phillip's involvement with the Black Knights and his position in Prince John's court, making it all the more necessary to stay on good terms with the man.

"I was wondering if you would be able to tell this buffoon of a guard to stop following me everywhere I go. He won't listen to me, even though he _knows _full well he is only to escort me when I am outside the castle." Beth glared at the guard while he merely stared vacantly in response.

Guy's brows furrowed as he dwelt on the times Marian had asked for her guard to be removed. Yet these were different circumstances. If he refused Elizabeth's request, she would more than likely go running off to her uncle.

"Very well," Guy replied. "Lewis, you are only to escort Lady Elizabeth when she leaves the castle. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir Guy." The guard marched off, much to Beth's relief.

"Thank you, he was becoming a real nuisance."

"Hmm," Guy grunted as he refocused his attention outside.

"Are you…angry with me?"

"I don't know; do I have cause to be angry with you?"

"Well, I know it must be uncomfortable with my uncle being here, but I hope his presence in the castle hasn't made you resent me."

Guy's expression turned dark. "Look, let's get one thing straight. I don't know if I can trust you. Right now, I don't trust anyone. So don't pretend to be my friend so you can weasel information from me. It won't work."

"I…wasn't planning on it," Beth responded, her cheeks turning a deeper shade of pink. "Look, no matter how much you don't like me, we're both stuck here for now. You could at least try to be civil to me. You're the reason I'm here anyway." Beth began to walk away, when Guy reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Wait," he commanded.

Angered, Beth shook off Guy's hand and wouldn't meet his gaze.

"I'm…sorry, for what I put you through…in Sherwood. I wasn't thinking straight when I kidnapped you, and for that I ask your forgiveness."

"My forgiveness? You puzzle me, Guy of Gisborne. One minute you claim you can't trust me and the next you're apologizing. I don't believe you belong with a man like the Sheriff."

Guy glowered in response. "That might change soon."

As Beth watched him disappear down the hallway corridor, she feared what Guy had planned for the Sheriff of Nottingham. The anger in his eyes was unmistakable. True, she hated Vaisey just as much as he did, but would Guy go as far as murdering the man?

* * *

"Here, Marian, sit here for awhile." Robin gently helped Marian to a chair in their new home. "Djaq said she would be in later to check on you."

"Who's going to prepare the food?" Marian asked.

Robin shrugged. "I will."

"You? Better let Much do it."

"I can cook!"

"When have you _ever _cooked anything?"

"Well, there's a first time for everything."

Marian rolled her eyes and chuckled. "This should be interesting."

Robin knelt down and kissed her hand. "I want to make this feel as much of a home as possible. I know it's not a whole lot here, but at least it's our own."

Marian cupped his face. "And it's enough for me. Now make some food…I'm a hungry woman!"

"Coming right up, m'lady!" Robin kissed her and winked just before he went off searching for ingredients. And he knew just the right person to go to for them.

"Much…did I ever tell you what a fine friend you've been to me?" Robin, hands clasped behind his back, grinned cheekily at his friend.

"All right. What do you want?" Much cast a suspicious eye at Robin and continued stirring the pot of soup, tasting it in the process.

"Nothing! Well…maybe a little advice. I'm cooking dinner for Marian."

Much spit out the liquid he had just placed in his mouth and burst out laughing. "_YOU…_cook! Ha!"

"What? Why is that funny?"

"Not being funny, but you've probably never cooked once in your life," Allan remarked as he walked past.

"I could do it, if you give me some ingredients." Robin looked sulky as Much broke into laughter again.

"Oh, this is good. Robin…cooking! My stew's almost ready…I'll call you when it's done."

"NO. I'm serious. I want to do something for Marian, especially after all that she's been through."

"Careful, don't want to make her worse," Carter exchanged a look with Much, only making him laugh harder.

"Oh, stop it," Djaq scolded them. "Robin, I'll see what I can find for you. I'll be right back. Maybe Much left another squirrel in the pantry." She ran off before he could yell at her.

"I resent that remark!" Much replied, stirring the stew even faster.

"We'll just see whose food is better," Robin gloated as he smirked confidently.

"Yeah…well. We'll see about _that_." Much tasted his soup again and gave a satisfied smile back at Robin.

Crossing his arms, Robin huffily marched off in Djaq's direction as the gang continued to snicker at the idea of Robin cooking. It would be an interesting sight to behold.


	41. Chapter 41

_YAY! I finally updated, and it's a nice, long chapter. I'd love to hear your thoughts/comments, so don't be shy. :)_

* * *

_PLOP._

The unappetizing-looking piece of meat fell into Robin's soup bowl like a particle of lead. "Well, this was a failure." Robin threw the contents in his bowl on the ground and looked abashedly at Marian.

"No! It's good…really." Marian proceeded to convince Robin by placing a huge spoonful into her mouth. "Mmm."

"Marian…I know it's terrible, so you can stop pretending. I can't cook. I should have just let Much do it."

"You're right, you should have," Marian giggled, unable to contain her laughter any longer.

"I don't think it's _that _funny."

"Right. Sorry." Marian proceeded to down the rest of Robin's interesting concoction he called "soup".

Much suddenly poked his head in. "So…how's the soup?"

Robin cringed and Marian attempted to choke back another giggle. "It's an utter failure." Robin repeated in a cross tone. "Did you save any of your food? Please say yes."

"Well, this is very interesting! My master is actually asking me to serve him my food…rare moment indeed! I have one condition though."

"What?" Robin glared sulkily at him.

"No more nasty comments about what I serve you from now on. And for the record, I do not kill any squirrels for dinner. Well, I might have once…but that was a long time ago."

Aggravated, Robin sighed. "Deal. Now come on, we're hungry."

"You might be, but I've managed to eat my portion. Let's hope I don't regret that." Marian rubbed her stomach and looked slightly queasy.

"What? I thought you said you liked it."

"Well, I might have been stretching the truth a little bit. Let's just say you should stick to shooting arrows."

"Thanks," Robin grumbled in response.

"Stop sulking! You said so yourself it was terrible."

"And you're not supposed to agree with me." Robin grinned mischievously as he kissed her on the cheek.

"_Alright _you two lovebirds, do you want any food or not?" Much asked impatiently.

"YES!" They responded simultaneously.

* * *

"Uncle! I'm glad to see you back." Beth kissed Phillip's cheek as he returned her embrace. "How are the outlying villages?" She had run outside as soon as she saw her uncle approaching from her bedroom window.

"Worse off than I thought. That scoundrel of a Sheriff is treating the people like dogs," Phillip's expression turned grim.

"You _must _convince the lord and noblemen in London that the Sheriff is not to be trusted. You should send them word of this as soon as possible."

"Better than that, Prince John will be coming to Nottingham shortly."

"What?"

"I sent word to him a week ago, within days of my arrival. He will see for himself the inconsistent behavior of Vaisey."

"But Prince John appointed him, didn't he?" Beth folded her arms and looked puzzled.

"Yes, but it is not uncommon for the Prince to…change his mind."

"How can you work for a man like that?"

"It is not easy…but Beth, if I had refused the position I was offered, I would been killed."

"Of course, it was a silly question for me to ask."

"No, no. It's alright. We better get inside—looks like it will rain any minute." Beth and her uncle raced up the steps just in time before the rain poured down in sheets.

* * *

"Thank you, Robin. God bless you!" The young father gripped Robin's hand tightly as a token of his appreciation.

"Don't mention it, Timothy." Robin laid a hand on the young man's shoulder. He had known the family in Nettlestone for years. Timothy was the town's blacksmith and provided various weapons for Robin whenever he needed them. The gang, including Marian, was in the middle of dropping off supplies for the town of Nettlestone and the surrounding villages.

"Mr. Robin Hood, one day, I'm gonna grow up to be just like _you_." Adam, Timothy's 5-year-old son, stood up a little straighter and puffed his chest out.

Robin laughed and ruffled the boy's hair. "Are you, now? Well, I hope you'll turn out to be much smarter than me."

"No! You're the smartest, bravest man in the whole world! Besides you of course, Father," Adam quickly interjected.

"Careful, don't puff my husband up too much," Marian sidled her arm in Robin's and grinned mischievously. "How is Mary feeling, Timothy?"

"Oh, not so well lately, but that's to be expected, what with the babe coming soon."

"Send her our love, please."

"Thank you, m'lady. I most certainly will."

As they continued to their drop-offs throughout the rest of the village, Robin noticed Marian vigilantly scanning the various people that passed by.

"Are you…looking for someone?"

Marian glanced at Robin. "Yes, I am actually. My former servant, Betsy. She usually would be out on a day like this, especially with you being here. Where is she?"

"Is this the Betsy who might have some answers for us about Beth?"

"Maybe. Right now I just want to find out if she's alright. Oh, excuse me!" Marian stopped a young girl with a basket of soiled laundry. "Do you know of anyone who lives here called Betsy? She would be an older woman."

The girl furrowed her brow for a moment, deep in thought. "Did she use to be a servant?"

"Yes! She was my servant, actually. My name is Marian."

The girl's eyes widened. "M'lady! And is this…Robin Hood?" Robin nodded and smiled, causing the girl to blush crimson red.

"What is your name?" asked Marian.

"Lilly, m'lady. And I know where she is. If you would follow me, please."

Robin and Marian were led to a small hut. A stream of wispy smoke billowed out of the chimney. Marian smiled as she recalled Betsy's tendency to keep the manor just a little too warm.

"Betsy?" Lilly called out in a sing-song voice. "You have visitors!"

"Visitors? Me? Well, show them in, girl!"

"This is…"

"Marian!" interrupted Betsy. "And Robin, you cocky lad, is that you as well?" The elderly woman squinted as Lilly aided her out of her chair. Marian rushed over and wrapped Betsy in a warm embrace.

"It's so good to see you again, Betsy. How are you?"

"Oh, getting old, I'm afraid. But that doesn't keep me down. Not even that infernal Sheriff and his taxes." Betsy raised a fist toward the window as if she was challenging Vaisey.

Marian laughed. "Well, I'm glad to see your humor is still intact. And you still enjoy a roaring fire as much as you ever did."

"Yes indeed, Ms. Marian!" Betsy chuckled. "A nice warm room, now that's what I like." Betsy was considerably spry for her age, but she could no longer bounce around as she usually did. The wispy white strands of hair softly encircled her face while the rest was pulled up in a loose bun.

Lilly quietly took her leave to give them privacy. Robin stood back, slightly awkward and already feeling much too warm. Although it was early March, the weather had been rather mild.

As if on cue, Betsy called out to him. "Robin, I didn't forget about you. Come on over, you dearie. You'll always be that rascal of a boy to me!"

Robin smiled and blushed. "I was hoping you'd forget my impishness at that age."

"At that age? You're still an imp!" Betsy winked.

"I second that." Marian responded.

"Hang on, don't need both of you teaming up on me." Robin reached out and hugged Betsy. "It's good to see you. Have you been treated well since you had to leave Knighton?"

"Oh, let's just say I've seen better days." Betsy slowly brought herself back into her seat and her expression turned more serious. "Now, enough of me. What have you young people been up to?"

"Well, things have changed for us." Marian exchanged a knowing look with Robin as he reached for her hand.

"Marian and I were married but a few weeks ago," Robin stated proudly.

Betsy clapped her hands with delight. "Glorious news! I never thought I would see the day when the two of you would finally put aside your silly fighting. You were destined for each other even as wee children! Now Robin, you promise to treat my Marian like a queen, you hear?"

"I solemnly swear," Robin promised half-jokingly.

"Robin cooked me dinner the other night."

Robin groaned. "Don't bring _that _up, please."

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Betsy was still unable to wipe the smile off her face. "Such good news. And you're an outlaw now, m'lady! You always were a bit of a tomboy, even as a girl. I guess some things never change."

"No, some things don't…but some things do." Marian stated, suddenly realizing the true purpose of their visit. "Betsy, I have a question I need to ask you." Marian pulled up a chair and gestured that Robin do the same. "It's about my mother's death."

Robin observed Betsy as her head took a sharp turn upward. The woman's sorrowful eyes betrayed her emotions. "Miss Marian, why would you want to talk about such a sad thing? A sad thing indeed…" Betsy's voice trailed off as she stared blankly into the fireplace.

"Betsy, I know this is a painful topic for you. But please, I need to know the truth concerning the circumstances around the death of my mother."

"Your father told you—she died after a deadly illness, and that's all there is to it."

"Is it?" Robin asked.

"Now don't get cheeky with me, Master Locksley." Betsy chided him.

"I have a sister, Betsy!"

"Wh-at?" Betsy shakily asked after Marian blurted out the words. "How can it be?"

"There is a woman who came to Nottingham almost a month ago who claims to be my sister. She's from London, but she claims she was adopted and that her adoptive parents didn't tell her the truth until their deaths. I didn't believe her at first, but Betsy, there are too many similarities between us for me to simply rule out the fact that she could be my sister. And she has evidence—certain documents and jewelry that can be traced back to my father. Now please Betsy, I need to hear the truth. You are the only remaining servant who was at Knighton while my mother was living. My father is no longer alive, and while I know you wish to respect his wishes, your truthfulness is more valuable to me at the moment."

Betsy bit her lip as a tear slid down her cheek. "Ay, I knew this day would eventually come. After all these years, the lost lamb is finally found. Are you really prepared for the truth, m'lady?"

"Yes," Marian shakily responded.

"Very well, it is as you wish. You did indeed have a sister, and not only a sister, a twin. Oh, how your mother would go on about the pair of you. She would hold you two at the same time as if you weighed no more than a feather a piece! But it was a short-lived time, very short indeed." Betsy paused and looked at Marian.

"Please, go on," she prodded.

"One night, three men broke into Knighton Hall with the intention of robbing Sir Edward. But they didn't count on being thwarted in their plans by the castle guards...and your mother." Betsy sighed and wiped her tears away before starting the story again. "They took your baby sister as ransom, and when your dear mother ran after them, begging for her wee babe back, they killed her."

Now Marian was the one having trouble controlling her tears. Robin laid a hand on her shoulder to offer his support.

"Oh, Miss. I knew this would happen! I shouldn't have told you anything."

Marian breathed in deeply but didn't attempt to hide her tears. "No, please tell me the rest of story."

"Alright. Your father had a doctor called for, but it was too late. Your dear mother died in Sir Edward's arms. He carried such a sorrow with him after that day. Sent out countless patrols to find the murderous rogues, he did. But to no avail—your twin sister was never found. He told us to never tell you the real story behind your mother's death, or about your sister. Said he wanted to protect you from the sad truth. Don't judge him, Miss Marian. Everything he did was out of love for you. He was a broken man after that night."

"Yes, I understand, Betsy. It's just all so shocking, I can hardly believe it. I wish I could have heard the truth from his own lips."

"Hey, you ok?" Robin asked as he handed her his handkerchief.

"No, but I will be soon," Marian dried her tears and forced herself from crying any harder. She usually was more composed than this and had told herself to remain that way no matter what Betsy told her, which was easier said than done.

"PSSSTT! Robin!"

All three jumped as they glanced toward the front window. Much stuck his head through. "Sheriff's men are making their way here now—we have to go!"

Robin nodded and rose from his chair, helping Marian do the same as well.

"Thank you, Betsy. Marian needed to know the truth."

"I am sorry I had to relive such a horrible day, but I am glad I was of some help to you."

"One more thing before we leave." Marian paused as Robin and she stood in the doorway. "My sister, what was her name?"

"Elizabeth. Your sister's name was Elizabeth. But your mother was partial to calling her Beth."


	42. Chapter 42

The gang quickly dispersed from Nettlestone to avoid the patrol that was making their way through all the surrounding villages.

"We still have one more drop-off to make at Locksley, and then we're done. If we're fast we can make it before the patrol reaches there," Robin panted as he kept up a quick pace at the lead.

The rest followed as quickly as they could, with Marian lagging behind. She still couldn't believe her father had kept the true circumstances surrounding her mother's death a secret, including the truth about Beth. Yes, she understood the pain he had suffered, but she felt she had the right to know.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

Marian jumped. It was Robin—somehow he had slipped back to find her. He must have noticed she was having trouble keeping up.

"I don't know, Robin. I don't understand anything anymore." Marian quickened her pace to a jog, causing Robin to do the same.

"At least you know that Beth was telling the truth."

"Yes, but my father was lying to me—all those years."

"I'm sure he had his reasons."

"I've told myself that so many times, Robin. And I'm sure he did. But he could have told me when I grew older. It would have made this whole situation so much easier." Marian's tearful voice had risen sharply, causing the gang to glance back several times in confusion, but they knew better than to interfere. "I thought talking to Betsy would help matters, and it has in some ways, but not for me. While I have come to accept Beth, I can't accept my father hiding the truth from me. I can't."

Marian sped up, away from Robin's probing gaze. He sighed and decided to let Marian have her space. Her wounds would need time to heal. He wanted to help her through this, but realized that she might have to fight this one on her own. Robin caught up to Will.

"Uh, is Marian alright?" Will asked, concerned.

"She will be, once she sorts everything out."

"What happened back in Nettlestone?"

"We found Betsy, her servant from Knighton. It's true, Beth is her twin sister. Her mother died trying to protect her from her kidnappers."

Allan overheard their conversation and chimed in. "Not bein' funny, but shouldn't that make her happy, knowing Beth was telling the truth?"

Robin shook his head. "I wish it was that easy, but she's feeling anger toward Edward for not telling her the truth."

"That's too bad," Will remarked as he watched Djaq approach Marian, but Marian shook her head and kept her distance. "I understand her anger…it will pass."

"I hope so," Robin replied.

Once they reached Locksley, they quickly got to work delivering the remainder of the supplies and money to the villagers before the patrol made an appearance. Robin was in the process of handing a loaf of bread to an elderly woman when a shrill voice caused him to turn quickly.

"Hey! Mr. high-and-mighty Robin Hood, I have a few things I'd like to say to you."

Robin inwardly groaned when he recognized the blonde girl, Kate, from the castle. And she didn't look happy.

"Kate, isn't it? Heard you tried to help us on one of our missions. That was very considerate." Robin was hoping to wipe the scowl off her face. What he didn't expect was the stinging slap she brought across his cheek.

"It's because of that stupid mistake I made helping you that got me FIRED!" she screamed. "I can't get work anywhere, and the Sheriff makes my family pay double taxes! I hate you!" Kate brought another sound smack across Robin's face.

"Hey! Get your hands OFF my husband." Marian warned as she gripped both of Kate's arms and cast them off Robin. The gang had rushed over when they heard the commotion.

"Husband?" Kate repeated incredulously. "Wait…you're alive?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Marian's eyes flashed as she eyed the girl warily.

"Well, excuse me! It's just that I thought you were dead since that's what I'd heard when I was in the castle. Gisborne know you survived?"

"That's really none of your business."

Kate wrinkled her nose in distaste at Marian and turned her attention back to Robin. "Look, you're the reason I have no job. You're Robin Hood, and I expect you to do something about it."

"Oh you do, do you?" Marian couldn't believe the gall of the girl.

"Yes, I do! It's because I was helping that sister of yours that I got caught in the first place!"

"That sister of mine has a name, you know," Marian angrily retorted.

Robin stepped in before the catfight got any bigger. "Kate, I know you meant well, and I'm truly sorry you got caught by the Sheriff. I will do anything I can to help you and your family. What would you like me to do?"

"Robin!" Marian hissed.

Kate shot a triumphant glance at Marian and then back at Robin. "I want you to find me a job. Preferably close by."

"Robin…" Marian repeated.

"Marian, hold on. Alright, I'll be on the lookout for something. I'll even put in a good word for you if you like."

"Yes, I would like that _very _much. I need that job within a week or our home will be taken from us, so I expect you to find me something by then. Now if you'll excuse me."

Kate roughly brushed past Allan as she headed back toward her home.

"Of all the…" Allan began to mumble.

"…little wretches!" Marian heatedly cut in. "How dare she make demands of you like that, Robin! Why did you help her?"

Robin shrugged. "I couldn't have her telling everyone I was mean."

Marian rolled her eyes. "Really Robin, now is not the time for your vanity. Didn't she tell the Sheriff on your gang when you were inside the castle? And she hit you-twice!"

Robin lightly touched the cheek that had been slapped. "Ow. And she did a good job of it, too."

"That's just nasty," Much added. "We should find a job for her in the mines."

The gang exploded in laughter.

"That would shut her up!" Allan remarked.

"Robin, I can see the patrol coming from the north. We need to leave now." Carter advised.

When John had handed out the last satchel of money, the gang quickly took their leave. As they made their way back, Robin felt a heaviness growing on his heart as he got further away from his hometown. Then it struck him—he missed Locksley Manor, especially now that he was a married man. He so wanted to provide a proper home for Marian. The manor was rightfully his; the thought of Gisborne living there still sat ill with him.

"One day, Robin. One day," he said softly to himself.


	43. Episode 6: A Traitor in Our Midst

**_Episode 6_**

**_A Traitor in Our Midst_**

"Uncle, I need to get word to Robin. Will you cover for me?"

Beth spoke in low tones and glanced anxiously around her to make sure no one was listening.

"Yes, of course. What will you tell him?"

"I need to tell him about Prince John coming to Nottingham."

Phillip shifted uncomfortably. "Beth, we know Robin's feelings toward John are not exactly cordial. Would it be wise to alert him?"

"Robin would not do anything hasty. He needs to be warned, though. Prince John does not look too kindly upon Robin's charitable deeds."

"I realize that, dear, but if anything goes wrong during John's visit, it might ruin our chances at stopping Vaisey."

"But Robin could be of help to us! Don't you see?"

"I don't see how," Phillip grunted.

Beth sighed. Why was her uncle being so difficult? Nevertheless, she was determined to have her way in this matter. "Uncle, please. I need you to help me. I need to get to Robin's camp, so I am going to feign illness so I can sneak out of my room unnoticed, hopefully. You mustn't let anyone in my room, not even the servants. I will be as fast as I can."

"But what will I tell them?"

"Anything! Tell them I'm not feeling well and I don't want to see anyone. It's not that hard." Beth felt slightly annoyed at Phillip's reluctance to help her.

"Very well, but be careful."

"I will. Thank you." Beth squeezed her uncle's hand before leaving for her room. Phillip looked concerned as he watched his niece briskly walk away. He wondered how long he could hide the real truth behind his stay in Nottingham. Elizabeth was not stupid—it was only a matter of time before she would put the pieces together. And Prince John—he wasn't exactly a careful man. Cunning, yes, but one wrong word from him and Phillip was certain Beth would become suspicious. And if she alerted Robin…well, then, their plan might as well be aborted now.

Beth hurriedly locked her door and changed into a less conspicuous outfit. She pulled out the hooded cloak she had been given in Robin's gang and covered herself in it. Her window had a ledge on the outside, and thankfully she was located on the second floor, which would make climbing down a little easier. When the coast was clear, she hoisted herself over the side. Gasping, she nearly lost her footing on the slippery surface of stone. Beth's stomach flipped inside her at the thought of falling headfirst onto the pavement below, but she willed herself to move forward anyway.

Voices drifted from the balcony ahead of her. Beth froze. The voices belonged to Vaisey, Guy, and her uncle. And it occurred to her that she had to get past that balcony to access the stairs. What if they decided to walk closer to the edge? Beth would surely be found out by just one glance from either Vaisey or Guy. She flattened herself against the wall and hardly willed herself to breathe. She caught sight of Guy's black jacket as he leaned against a column, but they didn't appear to be coming outside. Beth strained her ears to hear their conversation. Her ears perked when she heard her uncle's voice.

"Of course I've told her nothing about the Black Knights! What do you take me for, a dunst?"

Beth's eyebrows furrowed. _The Black Knights?_

"I would watch myself with John if I were you, Vaisey. He is not very pleased with you as it is."

Beth inwardly screamed. _No, Uncle! Don't warn Vaisey to be on his guard! What are you thinking? _

Vaisey scoffed. "You think you can intimidate me, with all your threats and demands. Why haven't I heard anything from Prince John himself, hmm? He could have disposed of me long ago."

"Oh, but the reports I've sent back to him haven't been too flattering, I can assure you."

"Let me tell you, I have done NOTHING to betray John in any way. He'll know the truth for himself when he arrives."

"Tell me something," said Phillip slyly. "Have you ever met Prince John?"

Vaisey glared in response.

"Well, I've had the pleasure of getting closely acquainted with the man. He is known for his…fickleness of mind, if you get my meaning. And one little word against someone is all he needs to doubt that person's loyalty."

"Good, then it will be easy getting him to turn on you, won't it?" Vaisey hissed in response. "The sooner I'm rid of you and your pesky niece, the better!"

"Leave my niece out of this. She knows nothing of my involvement with the Black Knights or where my true loyalties lie. I warned you before and I'm warning you again—if you dare breathe a word of this to her, you'll be sorry."

"Oh, la-di-da-di-da. Your words don't scare us, do they, Gizzy?"

Gisborne glanced between the two, but his expression was unreadable.

"Besides, who says I'll be the one to tell your precious leper nice the truth? Maybe she's figured it out already."

"No! I am certain she hasn't."

"Ohhhh, what's the matter? Someone feeling sad that the pretty one might not love you anymore?" Vaisey grinned like a serpent and lightly patted Phillip on the cheek.

"Get your hands OFF me." Phillip roughly cast his hand aside and stomped away.

"Good. Very good. Let's unnerve him a bit, make him less sure of himself. Then it won't be so hard turning the Prince against his loyal advisor, will it?"

Beth's heard pounded in her chest and she felt extremely nauseous. _My uncle, a traitor? No, this can't be. He's been lying to me this whole time. I have to get to Robin. _She listened for Vaisey and Guy's retreating footsteps before daring to move past the balcony. Once she reached the bottom of the steps, she hid behind a barrel and glanced furtively around her. Now what? How would she get past the guards? Her eyes locked on a wagon in the courtyard filled with hay and an idea came to her. When no one was watching, she headed straight for the back of the wagon and plunged herself beneath the golden strands.

She held her breath, fearing she would be caught at any moment. It felt like ages until the driver finally mounted the wagon and drove it through the gates. Beth breathed a sigh relief. It worked! Once she was outside Nottingham, she would travel the rest by foot to Sherwood.

She had no time to lose. If her uncle couldn't persuade Vaisey that she was feeling ill, her cover could be blown at any moment. And now that her uncle wasn't to be trusted, it was more than imperative for the entire gang to be put on their guard. _Please, Robin. Please be there_, she inwardly pleaded as the wagon approached the gates leading outside Nottingham. Beth froze. Would the guards inspect the cart? _Please, no._

She braced herself as the cart rolled to a stop. The gruff voice of a guard nearly made her jump. "Have to check the contents in your cart before we let you pass. New orders."

Beth's mind raced. _Now what?_


	44. Chapter 44

_Happy Thanksgiving everyone!_

* * *

Beth's body stiffened and she didn't dare breathe. Her gut instinct told her to move as far back in the wagon as possibly, but wouldn't the guards notice her movement? She didn't even realize how hard she was biting her lip until she tasted the saltiness of her blood. A rustled movement came from above her—the guards were using their hands to sift through the straw. They would reach her spot in only a matter of time.

Beth's mind raced; she needed to think of something fast, and now. Maybe they wouldn't notice if she moved to the far corner, but was it worth the risk? Without hesitating another second, Beth slid to the back corner of the wagon. The rustling above stopped and Beth closed her eyes. They saw her move, they had to have. She could picture Vaisey's sly grin when the guards would shove her in front of him. How he would gloat!

The sudden jolt of the wagon whipped Beth's head upright. Could it be possible that she hadn't been caught? The sound of the gates opening confirmed her thoughts. Beth covered her mouth for fear that she would make some kind of noise out of pure joy and relief. This had been far too easy! The guards must not have taken the new command to thoroughly search out the carts very seriously. Beth smiled to herself. All the better for her.

* * *

_Sherwod Forest_

Marian awoke from her nap with a start. She had been dreaming about her father and the fire that burned their home to the ground. She had had various dreams surrounding the events of that night, but this time it had been different. A woman was running around inside the house as the flames licked through the rooms. Marian had called to her, begging her to come out, but the woman had simply stared back at her, her eyes filled with sadness and remorse. Marian watched as the woman lowered her eyes to a bundle in her hands. She lifted it to the window, revealing a wailing infant. As the tears seemed to grow louder and more poignant, Marian covered her ears to block the cries out. "Stop it, please! Come out of the house!"

That's all Marian could remember before she woke up. She kept replaying the scene over in her head—that woman must have been her mother, and the child, Elizabeth. "Get a grip, Marian," she inwardly chided herself. She had been less in control of herself after hearing the truth from Betsy, and she hated feeling so weak. Robin had thankfully given her some space, and as soon as they reached the camp, Marian retreated hastily to her bed under the pretense that she was tired. And she was, but she also wanted to be left alone.

"Ouch." Marian looked puzzled as a wave of pain hit in her lower abdomen. She closed her eyes, hoping and praying that the wound wasn't infected again. She gingerly lifted the hem of her shirt upward so she could get a better look at the wound. It didn't seem to be swollen; then again, she was no physician. Djaq would know. As the pain subsided, Marian determined to ask her later on, but quietly. She didn't want to alarm Robin.

The sound of feet running outside snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Marian…Marian!" Djaq knocked on the wood-like structure that passed for a door.

"Yes, come in Djaq!"

"Marian…" Djaq, out of breath from running, tried to compose herself.

"What is it?"

"Your sister, Beth, she is here!"

"What?"

"Hurry, she does not have much time."

Marian quickly pushed herself from the bed and followed Djaq. The gang had formed a circle, and Marian assumed it was around Beth. Fear filled her—why would Beth risk so much coming to them like this? She must have very important information.

"Beth?" Marian called out. The gang turned and quickly stood aside for her.

"Marian!" Beth smiled but looked as if she had been crying.

Marian rushed forward and wrapped Beth in a warm embrace. All the emotions came flooding back—she could say with certainty now that Beth was her sister.

"Beth, are you alright? How did you manage to get out of the castle?"

"It wasn't easy, but I managed somehow. I have to hurry. I filled Robin and everyone else in, but I want to tell you myself."

Marian cast a worried glance toward Robin and noticed his grave expression. What was going on?

"Prince John is making his way to Nottingham as we speak. I was under the impression that he was only paying a visit to check up on Vaisey, but that is not the case."

"Prince John? In Nottingham?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. But it only gets worse. I overheard a conversation between Vaisey and my uncle." Beth paused and choked back a sob. "Marian, he's been lying to us the whole time. He's a Black Knight. I had no idea what a Black Knight was until Robin told me. He's an enemy of the King!"

"Oh, Beth, I am so sorry. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. Undoubtedly he wants to trap Robin and all of you, so be careful. I don't know how to act now that I know. How am I supposed to be around him?"

Marian was at a loss for words. As she looked into Beth's tear-stricken face, she understood her anguish, but was frustrated that she couldn't come up with any solution.

"Robin, what are we going to do?"

"Be on our guard, that's what. Beth, it was good of you to bring this to us about your uncle. Now that we know he's working for John, we know to stay away from him."

"We could still make him think that we trust him," Carter off-handedly remarked.

"What good would that do?" Beth asked.

"I don't know…could trap him that way. Play him along and feed him false information."

"But if he gives Prince John any false leads, he could die. John is a very temperamental man."

"I don't have any solution for anything now, Beth. But don't worry, everything will be fine." Robin tried to reassure her."

"No, not really. I've just found out that my uncle is a traitor and that he's been lying to me all along. I don't see how anything can be fine now."

"It will be. Are you sure he isn't just playing along with the Sheriff?" Robin inquired.

"No, he's not. How would he know about the Black Knights if he wasn't one of them?"

"Good point. I am sorry you had to learn this, Beth. Are you being treated well in the castle?"

"Yes, my uncle has been able to pull Vaisey off my back for now, but I don't know how much longer that will last. I overheard Vaisey speaking to Gisborne, and he plans on poisoning John's mind against my uncle, which won't be too difficult given the Prince's fickle nature."

"Be on your guard," Robin advised. "But don't let on that you know your uncle is a Black Knight. Could be dangerous for you."

Beth nodded. "Yes, I agree." She glanced nervously behind her. "I need to go now, before they get suspicious."

"I'll go back with you," Allan suddenly volunteered.

"No, thank you. I'll be fine. It's too risky if you go back with me."

"Really, you'll need my help getting back. I know all the shortcuts into the castle."

"He would be a big help to you, Beth." Robin spoke up in defense of Allan.

"Alright, I suppose," Beth said rather unwillingly. Truthfully though, she was relieved to have company on the way back. She had no idea how she was going to get past the guards. It was mere luck that got her through the first time.

"Beth, before you go, I wanted to let you know that…I spoke with one of my old servants who knew my mother." Marian pulled her aside out of earshot of the rest of the gang.

"Oh?"

"Yes, and she told me the truth." Marian relayed the events surrounding their mother's death and the bandits who kidnapped Beth.

"Then it is true! We are sisters."

"Yes, and I more than relieved to finally know the truth."

"You don't look very relieved though—there is sadness in your eyes."

"No, I am happy, really. We will talk more of this later, but now, you have to go."

Beth threw her arms around Marian and held on tightly for a few more minutes. "I am so glad you are my sister, Marian."

Marian fought back the tears but a few stray ones slipped down. "And I am…glad you are mine too, Beth."

Beth smiled and squeezed Marian's hand. "We will see each other soon, Sister."

As Marian watched Beth and Allan return to Nottingham, she felt her icy barriers begin to dissolve. The anger she had against her father was still there, but it didn't consume her. She glanced over at Robin and the gang. They were in a heated conversation, most likely concerning Beth's uncle and Prince John. She hoped and prayed that Beth would be safe with that man. Now with the Black Knights on the rise again, they would all have to watch their backs, and more than usual.

Marian debated on joining in on the conversation, but surprisingly, she chose not to. She couldn't explain it, but she had lost interest in all political matters at the moment. As Marian made her way back to her tiny home, another wave of nausea hit her full force, and she dizzily stumbled onto her bed. She groped at the sheets, holding on tightly until the wave passed, but then it hit her again. As the sweat dripped off her forehead, Marian's concern grew. As soon as she was able to, she needed to have Djaq come and examine the wound…and quickly.


	45. Chapter 45

_Hey everyone! Hope you all had a lovely Thanksgiving (well, my American readers). I wrote this chapter in segments-that's why there's more to this one than what I have in previous chapters. I hope it is't too much to read! I was going back and forth between splitting it into 2 different chapters, but in the end I decided to make it fit into one. I appreciate your feedback. Please let me know if I am still keeping your interest, or if I'm not. I really need to know these things. =) And if there is a discrepancy at all with my story, feel free to let me know. Thanks so much for all your comments and encouragement...I really appreciate you all!_

* * *

Marian clutched her sides and forced herself not to scream in pain. The sheer pressure she was feeling at her sides was excruciating. After a few intervals of tossing back and forth, the intensity of the pain wore off. Marian rubbed her forehead which was soaked with sweat, as was the rest of her body. Relieved that it was over, Marian fell into a comfortable position on her bed as a surge of exhaustion hit her. Whatever had just happened to her, she was thankful it was over. Her hand slid over her wound, but nothing felt out of the ordinary. Maybe she was still recovering…she hadbeen rather active lately despite Djaq's warnings. Marian's eyelids fluttered shut as she drifted off. _Sleep, yes, that's what I need. Djaq will know what to do_.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?"

Beth and Allan were halfway to Nottingham, and up until this point they had remained silent until Beth spoke up.

"Thought you might need some help, that's all." Allan stared straight ahead and tried to avoid eye contact.

"I thought…I thought you wanted nothing more to do with me."

Allan stopped in his tracks and faced Beth. "Look, let's get one thing straight, alright? I messed up. Shouldn't have said any of those things to you the night before you left. I had no right, especially after what I did. I'm…uh…sorry. I'd sort of like things to go back to the way they used to be." Allan shifted his feet nervously back and forth.

"I'd like that, too." Beth smiled, relieved that the ice was slowly breaking between them. "And you're not entirely to blame, you know. I said some pretty unforgivable things myself that night. I'm sorry."

"What have you got to be sorry for? I'm the one who blew up at you."

"No, if I recall, I was the one who lost my temper."

Allan began to protest again when Beth stopped him with her laughter. "Oh dear, I do believe we're arguing again. Let's just say we were both in the wrong and end it there?"

Allan rested his hand on the side of his hip and nodded his agreement. "Yeah, may as well, or we'll be here all day."

Beth smiled shyly and Allan tried his best not to stare too long. She was so lovely. It was good to see her in a lighter mood, especially considering the shocking news of her uncle's betrayal.

"Well, then. Shall we continue?" Beth held out her arm. Allan glanced in confusion at her for a moment and blushed red as he realized that the proper thing to do was to offer his arm. In London, she must have had several gentlemen dying for the chance to walk her anywhere.

"Oh, right. I keep forgetting we're in the woods. Sorry." She began to pull back.

Allan cleared his throat. "Uh, no! Allow me. Is that how the gents say it?"

Beth giggled. "I don't know, they usually just hold out their arm and I take it."

As Allan awkwardly placed the crook of his arm in hers, he felt like an idiot as he compared his manners to what the London men's most likely were. He remembered his first conversation the gang had with Beth's uncle, and a sudden thought struck him.

"So, now that you know what your uncle's really doing here, you think you'll go back with him to London?"

"I don't know…I'm so confused right now, Allan. I can't believe he's been lying to me."

"Maybe you should, you know, talk to your uncle about it. Could be a reason for what he's doin'."

"You heard what Robin said. He told me not to let on that I know my uncle is a Black Knight."

"Yeah, but in my experience, having someone there to push you back in the right direction never hurt."

Beth was quiet for a few minutes "I'll think about it. I just fear he's too involved now."

"Yeah, I remember the feeling."

"So you think there is hope for him?"

Allan shrugged. "Depends on what really matters to him, I guess. Took me the hard way to figure it out, but money doesn't make you happy."

"That's true…although with Prince John coming soon there will hardly be a chance for me to dissuade my uncle from making any hasty decisions."

They continued on a few more miles when the outline of Nottingham appeared before them.

"So…what is your plan?" Beth asked.

"Plan? Oh, I don't know. It will come to me."

"You don't know? We're almost there!"

"You don't say," Allan remarked sarcastically as he concentrated on something in the distance.

"Well, excuse me! I thought the whole reason behind you coming with me in the first place was to help me find a way back in."

"Oh, stop your whining. I'm workin' on it. Besides, that wasn't the only reason I wanted to come with you."

Beth's stomach fluttered. What did he mean by that? Was he referring to the apology he had made? Yes, that must be it. Then why couldn't she think of a response? _This is silly, Beth. Don't start imagining things!_ She hadn't quite figure Allan out. One minute he was a bashful schoolboy, the next he was making snarky remarks.

She watched as he walked ahead of her and approached a large covered wagon that appeared to be owned by a vendor. She had been so distracted she hadn't even noticed it traveling in the same direction they were heading. Allan was already conversing easily with the owner of the cart, and from what she saw they were getting along. She kept her distance so she wouldn't draw attention to herself. If word got back to the Sheriff that she had sneaked out of the castle her cover would be blown instantly. Beth jumped when Allan turned and waved at her to come over.

"What is he up to?" she muttered under her breath. She cautiously made her way over and glanced between the two men. The vendor was a short and stocky fellow with a rather round face. He looked pleasant enough. Allan seemed to have the talent of bringing out the best—and worst—in people.

"There's my sweet little dear." Allan put his arm around Beth's shoulder and grinned cheekily at her.

Beth's eyebrows shot sky high. _Sweet little dear?_

"The perfect wife any man could ask for."

"WIFE? What—OW!" Beth blurted out as she felt a sharp pinch behind her arm. Then it hit her. Allan was spinning the vendor a story, and she might have just blown it for them both.

"Aw, now Mildred, it's alright. We can tell this nice gent we're married. We're miles and miles from anyone who knows us. I was just telling him how we've been traveling for days to escape from those parents of yours. It nearly broke her heart, it did, when they refused to let her marry such a poor nobody like me, didn't it, honey?"

Beth had enough time to gather her thoughts and quickly played along. "Yes, I was…heartbroken. Oh, it was terrible!" She placed both hands over her eyes and let out a few whimpering sobs.

"Aww, don't cry sweetheart!" Allan hugged her and looked back at Henry, the vendor, whose jovial face instantly turned sympathetic when Beth burst into tears. "Hey, don't overdo it too much." Allan whispered so only Beth could hear. He received a scathing look in response.

"It's alright, Horace darling, I'll be fine. It just makes me so sad that Mother and Father will never accept me as their daughter again."

"That really is a shame, miss. Is there anything I can do for you two?"

"Nah, I don't think so. It's just so good to see a friendly face. But now that you mention it…no, never mind."

"Speak up, lad! I'm anxious to do you both a favor."

"This might sound a bit odd, but would you give us a ride through Nottingham in that covered wagon of yours? I don't think there would be anyone here who would recognize us, but you never know. And we need to get in to find a place to stay for the night."

"Father used to take occasional trips here, Horace dear. He might have friends here who would recognize me." Beth turned her puppy-dog eyes toward Henry, who seemed to be buying every word of their spun story.

"Of course you can hide in my wagon! It's the least I can do for you. Step right in."

"Oh, thank you!" Beth laid a hand on his arm and gave her sweetest smile.

"Come along, darling." Allan held out his hand and helped her into the wagon. They hid behind some barrels containing various trinkets. Once they were well hidden, Henry steered the horses toward Nottingham.

"Horace?" What kind of a name is that?" Allan hissed.

"What of it? If I have to put up with being called 'Mildred' I think you can tolerate 'Horace'."

Allan and Beth glanced at each other and burst out laughing, covering their mouths so that they wouldn't be heard.

"How did you come up with the idea about us being married?" Beth asked after she regained her breath.

"I don't know; it was a last-minute plan you might say. It just sorta came out, and he sure bought it. Guess we're convincing enough."

"I don't know how—we were sickening sweet…darling." Beth covered her mouth as another fit of laughter threatened to force its way out.

"Yeah, I guess I went a little overboard, huh?"

"But it worked!"

"Not yet…we have to get inside. And you still have to get back into the castle without being seen."

Beth sobered. "That's true. Well, we'll just take this one step at a time."

* * *

Guy's grim expression was more than apparent as he walked down the corridor of the castle. Now with Prince John coming, all his plans were falling to shreds. He was still hoping to find the perfect opportunity to kill the Sheriff, but the opportunity never seemed to arise. His hatred toward the man was growing like a festering wound inside of him. He couldn't bear to look at the man any longer without loathing. And now that Geoffrey was snooping in their affairs he had to be extra careful. Who knows what he had reported back to Prince John. Yes, the sooner Geoffrey was gone, the better it would be for him. As Guy strode past Beth's room, he halted. _She doesn't know. She doesn't know what side her uncle is on. If she did, surely she wouldn't approve. Might even talk him out of it. Make him leave Nottingham. _

Guy smiled to himself. Maybe it was time to get Beth involved. He knocked on her door. No response. He knocked again, but still no answer. _Strange. _He knew she could be in another section of the castle, but she normally kept to herself. Maybe she had been resting. Guy tried the handle on the door, to see if it would give. Locked.

"What are you doing, Guy?"

Guy jumped and turned to see Isabella's disapproving face. "I was…looking after Lord Geoffrey's niece. It's nothing that would concern you."

"Looks more like you were trying to break into her room."

Guy sighed in exasperation. "Have you seen her, Isabella? I need to speak with Lady Elizabeth."

"No, I haven't seen her all morning."

"All morning?"

"Wipe that look off your face. It wouldn't surprise me if she had run away from this God-forsaken place, though."

"If I recall, you chose to come to this 'God-forsaken place'. I hope you haven't been giving her any ideas, Isabella." Guy took a threatening step closer. "The Sheriff won't have any mercy if she's found in questionable company again."

Isabella's eyes flashed. "The Sheriff won't have mercy or you?"

"You're impossible." Guy shook his head and brushed past her.

"Stop behaving like a wounded little boy. No, I haven't been giving her any ideas; in fact, I've barely talked to her. But I assure you, she's here. I heard from her uncle that she is feeling unwell and that no one is to disturb her. There, are you satisfied?"

Guy paused before continuing. "Thank you," he gruffly responded without turning to look back at her.

* * *

"Well, will I be alright?" Marian asked anxiously.

"Hmm," was all Djaq said in reply. She was in the middle of intently feeling around Marian's wound for any signs of swelling or infection.

"Marian, your wound is fine. Describe your symptoms again?"

"I felt sick to my stomach. So sick I thought I was going to faint at one point. My stomach felt bloated—that's why I thought it was the wound. It still feels bloated actually."

"So you only felt sick to your stomach?"

"Yes."

"No fever?"

"No, just waves of pain."

"All in your stomach, though?"

"Yes, Djaq. All in my stomach." Marian's eyes suddenly widened. "What's wrong? Will I be alright?"

Djaq laughed. "Yes, I believe you will be more than alright. Marian, you are not sick."

"I'm not? It was just a passing thing then. Probably brought on from the wound."

Djaq shook her head and Marian furrowed her eyebrows. "What, then?"

Djaq gently sat down next to Marian. "Was this the first time you had this feeling in your lower stomach?"

"I don't know. It felt different than the pain I had when my wound was infected. Djaq, please tell me what's going on. What's wrong with me now?"

Djaq laughed. "Oh, Marian. Nothing is wrong with you. If my observations are correct, your belly will be bloated for many more months!"

Marian's blue eyes opened wide with shock as the meaning of Djaq's words settled in.

"Djaq, am I going to have a baby?"


	46. Chapter 46

_Hey there, readers! Thank you SO much for your past reviews on my last chapter. While you all have been so encouraging, I also am open to any criticisms (wince!) that you might have. If I'm to become a better writer, I need to hear your feedback (both good and bad), and you can be honest. I really am having fun writing this story though, and don't worry, I do know where I'm going with it. Hugs_!

* * *

"YES! Yes, I believe you are, Marian."

Marian gasped, whether in shock or excitement Djaq didn't know. "But…so soon…I didn't think…"

"Oh, I think Robin and you have had plenty of time to spread your love around." Djaq winked mischievously and Marian blushed.

"I know that, I just didn't think it would happen this quickly!"

Djaq hugged her tightly. "Marian, I am so happy for you! When will you tell Robin?"

"I…I don't know. I want to tell him in my own way, though."

"Of course you do. My lips are sealed!" Djaq giggled, prompting Marian to do the same. She was so shocked at the news—it had been so unexpected and completely different than what she thought was going on with her. As the realization quickly settled in, Marian's apprehension slowly turned to joy.

"Djaq, I'm going to have a baby!"

"I know, silly!" Djaq folded her hands together and grinned from ear to ear.

"Marian, I need to ask your advi—oh. Am I interrupting something?" Robin poked his head through the door and glanced in confusion at the surprised looks on both women's faces.

"NO! No, you're not interrupting anything. I was just going." Djaq shared one last smile with Marian before turning to leave.

Marian hastily sat up, nervously fidgeting with her hands as she did so. Robin prattled on, not even taking notice.

"Marian, I think I should be the one to challenge Geoffrey. If I get into the castle tonight, maybe I can convince him not to get entangled with John. What do you think?"

Marian stared blankly back at Robin. "What? Oh…um, I suppose that would be fine."

"Were you listening to what I just said?"

"I was," Marian snapped.

"And you think it's a good idea to break into the castle."

"Break into the castle? Are you mad? Prince John is due in Nottingham any day, and Geoffrey is a part of the Black Knights. It could be a trap, Robin."

"I can see you were listening very well before," Robin grinned, earning him a scowl from Marian.

"I'm sorry if I'm a bit distracted right now." Marian bit her lip, unsure of how she should break the news to him.

"Anything I need to know about?"

Marian had always imagined how she would tell Robin they were going to have their first baby, especially during their initial betrothal. She had pictured herself walking with Robin outside of Locksley, just the two of them. Then she would break it to him. Of course, he would be delighted, and she would tell him in the most romantic way possible. But she had been such a young girl at the time; nothing in her life had occurred the way she thought it would.

"Marian?"

She pulled herself away from her daydreaming. Should she tell him now? Marian's inner voice told her to. Yes, she had always planned on a more romantic setting to do the job, but every day was precious to her. If she had learned one thing from many of her near-death experiences, it was to take advantage of every opportunity.

"Robin, do you like children?"

Robin furrowed his brows. "Yes…why?"

"Because one will be joining our gang in a few months time."

"What? Marian, you know that's impossible…" Robin's voice drifted off as his eyes rested on Marian's hands, which were protectively covering her stomach. He looked up at his wife and noted her peaceful countenance.

"H-how many months from now?" Robin shakily asked.

"Oh, perhaps eight or nine, depending on the situation."

"Marian, are you..?"

Marian smiled broadly and emphatically nodded her head. "Yes, are you pleased?"

"Marian…this is just…this is just wonderful news." Robin bent down and kissed her hand. He laughed like a giddy school boy and partially covered his mouth. "I can't believe it." Robin's eyes were misty as he gently caressed Marian's stomach.

"That's what I said to Djaq." Marian couldn't explain the feelings she had when she saw Robin wiping the tears away from his face. Robin was never one to cry, and to see him display such tenderness touched her deeply. She felt so much love and pride for him—and now she was carrying his child.

_Their child._

* * *

"Well, thank you very much, Sir! Need to find us a room for the night, so we better be off." Allan shook the vendor's hand and turned in the direction of the inn.

Beth expressed her thanks and followed Allan. "Well, that was lucky, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, good thing Nottingham has the dumbest guards in all of England."

"Now, how do we get back in?"

"Err, still workin' on it."

"Really, Allan. I don't have much time!"

"Hold on, we've gotten this far. It will be a cinch getting back in."

Once the vendor was out of sight, both turned and made a beeline for the castle. As if on cue, the gate opened to allow an arrival of shipment as well as a few guards inside.

"Hurry, follow me." Allan led Beth by the hand and the two carefully slid in, surprisingly unnoticed.

"How did you get out?" asked Allan.

"I climbed out of my room."

"Alright, if the entrances are blocked, we'll see if we can get you back in that way. Quick, duck down!"

Both hid behind one of the castle's stairwells as a troop of guards walked past. Beth looked in dismay at Allan. "The guards are everywhere."

"I know." Allan couldn't hide his frustration as they waited for the coast to clear. "Alright, let's get closer to your room."

"It's this way." Beth jumped up to show Allan when she suddenly stopped. Allan froze.

"What's wrong?" he hissed.

"Stay there, Allan," Beth whispered firmly. "Promise me you won't move from that spot."

"What…?"

Allan watched as Beth slowly made her way toward something…or someone.

"Lady Elizabeth, I thought you were indisposed."

Allan closed his eyes. _Oh no…Guy…_

"I was, but I decided to take a little walk outside. The fresh air is doing me wonders."

"Where's your guard?" he asked suspiciously.

"Is it really necessary that I have a guard with me at all times?"

"It is to the Sheriff."

"Is it to you?"

"To be honest, I don't really care. Do you know what I think?"

"No."

"I think you're lying. I don't think you were just taking a stroll outside to get fresh air. I think you went running off to meet Hood."

"What? That's absurd. How could I have possibly gotten past the guards?"

"Stop playing games with me. You don't think I can see all the signs? You're still loyal to Hood and his gang."

"It's none of your concern, and you're in no position to make accusations. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go back inside."

Allan anxiously waited for Gisborne's next words. He began to think that Beth was off the hook until he heard Guy's deep voice again.

"Oh, I think it is my concern, especially when the Sheriff has made it his personal ambition to rid himself of your uncle."

Beth stopped midway up the stairs and turned. She glanced furtively around her to make sure no one was listening. Marching directly back, she looked Guy firmly in the eye.

"The Sheriff can't harm my uncle…he is Prince John's personal advisor."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean he can't convince Prince John that your uncle's loyalties lie…elsewhere."

Beth scoffed. "Prince John wouldn't believe the Sheriff over my uncle, surely!"

"The Prince is known for his temperamental personality…I wouldn't put anything past the man."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm trying to warn you so you're prepared for any unpleasant surprises." Guy held her gaze without flinching.

"Still, why would you help my uncle?"

"You should speak with him. It might not be safe here for either of you anymore."

"You're trying to get rid of him, aren't you? I see what this is about." Beth folded her arms and looked skeptical.

"To be honest, I am. He's running the castle as if it was his own to command. Look, I'm giving you a fair warning. The Sheriff would like nothing better than to turn Prince John against your uncle, mark my words. If he doesn't watch his back, you might never see him again."

"This is serious, isn't it?" Beth nervously brought her hand up to cover part of her face. She debated on whether she should tell Guy that she knew her uncle was a part of the Black Knights, but decided not to. If he asked her how she knew, she would have to admit to listening in on their conversation, and right now she wasn't in the mood for fabricating any more lies.

"Prince John is expected any time now, so I'd suggest that we all watch our backs. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention our discussion to the Sheriff."

"Of course, you know how I feel about that man."

An awkward silence fell between the two. Guy glanced behind him to ensure that no one was listening in on their conversation. Vaisey always had a way of showing up just at these moments.

"Thank you, Sir Guy, for warning me about the Sheriff."

Guy nodded and showed the slightest hint of a smile before he walked away toward the town. For the first time, Beth believed she could actually trust this man. He seemed sincere enough. And she was certain of one thing: Guy was growing weary of the Sheriff. She knew he wanted him dead as much as she did. What a relief he hadn't probed her any further about Robin, although she knew it had been just a coincidence. He would question her further about her allegiance to the outlaw, and next time she needed to have a more solid alibi. While she was beginning to trust Guy, she couldn't allow herself to compromise Robin and the gang.

"Pssstt! Liz!"

Beth jumped and realized she had forgotten about poor Allan, who was still crouched behind the stairwell. She knelt down beside him. "Allan! I'm sorry. Did you hear everything?"

"Yeah. You need to be extra careful."

"I know. I'm not sure what I should tell my uncle now."

"Just…er…don't do anything yet, alright? I'll tell Robin and have a message sent back to you."

Beth sighed and nodded. Either way she felt trapped. Now that her uncle was a part of the Black Knights she felt disconnected from him. And with the Sheriff and possibly Prince John against him, he didn't stand much of a chance.

"Hey, everything's gonna be fine. Cheer up." Allan tweaked her chin and gave her one of his cheeky grins.

Beth smiled sadly. "I hope so, Allan. You need to go before another patrol gets here."

"Yeah, guess I should. Will you be alright?"

"I'll survive as best I can. Thank you for coming with me."

"No problem, wifey." Allan winked and turned to leave, quickly glancing around the courtyard for any sign of the guards. When no one was in sight, he slipped past the gates and disappeared.

Beth shook her head. _How does he always manage to get away? _She wished she could escape, but that was impossible now. She had made her choice and had to stand by it. Besides, she needed to be here. Although her uncle had wronged her in so many ways by betraying her trust, it appeared that he needed her more than ever now. Beth glanced up at the ominous castle and took a deep breath. _You can do this. Soon, it will all be over. _

Of one thing she was certain: she had been brought to Nottingham for more reasons than one. It was time to face her fears.

Even if one of those fears was the Prince of England.


	47. Chapter 47

_Merry Christmas everyone! Sorry it's been a few weeks since my last chapter. Work and holiday shopping has kept me pretty busy! I had a chance to write a little bit today so I grabbed the opportunity. It's not as long as I would have liked, but it's better than nothing, right? :) Happy Holidays-enjoy your time with family and friends!_

* * *

The arrival of Prince John set the entire castle in a flurry. Beth had only gotten a glimpse of him as he flamboyantly strode into the castle hall, barking out orders. Thankfully Isabella was enough of a hostess that Beth could stay in the background. Oh, how she could be a charmer. She answered to his every whim, and he thoroughly enjoyed having her by his side. Beth had purposely been avoiding her uncle in recent days. After learning of his betrayal it had been more difficult being around him. He hadn't seemed to notice her reticence, however, as he had been so preoccupied with "advising" John.

Several times she had walked past the Sheriff's quarters where the Prince, Vaisey, Guy, and her uncle were most likely discussing Black Knight matters. On more than one occasion she had attempted listening in on their conversations, but two or more guards were always on watch by the door. She hadn't talked with Guy since their last conversation, but she had passed him briefly a few times. He always pretended he didn't notice her, but Beth felt his eyes watching her occasionally.

As much as she kept trying to forgive her uncle, she couldn't. His betrayal had been a bitter wake-up call and had dashed all her hopes of a normal life back in London. In fact, she was quite sure that London was the last place she wanted to return to. She wanted to help Robin fight against the injustices that were being inflicted on the people of Nottingham, which is why she felt useless as a spy in the castle. Her reluctance to getting closer to the Prince might be the reason she was at a stalemate; at this point, Isabella was probably of more use to Robin right now than she was. Maybe becoming a close confidante with Guy's sister might not be such a bad idea after all…

* * *

"Robin, could you _please _move over? I have no room and I feel like I'm suffocating."

Robin bit his lip in frustration. This was the third time during the night Marian had requested that he either move or take a different position on their cot. With his back to her, he grunted in response.

"Robin, please!"

"Marian, how much more room do you need?"

"If I didn't have such an uncomfortable bed to sleep on I might not need any more room!" Marian snapped.

Robin shot up. "I'd like you to know that a couple in Locksley, who have next to nothing, willingly gave up this mattress as soon as they heard we were to be wed. Insisted on us having a proper bed instead of straw to sleep on. Who knows how long it took for them to get a new one for themselves."

There was silence before either spoke again. "I didn't know that," Marian said softly.

"What's this really about, Marian?"

"Nothing," she curtly responded.

"You've had your back turned to me all night. All the while you insist I keep moving further away from you—if I move anymore I believe I'll fall off the bed," Robin laughed softly and lightly brushed one of her curls away from her face. She hastily cast his hand aside in annoyance.

"Robin, just stop, please. I'm tired and I want to sleep."

Robin's brow furrowed. "Fine then, if my presence seems to irritate you so much maybe I should leave."

"Fine by me."

Robin angrily stumbled out of bed, not even looking back at his wife as he grabbed an extra blanket. Slamming the door shut behind him, he trod off to a nearby tree and covered himself. He didn't dare go back to the camp. He couldn't bear to listen to Allan's snarky remarks or Much's know-it-all comments in the morning. It was best they didn't know about this little scuffle he had had with Marian. He would sneak back in the next morning so no one would notice.

Frankly, the past few days with Marian had been exasperating, to say the least. She had been unpredictable and moody, especially toward him. He was determined to be patient with her, especially considering the condition she was in, but tonight had been the final straw. It was as if Marian didn't want him to even touch her. They had been so happy a few days ago when they had found out they were having a child—Robin had even dismissed his plans to confront Beth's uncle when he had discovered the news.

An uncomfortable pit settled in his stomach. He hated being at odds with Marian. He shouldn't have responded in anger—he had only made the situation worse. But it was clear that she wanted her privacy, so maybe leaving her to cool off was the better option. Perhaps it was best he cool off as well. Robin gazed back longingly at the little home he shared with Marian. Was she unhappy here? She never had really felt comfortable in the forest—maybe she was feeling homesick again. True, Robin had always imagined raising his future children in Locksley, his rightful home. But they were and would still be happy, wouldn't they? As long as they were together, as a family.

He sighed and tried to settle into a comfortable position, which proved to be impossible after a few minutes. It was going to be a long night.


	48. Chapter 48

_And...the new chapter is here! The next one will show the continuations going on in the castle. Hope you all enjoy! Thank you for the encouraging comments. *hugs*_

* * *

"Pass the porridge, will you?" Much nudged Robin, who was strangely silent during breakfast that morning.

"Here." Robin handed the bowl over without averting his glance from his food. He was exhausted after his restless night outside.

Neither Robin nor Marian had said much during the morning meal. To the gang's surprise, they both sat at opposite sides instead of together as they normally did. Much fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Why is everyone so quiet this morning? I hate awkward silences. I always feel like I have to talk and then everyone gets angry with me. Well, someone say something!"

"How about shut-up?" Allan remarked sarcastically.

"Oh, that's fine. You're really helping the situation!"

"Not bein' funny, but not everyone wants to talk first thing in the mornin'. Why don't you lay off? Or how did you say it before…jigger off? That's it, jigger off and let us eat."

Much glared. "Sometimes you make me so mad I could just…"

"Much, more porridge, please!" Marian cut in quickly before an ugly fight began. Robin looked up and caught her eye, but she hastily turned her head.

"Here you are, Marian. How are you doing with the…well, you know." Much pointed to her stomach and turned red.

"I'm fine." Marian tried to smile convincingly before returning her attention back to her food. Robin noticed how she picked at it. He knew she wasn't really hungry for a second helping.

"What are you two so happy about over there? Care to share with us?" Much pointed his words at Will and Djaq, who were smiling and whispering to one another as if they were in a world of their own.

They both smirked at each other before Will spoke up. "Um, yeah, we would. Djaq and I…well…we talked last night…and…"

"We're going to be married," Djaq stated bluntly as she slyly glanced at Will.

"Married?" Much exclaimed.

"Will…Djaq…that's…"

"…wonderful." Marian finished Robin's sentence.

"Hey now, it's about time!" Allan jumped up and slapped Will on the back. The rest of the gang proceeded with congratulating the couple.

"So, when's the wedding?" John asked as he hugged Djaq.

"I don't know, as soon as we find time. Now we do not want anything too fancy…a simple wedding is the best for us." Djaq was beaming as she reached for Will's hand.

"Robin, will you marry us?" Will asked.

"Of course, my friend. It would be my honor."

"Well, our camp is becoming a regular nest of lovebirds! Robin and Marian, Will and Djaq, Allan and…" Much stopped and glanced nervously at Allan, who was scowling at him. "Oh, I shouldn't have said that…"

"Know something I don't, mate? Allan and who?"

"Well, you know."

"No, I don't know."

"If you don't, then I'm not saying anything!" Much crossed his arms.

"Good, keep your mouth shut next time then, alright?" Allan sullenly sat down.

"Didn't take them long to go back at it," Carter remarked. "Congratulations, Will and Djaq."

"Thanks, Carter." Will nodded and turned his attention back to his bride-to-be.

* * *

Later on that morning, Robin made plans with Carter to scout out the castle. Beth hadn't sent any news of Prince John, the Sheriff, or her uncle, making Robin uneasy. Before they headed out, Robin went in search of Marian, determined to break the uncomfortable silence between them. She was sitting on a rock facing the woods, just gazing off in the distance as if she was in another world.

"Marian?" he said softly so he wouldn't startle her. She didn't turn when she heard his voice.

Robin sighed and took a deep breath before continuing. She was still angry with him. "Marian, Carter and I are leaving to scout out the castle. I wanted you to know before I left."

"See you later, then."

Robin stood in front of her and knelt down. "Marian, I'm sorry about last night. It was hurtful of me to behave like that, especially considering the condition you're in."

Marian still averted Robin's glance. "Oh yes, my condition," she scoffed quietly.

Robin was angry now. He had been the first to apologize, and she wouldn't even acknowledge his attempt. And did he detect cynicism in her last words?

"Alright, what's really going on, Marian?" Robin stood up and folded his arms across his chest.

"Do you really want to know?"

"That might be nice, yes. I don't think we can live this way with each other."

"Fine, then. I hate it here. The woods…the seclusion. Everything."

The news wasn't completely new to Robin. He knew she disliked the forest, but he still felt like he had been punched in the stomach. "So you hate me, then?"

Marian shook her head and stood up, turning before Robin could catch the tears starting in her eyes. "No…I didn't mean that."

"Well, you said you hate everything, so I assumed you meant me."

"I meant…I'm with child, Robin."

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that."

"I'm pregnant, and I'm…here. This is all wrong."

"What do you suggest I do about it? Waltz over to Locksley and demand that Gisborne give me my home back? I don't think so."

"I know. But I wanted things to be different for you and me. Maybe we shouldn't have…"

"What? Shouldn't have gotten married in the first place?"

"I didn't say that!" Marian's voice quivered. "Maybe we shouldn't have rushed into it so quickly. If we had waited for Richard to return, our child wouldn't have to live in fear of being hunted because his father is an outlaw."

"This outlaw's wife is an outlaw as well, if I recall."

"Exactly! What kind of example will that be for our child?"

"Look, Marian, I'm not saying this will be easy, but a lot can change in 9 months. Who knows where we'll be then."

"We'll be here, Robin. In this endless cycle of fighting the Sheriff. It will never end."

"Now there's optimism for you."

"I'm sorry, but it's the best I can do."

"So you wish you had never gotten pregnant, is that it? Or would it have been simpler if we had never married in the first place?" Robin leaned against a tree and waited for Marian's response.

"No…I don't regret getting married. I love you, Robin…I do. But I'm scared. To be honest, I don't want this child. Not now."

Robin walked over and gently turned her so she was facing him. "Marian, I know you're scared. I am, too. I have no idea how to be a father. I can teach any lad how to shoot an arrow, but when it comes to the basics, I'm lost. My father died when I was very young…many things I had to learn on my own."

"And who says this baby will be a boy?" Marian snapped.

Robin furrowed his brow, at a loss for words. No matter what he said, she reacted harshly. "Marian, I didn't mean...I have no idea if the baby will be a boy! I would love a little girl—as long as the child is healthy. That's all that matters."

"No, I'm sure you want a strapping boy to teach archery to. It would make your job so much easier, wouldn't it?" Marian shook off Robin's hands and burst into tears.

Robin blew out his breath. That last comment really stung. Marian's violent reaction was perplexing to him, though. Now she was in tears? He reached out for her but she took a step backwards and headed for their camp. The best thing to do was to leave her alone, but would she be alright? As Robin prepared for his trip to Nottingham, Djaq laid a hand on his arm.

"Robin, do not take Marian's words to heart."

Robin shook his head, chuckling quietly. "Were we that loud?"

"No, but if someone was out picking berries only a few yards away she _might _have heard them."

"And that someone was you, I assume? Anyone else hear?"

"No, not that I know of. Robin, I do not know much about childbearing, but Marian is not herself right now. Her emotions are very fragile and she will say some things that she does not mean."

"Oh, I think she did more than enough damage with her words today."

"You must forgive her and be patient with her. Her body is adjusting to this new life inside of her…the life she and you created. Treat her with respect and understanding, even if she does not do the same for you."

"Thank you, Djaq. Will you look after her while I'm gone?"

"Yes, I will. See you later."

As Robin and Carter walked off toward Nottingham, Robin couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling that their fight was far from over, just like Marian had said. If Prince John was continuing the operation of the Black Knights once again, he was up against an even greater challenge. The Black Knights could be coming back full force and twice as strong as far as he knew. Marian's fears gnawed at him—what if she was right? What kind of world would their child be coming into?


	49. Chapter 49

_Is it bad that I'm having fun writing John?_ _Hehe. As promised, this chapter has more to do with the goings-on in the castle. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Do you love me, Lady Elizabeth?"

Beth jumped, startled at the voice purring in her ears. Prince John had strategically placed her beside him at the banquet that night. She was at his right and Isabella at his left. He focused mainly on Gisborne's sister, but Beth hadn't missed his not-so-subtle looks and remarks when he glanced her way.

"Yes, Sire. Doesn't everyone?" Beth took a quick sip of her wine, hoping her answer was enough to satisfy him.

"Yes, but I didn't ask if _everyone _loves me—I know they all do. I want to know if _you _love me."

"Of course I do, Sire."

"Good…good. We shall get to know each other better then, shall we not?" John rubbed one of her brunette locks between his fingers.

"If that is what my Lord wishes, then yes." Beth shakily set her cup down and avoided his gaze. Isabella could pull off a convincing act much easier than she could. Prince John didn't intimidate Beth as much as the Sheriff—John was more ridiculous than anything. However, his irritability was something to be feared. He could easily fly into a tantrum at the slightest annoyance.

"Vaisey, my man!" John suddenly called out.

Vaisey, who was seated on Beth's far right, was busy talking to some strange men dressed completely in black. He quickly turned his attention to the Prince. "Yes, my Lord?"

"Don't you ever have dancing in this dreary place? I say we have some now."

Vaisey laughed. "Uh, well now…dancing isn't really my forte. And I believe we have some other pressing business to attend to tonight, if I recall?" The Sheriff pointed his index finger at the gentlemen dressed in black at the table. He was clearly out of humor and pushing his limits with the Prince.

"_Ah, the Black Knights,"_ Elizabeth thought.

John pouted. "But I want dancing! Who cares about business matters when there is such enjoyment to be had with two lovely ladies?" John placed both arms around Isabella and Beth. Guy was seated at an angle, but Beth still caught the look of disgust on his face.

"My Lord, I'm sure we could set a date at some other time for…dancing. When we don't have such important matters to discuss," Vaisey responded pointedly.

"Well, it looks like I have a dull evening ahead of me. I'm holding you to that promise—mark my words!" John laughed and attempted to get up. Clearly inebriated with wine, he lost his balance and returned to his chair, laughing hysterically.

"Oh, King John! Let me help you up." Isabella quickly came to his rescue.

"Wait!" John grabbed hold of her arm. "What did you call me?"

"_King _John. Does it please you?"

"Oh, yes! Say it again!"

"_King John_," Isabella repeated slowly.

"You wonderful girl, help me up!"

"Certainly, Sire."

"_What's her game?" _Beth wondered to herself. She had certainly won over Prince John. Beth felt her stomach lurch when she saw John lean over and whisper something into her uncle's ear. He quickly rose from his chair and followed John out of the room. Beth locked eyes with Guy. He looked none too pleased over the turn of events. This meeting that was taking place tonight was obviously important to their cause, but Guy and the Sheriff didn't seem overly enthusiastic about it. One thing she knew for certain: she had to find a way to listen in on this meeting. While it would be risky, the information might prove invaluable to the King's life.

After dinner, Beth made her way down the castle halls. She wasn't positive on the meeting location, but there was a large room on one of the upper levels that the Sheriff seemed to like convening in. Somehow, she had to hide herself in that room before the council took place. Undoubtedly it would be swarming with guards. How would she ever manage to get in?

"PSSSTTT. Beth!"

Beth jumped and looked in the direction of the voice. "Who's there?"

"Shhh! Just me, Robin. And Carter."

Beth sighed in relief as the two men came into view. "What are you doing here?"

Robin glanced furtively around him and pulled Beth into a corner. "We've been here all afternoon. Saw the whole lot of Black Knights making their way to the banquet."

"So we thought we'd stick around," Carter interjected.

"I'm so glad you did. How is everyone back at the camp?"

"Fine. And you?"

"As well as can be expected. I don't know how much more of the Prince I can endure. Gisborne's sister is playing him quite well."

Robin smirked. "That's no surprise."

"And Marian? How is she?"

"She's…fine. She says hello," Robin hesitated. This was not the time or place to talk about Marian's pregnancy.

"Not to break up this lovely chat, but if my hearing's right there's a patrol headed our way in a few seconds," Carter stated.

"Hurry, this way." Robin led them through a series of small passages.

"Do you know what I was just about to do?" Beth whispered as they zigzagged between hallways.

"What?" asked Robin.

"I was going to try to sneak into their meeting place so I could overhear their plans. I didn't even know what I was doing."

"No! That's good you were trying. I'm sure you would have figured out…something."

"I doubt that. I have an idea where they'll be meeting though."

"Good. We need to know what they're planning now that Prince John is making a comeback with the Black Knights. Somehow, we have to figure out a plan to get into that room."

"It will be heavily guarded," Carter said. By the expression on his face, he was already formulating a plan.

"So what do you suggest?" Robin asked him as the three stealthily made their way down the dark halls.

"Not sure yet."

They stopped at the next corner and backed up when 5 guards walked past. Peeking his head out, Robin saw the guards stop and stand by the entrance to the meeting room.

"Well, you were right. It's heavily guarded. Think it's locked?"

"It's too risky for the two of us to go…I'll find a way in while you cover me," Carter suggested. "As for it being locked, that's hard to say. They're not guarding anything that's being kept in the room, so there's no reason to bar the doors. The doors will most likely be locked when everyone's inside."

"What can I do?" Beth asked.

"Beth, this is already too risky. I appreciate your willingness to help, I really do, but…" Robin paused.

"But you want me to butt out."

Robin bit his lip. "Yes…I'm sorry."

"And just how are you going to distract the guards without drawing attention to yourselves? You can't knock the entire force out," Beth whispered agitatedly.

"She has a point there, Robin," Carter remarked.

Robin threw up his hands. "Alright, what's your plan? We need to be quick if we're going to get in there before they arrive."

"Leave it to me." Beth stepped out of the hallway and quietly backtracked so the guards would think she had come from the opposite end. Turning, she walked briskly toward the meeting room and past the guards. Robin and Carter waited for her next move.

"What is she doing?" Robin hissed.

"Shhh, she'll figure something out. Just wait." Carter laid a hand on Robin to prevent him from making any sudden moves. A sharp cry in the distance caught their attention.

"Oh, ouch! Someone help, please! "

Robin and Carter turned the corner to see the guards' reaction. Sure enough, not one, but the whole lot quickly sprinted down the hall toward Beth.

"Hurry, get inside!" Robin drew his arrow to cover Carter as he ran toward the door. Quietly, Carter turned the handle on the door and pushed himself inside. Robin let out a sigh of relief. At least he was in—hopefully he would keep himself concealed well enough. Now the hard part was waiting. He pressed himself against the wall as the guards returned. Two of them were supporting Beth, who appeared to be limping.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there to help me," Beth said as sincerely as possible. "I would appreciate it if you could bring me to my chambers."

"Yes, m'lady! Of course." The younger guards seemed more than anxious to please Beth. She couldn't have found a better fleet of men to fool. Robin watched as their forms disappeared down the hall. He chuckled quietly—once again, he had been helped by a girl.


	50. Chapter 50

_Ok, I know it's been ages since I last updated this story. Hope you are all still slightly interested in it, lol. I've been focused on my other Merlin story, so unfortunately this one got pushed in the corner. And I seemed to be experiencing writer's block which didn't help. Anyway, hope you enjoy. =) And please, no bashing on any of the characters. I get it that certain characters might not be your favorite, but I can't just forget about them. Thanks! _

* * *

Carter ducked down in a far corner of the room. He pulled a nearby table slightly closer and hid behind it, hoping it would be enough to conceal his whereabouts. The lighting was so poor inside he doubted that Vaisey and John would even be able to make out each other's expressions, let alone him hiding in the corner. Was John hoping to reunite the former members so they could sign another pact? Maybe they had already signed a document back in London, under John's watchful eye.

The sudden murmur of voices immediately put Carter on his guard. He crouched down even lower. He was shocked Robin had agreed to let him go in on his own. Normally he was the one who wanted to be in charge of these matters.

But Carter knew he couldn't go back on his word to Marian.

She had approached him quietly as he was preparing for his trip to Nottingham. Her eyes were swollen and red, as if she had been crying. He couldn't help but think how unlike her that was, to be crying. But emotionally she was fragile. He knew her tough exterior couldn't last forever.

"Carter, I need you to…do something for me." She averted her eyes. Carter assumed she was slightly uneasy asking a favor of him, considering their history.

"Of course…how may I help you?"

"I need you to look after Robin…make sure no harm comes to him." Marian inadvertently rubbed her stomach as she thoughtfully pondered her next words. "I can't do this…alone."

"I'll look after him, don't worry. You have my word."

"Thank you."

A she walked away, Carter watched as her form slowly retreated back to her camp. How different this side of Marian was compared to the feisty girl who had hit him rather hard not so long ago. But he could relate to her then, in a strange way. She was grieving the death of her father and taking it out on him, just as he was taking his revenge on Robin for the death of his brother.

Carter stiffened as the voices grew increasingly louder out in the hall. In a matter of minutes, the entire council of Black Knights, including Beth's uncle, Gisborne, the Sheriff, and John, were assembled in the room. Carter ducked down even lower, his heart pounding. John prattled on about the inadequate leadership of the Black Knights and botched first attempt to kill Richard. His words were clearly aimed at Vaisey, who was squirming uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well, as you know Sire, Hood got in the way several times."

"Yes, our dear friend Hood." John strode over to Vaisey and circled around his chair. "And why is Hood still allowed to remain at large? He's been running free for how many years now? Two…three?"

"I can assure you, Sire, we've taken all measures possible to capture Hood," Gisborne interjected. "We have a large ransom on his head at present, but seeing that he portrays himself as a friend of the peasants it's been a little difficult getting anyone to hand him over."

"Is that your idea of FORCE?" shouted John. He flung himself back down in his seat. "My subjects should love no one but me, and they love Hood, you say?"

"Hood is very convincing. He provides them with food…clothing….gold even."

"Then we must STOP him. And punish them…the peasants. Make them remember where their loyalties lie. We'll start tomorrow…in Locksley. Now, on to more serious business." John rose again and paced around the room. Carter held his breath as he came dangerously close to his hiding spot. John remained unaware of his presence as he drummed his fingers together and walked back to the center of the room.

"Gisborne! I have a surprise for you."

Guy eyed John warily as his right hand slowly made its way toward his sword sheath.

"How would you like to be in charge of the Black Knights? In fact, how would you like to be…Sheriff?"

Guy blinked rapidly in response as Vaisey chuckled nervously but attempted to remain calm. "My Lord, you always were one for comedic timing. What a funny thought…Gisborne as Sheriff." Vaisey continued laughing, prompting a few others in the council to do the same.

"Oh, you think I'm being trite? I assure you, Vaisey, I'm quite serious."

Vaisey's puzzled expression mirrored Gisborne's. "Sire, I've done nothing but serve you faithfully over these last years."

"It's because of YOU the operation of the Black Knights failed so miserably. Hood still runs around and makes me look like a fool because of YOU." John kicked over a vase, breaking it into tiny shards.

Gisborne seemed to finally come to his senses as he eyed Vaisey intently. "I think you've been sacked."

"Shut-up, Gisborne!"

"That's 'my Lord' to you…Vaisey."

Vaisey scowled and a panic-stricken look crossed his face. His next course of action caught everyone by surprise as he lunged at Guy, taking his sword in the process. Holding it to Guy's throat, he sneered. "Over my dead body will _you _be Sheriff."

What followed in the next few minutes was pure chaos. Gisborne kicked Vaisey in the groin and regained control of his sword. Members of the Black Knights unsheathed their daggers and swords, but seemed unsure of how to approach the situation, while John merely hid behind them. Vaisey ran from Guy as he swung his sword ferociously at him. As the former Sheriff sought refuge under a table in the corner, a surprise awaited him. Unable to avoid the confrontation now, Carter grinned at a very confused Vaisey and darted out from underneath, weapon in hand.

"What are _you _doing here?" Gisborne asked in disbelief as he took a step back.

"Just stopping by for a visit. Seems like this meeting of yours is going splendidly."

"Where's Hood?" Gisborne asked as he glanced furtively around the room, still keeping an eye on Vaisey, who remained cowering underneath the table.

"Oh, he couldn't make it, sorry about that."

"Who are you?" John asked petulantly.

"Carter. Served under his Majesty, _King _Richard in the Holy Land. Thought you might be interested to know that your brother was in the best of health the last I saw him. Long live the King, right gentlemen?"

John's contorted face was answer enough to Carter that his words had had the desired effect.

"Oh, I forgot. You two aren't on the best terms, are you? Although I can assure you that King Richard means you no harm."

"Seize him!" John yelled, pushing two of the Black Knights in front of him.

"Sure you wouldn't rather have me?"

He wheeled around as Robin appeared in the doorway with his bow drawn. "And who are you?" a perplexed John asked.

"The name…is Robin Hood."

"Ahhhh!" John ran to the opposite side of the room. "Seize HIM!" John pointed frantically in Robin's direction. Guy scowled at Robin, but his attention was still focused on the Sheriff, who was slowly making his way out from under the table and toward the door.

"No, you don't!" Gisborne attempted to grab hold of Vaisey's shirt sleeve but lost him. With the whole room in pandemonium, Robin and Carter were able to slip out fairly easily as they fought off a few Black Knights and guards. As they ran down the corridor, they could still hear John's angered cries.

"Well, that was a close one." Carter breathed a sigh of relief when they made it outside the castle.

"Pfft, that was nothing," Robin chuckled. An angry guard charged at them from the gates, but the two easily took him out.

"What happened in there?" Robin asked breathlessly as they kept up a steady pace once they were outside of Nottingham. "When I heard the swordfighting I thought it was time for me to get involved. And was that the Sheriff under the table?"

"The former Sheriff."

"What?"

"Just wait, it gets even better," Carter responded. "Seems like Vaisey won't be our problem anymore."

"So John's replacing him? With who?"

"Gisborne."


	51. Chapter 51

**_Bleh_**. _Sorry, I know that was unprofessional but that's how I feel after spending HOURS writing and re-writing this chapter. The dialogue had me stumped at some points. This is the end of Episode 6, so I was trying to find a concise way to wrap it up, but I don't know if I really succeeded because this has already had multiple endings. Thank you for the feedback though-I appreciate it and try to learn from it. And thanks to those of you who have actually stuck with this seemingly never-ending story. You're all the best. =) And please, if you notice a mistake in grammar, sentence structure, etc, please let me know. I've already gone over it several times, but it's late and my brain is NOT functioning the way it should. _

* * *

"Gisborne's the new _Sheriff_?" Will asked incredulously as Carter once again recounted the episode in the castle to the gang.

"He was when Robin and I left…but considering John's fickleness, that could change."

"Hang on, so what's going to happen with the Sheriff…the old one?" Allan asked.

Carter shrugged. "John didn't go into details."

"So we have a plan for helping the villagers in Locksley, right?" Will glanced over at Robin.

Robin bowed his head and dug his boot into the dirt. He hated it when innocent people suffered because of him. "No, I don't have a plan…yet. We have no idea what John has in store for them, but we'll make sure we're ready."

"I'd like to meet this Prince John, and tell him exactly what I think of him!" Much said vehemently. "Tyrant… if the King knew he would be appalled. _Appalled_."

"Not bein' funny, but Richard doesn't know the truth when it's right in front of him," Allan sarcastically remarked.

"Watch it," Robin said in a warning tone.

Allan bit his lip. Robin was always extremely defensive of King Richard, even when they had been sentenced to death by the man. Robin glanced around, hoping to see Marian. He was tempted to ask after her, but his pride wouldn't let him. He was sure she was resting at this late hour, as she should be doing. Once everyone had returned to camp, Robin looked hesitantly toward his own. He wasn't up to facing Marian's wrath after their argument. Sighing, he grabbed a blanket and returned to the same tree he had slept under. An hour passed…then two…then three. Robin tossed back and forth as the branches poked at him. The sudden snap of a twig put him on alert as he reached for his bow. The snapping grew louder, but Robin forced himself to relax…maybe it was Marian.

"Master? Is that you?"

Robin grimaced. _Maybe not_.

"Yes, Much. It's me."

"What are you…doing?"

"I could ask _you _the same question. Skulking around at night—what were you thinking? I could have shot you. You nearly scared me out of my wits!"

"You…scared? Since when?" Much plopped down besides Robin. "If you have to know, I needed to…uh…relieve myself. So, what are you doing sleeping out here? Why aren't you at your camp…with Marian?"

"Maybe because I like sleeping outside."

Much stood up. "Alright, fine. You know, you're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Shutting me out! It was getting better, but then…then you started ignoring me after you married Marian and…oh, I don't know! Why do you always have to do this? And now you're running off with Carter everywhere."

"Shhh. Keep your voice down!" Robin hissed. "What's Carter got to do with this?"

"Oh, never mind."

"No, tell me!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong. We're supposed to be working together as a team…we did back in the Holy Land."

"Alright, sit down. And lower your voice!"

"Fine." Much sat down with a thud and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Marian and I had an argument last night, so I came out here. And that's all there is to it."

"That's all?"

Robin hesitated before answering. "No, it's not."

"What is it then?"

"I don't know how to help her. Maybe it's the baby, but she's so…angry with me. She's says she's not, but she is. I have never felt so helpless before in my life."

"Come on, it can't be that bad," Much said, hoping to lighten his mood.

"It is. She feels trapped here. She always hated the woods, and now she's stuck."

"It's me, isn't it? She can't stand being around me. I knew it." Much pulled his cap off and fingered it nervously.

Robin chuckled. "No, Much. You're the last person who's bothering her right now."

"Well, I hope that's true."

"Now what's this about Carter?"

"Oh…nothing. I was angry—sorry."

"Much, I know you. You'll need to get it off your chest at some point, so you may as well tell me now."

Much squirmed uncomfortably. "You'll get mad."

Robin rolled his eyes. "I _promise _I won't get mad."

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you! Why did just Carter and you go sauntering off to Nottingham today, hmm? We should have all gone."

"Much, we went through this already. Everyone agreed that just the two of us would go to Nottingham…the supplies for the poor still had to be delivered into the villages. So it was best we split up."

"See, you're mad. I knew it."

"I'm not mad!" Robin covered his eyes in frustration as he tried to think of a way to appease his friend. "I'm sorry. I thought you were fine with the arrangement. I didn't know you'd be offended, alright?"

"Why couldn't it have been you and me instead of Carter?"

"Because Carter offered to go first…you didn't say anything."

"You didn't ask. We don't…talk at all, and I know I've said all this before, but I thought it was going to change. But I'm still in the background, and that's the truth!"

Robin pondered his words before responding. "You're right. I've been so busy worrying about my own problems that I've forgotten how to be a friend. I'm sorry."

Much seemed satisfied with Robin's apology. "Oh, it's alright. I'm not the greatest friend either…always babbling on. I know you get tired of me."

"Well, that is true…" Robin smirked and playfully jabbed Much in the side.

"Excuse me? You're not the easiest person to live with either, you know," Much said laughingly. He suddenly sobered and looked sheepishly at Robin. "Oh, it's not important," he mumbled.

"What's not?"

"Nothing."

"Not this again…what is it?"

"It's something I saw…with Carter. It's nothing…"

"Much, just tell me!"

"Alright! Just…don't get mad. Remember, it's nothing. Promise?"

"YES!"

Much exhaled before continuing. "When you got back and everyone went to bed, I saw Carter walk to your camp. I thought he was going to see you, but…well…I guess you weren't there…if you were here…"

Robin's brow furrowed as he dwelt on the implication of Much's words.

Much laughed nervously. "Robin? Please don't tell me you're mad…"

"How long was he there?"

"A minute or two…he came right back to our camp. I knew I shouldn't have said anything…it was stupid."

"No, I'm glad you said something," Robin commented nonchalantly, trying to mask his emotions. He wanted to convince himself that it was nothing, as Much had said. There must be a reasonable explanation…maybe Carter needed to discuss something with him and naturally expected to find him there. Surely he wouldn't go purposely to talk to Marian, knowing he wasn't there.

_Surely not_.

* * *

Marian had been slightly startled when she heard the light rap on her door. For a moment she had thought…no, hoped…that it was Robin. Carter's voice was the last she expected to hear.

"Marian? Are you in there?"

"Y-yes. Hold on a minute." Marian pulled a shawl around her shoulders and opened the camp door halfway.

"I just wanted you to know that Robin and I made it back safely, in case you were wondering. I saw he didn't come here yet, so I thought you should know."

"Thank you. Was your mission…successful?"

"We found out quite a bit. You'll never believe it...Gisborne's the new Sheriff."

"_Guy_? The new Sheriff?"

"Appears to be…but I should let Robin tell you the rest." Carter seemed slightly nervous as he glanced around him, as if someone was watching. He nodded toward Marian and turned to go back.

As Marian laid back down, a wave of sadness hit her. Robin wasn't coming in for the night. But after their rather terse arguments earlier that day and last night, she couldn't blame him for staying away. She drifted fitfully in and out of sleep for the next few hours until the sudden sound of voices startled her out of sleep. Grabbing her shawl once again, she followed the whispered tones, which were growing louder with every step. She couldn't make out the words, but she knew those voices anywhere. Robin and Much.

Part of her wanted to run back to her bed and forget the whole thing. But what was the point? She couldn't sleep anyway, and being at odds with Robin was driving her mad. She cleared her throat. "Robin?"

Robin and Much turned, shock registering on both of their faces when they saw Marian. Much stood up awkwardly.

"Err, I should be going. 'Night."

Robin pushed his covers off and stared straight ahead. "Marian…why are you up?"

"I heard voices...and I saw you weren't at our camp."

"You should be in bed," Robin said rather stiffly.

"So should you."

"If I recall, I take up too much room, remember?"

"That was a cruel thing for me to say. Are you sleeping out here?"

When Robin didn't respond, Marian kneeled down. "Did you…sleep out here last night too?"

Sighing, Robin brought the covers into sight. "Wasn't so bad…really."

"I'm sorry…truly. And what I said earlier…I was feeling…overwhelmed. Please come back."

Robin felt his pride chipping away as Marian gazed intently at him. "I'm not exactly guilt-free though, am I? I'm sorry, Marian. Forgive my childishness last night."

"Only if you'll forgive mine."

"Granted."

"Now, will you come back with me?"

"Well, a warm bed sounds much more inviting than this pile of sticks I've been lying on for the past few hours." He slowly pushed himself up and reached for Marian's hand. She took it without hesitating and they made their way back. Breathing an inward sigh of relief, Marian was grateful that Robin and she had temporarily resolved their issues. She was uncertain on so many things in their future, but one thing she was sure of, and that was the love she felt for the man standing next to her.

***END of Episode 6***


	52. Episode 7: Playing with Fire

_Yay, I'm finally on Episode 7! Seems like it's taken me forever to get this far. Thanks for all the feedback on my other chapters. Hope you enjoy this one. =) I can't for the life of me think up a good title for this episode, so that will have to wait for now. Thanks for your patience with me-I wish I had more time to write this story because I have so many ideas for it. I'm getting there, though. ;)_

* * *

Episode 7

Marian's eyelids fluttered open. The lovely song of a nearby bird had awoken her. As she slowly raised herself up, she glanced over and smiled at Robin's form underneath the covers. He was sound asleep, and she was determined to let him have every minute of extra rest. A sudden, stabbing pain forced her to lie back down for a few seconds. Taking deep breaths, she pushed herself up again. She hated feeling so useless. Would the morning sickness never stop?

"Morning, love!"

Marian, startled, turned quickly to see Robin impishly smiling at her. "Robin! I'm sorry. Did I disturb you? I wanted to let you sleep longer."

Robin shrugged. "I was beginning to wake anyway." He reached out and pulled her into his arms as he gently stroked her arm. "How are you feeling?"

Marian grimaced. "Our little one seems determined to give me no relief."

"I'm sorry, truly. I wish there was some way I could take your pain."

"You? You can barely tolerate a bruise…I don't think childbirth would suit you very well." She playfully swatted at his nose.

"Hey now…I've had my share of painful injuries," Robin replied.

"Yes, and I'm sure you cried like a baby during each one."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, you idiot."

"Really? Well, this idiot is thoroughly enjoying time with his wife this morning, although it's getting a little insulting." Grinning, Robin grabbed both her sides and tickled her without mercy.

"Robin, stop!" Marian laughed as she tried to push herself away. Robin gave up after a few more attempts and pleas from his wife.

"I'm glad we made up last night," he said more seriously.

Marian's eyes softened. "Me too."

Robin pulled her in for a tender kiss. If it were up to him, he would stay here all morning.

* * *

"They're late for breakfast," Much grumbled as he dished out another serving of porridge.

"Hmm," was the only response he got from Allan.

"Well, maybe I should go in and…tell them."

Djaq shook her head vehemently. "No, Much. Leave them be."

"But…the porridge will be all gone!"

"Not bein' funny, but maybe that's why they're so late."

Will laughed louder than he intended to at Allan's snippy remark, earning him a scowl from Much.

"Does anyone _else _want to start doing the cooking around here? Please, don't let me stand in your way." Much started rattling the pots and pans as he prattled on. "Robin is exhausted, that's all. You'd be too if you were stuck sleeping out by a tree all night!"

"Robin was sleeping outside?" John asked. The gang all turned to stare at Much.

"Well, I don't know much, but with Marian being mad at him and all, I got the drift he wasn't so comfortable sleeping in his own camp. From what I gathered, for the past two nights he's been sleeping out by that tree over there." Much pointed to the spot while stuffing a piece of bread in his mouth. "So last night, I found him there, and we talked about it. And Marian came out, so I left. And…I probably shouldn't have told you that." Much reddened as he realized everyone was giving him their full attention. Robin was going to kill him.

"Why didn't Robin say anything? He could have come back to our camp," said Djaq.

"It was his pride," Carter interjected. "Perfectly normal response, actually."

Allan smirked. "Guess they're making up this morning."

Much scrunched his nose. "That's…that's…"

"What, revolting?"

"I didn't say that! That's…too private! You shouldn't be…discussing…the Master's personal life over breakfast."

"Oh, well when's a better time to do it then, mate? You'd think you were married to him yourself most of the time."

Much opened his mouth in shock, unable to think of a proper response.

The sudden sound of laughter coming from Robin and Marian's camp caught the gang by surprise and they quickly turned. Chuckling, Allan cast a triumphant glance at Much. "See, they're making up."

"That does it." Much, his cheeks a crimson red by now, indignantly stood and stomped off.

"Much, don't disturb them!" Djaq whispered hoarsely.

Much, ignoring her pleadings, marched right up to the Robin and Marian's makeshift door. "Breakfast!" he called out.

A few minutes later, a rather disheveled—and disgruntled—looking Robin made his way out, along with Marian, who seemed more embarrassed than anything. As Much spooned them their portion of food, Allan cleared his throat.

"So, have a good night's sleep?"

Robin glared at him in response while Marian blushed and concentrated even harder on her bowl of porridge.

"Oh, guess not."

"We slept fine, Allan," Marian responded for them both.

The gong of the warning bell was the last thing any of them expected to hear.

"Now what?" Much cried out.

Will was on his feet before the others, who quickly followed. Once they reached the spot, they saw a form writhing in the trap Will had concocted. Allan squinted.

"Hey…isn't that…"

"Get me OUT of here!" a shrill voiced screamed.

"Kate?" Much asked incredulously. "Oh no…"

"Get me DOWN! Someone help me!" Kate seemed unaware of the gang approaching her as she frantically tugged at the rope that had lifted her off the ground.

"Hang on, we'll get you down," Robin responded. Will pulled the lever to release her and she stumbled downward.

"THERE you are. I've been looking everywhere!" Kate fumed as she shoved her way toward Robin. He took a step backward to avoid any sudden slaps, especially considering his last encounter with her.

"Kate, I'm sorry. I haven't found any work for you, but I'll keep looking, I promise."

"What? That's not why I came. Locksley is under attack, and here you are, doing who knows what."

"Locksley's under attack already?" Carter asked.

"So you _knew _this was going to happen…and you didn't do anything? Cowards!"

"Woah, back up. What happened, Kate?" Robin folded his arms and listened intently as she began.

"The church was burned to the ground before dawn. We tried to put it out…but it was useless. And now the Sheriff's men are terrorizing everyone in the town. I barely escaped without them seeing me."

Robin's expression was grim. As he turned, he caught Marian's worried look.

"Well, it looks like we better not waste any more time. Let's get to Locksley—quickly."


	53. Chapter 53

_So I actually managed to write a longer chapter for once. I'm so sorry if I haven't responded to some of your reviews. I really do read all of them and appreciate every single one! Hope you enjoy this one. Also, I am updating/editing previous chapters. I recently went through some of them. Wow! I was embarrassed, lol. I would like to think I've become a better writer since then. =P_

* * *

"Hurry, there isn't much time!" Kate said as she ran haphazardly through the field.

Halfway to Locksley, Robin realized Marian was tagging along. He bit his lip, knowing that his concern would only annoy her. Besides, it was too late anyway. "Oh no," he muttered as Locksley came closer into view. Black smoke was rising from various sections of the village, including the area where the church had once been. The anguished cries of the villagers grew louder.

"I hope we're not too late!" Much wailed.

When Locksley came into view, it was worse than they could have possibly imagined. The guards were setting fire to barns, houses, and practically anything with wood while the people screamed and tried to protect whatever they had left.

"Robin, we need to get in there…NOW," Will said between clenched teeth.

"Wait," Robin commanded as he held Will back. We just can't charge in there—it will add to the chaos. What good will that do?"

"Robin. We go—now." John was gripping his staff so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

"Let me think!"

"Think? How can you think at a time like this? My family is in there—all we have is gone. And you want to think?" Kate was practically in hysterics.

"Robin, there's no time for thinking. Locksley will be a pile of ash if we don't do something now," Marian said anxiously as she pushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"Hold on, someone's coming," Carter said.

Robin squinted at the approaching open carriage. Who was this? There was no mistaking the figure on the horse coming up from behind. Gisborne. Robin dug his fingers a little deeper into the soil. Gisborne's home—HIS home—was the only building that hadn't been affected by the fire. _How convenient for him, _Robin thought to himself.

"Is that Prince John?" Much asked.

"Could be. Let's get closer." Robin led the way as they weaved in and out of the trees to get a better view and within earshot. Isabella was seated beside John in the carriage.

Prince John stood up. "Gentlemen, that's quite enough of that." He waved the guards away. "Burn…burn…burn. We must purge out the rabble of this country. Robin Hood is like an infection, as are his followers." John jumped out of the carriage and walked up and down the line of villagers. "I know you aren't very happy with me right now. In fact, you probably hate me. But, you see, I can't have that. Be grateful. I could have had you all killed in an instant. Instead, just your homes and belongings have been stripped away from you. So, here's the question. Will you stay loyal to Robin Hood, or to me?"

John scowled when he received no response. "I say, will you love me, or Robin Hood? The choice is very simple I think. Followers of this outlaw will not be tolerated. But if you love me, on the other hand, I can promise you a better life."

"Why don't you lower our bloody taxes then," an angered villager said.

John turned on his heel and looked the villager square in the eye. "Lower your taxes? I can't very well do that, can I? With our country at war due to the incompetency of my brother, I have no choice but to tax you. What's your name?"

"My name is Peter. I've lived here in Locksley my whole life, and I've seen it destroyed in a few short hours by the likes of you!"

John merely shrugged and walked a few steps ahead.

"Where are we going to go?" a blonde woman cried out. "Everything has been taken from us."

"Oh no…Mother," Kate whispered.

"This is terrible…just terrible!" Much hissed in Robin's ear.

"Shh!" Robin strained his ears trying to catch the rest of the Prince's words.

"Where are you going to go? My dear woman, I don't know! Maybe you'll think the next time you swear allegiance to a murderous outlaw. By the way, I have an announcement for you all. Vaisey is no longer your Sheriff. Instead, I have chosen Sir Guy of Gisborne to take his place. You will show him respect! Kneel before your new Sheriff."

The villagers begrudgingly got down on their knees to pay tribute to Gisborne.

"Excellent! I knew you would all come around sooner or later. Is that your son over there?" John asked the villager who had boldly spoken out about the taxes. When he received no reply, John grinned. "I assume he is. Little boy, come here." The freckled-face boy came forward. "Guards, seize him."

"No!" Peter called out. "Take me, but not the boy! Please!"

"Sorry, but you have a debt to pay for your insolence, and the boy will be sufficient payment. And it will hurt you tremendously." John chuckled with delight. "Alright, our work here is done." John jumped back into the carriage and signaled to the driver.

"Hey, John! Haven't you forgotten something? This is my village you've burned, and I won't forget it!"

"Robin! What are you doing?" Djaq asked frantically.

"All of you, stay back." Robin instructed as he moved his way forward.

"No, Master!" Much pulled his cap over his eyes, afraid to watch.

"Hood," Gisborne muttered.

John had ducked down into the carriage. "Is that you, Hood?" The guards aimed their weapons at him as soon as Robin appeared.

"Yes, I believe it is. And you and I have a score to settle."

"Treacherous outlaw!" Kate's mother cried out as she picked up a stone and thrust it at him. Robin dodged the rock. "Look at the trouble you and your ruffian friends have caused! Our village is destroyed because of you!"

"Looks like you aren't loved anymore." John smirked.

"Villagers of Locksley, I am truly sorry for what has happened here today. But my men and I will help you, if you will just let us. We won't let bullies like this pathetic Prince John harm you any longer."

"Robin, the damage has already been done," another villager called out.

"What are you waiting for men, seize him! Kill him if you must!" John banged the side of his carriage with his fists. Isabella had remained unusually silent the entire time. By the look of disgust on her face, she was angered at Prince John's command to burn Locksley. The guards shot their arrows at Robin, only to be answered by a volley of arrows from the gang. Robin ducked for cover.

One of the guards rushed over to John. "I think we're surrounded, my Lord! My Lord?"

John was crouched down on the floor as Isabella shook him. "My Lord, we're surrounded by Hood's men. What should we do?"

"I want out of here. Retreat!" As the guards ceased their fire, another voice rang out.

"You aren't leaving until you let that boy go."

Guy turned. That voice was all too familiar. "Marian?" he said in disbelief.

Robin had already returned to the gang when they had discovered Marian's disappearance. "Marian, no. What is she doing?" Robin appeared again with his bow trained on anyone who might aim an arrow in her direction. Marian had emerged with her bow drawn as well, but she was standing in an empty field with no other protection. "Marian, get back!" Robin hissed loudly. The guards raised their arrows again as the gang did the same with theirs.

"No, Robin. The boy must be saved."

"We can get the boy out of the castle. Now come back."

"No. Release him, John!" she shouted defiantly. "These villagers have suffered enough." Marian trained her bow on the Prince as he stared at her, perplexed at this turn of events.

"You have a woman in your camp, Hood? A rather pretty one at that."

"She's my wife, I'd have you know. For God's sake Marian, get back!"

"Not without the boy! John, you don't need him. Please, release him."

"Marian."

Marian's hands shook when Guy spoke her name. But he wasn't angry. Surprisingly, concern lined his voice "Marian, put down your weapon and go. There's nothing you can do here."

"Don't you even say her name, Gisborne!" Robin's voice cracked as his anger began to mount.

"Robin, there's no time for childish behavior. The boy, Guy! Just let him go."

"I can't, and you know that."

Marian bit her lip. Yes, she did know that Guy couldn't just let him go. Not when Prince John had given the order for him to be taken. "Sire, are you such a coward that you've resorted to terrorizing women and children? What sort of example are you setting as their leader? Do you think they will love you now?"

"How dare you call me a coward!" John said childishly. "Have you no respect?"

"Not for treacherous imposters such as yourself."

"Marian…" Robin tried to inch closer to her, but an arrow from one of the guards whizzed dangerously close to his head.

"We could all go about our business if you would just cooperate. You don't need the boy, but his family does."

"His father must pay for his impudence. To every action there is a consequence, at least in my book. But…if you insist. I suppose I don't really need him after all. Alright, release him."

Marian lowered her bow. She was at a loss for words at the Prince's sudden willingness to give up the boy. Marian thought she caught a sudden movement out of the corner of her eye but dismissed it as she intently watched the activity down below. Suddenly, a rough hand clamped down on her arm and wrenched the bow away from her. "Let me go!" she cried out as she tried to wrangle herself out of the guard's viselike grip. Normally she could wrench herself away from anyone in seconds, but the pregnancy had limited her in more ways than one.

"Marian!" Robin shouted as the guard began dragging her down the hill. "Stop…I'll shoot!"

John laughed. "You're surrounded, Hood. You touch one of my men, and we'll kill your wife. I think it's only fair."

Robin gritted his teeth. What could he do now? He kept his bow trained on the guard roughly hoisting Marian away.

"If you harm her, you will bitterly regret it."

"Oh, don't worry, Hood. I rather like your wife. She's rude and has no manners whatsoever, but…my, my…isn't she lovely?" John grabbed Marian by the chin and inspected her closely. "Don't worry, we'll treat her well. Tie her hands together so the wench doesn't break free. Oh, and bring the boy back."

"No! Leave him. You have me, isn't that enough?"

"Hmm, sorry. But since you're so partial to him, you two can share a cell. Isn't that splendid?"

Marian glanced frantically around her. She could still see Robin and the gang as they looked on anxiously. Poor Robin. She could see the anguish in his eyes. Once again, she had been too impulsive. Her eagerness to help usually ended badly. Why did she always get herself into these things? She locked eyes with Guy. His expression was hard to read, but he quickly turned away.

Marian and the boy were hoisted up onto one of the guard's horses. She glanced back once more, but Robin was gone, as were the rest. Were they planning an ambush up ahead? As they started the trek back to Nottingham, the boy squeezed Marian's hand.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Marian leaned closer. "For what? I've only made a bigger mess of things."

"No, you stood up for me, and you don't even know who I am. I think you're very brave."

Marian smiled. Oh, she was brave, that she knew. But reckless as well. She never thought before she acted. If she had waited for the gang to think up a plan, this could have all been avoided. But she wouldn't tell the boy that. She couldn't.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Andrew. And I'm seven years old."

"Well, Andrew, it looks like we're going to become very good friends for the time being. And for what it's worth, I think you're the brave one."

"Really? Thanks! Hold on, you're the Lady Marian, aren't you? My father and mother are always talking about how your father was the best Sheriff that Nottingham ever had!"

"That's enough talking!" the guard said gruffly as he glanced in their direction.

Marian returned his glare and whispered more quietly, "I think so, too, Andrew. But one day, things are going to get much better, I promise."

"Really?"

"Really."

They rode the rest of the way in silence. Robin hadn't appeared anywhere, much to Marian's dismay. But maybe it was better this way. They needed to think through a thorough plan. Marian sighed as the luminous outline of Nottingham appeared in the distance. Guy was leading the way. He hadn't looked at her again, but Marian was fully aware that she was in his power now. He was the Sheriff of Nottingham after all, not Vaisey. Marian's stomach did a little flip. Was it her nerves or the baby?

_The baby!_

Guy didn't know. What would his response be if he found out that Marian was carrying Robin's child? She held on more tightly to Andrew and buried her face in his hair. She was alarmed at the sense of protectiveness she felt concerning this boy. Never before had she had such a maternal feeling. She couldn't help but think of her future son or daughter and the anger she would feel if the child was snatched away from her. No parent should have to suffer such a loss.

As they passed through the gates of Nottingham, Marian stiffened. Maybe if she opened her eyes, she would wake up and realize it was all just a dream.

But it wasn't.


	54. Chapter 54

_Anyone remember me out there? :) Sorry it's been so long. If you are still reading, please drop me a quick comment so I know you're still following the story. Thanks! _

_~Sara_

* * *

"Master, what are we going to DO?"

Robin didn't answer. He was too focused on navigating through the dense shrubbery. The alternate route to Nottingham was the only way they could go without being detected. As they came closer to the city, Robin paused. The troop was in full view from where the gang was standing, but the situation seemed more hopeless every minute.

"Robin, we're outnumbered. We might stand a chance, but Gisborne's men are already on the lookout for us." Will was making a mental note of every trap they might be walking into.

"I know."

"So what are we going to do?" Much repeated.

As much as Robin hated allowing Marian to be imprisoned in Nottingham, it would do her no good if they all ended up in the dungeons. "I say we come up with a good plan…and quickly."

* * *

"In you go."

The guard roughly pushed Marian and Andrew into the cell. Andrew bit his quivering lip, trying not to cry.

"It's alright, Andrew. Stay close to me." Marian held out her arms as Andrew ran full force into them.

"I don't like it in here," he whispered.

"Neither do I, but we have to be brave. At least we're together." Marian ran her fingers through Andrew's scruffy hair as she soothed him.

"Will Robin Hood come to save us?"

"Yes, I believe he will."

"Oh, I'm sure he will. But little good it will do."

Both Marian's and Andrew's heads snapped up. The voice had come from a cell to their right, but the prisoner, whose voice sounded feminine, was staying hidden in the shadows.

"Show yourself," Marian said. As the prisoner came forward, Marian gasped. It was Beth, although her appearance was slightly altered. Her thick brunette locks which were normally kept in a tight up-do lay unkemptly around her face. As she walked closer to Marian's cell, she showed not even a hint of a smile. And if Marian wasn't mistaken, she had been crying.

"Beth! What are you doing here?"

"John is displeased with me."

"What?"

"My uncle is dead."

An awkward silence fell between the two as Marian tried to take this new information in. "H-how did it happen?"

Beth lowered her voice. "While Vaisey was attempting to escape last night, my uncle got in the way. Vaisey stabbed him."

"Beth, I'm so sorry. Did Vaisey escape?"

"Yes."

"Oh. But why are you here?"

"Because my uncle disobeyed John. Vaisey escaped from the hall last night and ran to my room, taking me as a hostage. They all followed him as Vaisey swore up and down that he would kill me if anyone made a move on him. John claimed he didn't care and told them to go ahead and aim at Vaisey anyway. My uncle disagreed with John and told the men not to shoot. Then Gisborne maimed Vaisey in the arm and my uncle pulled me away. He tried to catch Vaisey himself, but as soon as he got close, Vaisey turned on him with a knife. When the rest of the men tried to catch him it was too late—Vaisey had already pulled the portcullis down and had gotten a headstart. The last I heard was that he stole a horse from the stable. They're tracking him as we speak."

Marian noted the distant tone in Beth's voice. "Are you alright?"

Beth turned away. "Am I alright? No. No, I'm not. None of this was supposed to happen."

"I'm sorry," muttered Marian. "I truly am…about your uncle. You were never able to resolve any of your issues. But I still don't understand—why are you here?"

"John blames me for Vaisey's escape. Says my uncle interfered and betrayed him by his disobedience. So that's why I'm here."

"John's such an irrational man. I'm sure he'll have you released in a few days."

"I doubt it, and I don't care if he does. So where's your brave Robin Hood? Fighting his way to the dungeons as we speak?"

Marian couldn't help but notice Beth's cynical tone. "I don't know where he is."

"Oh, I'm surprised."

"Why?"

"I'm surprised that he hasn't rescued you already. Seems fiercely protective when it comes to you."

Marian stood up and walked closer to Beth's cell when she noticed that Andrew was listening intently to their exchange with wide eyes. "Alright, what is this really about?"

"Robin could have prevented all of this. But he didn't. He and Carter both left."

Marian felt her face heating up but tried not to lose her temper, knowing that Beth was grieving. "They couldn't have predicted any of this! Their lives were in danger."

"They could have stayed. If they had just been there…"

"You don't know that for sure. You can't blame Robin for your uncle's death."

"Yes, I can. He isn't the knight in shining armor that I thought he was."

Beth turned away and walked to the far side of her cell, indicating that the conversation was over. Marian sighed and sat back down with Andrew.

"Is she mad?" he asked softly.

"Yes, I believe so."

"Is she mad at you?"

"Maybe a little," she answered.

"I'm sorry."

Marian laid her head down on Andrew's. "Me too."

Their heads shot back up when the sound of the prison door opening rang in their ears. Marian wondered if it was Prince John coming to gloat. Stiffening, she realized that the stride of the person sounded familiar.

"Lady Marian, you're squeezing my arm," Andrew complained.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Marian let go of his arm and nervously swept back a piece of her hair. She knew exactly who was making his way toward her cell. She could see his looming shadow just around the corner.

"Marian?"

Marian closed her eyes briefly. Yes, it was him.

"I am here." She wished the words had come out stronger.

Guy stopped in front of her cell. He didn't seem to know where to look as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I wish you hadn't put me in this position."

Marian glanced down at the boy. "Andrew, go wait over in the corner."

Andrew obeyed without hesitation as Marian stood and walked closer to Guy. "I wasn't about to let the boy be taken."

"Marian, he was no concern to you. I could have worked an arrangement to have him released…but now…"

"Now Prince John will never release him, is that what you're saying?"

"I don't know." Frustrated, Guy ran his fingers through his shoulder-length hair. "Marian, he wants to…punish…both you and the boy."

"As in a serious punishment?" Marian whispered the words discreetly, glancing over at Andrew.

"I don't know what he's planning…but he's angry that you challenged him so publicly."

"So he'll take his anger out on the boy as well."

"Yes, because he was involved."

"It was my fault. Guy, you must convince John to leave him out of it. You're the Sheriff now."

"You don't understand! The situation is difficult...being Sheriff right now means nothing. John makes all the rules."

"Then Vaisey might as well still be in control!"

"Look, if I contradict John in any way he'll throw me in the dungeons…or worse."

"So you'll just sit by and let…an innocent boy…suffer." Again, Marian lowered her voice, not wanting to alarm Andrew.

Guy's eyes narrowed. "Your outspokenness sealed his fate. Why can you never listen?"

Marian bit her lip as she fought back a tear. She couldn't let Guy see her defenses breaking down, but it was true. Her brash behavior had endangered Andrew. She had meant well, but her plan had not been well-executed. "I suppose you think I'm getting what I deserve." Marian grasped the bars tightly as she tried to discern Guy's expression. She was in his territory now, and he had every right to do with her as he pleased. Yet she feared John more at this moment than Guy.

"Marian, I want to help you."

"What?" Marian could hardly believe her ears. "Why?"

"Shh." Guy held his finger to his lips as the jailor walked past. "We can't discuss this right now. I'll return later. Just…don't do anything foolish."

"Like try to escape? I think that's highly unlikely."

Guy raised an eyebrow, as if he didn't believe her.

"I promise."

He looked slightly relieved. "Good." As Guy turned to leave, he glanced toward Beth's cell. She was huddled up against the wall, staring off into space. He wondered if she had heard any parts of their conversation. But he couldn't worry about that right now—he had a plan to work on.

Once Guy had left, Marian stood transfixed to the spot he had left her. Was Guy truly going to help her even though she was now Robin's wife? It seemed unthinkable. And now she was more confused than ever before. As she dared a glimpse at Beth, they both locked eyes. She must have overheard their conversation, but if she had, she didn't let on. In fact, she didn't say a word.

Marian turned around to find Andrew asleep. He must have been so exhausted after the day's events. _Good_, she thought. _Maybe he didn't overhear anything_. Marian felt more than guilty as she sidled up beside him. She had possibly made his situation worse. What had she been thinking? Closing her eyes, she leaned up against the cold wall and prayed for a miracle.


	55. Chapter 55

"I'm bored."

Prince John flopped down on a cushioned chair and crossed his arms.

"I'm sure I could think of a solution to your problem, my lord," Isabella said as she smoothly made her way to his side.

"I'm sure you could." John smiled slyly and placed an arm around her.

Isabella's glance shifted to Guy, who had just entered. She noticed his face darkening as he glanced between them both. Apparently he did not approve of her closeness with the Prince. She quickly stood and walked to a window overlooking Nottingham. Oh, how she resented him and his quick ascension to becoming Sheriff.

"Ah, Sheriff Gisborne. What news of the prisoners?"

"All is well. No need to alarm yourself-they won't be going anywhere."

"And what of that extraordinarily fetching girl…you know, the spirited one."

"Marian?" Guy said cautiously.

"Ah yes, the wife of the outlaw. Unfortunate fact. I rather enjoyed our little exchange, even if she was rather rude. I want her here now-bring her to me."

Isabella turned. "My lord, is that wise? She is an outlaw, after all. And a prisoner. Just moments ago you were insisting on a punishment for her."

"So? I've changed my mind. I am allowed to change my mind, aren't I?"

"But she publicly defied you."

"We all make mistakes," John said flippantly.

Guy cut in. "Sire, I do not think-"

"I don't CARE what you think!" John interrupted Guy and slammed his goblet on the table. "Bring her to me!"

"Right away, my lord." Guy, stone-faced, turned and whispered a command to the guard. The guard nodded and swiftly left the room.

"And the other girl, oh what's her name…"

"Elizabeth? The other one you had thrown in the dungeons." Isabella muttered the last sentence.

"Did I?" John asked, not seeming to notice the implication of Isabella's words. "Oh, I did, I'm afraid. She was rather pleasing as well. Well, I suppose this girl will be enough to keep me entertained." John chuckled as he raised his glass of wine to his lips.

Isabella turned again and rolled her eyes, but not before Guy noticed. Was it possible that his sister was beginning to tire of John's petty ways, just as much as he was? Or was it just jealousy? After a few minutes of awkward silence, the guard returned with Marian following behind. Guy immediately went to the furthest side of the room.

Marian's heart sank as Guy retreated away from her. She never thought she would see the day when she would view Guy as protection, but as the Prince snaked his way to her she wished Guy would stay close. Isabella was standing nearby, but with such a look of disdain on her face that Marian couldn't help but feel self-conscious. Gisborne's sister could not be counted on as an ally, it would seem.

"Ah, hello there." John quickly stood and circled around Marian like a vulture. She eyed him cautiously. "My, aren't you pretty? Too pretty to be locked up in a dark prison cell, aye Gisborne?"

Gisborne shifted uncomfortably as he made eye contact with Marian and quickly tore his gaze away.

"What do you want from me?" Marian asked coldly, then inwardly chided herself for blurting out such a foolish question. It was more than obvious what John wanted.

The Prince chuckled. "What do I want from you? My dear lady, that's the easy part. All I desire is your company, nothing more."

"Don't mock me. I am your prisoner," she said spitefully, remembering Guy's words.

"Prisoner? Well, I suppose you are. But I am more than willing to overlook your offenses from earlier."

"Then release me…as well as the boy."

"Now, I can't do that just yet. You see, I'm not quite finished with you, or the boy."

"The boy has nothing to do with this. Let him go," Marian said between clenched teeth.

John looked annoyed. "His father must be punished for his impudence; therefore, he must suffer the loss of his son for an indefinite time. I dare say he won't miss him much. Scrawny thing."

Marian fought back the impulse to throttle the man. She almost missed Vaisey.

"You will attend the feast with me tonight," John suddenly remarked.

Marian blinked. "What?"

Guy's head shot up and he looked confused. "What feast?"

John glanced at Guy as if he should know. "A feast to celebrate my triumph over Locksley, of course! And y_ou, _Lady Marian…for that is what you were once addressed as…will attend the feast with me, as my special guest."

"I'm not sure I understand…"

"There is nothing to understand," John said irritably as he drummed his fingers together.

"But as the wife of Robin Hood I am viewed as an outlaw. I assumed there would be some kind of punishment."

"My dear lady, do you really desire punishment? I'm willing to forget your foolish mistakes for one night. See, I can be a gracious ruler. No more excuses-I order you to accompany me."

"But Sire," Isabella cut in hastily, "won't you be sending a confusing message to your people? If they see you showing mercy to an outlaw, will they not support the traitorous Robin Hood?"

"He is not a traitor," said Marian as she glanced at Isabella with disdain.

"Pardon me, but your husband is an outlaw. I believe another term for that word would be traitor," Isabella said smoothly.

"Robin Hood is loyal to England. He would never betray his country…never." Marian directed her words to John, who was watching the women's exchange intently.

"My lord, I still believe it is not wise to allow the wife of Robin Hood-"

"Oh, enough already!" John snapped at Isabella. Marian noticed Guys's sister flinch slightly as her cheeks reddened from John's reproach. "The Lady Marian will attend the feast with me tonight, and that's final. You may go now." John waved Marian away.

"I assume you mean to bring her back to the prison cell, Sire?" Guy said gruffly from behind as he signaled for the guard.

"Of course not! She is not my prisoner today-let her have one of the finest rooms in the castle. Oh, and Lady Marian?" John came within inches of Marian's face. "Wear something red tonight, will you? I believe red will suit you very well."

"I don't have any other clothes," Marian said as she backed away and avoided his lingering gaze.

"Oh, we'll think of something. Don't you worry." John chuckled as though pleased with himself.

As the guard led Marian upstairs, every instinct told her to kick him…hard…and flee the castle. But she couldn't do it. Her body was weary and a soft bed was very appealing to her at the moment. As she laid her tired head on the downy pillow, her eyes instantly shut. Oh yes, how she had missed having a comfortable place to sleep at night. She shuffled around before finding a comfortable position-the babe inside her was more restless than usual. A startling thought struck Marian. Her outfit she had on was rather loose-fitting and hid the small bulge in her abdomen quite well. What if she was forced to wear a gown that revealed more than she would like? She would rather have her secret kept hidden for awhile longer. Brushing the thought aside, she let herself relax as she drifted deeper into sleep.

* * *

Isabella was seething. How _dare _Prince John speak to her that way. How dare he! She had been nothing but adoring of him and this is how she was treated? Men. They were all the same loathsome creatures. And now the wife of the outlaw was being treated as royalty? It was unthinkable. And John seemed to desire Marian more than her, which only deepened her jealousy. Marian, who treated the Prince with contempt. Isabella loathed the thought of watching the two at the feast tonight. An idea suddenly came to her-a way to get even. She smiled. It pleased her to think of John unhappy. Maybe he would even take his anger out on his new muse.

As she confidently strode down the hall, Isabella focused on her new mission: Getting a hold of the prison keys.

* * *

Guy stormed down the castle stairs, his mind racing as he processed the Prince's sudden decision to allow Marian to attend the feast. John's ever-changing mind was beginning to irritate Guy to no end. Despicable man, the way he was looking at Marian. And he had overheard the Prince's request of her to wear an attractive gown for him. He tried to push the thought out of his mind as one of the guards was quickly approaching.

"Sir Guy…I mean, Sheriff?" the young guard began hesitantly.

"Yes, what is it."

"We have news on the former Sheriff."

The boy had Guy's full attention now. "Did you find him?"

"No, Sheriff." The boy shifted awkwardly and wouldn't look Guy in the eye.

This was not the news Guy was wanting to hear right now. "What then?"

"The dogs lost his scent and haven't been able to pick it up. The search party sent me back for further instruction."

Anger boiled up in Gisborne. Lost his scent? He couldn't lose Vaisey-he wanted that man dead more than anything.

"Tell them that if they don't bring Vaisey back to me-alive-I'll be sending the dogs after _them_!" Guy said testily.

"Yes Sir Guy…I mean Sheriff! Right away!" The frightened youth climbed back on his horse and quickly rode away.

Guy kicked a water bucket by his foot and sent it flying into the side of the stable. He could hear the horses whinnying nervously in response. Becoming Sheriff was supposed to make his life easier, but instead it was turning into a tangled mess.

* * *

"Good news!" Allan burst excitedly into the gang's huddle. They were in the process of formulating a rescue plan for Marian.

"What is it?" Djaq asked.

"Did they let Marian go?" Robin's eyes lit up.

Allan shook his head, out of breath. "No, sorry. My news isn't that good. But now we have a chance."

"Tell us then!" Much cried out impatiently.

"Alright, let me catch my breath. When I was scouting out the castle, I overheard the announcement of a feast tonight."

"A feast?" Will interjected.

"Yeah, in honor of John's triumph over Locksley, or some sort of nonsense like that."

"So why is that good news?" Robin furrowed his brow in frustration.

"They'll be distracted," Carter said, fully understanding Allan's intent.

"Exactly," Allan responded, grinning.

"This is just the distraction we need," Robin said excitedly.

John seemed more cautious. "Could be a trap, though."

"We'll just have to take that chance anyway," Robin quickly responded. "Alright Allan, give me all the suggestions you've got for getting inside the castle."


	56. Chapter 56

Marian gazed at herself in the small looking-glass once more before leaving for the banquet. Prince John was right-the red dress did flatter her. She still wasn't satisfied with the way the material formed so tightly around her midsection, but it didn't reveal as much as she thought it would. Her mind wandered back to a time not so long ago when she was in a similar position with Count Friedrich. At first, she had not been thrilled when the Sheriff had pushed the Count on her, but later on he had played a vital role in the gang. But the Prince was entirely different from the Count; Marian knew she would have to tread carefully with her words. Opening the door, she alerted the guard that she was ready.

As Marian was led down into the hall, her heart raced faster. The hall was bustling with people-many were noblemen who her father and she used to be acquainted with. Some were without a doubt opposed to John, but Marian couldn't speak for the the less familiar faces she saw.

"Ah, you're here! Finally-I was beginning to tire of these droll people." Prince John eagerly slid his arm around Marian's waist as he detached her from the guard. Marian stiffened and tactfully removed herself from his hold. "Sire, are you sure it is such a wise idea to be seen with me? People are staring." Marian nodded to the onlookers who were exchanging shocked glances with one another.

"Oh, who cares about them. Let's just enjoy the evening, shall we?" John flippantly waved his hand and led her to the table to be seated next to him.

Marian felt uncomfortable under the penetrating gazes of the noblemen and noblewomen at the table. She could see them fervidly whispering amongst each other and could only imagine what they were discussing.

"Relax, dear lady," John whispered in Marian's ear. "I look forward to getting to know you better."

"I'm sure," Marian muttered.

"What was that?"

"You will have to forgive me if I am not in the best of moods tonight. I still don't believe it is such an appropriate thing for me to be your personal guest. Or maybe your personal slave is a better way to put it." Marian instantly regretted her last words.

John's countenance darkened. "Must I remind you that I am the only person standing between you and a most certain execution?" he hissed. "You are an outlaw, after all. An outlaw who insulted royalty, might I add. The least you can do is appreciate the kindness I am showing you, or a certain little boy might not fare so well. Do you understand my meaning?"

Marian's kept her eyes fixed on her hands to avoid John's intense gaze. "I understand," she said softly, trying to keep the anger out of her voice.

John's face broke into a cunning smile. "Good, good. Glad that's all settled. Now, for an announcement." John stood and clapped his hands. The room instantly hushed.

"Loyal subjects, I'd like to present my charming companion for the night, Lady Marian."

An awkward silence fell on the guests as they nervously glanced between each other and back to Marian.

"And she will be treated as one of us tonight," John said in a warning tone as he scanned their confused faces. "Her alliance with the outlaw Robin Hood is of course unfortunate. But she has expressed her desire to repent of her former ways, with my help, of course." Marian clutched her fists together as John chuckled and raised his goblet of wine. "So…go back to doing…whatever it is you were doing."

Still no one moved.

"I said, return back to what you were doing! Talk…laugh! Minstrels!" John shouted.

The musicians quickly began to play a lively tune as the guests pretended to be acting as they normally would.

"Much better." John smiled and held out his hand toward Marian. "Dance with me," he ordered.

Marian felt her cheeks flush with anger. She couldn't refuse-it would only result in a punishment of some sort. Forcing a smile, she stood and accepted John's outstretched hand. Marian could feel the probing eyes of everyone on her as John led her to the center of the room. She was among people who used to respect her…look up to her…and now….well, she didn't know what exactly they thought of her. Were they on John's side? The minstrels began playing a familiar jig as the other dancers aligned themselves. Marian hadn't danced in years and could barely recall this one. She always viewed dancing as a waste of time anyway-she would rather be out riding her horse. John seemed to have no problem leaping about the room. She knew she must look ridiculous as she tried to follow along with the others.

"My dear, you dance beautifully!" John gushed.

Marian decided not to respond. She hated any form of jig dancing, and she was already tiring from the constant skipping the dance required. In normal circumstances she wouldn't be dancing anyway, considering her condition. She breathed a sigh of relief when it was over. John quickly rushed to her side.

"Wasn't that wonderful? Ah, I find dancing so….invigorating!"

"Sire, I'd like your permission to decline the next dance. I am feeling weary."

"But you've only danced one dance! Come now, you must dance another. I insist."

"May I have this next dance, Lady Marian?" a deep voice asked.

Marian turned around and saw Guy standing stiffly. He looked sterner than usual as he looked pointedly at her. It was the first she had seen of him all night.

"That all depends on my escort," Marian strained a smile in the direction of the Prince.

John shrugged. "As long as you bring her straight back, I have no objections."

Guy nodded and led Marian toward the other dancers as they formed a line. This dance was slower, much to Marian's relief.

"I need to speak with you," Guy muttered as their bodies came closer.

Marian's heart beat a little faster at hearing the urgency in Guy's voice. "I'm listening," she whispered. Thankfully the dance didn't require partners to separate from each other as the jig did.

"I've arranged a way for you to get out of the castle…tonight."

Marian's eyes widened. "How?" she asked quickly before she was forced to step back with the other dancers.

When they were brought back together, Guy spoke in hurried tones. "You aren't afraid of heights, I'm assuming?"

"No…you of all people should know that."

"Right." Guy winced, and Marian was quite sure he was recalling the moment when he discovered that she was the Nightwatchman.

"Can you climb out of the window in your chamber?"

"I think so."

"Good. I've arranged a way for the majority of the guards to be on the opposite side of the castle tonight."

"What about the others?" Marian felt exasperated as she was forced to step back again.

"Don't worry about the others…they'll be taken care of. I'll call for you when it's safe."

"But…"

"Shhh," Guy warned. His eyes directed Marian to some of the other dancers who seemed intrigued by their hushed conversation, including Isabella, who was watching them from a safe distance. "We have to be careful."

"I need to get the boy out."

"Marian, it's not possible."

"Guy, I can't leave him," Marian's desperation began to mount as the dance was coming to an end.

"I'll do what I can-I can't make any promises."

"Thank you." Marian locked eyes with Guy briefly before the song came to a close. While John was distracted, she gladly returned to her seat to catch her breath. A few moments later, Isabella took her seat next to Marian. It was then that she realized Isabella hadn't been present earlier. In fact, she couldn't remember seeing her at all before the dance. Marian briefly studied her demeanor-she seemed ill at ease.

"What?" Isabella snapped when she noticed Marian's intent stare.

"Forgive me, I just don't recall seeing you earlier."

"That's none of your concern. I'm sure I didn't miss anything of significance."

"You're angry with me, aren't you?"

"That's nonsense." Isabella, refusing to make eye contact with Marian, took a sip from her glass.

"No, you are. This wouldn't have to do with John's sudden interest in me, would it? His mood is constantly changing-I wouldn't advise-"

"May I remind you that you're an outlaw, no matter what your previous title was?" Isabella curtly interrupted. "I have no need of your advice."

Marian wisely decided not to answer and turned her attention elsewhere. John was blissfully unaware of his foolish behavior with the other dancers as he greedily gulped down more wine. Out of the corner of her eye, Marian could see Isabella fidgeting. She seemed uncomfortable and distant. _What has she been up to? _Marian thought.

* * *

_Earlier_

Isabella was visibly shaking as she stared down at the jailer she had just knocked out-and with just a candlestick as her weapon. She was still amazed she had managed to do the deed without revealing herself…or at least she hoped so. She quickly snatched his keys and ran in the direction of Elizabeth's cell. She was huddled in a corner at the far end. "Elizabeth….Elizabeth!" she called out frantically. Beth raised her head, looking nothing like herself with her matted curls.

"Isabella?" she said cautiously.

"Look, there's no time to explain, but I'm getting you out of here."

"What?"

"I just need to find the right key…" Isabella fumbled with the keys, perspiration dotting her forehead.

"Are you out of your mind? You'll be found out…John will be furious."

"Oh, John be hanged!" Isabella blurted out angrily. There's no reason for you to be locked up in here. I'll hide you in my room if I have to-I'll do anything to get you out of here." Her eyes lighted up as she found the right key for the cell and deftly turned the lock.

"Thank you…I don't know how to repay you. Where will I go?"

"I'll keep you in my room for now."

"Isabella…if I'm found in your room…"

"Just let me do this!"

"What about the boy?" Beth nodded to the boy sitting in the opposite cell. Andrew had been watching the entire exchange with wide eyes, but hadn't said a word.

Isabella shook her head. "There's no time…he'll slow us down."

"We can't just leave him."

Isabella fidgeted with the keys. "It would anger John to see both you and the boy gone, wouldn't it?" she muttered. She paused another second, looking anxious as her gaze traveled between the boy and the keys. "Alright, but we have to be quick."

* * *

"Where is she?" Robin ran his calloused hands through his hair. The dungeons were empty-they had combed every inch of the cells.

"Somethin' ain't right." Allan looked around warily.

"I knew it-I knew this would happen!" Much wailed.

"And where's the jailer?" Will asked.

"Robin, over here!" Carter called out. "I think I found our jailer."

"Who knocked him out?" Even Robin was stumped.

Djaq checked his pulse. "He's been hit hard, but he'll be alright."

"Hang on," Will said. "Wouldn't the boy be down here too?"

"Robin…this is a trap," John snarled as he gripped his staff tighter.

"Everyone-calm down!" Robin held up his hands for silence. "We know for a fact that Marian and the boy aren't down here, so they have to be somewhere else in the castle, right? We're going to find them. Now let's get to the rooms upstairs while we can."

They quickly headed up the steps and split up in various parts of the castle. Robin and Will, who had paired off together, took one of the lower hallways. The music from the feast echoed against the walls.

"Think John would have Marian put in one of these rooms?"

"Ha, I doubt it," Robin murmured. "Shhh." He laid a hand on Will's shoulder. "I hear footsteps-quick, in here." They ducked into a room which was thankfully unlocked…and empty. Curious, Robin cracked the door ever so slightly. His eyes widened when he saw who the individual was approaching.

"My room is just a few doors down. You'll be safe in there," Robin could hear Isabella whispering fervidly, but he couldn't see who she was talking to.

"The guards will search all the rooms, Isabella. You'll be caught."

Robin listened even more attentively. He recognized that voice-Elizabeth. So Prince John had imprisoned her as well? As they came a little closer, Robin could see the boy with them. The pieces in the puzzle were all coming together now. Isabella must have knocked out the jailer and released the boy, as well as Elizabeth, if she truly had been thrown into the dungeons. Or were the two involved with rescuing the boy? His heart beat faster-maybe Marian wasn't far behind.

"Here, I have to get you inside before you're seen." Robin's mouth went dry. Isabella was headed toward the room that they were in! Will, who had been straining his ears and catching tidbits of the conversation, pulled Robin away and quickly closed the door. "Hurry, they're headed in here. We have to hide." With no time to think, both scattered in search of a corner to conceal themselves in.

They heard the door open and close. Isabella's voice rang out clear in the dark room. "Just stay here. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can, but I have to make an appearance at the feast or John will grow suspicious. Are you alright? Won't you say anything?"

Robin, who squeezed under the bed, assumed she was talking to the boy, who was most likely scared out of his wits.

"Well then, I have to go. Find a place to hide in so you can be ready if the guards come."

"Be careful." Beth sounded worried. "And Isabella…thank you."

"Let's just hope I don't get us all killed in the process." Robin could hear Isabella's footsteps make their way toward the door, as she quietly opened and shut it, enveloping them in complete darkness.

"Beth…Beth!" he hoarsely whispered once Isabella had gone.

"Who's there?" she answered with a slight tremor in her voice.

"It's Robin." He slowly pulled himself from underneath the bed.

"And Will," said Will after Robin alerted Beth. Robin could barely make out Will's shadow as he emerged from behind the curtains. If only the candles were lit! But he didn't want to draw attention to the room.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're here to rescue Marian and the boy-John imprisoned you as well?"

"Yes. Shortly after my uncle was killed."

"Your uncle's dead? Beth, I'm sorry."

"I assume you know that the former Sheriff has escaped? They're looking for him as we speak. Vaisey's the reason my uncle is gone-and you weren't there to stop him."

Robin was at a loss for words-he could detect the hint of bitterness in Beth's tone.

"Beth, I'm sorry. Truly. And we can discuss this later, but I need to know why Isabella is helping you. Do you know where Marian is?"

"Isabella helped the boy and I escape from the dungeons. From what I've gathered, she's angry with John."

"And Marian?"

From the tone of Beth's next words, Robin wondered if she was smirking as she spoke them. "Haven't you heard? Marian is Prince John's new muse. I figure that's the main reason behind Isabella's anger. She was going on about Marian being John's privileged guest at the feast tonight, and how disgraceful it was, her being an outlaw."

"John's guest of honor?" Will said incredulously. "Is the Prince mad? First he has her arrested and then treats her like royalty?"

"I have to get her out of there."

"Robin, how exactly do you plan to do that? There are guards everywhere tonight."

"I want John nowhere near Marian!" Robin said harshly.

"Alright," said Will calmly. "We need to find the others first though."

Robin, whose eyes had adjusted to the darkness, turned toward Beth and Andrew. "Stay here-we'll be back for you."

"Will you?" Beth asked, her voice cynical.

"Yes, I promise. Just…trust me, alright? And…don't leave this room."

Robin and Will went in search of the gang. They hadn't gone very far before they heard Carter call out to them.

"Robin, there you are. We didn't find her-you have any luck?"

"She's with John at the feast."

"What?" Much asked incredulously.

"Elizabeth told me."

"Hold on, you found Beth?" Allan asked eagerly.

"He's been peeking in all of the rooms just to catch a glimpse of her," Much muttered as Allan glared at him.

"She's John's prisoner-Isabella rescued both her and the boy," Will added quickly as Robin made a straight line for the feasting hall.

"Prisoner?"

"Yeah, something about her uncle being killed. I guess John turned on her. Isabella has them hidden in her room."

"So where are we going now?" Allan nodded toward Robin.

"We're rescuing Marian." Robin didn't bother to turn around.

"Wait, we need to know what we are doing!" Djaq said. "What about a plan? We cannot just break into their feast and take Marian back that easily. Robin-"

"Djaq, I'll think of a plan! I don't know."

"Oy, what are you doing here? State your business." A burly guard stepped in front of Robin. He instantly took a swing at the guard, knocking him out.

"There's our plan," Robin said as he looked down at the guard. "I'll dress up as him."

Robin quickly changed and instructed the gang to stay nearby in case he needed them. As Robin made his way to the hall, he could hear lively music being played. A few guards were standing nearby, but most of them appeared to have been drinking. Robin easily slipped in and stood on the platform, allowing him to look down on the crowd. They were most certainly dancing, and a jig at that. Robin couldn't remember the last time dancing had even occurred here. He straightened when his gaze caught a familiar face-there was John dancing with…Marian! Feeling relieved he had found her, Robin stood transfixed watching her dance. She seemed miserable, and rightly so. She hated dancing, especially jigs. It almost made him smile.

Once the dance ended, Robin's face darkened as he observed John's behavior around his wife. Even from where he was, he could see the way he looked at Marian, and Robin didn't like it one bit. Gisborne suddenly appeared, and he seemed intent on getting Marian's attention. Robin gripped the railing. If only he could hear their conversation! When Gisborne led Marian to the other dancers, Robin felt his face flush. First John and now Gisborne? He knew he wouldn't be able to do anything rash, but Robin wanted Marian out of there-and quickly.

The question was-how?


	57. Chapter 57

_And I'm finally updating-so sorry I made you all wait so long! And even though this chapter isn't as long, I wanted to post something to make up for my absence. I know this is a lame excuse, but I have been really busy lately and it's been hard finding the time to sit down and finish this. I tend to write more in the fall/winter though, so hopefully I'll be posting chapters more frequently now. :) I really do love reading your comments/reviews, so please, keep them coming! I need all the encouragement I can get to continue this story. _

* * *

"Good evening, my lady."

Marian's heart lurched and she glanced at the guard whose voice sounded very much like Robin's. Her suspicious were confirmed when the guard nodded his head at her.

"Robin, what are you doing here?" she hissed.

"Careful, lower your voice and don't look at me."

Marian quickly turned. Thankfully John and Guy were distracted on the other side of the room. "You shouldn't be here. If John sees you…"

"I'll take my chances. I need to get you out of here."

"And how do you think you'll manage that?"

"Still working on it."

"Robin, you won't like this, but…" Marian paused, looking back slightly.

"But…?"

"Gisborne wants to help rescue me."

"Gisborne!?"

"Shh!" she chided as she glanced around nervously.

"Let me guess-Gisborne's been trying to woo you over by helping you escape. Sounds like he wants to ease his conscience."

"Please, not now. I believe Guy-"

"Guy?"

Marian rolled her eyes. "Excuse me, I believe _Gisborne _truly wants to help. He hates John."

"Unless you've forgotten, Gisborne's the new Sheriff."

"No, of course I haven't forgotten. But Gisborne was sincere, Robin. I know he was. And he wants to help rescue the boy."

"Well, looks like he won't need to."

"What?"

"Isabella's hidden both Beth and the boy in her chambers."

Marian's eyes widened. So that's why she had been so irritable earlier. "She wants to help them escape? And how does she plan on that?"

"I don't know."

"Well, it looks like tonight will be rather exciting. Especially since so many of you haven't a clue as to what you're doing."

"Marian, I'll think of something. Can you get back to your chambers?"

"No, I'm under constant watch. Robin, you're not going to like this, but Gisborne might be our best chance."

"No."

"How else are you going to manage getting three people out of the castle?"

"Like this." Robin grabbed Marian by the hand and attempted to lead her out of the room.

"Robin! Stop it-John will see you, as well as everyone else!" Marian yanked her hand from Robin's grip.

"Well, this is unwise, even for you, Hood," said a low, deep voice. Guy looked intimidating as he stared down at Robin. Robin's eyes narrowed to slits as his hand went instinctively to the hilt of his sword.

"Step out of the way," Robin said in a surprisingly calm tone. The kind of calm that scared Marian-she knew how dangerous Robin could be when riled.

"And why would I do that-I am the new Sheriff, after all."

"Don't push me, Gisborne." Robin gripped his sword hilt more tightly.

"And what is your plan, exactly?"

"Whatever it is, it doesn't involve you. So I repeat: _Step out of the way_."

"Stop this before you draw a scene, both of you!" Marian chided.

"I want to help," Guy said quickly as his eyes shifted between Marian and Robin.

"Why?" Robin eyed him warily.

"You can't escape without my aid, and I assume your entire gang is here."

"We got in without a problem, so I don't think we'll have any difficulties getting out."

"Robin, we don't have any other choice," Marian pleaded with him. As Robin stared back at her, Marian couldn't help but notice the accusatory look in his eyes. She knew he wouldn't say anything in front of Gisborne, but he was displeased with her. He was disappointed that she would even acknowledge that they might need help from his enemy. But Gisborne could arrest Robin now if refused, a fact Robin had to be aware of.

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" Robin finally asked.

"You don't. But I hate John, just as you do."

"Even though he made you Sheriff?"

"John's affections are brief. If you hadn't noticed, he is fickle by nature."

"Beth and the boy are out of the dungeons. We'll need your help getting them out as well," Marian said before Robin could cut her off.

"Escaped…how?"

"We rescued them," Robin said quickly as he cast a look of warning at Marian. No need to involve Isabella in any of this. "The jailer is unconscious, but he'll wake soon. We need to get everyone out now, Gisborne. I don't have time for any of your games."

"I'll take care of the jailer. Meanwhile, you stay here. Where are the prisoners?"

"In my room."

"Isabella?" The color drained from Guy's face as he turned and saw his sister sidling into the conversation.

"Oh please, don't think I didn't notice. You're all very lucky the Prince isn't sober or you might be locked up now…or worse." Isabella nodded toward John, who was staggering about, intoxicated.

"What do you mean they're in your room?" Guy hissed.

"Because I helped them escape. Shocking, isn't it?"

"You shouldn't have gotten involved with Hood."

"Hood? He had nothing to do with it. I'm sure he wanted to enjoy all the glory though." Isabella raised her eyebrows in Robin's direction.

"I was trying to protect you."

"Don't waste your breath-I don't need your protection," Isabella spat out, her eyes full of loathing. "Look, there's no time to explain. I'm going to be involved in this whether you all approve or not."

"Just let her help," Marian cut in, looking exasperated. She had distanced herself slightly from them, pretending to be occupied. She could only hope they weren't drawing any unwanted attention.

"Alright," Robin said, his patience quickly evaporating. "So, Gisborne, what's this plan of yours?"


	58. Chapter 58

Finally, the second to last chapter for Episode 7! Took long enough, right? Thanks for all the kind support you've all given me. Writing action scenes aren't exactly my forte, so this chapter took practically all week for me to write. I hope it's not too bad though. =/ Hope everyone has a great weekend!

* * *

"Robin, stop squeezing my arm so tightly!"

"Sorry." Robin loosened his grip as Marian and he made their way back to her room. He pretended to be escorting her back, which wasn't really a problem since John was half asleep when they had left.

"So you really think this plan will work?" he asked.

"It's our best shot, especially since both Beth and the boy are in the picture now."

"I'm sure we could have figured something out…together."

"Can we not discuss this now?" Marian felt a stab of guilt. She knew Robin was hurt, but now was not the time or place to argue.

"Alright, if that's how you want it."

They walked the rest of the way in silence until they were safely in Marian's room. "Robin, I wish you wouldn't be so angry. I believe Gisborne is sincere, and obviously you think so or you wouldn't be allowing him to help us."

"You know I'm only doing this to please you…and Gisborne would have gladly handed us over to the guards if I hadn't agreed. Well, maybe not you."

"Why are you turning this into a bigger issue than it is? We should be glad Gisborne is on our side."

Robin folded his arms across his chest and gazed at the floor, sighing. Softening, Marian brushed his cheek with her hand.

"You know it is you I love, and not Gisborne."

Robin shuffled his feet and glanced at her, looking slightly abashed. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make me feel every bit of the spoiled child that I am?"

Marian smiled. At least his sense of humor was back. "Maybe because you are," she said teasingly.

Muffled footsteps and voices sounded in the hallway. Robin held a finger to his lips and Marian nodded. She felt her heart beating faster at the thought of being caught. The voices faded, much to their relief. Would Prince John discover their plan of escape? She hoped and prayed it would go according to plan. Isabella agreed to keep Beth and the boy in her room for as long as necessary, then she would signal for Robin and Marian to join them. Guy thought it best for all of them to be together. His plan was to lighten the patrol in front of the castle, although exactly how she wasn't sure.

The difficult part would be climbing out of the window, but thankfully Isabella's room faced the front of the castle and wasn't too high. Isabella offered to find some rope to help with the climb down. Marian hoped Andrew wouldn't be too fearful, especially not of heights. The gang (whom Robin had informed of the entire situation after his conversation with Gisborne) would then play their part. They were going to disguise themselves as guards and then use one of the castle's storage wagons as their get-away transportation. Guy was making the arrangements for the wagon at the moment, or at least Marian hoped he was.

Three slow raps on the door made Marian jump.

"Isabella," Robin mumbled as he went to slowly open it. Isabella looked tensed and worried. "Well, come on. We haven't got all night," she whispered nervously.

Robin nodded and turned to Marian. "Ready?" he asked gently as he held out his hand to her.

"Yes," she replied, taking his outstretched hand.

* * *

"I can't believe we're helping Gisborne," Much grumbled to Allan. He itched at his arm, which was covered in the chainmail of one of the patrol guards he and the rest of the gang managed to knock unconscious. They were both standing outside the front of the castle while the rest of the gang manned the get-away wagon.

Allan tipped his helmet back slightly. "Can't believe it myself really."

"I'm sure you don't mind."

Allan rolled his eyes. "C'mon, this again? I'm through with those days…you know that."

Much threw up his hands. "I'm not saying anything. It's just…" he trailed off.

"Jus' what?" Allan asked testily.

"It's just…I was thinking that you…being here with Gisborne…might make you miss the days you were with him, that's all."

"Well, I didn't miss your company, that's for sure…but the money. I did miss that. Lots of money."

Much's nostrils flared. "I knew it…you'd betray us again in a heartbeat!"

"Much, I was just…"

"You'll probably sidle up with Prince John as soon as you can. Well, I won't let you!" Much drew his sword.

"Much! Stop it…you'll draw attention!" Allan hissed. "I was jokin'…you know I'd never betray you again. Honestly!"

"What's this?" Carter calmly walked between the two. Much, his face still crimson red from his outburst, slowly lowered his sword.

"I…uh…it's nothing. I thought I saw a rat."

"On Allan?"

"It was by his...feet."

"Allan?" Carter looked to him for confirmation.

"It's fine…we're fine."

"Look, we need to lay low. So that means not drawing any unwanted attention, alright?"

Both nodded.

Carter continued, "Guy just signaled to Isabella, which means they'll be coming down any minute. It won't take long for the rest of the patrol to figure out something's wrong, so we have to be alert. Be ready to leave at any second."

After Carter left, an awkward silence fell between the two.

"Sorry," Much mumbled.

"Yeah, same here. But I meant what I said. I'd never betray Robin again."

Much nodded. "That's good." He shuffled his feet.

"Let's forget about it, all right? We need to work together now."

"Same team?" Much asked.

"Yeah, same team."

A rustling from Isabella's window alerted them both. Guy quickly appeared just as someone threw a rope down. Isabella leaned out and waved. "Guy!" she hissed. "Is all ready?"

The light from the waning crescent moon slightly illuminated Guy's tense face. He slowly gave one nod. "Everything is set."

"Good. I'm sending the boy down first."

Andrew's slender form appeared in the window. Allan squinted at the next form to appear. It looked like Robin, helping to lift him out. The boy whimpered slightly, but from the muffled whispers he heard, Robin was attempting to soothe his fears. Whatever he said must have worked, because a few seconds later, Andrew was bravely sliding down the rope. Carter, Guy, Allan, and Much crowded around with outstretched arms, just in case the boy's shaky hands decided to give way. Once Andrew was safely on the ground, Beth appeared next. Allan felt a lump settle in his stomach. Will had told him of Beth's imprisonment, as well as her cutting words to Robin concerning her uncle's death. She was angry, and justly so. He only hoped she would let him help her, but he doubted it.

As Allan reached out to help her down, she stiffened at his touch and proceeded down on her own.

"You okay?" Allan asked as she firmly landed.

"I'm fine," she said curtly. "Where's the wagon? I should take Andrew."

"Over there." Guy pointed to the far corner where the wagon was waiting. Beth took Andrew's hand and practically dragged him away. Much nudged Allan. "She'll come around."

"Don't think so…not this time." Allan cleared his throat and glanced upward. Marian was next. Surprisingly, she seemed to struggle as she climbed down. Robin watched anxiously from the window. Sometimes he kept forgetting Marian was with child...usually she was so competent at anything physical. Marian stopped midway. "I don't think I can hold on any longer." Her voice cracked; admitting defeat was not easy for her.

"Marian, hold on. I'm coming." Robin began to climb out.

"No!" Guy said frantically. The rope won't be able to hold both of you. Marian, you have to keep going…we'll catch you if you fall."

"I'm not taking that chance." Robin grabbed the rope and proceeded downward. The rope creaked under the extra weight, and Robin stopped.

"I told you…the rope will break!" Guy hissed.

"Robin…" Marian, frozen, stayed where she was. He had never seen her so panic-stricken.

"Marian, I'm sorry. You'll have to keep going. I'm so sorry." Robin quickly pulled himself back on the ledge. "They'll help catch you."

Marian gritted her teeth, her hands shaking. She pushed herself down a little further until her hands could hold on no longer. Her midsection ached like it never had before. She had never been afraid of heights, but being with child had changed her in so many ways. She felt woozy and nauseous as she hung in midair. Stifling a scream, she slid the rest of the way into eight outstretched arms.

"Thank you," she said once she had time to catch her breath. She felt Guy's hands around her waist as he helped her regain her balance. Her body instantly stiffened as his hands quickly pulled away. For a moment she thought he had felt the slight bulge in her midsection, but if he had, his face didn't reveal anything.

"Marian, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Robin. Hurry!"

Robin slid down the rope with ease, landing smoothly. "Hurry and get to the wagon. You don't have much time," Guy instructed as he looked pointedly at Robin.

"And just how will you explain all this to John?" Robin asked.

"Easy enough-your gang took out the guards and infiltrated the castle. I think it's believable."

"Yes, but you'll be punished. John will blame you and claim you're a weak Sheriff."

"What's your point?"

"My point is, why risk so much?"

"Robin…" Marian looked nervously between the castle and wagon.

"I didn't do it for you, if that's what you mean."

"You did it for Marian, then?"

Guy shifted his jaw and didn't reply.

"That's what I thought."

Marian looked uncomfortable. "Robin, enough. We need to leave."

"I know…I just want to make sure Gisborne doesn't have any tricks up his sleeve for us once we get in that wagon."

"Like what? Look, you have no other choice. I've done all I can."

"Yes, yes you _certainly _have," said a drawling, amused sounding voice. Much gasped as Prince John came meandering down the stairs, followed by a few guards.

"I knew it," Robin muttered, drawing his bow and arrow. "This was all a trap."

"No! I swear I had nothing to do with this!" Guy drew his sword as well.

"Marian, get into the wagon," Robin commanded as he attempted to shield her from view.

"No, I'm not leaving you," she replied firmly.

"Lady Marian! My, my, but you are a disappointment to me. I was so willing to pardon you, too. Now you're back to your old ways, I'm afraid," John said glibly.

"Don't flatter yourself. I was never on your side."

"Oh, feisty! Well, I was getting bored with you anyway. It will be so much fun to have your entire gang locked up in my cells, Hood!"

"That will never happen, John!" Robin shouted angrily. At this point John, Will, and Djaq had left their post at the wagon and stood with their weapons ready. "You might want your spy back first. We'll gladly hand him over! I think you can rest assured that your new Sheriff will do anything to stay in your good graces."

"My Sheriff? Ah, you mean Gisborne! But haven't you heard? He's the late Sheriff as of tonight. His services are no longer required."

Guy visibly winced.

John continued. "No, all the glory goes to someone who knows how to show proper respect and loyalty to a royal." John turned. "My dear, why are you hiding in the shadows? Come, come. Hood would like to behold the face of his betrayer."

A figure slowly emerged from the doorway. Marian felt her insides churn at the sight of Isabella standing behind John. Of course, this had been her plan all along.

"Isabella?" Guy lowered his sword, shocked.

Isabella, who had gone as white as a sheet, said nothing. But from her condescending expression, Marian could tell she had gotten exactly what she wanted, which was John's undivided attention again. Also, revenge on her brother.

"It seems as if your sister is the only one with a sense of loyalty," John gloated. "Well, enough of the chit-chat. Guards! Arrest them."

Pandemonium quickly erupted as the guards closed in on them. "Marian, leave now while you still can!" Robin frantically yelled as a guard swung his sword at him. Marian, determined not to leave, sidestepped a guard and delivered a well-aimed kick to his side, causing him to double over. Before she had the chance to face any more of the castle guards, she felt herself being dragged out of the commotion.

"For once, I agree with Hood," Guy said as he kept a firm grip on her arm.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. "I can defend myself!"

"Not in this case, Marian. I don't have time…get in that wagon and stay there."

"And what gives you the right to tell me what to do?"

"Because you're in no condition to fight right now, that's why!" He shouted over his shoulder as he ran back to aid the gang.

Marian's body went numb. He knew. Her head spinning and her body weak from her exertion, Marian climbed into the back of the wagon where Beth and the boy lay huddled together. She felt so foolish. Of course she couldn't defend herself. She couldn't even climb down a rope without having a panic attack. Meeting Beth's cold stare, she quickly turned away and rested her head on a bale of hay. She could hear the clamor of sword-fighting all around her, but couldn't do anything to help. She felt so useless and fearful at the same time. What if John captured all of them?

"Was it Isabella who told John?" Beth quietly asked.

"Yes," Marian replied, feeling a surge of anger go through her body again at the thought of Isabella betraying them. She shouldn't be surprised, really. Suddenly, the wagon lurched forward.

"Why are we moving?" Marian asked, but Beth looked just as clueless as she did. Marian steadied herself as she stepped toward the front of the wagon and lifted the sheet that separated them.

"Will!" she exclaimed.

Will continued to steer without turning to look at her. "Robin's orders, Marian. Needed to get you all out of here before it was too late."

"You can't leave them! How will they escape?"

"They'll figure something out. Robin always does." Will squinted as he pushed the horses faster through the square. "Easy, whoa," he said calmly to the horses as they came around a sharp bend. "Marian, get in the back of the wagon and hold on."She obeyed and returned inside, steadying herself against the side of the cart.

"What's going on?" Andrew asked, wide-eyed.

"Will is leading us to safety. Don't worry; you'll see your family very soon," Marian said, hoping to sound reassuring.

Beth leaned her head against the stack of flour she was propped against and looked quizzically at Marian. "It's your safety Robin's worried about, not ours."

"Don't say that…especially not in front of the boy," Marian said angrily. "He's doing this for all of us." Beth shrugged and shook her head, obviously not in agreement.

Marian sighed and avoided eye contact with her. In part, she knew Beth was right. Robin was concerned more for her safety than theirs, but she hated that Beth had to voice her thoughts in front of Andrew, who was already scared out of his wits.

Laying her hands on her stomach, Marian's thoughts flew to her husband and the gang. Also, Gisborne. What would he do now that John knew of _his _betrayal? She hoped and prayed they would all make it out of there…alive.

"Please Robin…be safe," she murmured softly.


	59. Chapter 59

_Hello? Are any of my readers still there? :)_

_Apologies for the inconsistent updating. And I've been getting a lot of guest reviews lately, which unfortunately means I can't respond to you when you comment on my stories. But I have been reading all your reviews and I'm so encouraged by your comments and that you even want to continue reading this story! This concludes the end of Episode 7. This chapter isn't that long at all, but it leads into the next episode. And prepare yourself-there will be drama!_

_Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving, and hopefully I will have an update before Christmas! :)_

* * *

"Will, this isn't right. I should be back there…so should you."

"Marian, sorry, but I agree with Robin. You're in no condition…"

"Stop it, will you? Stop telling me what I can and can't do!"

Marian pushed Will's arm away from her as he attempted to help her out of the wagon. They had reached the camp successfully without being followed, but now the hard part would be waiting for the others to join them. "If I hear from one more person about my "condition" I think I'm going to scream," she continued angrily.

"Stop being so childish. The only one who should be complaining right now is this boy." Beth appeared with her arm around Andrew. "The fact of the matter is, you're with child, Marian. Stop looking at me like that-it's more than obvious the way you've been clutching your stomach the entire way here, and you're not exactly discreet. And whether you realize it or not, you're caring for someone else and not just yourself. You should be grateful you have others looking after you. Will, open the camp site, please. The boy needs rest, as do I."

Marian was slightly taken aback, first by Beth's remark concerning her condition, and then by her stinging reproof. Despite her anger, she knew Beth was right, which only made her feel worse. After Will had let Beth and the boy into the camp, he returned his attention to the horses, which he planned on releasing. Marian quietly approached him.

"I'm sorry. I am grateful you rescued me, truly. But I'm worried."

"Yeah, I am too," Will replied as he smoothed his hand over one of the chestnut horse's manes.

"Djaq can take care of herself."

"I know. I always worry though."

"I should have been more considerate. You had to leave her because of me, and for that I'm sorry."

"They'll be alright," Will calmly remarked as he nudged the horses to leave.

Marian silently hoped his words were true.

* * *

"Gisborne, quick! Release the gate!"

Guy heeded Robin's command and swiftly let the gate down that separated them from the castle as well as the angry guards who shouted curses at them.

"We need to make a run for it before the castle gates are shut," Guy instructed.

"I won't argue with you there," Robin replied as they haphazardly ran through the streets.

"Ahhh," Allan grunted as he fell forward slightly.

"Allan?" Djaq's eyes widened as she quickly saw the problem. He had been pierced betwen the shoulder blades with a well-aimed arrow.

"I'm fine. We have to keep going," Allan said between gritted teeth.

"John, hurry! Grab his other arm," Carter called out as he held Allan up.

"Really, I'm fine."

"Not taking any chances," Carter said as he shifted Allan's weight onto himself.

Once they were safely outside the city, they slowed down their pace slightly. Robin turned, his gaze locking on Allan.

"What happened to you?" he asked, concern lining his features.

"Robin, he was shot between the shoulder blades. He's losing blood quickly."

"Djaq, I'm fine," Allan moaned.

"We keep going," John said, keeping a tight grip on him.

Robin nodded and quickened his pace. Without any light, Djaq wouldn't be able to properly remove the arrow. And they couldn't light a fire without attracting attention. The sooner they reached the camp, the better. As he continued to lead the group, Robin realized they would have another problem on their hands with Gisborne. What were they supposed to do with him, and why was he even helping them? Surely he didn't expect to stay at the camp. But he was also a man running from the law. The situation was almost ironic. Never would he have thought that the two of them would share the title of outlaw, if that was truly what Gisborne would become branded as.

"Hood, we need to speak," Guy said suddenly as he caught up with Robin.

"Yes, I think we do. I still don't trust you."

"Understood. But you and I are in the same situation. I'll be a wanted man now that I've helped you and your outlaws."

"You're not one of us," Robin quickly retorted.

"Believe me, I'm well aware of that. Nor would I want to be. But we now have a common enemy-Prince John."

Robin sighed. He couldn't argue with Gisborne there. "So, what's your point?"

"My point is-we work together against John."

"I thought you hated Richard."

"I'm neither for or against the king."

"Really? Then why the assassination attempt against him in the Holy Land? Twice, I might add."

"It was for the money. Everything I did was to ensure my advance to power, and killing a king who wasn't doing anything in particular for England didn't seem too much of a problem for me."

Robin suddenly halted and pushed Gisborne against a tree, holding him up by his collar. "You watch yourself. Richard is your king, and you betrayed him!"

"Master…" Much called out from behind.

Robin slowly released Gisborne. "Traitor," he whispered as he turned away.

"Think whatever you will of me, Hood. I can't deny that I've regretted some of my past actions concerning the king."

"Oh really?" Robin asked in disbelief.

"I see now if Richard had died that John would have made a terrible replacement."

Robin took time to process his words. "And what exactly are you planning for him?"

"We need to kill him."

"No."

"That's right, I forgot you had a no-killing policy," Guy scoffed.

"Think of the chaos it would cause if John was murdered! There would be no leader for England…the country would be torn apart."

"Then what would you suggest? We're all going to be hunted down like animals by him, while the former Sheriff still remains at large."

"Whatever you may say, killing him is not an option, nor is it the answer."

"I see we'll just have to disagree then."

"As much as I hate John, I can't let you kill him."

"Is that a threat, Hood?"

"Stop this foolishness. Both of you!" Djaq chided. "We have a wounded man here and all you can do is quarrel!"

Robin's conscience pricked him as he turned to see Carter and John lagging behind with a very pale-looking Allan. He quickly ran over and relieved Carter. "Gisborne, you take John's place. It's the least you can do."

"Robin, I'm fine," John growled.

"You need a break."

"I do NOT accept help from the likes of him!" John nearly shouted.

Robin nodded. "Fair enough."

"Then let me help, John," Much offered as he placed a hand on the large man's shoulder. John's pride seemed to slightly diminish as he released Allan to let Much support him.

As they came within the last mile of the camp, Robin hoped and prayed that Marian had made it safely back. Most likely she would be furious with him, but it was for the best. He worried about the extra strain she put on her body when she continued to engage in such physical activities. As he glanced sideways at Gisborne, another thought crossed his mind. What strain would be placed on Marian emotionally when Gisborne came striding into their camp? Robin clenched his teeth-hard. One thing was for certain: Gisborne wouldn't be staying for long if he had anything to do with it.


	60. Chapter 60

**_Hello, Robin Hood fans! Hope you all had a wonderful holiday season. Things have been kind of busy, so I'm just getting back into writing fanfiction again. Thanks so much for your patience! This is the beginning of Episode 8. And if you're new to my story, you'll find there isn't a particular theme for each episode. I've been trying to write Season 3 so it flows together a little bit more and leaves you hanging for the next part. ;) So, as a recap, the gang was able to rescue Marian, Beth, and Andrew from the castle. And Gisborne, who decided to help them (surprise!), had his position as Sheriff of Nottingham stripped away from him once John discovered that he was helping Robin. Isabella turned traitor on her brother (bet you didn't see that coming) and is in John's good graces now. Oh, and last time we left off Allan had an arrow stuck in his back. So, all caught up now? Hope you enjoy this chapter! (sorry it's so short)_**

**_~Sara_**

* * *

Robin squinted as his eyes adjusted to the darkness in the forest. As the camp came into sight, he could distinguish two figures standing at the entrance. Will and Marian. Silently giving thanks that they were safe, Robin felt a burst of energy as he pushed himself forward with Allan.

"Master, he'll be alright, won't he?" Much asked.

"Hard to tell. We'll know more once Djaq gets a good look at him."

"What are we going to do with…him?" Much nodded toward Gisborne.

"Not sure yet," Robin remarked nonchalantly. The same question haunted him as Marian and Will ran up to meet them.

"Robin! Thank God you made it out of there…" Marian trailed off when she saw the arrow sticking out of Allan's back.

"Allan!" Will shot a look of concern, first to Robin and then to Djaq.

"Will, he will be alright. But I need to get the arrow out. Quick, light a fire inside the camp."

"Yeah, I'd really appreciate you gettin' this thing out of me. Sooner the better, actually," Allan faintly responded as he attempted a weak grin.

Robin and Much gently laid Allan on one of the mattresses as Djaq gathered supplies that she needed.

"What can I do to help?" Marian offered. "Robin, are you alright?"

Robin briefly looked up, afraid of meeting her gaze in case she was still angry. "I'm fine."

Beth had already rushed over to Allan's side. "What happened?"

"That really need an answer?" Allan said grouchily.

"Everyone, give me room to work!" Djaq rushed in with her supplies. She dabbed a concoction of herbs around the site of penetration and quickly removed the arrow. Allan grimaced and let out a moan.

"Be brave. You have an audience," Djaq said with focus as she concentrated on cleaning out the wound.

"Oi, easy for you to say! You didn't have a piece of metal piercing through your skin."

"Stop whining. This is going to sting." Djaq couldn't help smiling as Allan moaned again.

"Will he be alright?" Robin asked.

"His wound is not very deep, but he has lost some blood. He will need his rest after I place the stitches. Do not worry…Allan will survive." Grunting, Allan seemed to disagree.

Robin placed and arm around Marian's waist and drew her in close. "We need to talk," he said in a low whisper. As if he could hear him, Gisborne silently stepped into the outskirts of their camp, looking slightly awkward. Marian glanced from Robin to Guy, concern lining her features.

"Gisborne followed you back?"

"I had no other choice at the moment. But he can't stay here."

"What will he do?"

"I don't know."

"Robin…he cannot stay," John said ominously as he entered into the conversation.

"Are you going to just run him off into the forest then?" Marian asked, feeling some sympathy.

"He deserves far worse," growled John as he clutched his staff tighter.

"Hold on, John. No one's running anyone off," Robin said as he placed his hand in front of the bigger man.

"I think I'll make my own decisions, Hood," Guy said as he came closer. "I chose to help you and your outlaws, but there's no guarantee that will happen again. From now on, I'm on my own. And as I have no desire to be in your company,"-Gisborne let his gaze wander to Marian for a split second and looked again at Robin- "I think it's best for me to be on my way."

"Surely John's men will be searching for you," Marian cut in quickly.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take. I know these woods better than you give me credit for."

Robin inched closer. "My greatest fear is that this is all a ploy that John put you up to."

Guy shook his head, scoffing. "Believe what you will, Hood. I just gave up everything I have to help your sorry lot of outlaws. And now I'm one myself."

"Robin and I are grateful for what you did," Marian said softly. "Aren't we, Robin?" She locked eyes with her husband, hoping he would respond. Robin saw the determined expression in Marian's eyes. She wouldn't let him hear the end of it if he didn't at least show some gratitude for what Gisborne had done for them.

Gisborne stiffened as he witnessed their pointed stares. He had never seen her interact with Robin in this way before. It reminded him of a time not too long ago when she had softened him towards allowing Robin to help find the long-lost Sheriff. He pushed those painful memories aside, because now he knew they meant nothing.

Robin finally conceded. "Alright, I am grateful for your help. I only hope it was sincere."

Guy shrugged. "As I said, believe what you will. I didn't do it for you." With those final words, he turned to walk into the shadows of Sherwood. Marian couldn't help but feel sad as he walked away-alone.

"What will become of him?" she muttered.

"That's a very good question," Robin replied, still feeling annoyed at Gisborne's last remark. "Marian…" he trailed off. "About Gisborne…"

Marian gently grabbed hold of his hand. "Let's not go back there again. I already told you…nothing happened back at the castle. Whatever feelings Guy might have for me aren't returned…not in that way. But I do feel sorry for him. He's all alone now, Robin. His sister betrayed him…John….he has no one. He should have your sympathy."

Robin felt slightly ashamed of himself. "I never doubted you for a second, just him."

"Is that an actual apology?"

"Maybe," Robin said, smiling cheekily. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he brought his hand down to Marian's stomach.

"Tired. You know, I thought I could help you fight back there."

Robin kissed the tip of her nose and grinned. "Believe me, you were sorely missed."

"You made it out alive…without me. I think that proves something."

"You know I was only thinking of protecting you…and the baby."

"I know, but I still wanted to kill you when I found out."

"Well, it appears even Gisborne was on my side."

Marian winced in embarrassment as she recalled being hauled out to the wagon. "Alright, I admit it. I was in the wrong. Are you happy?"

"Just savoring the moment, that's all. I don't think I'll have another opportunity to hear you speak those words."

Marian rolled her eyes. "Done gloating now?"

Pulling her closer, Robin kissed her softly, not caring they were in full view of the gang. When he pulled away, he smiled. "Yes, done now."


	61. Episode 8: Redemption

**Wow, first of all, it's been an insanely long amount of time since I've last updated this story (a little over a year!). Really, really sorry about that. I got distracted with my Merlin stories, and unfortunately I lost my inspiration for this one. Also, I started nitpicking with it and found many things I didn't like. And I know I probably said this earlier, but I had times (and I still do) where I regretted creating a new character (Beth). At first she was the product of a VERY overactive imagination, but I have grown to actually like her as a character and I hope she isn't too irritating. :( AND...thanks to Amaranthe Athenais I'm determined to do better! I had to re-read a lot of my previous chapters to jog my memory, so I hope this new chapter is cohesive. Also, I'm going to make this the beginning of Episode 8, instead of the last chapter. I think it makes more sense with these events taking place a week later. So...hope that doesn't confuse anyone too much. This isn't a terribly long chapter...actually, nothing really happens. Unfortunately I'm still having trouble connecting everything in my mind. I think it's because there are SO many characters in Robin Hood. So many awesome characters. And it's really hard to do them justice. But hopefully this little snippet is enough to please any readers who have been waiting...and waiting (or maybe you've given up on me by now? lol). Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and I'm open to any suggestions! I love hearing your thoughts. :) **

* * *

An uneventful week had passed. Strangely, there had been no unusual activity seen in Nottingham, and no guards had been sent after them either. At first, the gang had been relieved, but the silence made Robin nervous. They were playing an entirely different game with John than they had been with Vaisey. Robin had returned Andrew to his parents the day after, but had cautioned them and even advised them to go to another village for the safety of the family. In the end, they decided to stay in Locksley, even if it meant risking John's wrath.

"It's too quiet," Much grumbled as he puttered around the campfire. "I can't even think when it's this quiet."

"Sure don't affect your speech, Much," Allan said, snickering.

Much threw him an indignant look. "Say what you may, but even you have to admit it's too quiet."

"Not bein' funny…but I like it," Allan said as he leaned back against a tree. He winced and adjusted his shoulders to avoid contact with his wound, which was still healing. "No guards chasing us…just rest and re-lax-a-tion," he said, placing an emphasis on the last word. "I've suffered a heavy blow…dunno when I'll be myself again."

"Oh please, don't start your wounded act," Much replied, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, please spare us your theatrics," Beth said, grinning impishly as she sat next to Allan, who instantly shot up straighter.

One week in the forest had drastically improved Beth's mood, although Marian and she were still not on the friendliest of terms.

"What do you suppose Gisborne's doing out there?" she suddenly asked.

Much sniffed. "Most likely up to no good. I hope we never have to see his likes again."

"Don't think he'll give up so easy," Allan interjected as he poked a stick into the embers.

"Yeah, you _would _know about that…" Much muttered.

"Wha'?" Allan asked defensively.

"Um, so you think he'll try to fight Prince John?" Beth quickly intervened.

"Somethin' like that. Or kill that sister o' his."

"No…he wouldn't. At least, I hope not."

"She is a traitor!" Much said heatedly. "Just because she helped you doesn't make her any better."

"Oh, lay off it, will you?" said Allan.

"Fine…fine." Exasperated, Much threw up his hands and stormed off.

An awkward silence followed. Beth and Allan hadn't found themselves alone since her return. In fact, this was the first day Beth had seemed somewhat agreeable.

Allen cleared his throat. "Um, so you here to stay this time?"

Beth began fiddling with a fallen leaf, tearing it piece by piece until just the stem was left.

"I mean…don't blame you if you wanted to leave. What with you and Marian not seein' eye-to-eye and your uncle—"

"I'm staying," Beth interrupted, standing up. "I've decided to stay and help Robin."

As she walked away, Allan watched her retreating form, a slow smile spreading across his face.

* * *

_Thud thud thud_.

Marian groaned and shook her head. Her knife-throwing was most definitely _not _on target lately. As she walked over to the tree to pull out the daggers, she laid a hand over her stomach. Was that a kick she felt? She smiled and let her hand rest over the bulge that was beginning to show ever so slightly. Marian had actually been grateful for this week of silence. It had given her time to think. For the first time, she felt genuinely excited for this little one to make his or her appearance into the world. Would it be a boy, cheeky and impish, like Robin? Or a girl? Marian nearly laughed out loud at the thought of another girl like herself. What on earth would Robin do?

"And what are you grinning to yourself about?"

Marian jumped and turned around. "Robin! You scared me."

Robin pulled her close and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Sorry, love." His gaze wandered to the knives still stuck in the tree. "Practicing your knife-throwing?"

"Yes, and I'm terrible at it. Honestly, I can't believe how clumsy I am now."

"It's all in your head. You're over-thinking your coordination too much." Robin pulled the knives out and threw all three, each one ending up in the center.

Marian crossed her arms and shot him a scornful look. "Show-off."

Robin shrugged and flashed a cocky grin. "Sorry." A tender expression quickly replaced his grin as his gaze rested on her abdomen. Gently, he placed both hands on her, slowly rubbing his thumbs in circles around her stomach. "How are you feeling today?"

"Today has been a better day for me. I haven't been sick for three days in a row now."

"I'm glad to hear it. It can't be easy for you…out here."

"I felt the baby kick just now."

Robin's face brightened like a little child's. "You did? Hold on, maybe I can feel him." He pressed his palms more firmly against her.

"Him?"

"Or her…of course," he said distractedly, still waiting for some sign of movement.

"Well, if he's a boy I'll have my hands full, if he's anything like you."

"Hang on! You weren't so easy yourself if I remember right."

"Well then, it looks like either way we'll have a spirited child on our hands."

"I felt him move…right here!" Robin said excitedly. He brought her hands down on the spot.

Marian couldn't contain her joy. "Oh, he's moving even more than before!"

"Or she," Robin corrected, earning him a reproachful stare from Marian.

If Marian could make time stop, she would pause it right here, at this very moment. Because right now, everything was perfect.


	62. Chapter 62

Robin and Marian walked back to the camp and, to their surprise, found it unusually quiet.

"I think I could get used to this," Robin said as he looked around him.

"Come now, you would get bored without a little excitement," Marian teased. Her gaze fell on Elizabeth, who was approaching them. Immediately, her body stiffened. It had been a tense week for them both, causing them to completely avoid each other if possible.

Beth smiled somewhat shyly and directed her words to Robin. "I just wanted to tell you that I've come to a decision. I'm going to stay."

Robin glanced at Marian. "That's good news. We're both glad to hear it."

"I know it wasn't…your fault…that my uncle died. I was angry and hurt when I was harsh with you. I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize," Robin replied. Marian still remained silent.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know." With a brief nod, Beth turned and left them.

"Are you two still not speaking?" Robin gently prodded.

"It's complicated, Robin. She's…angry with me…."

"But she's staying, isn't she?"

"Yes, but she looked at you the entire time. Didn't you notice? She wouldn't even acknowledge me."

"Same goes for you."

Marian threw him an annoyed look.

Robin threw up his hands. "Sorry. Just…making a point. I'd like to see you two getting along."

"I wish it were that simple."

Robin squeezed her hand and led her to a place by the fire.

"Robin?"

He turned to see Will staring at him intently, with Djaq at his side. For some odd reason, he felt concerned.

"Anything wrong?"

"What…no," Will chuckled while Djaq shot him a coy look. "No…I…we…have a question to ask you."

"Of course."

"You do remember how Djaq and I expressed our wish to be married some time ago?"

"I certainly do," Robin responded, grinning.

"We were wondering if you would perform the ceremony…tonight," Djaq said quickly.

"Tonight?"

Both Will and Djaq nodded, the expectation on their faces apparent for everyone to see.

"We wanted to wait until things quieted down here, and…well, you couldn't ask for a quieter time than now," Will added.

Robin shrugged. "I don't see why not. It will be the most excitement we've had all week."

"Thanks, Robin," said Will, his face breaking out into a grin.

Robin laid a hand on his shoulder. "Looking forward to it."

"Lookin' foward to wha'?" Much asked, his mouth stuffed with food.

Robin turned, unable to erase the smile off his face. "Well, everyone. Looks like we have a wedding to prepare for."

* * *

Guy stumbled through the forest, whacking at the brush with a stick as he went along. The week had felt excruciatingly long. He had lost his sense of purpose and meaning. At least in Nottingham, while miserable, he had had a prominent position. People respected and feared him. But now? He was as good as an outlaw. He paused. No, he _was _an outlaw.

Prince John would want nothing to do with him now. And with Isabella manipulating him, it was a hopeless case. He would never be welcomed back. In fact, there was most likely a price on his head.

Off somewhere in the distance, the sky rumbled. Sighing, Guy glanced upward and watched as a few dark clouds hovered above him. "I hate the woods," he groaned. He quickly found shelter under a hollowed out tree before the skies let loose. As he watched the droplets bounce off the mossy forest floor, his thoughts wandered to a time that felt very far away.

Having Isabella back in his life had triggered memories that he would have rather not have had stirred up again. He could see her face even now as he turned her over to Thornton. The night before she had cried and pleaded with him until her voice was hoarse. Guy closed his eyes, trying to block out that conversation, but he could not.

After both of their parents had been killed in that wretched fire, it had been his responsibility to look after and take care of Isabella. He had tried his hardest to provide for them. Hadn't he worked tirelessly and saved enough to purchase that miserable one room shack? But no matter how hard he had tried, there was barely enough to keep them both from starving.

Seeking Thornton out had seemed like the wisest choice to him at the time. Yes, Isabella had been very young, but some girls were given away in marriage even sooner than she had been. Yet Guy couldn't forget the look in Thornton's eyes when he glanced at his sister. It hadn't been a look of love…or even admiration. Even now he shivered at the memory of it. But he had chosen to ignore his instincts when he handed his sister over to that man. In his eyes, Isabella would always be provided for. Surely she would never starve or want for anything again. But he had forgotten one thing: love. That was something that the two of them had had at one point at least.

When Isabella would wake up in the middle of the night, screaming, he would rush over to her and hold her until she fell asleep again. He knew what was haunting her, because every night he would dream the same dream. His parents were trapped in that house, with no way to escape. And always, there was that greedy fire, taking everything away from him in its flames. And in the end, he would always blame himself…because if it hadn't been for him…

Suddenly, Guy jerked upright. How long had he been dozing off for? He glanced around him. It was still raining, but it was more of a light drizzle. He was about to push himself out when something caught his eye ahead of him.

Goosebumps prickled his skin. The figure was hooded, and he seemed to be staring directly into Guy's hiding place. Could this person really see him? Guy shrank back further into the hollowed tree, feeling slightly ashamed of himself. Here he was, hiding! But it could be a guard from Nottingham for all he knew. And he really didn't fancy being arrested.

The figure began to move, and Guy braced himself, his hand on the hilt of his sword. A terrible thought crossed his mind. What if this person was not really human? Maybe it was some phantom specter that had come to punish him for his wrongdoings. Guy shook his head. He was over-reacting, and being absurd, of course. But still, he couldn't shake off the foreboding feeling he had about this mysterious person.

Guy squinted his eyes as the figure came closer. He seemed to be passing him by, but Guy was determined to see who he was. He brought himself forward ever so slightly, and caught a glimpse of the person's face. A shiver ran through his spine.

"_No_," Guy whispered. "It cannot be."

That face. He knew that face...but it was not possible. That man had died years ago.

"No," Guy repeated, his head in his hands. He was imagining things. That was the only logical conclusion. Yes, that man had been the product of his own imagination brought on by his daydreaming of the past.

Cautiously, Guy looked out again. To his consternation, the hooded figure was still there. Walking away, yes. But still there.

Torn between wanting to approach the man and staying hidden, Guy gritted his teeth. Unable to stand it any longer, he stumbled out of his hiding place. He unsheathed his sword as quietly as possible and watched for any sign that the man had heard him. When he spotted nothing unusual, Guy padded silently behind him.

"Why are you following me?"

Guy cursed under his breath. The cloaked man knew he was there.

"Why are you lurking around in these woods?" he barked, trying to cover himself by sounding official.

"I believe I have as much right to be in these woods as you have," the man responded as he turned around to face Guy, taking his hood off.

Guy gasped. So he hadn't been seeing things.

* * *

**So, does anyone have any idea who our cloaked man is? ;) Also, thank you so much for all of the kind reviews, especially since it's been so long since I've updated this story. Robin Hood is one of the best fandoms. :)**


	63. Chapter 63

Guy's mind spun in what seemed like a million different directions. He knew this man…but from a very different time in his life. A time he'd rather leave in the past forever.

His childhood.

"No," Guy sputtered as he stumbled backwards.

The man held up both of his hands as he slowly walked toward him. "I mean you no harm," he said in a ragged voice.

"Get…away…from…me!" yelled Guy as he waved his sword frantically in front of him. "You're a dead man!"

"Are you ill?" the man asked, looking baffled.

"This is not happening. You are not real!"

"Son, what is troubling you?"

Without hesitating, Guy lunged at the man's neck, pushing him up against the rough bark of a tree. "Don't you _ever _call me 'son', do you hear me?" As he stared into the man's panic-stricken face, he knew now without a doubt that he was right. Oh yes, the face was covered with scars and looked remarkably different, but he couldn't quickly forget the man who had taken everything away from him. His mother…his father…his home…

This man was just one of the many reasons he had grown to loathe Robin of Locksley.

This man was Robin's father, Malcolm.

"I know you," the older man gasped.

Guy lessened his grip ever so slightly around the man's neck, his eyes narrowing. "You should know me. My life has been a living hell because of you!"

"Guy?" the man asked weakly.

"That's Sir Guy of Gisborne to you. I've managed to make my way in life despite what you did to my family." With a half-crazed look in his eyes, Guy leaned forward. "And I am now the proud owner of Locksley manor, once your precious home."

Malcolm nodded calmly. "Yes, I had heard that my son had given up Locksley, but I suppose it is in far more capable hands now. You and I both know how reckless Robin can be."

Guy slowly lowered his hands, looking at Malcolm suspiciously. "How did you know Hood had given up Locksley?"

Strangely, the older man chuckled as he lowered himself onto the base of the tree. "By Hood I assume you mean my son. Always was one for being called nicknames, although he had worse."

Guy stepped forward. "I demand an answer."

"Of course you do. Very well. As you've all thought to be true these many years, I've been a dead man, and rightly so."

"You died in the fire," Guy said through gritted teeth.

"Well, as you can see now…I did not. I survived that night and ran away, like the coward that I am. I should have been the one who died that night, not your parents. For that I am truly sorry."

"Save your breath. I could easily end your life for you now."

"Yes, you most certainly could, but would that really solve your problems, _Sir _Guy?"

"I'm warning you…" Guy said ominously.

Malcolm ignored him as he continued. "I've had a lifetime to reflect on my sins. Twice I attempted to take my own life…twice I stopped myself." He laughed bitterly. "I couldn't even end my own miserable existence. But I also couldn't stay away."

"You've been here this whole time…in Sherwood?"

Malcolm smile faded. "I've been in many places…and heard many things."

"Then you know that your honorable son is now an outlaw?"

"Of course. And from what I've gathered, you yourself are now an outlaw as well."

"That's a lie!" Guy growled.

"Is it? You behave like a man who is hunted, not like some master of a great estate."

"It is none of your business, old man."

Suddenly, Malcolm stood. "Can you take me to my son?" he asked, his voice strained.

"Are you a fool? I'm not doing anything for you."

"Yes, you are," he answered with an unexpected firmness.

"Why would I do any favors for the man who ruined my life? I should run you through where you're standing."

"Ah, but then you wouldn't know the entire story. I've been waiting many years for this. Surely you wouldn't deprive an old man one last chance to tell a tale?"

"What story?" Guy asked, dubious.

"The truth."

"Stop playing games with me. Truth about _what_?"

"I suppose you will have to wait until you show me the way to my son."

Guy gripped his sword handle, feeling more irritated than ever with this man. He wanted to hate him more than anything…and he did, but part of him felt pity as well. And as much as he loathed admitting it, he could relate him. They were both alone in life...and full of regrets. But to swallow his pride by bringing Robin's _father _back to him? It was unthinkable. Yet this man had the advantage over him. He knew something about his past…perhaps something about his parents…that even Guy didn't know. And it was gnawing away at him.

Sighing, Guy glanced over his shoulder.

"The camp's this way."

* * *

Dusk was beginning to settle in Sherwood Forest, casting a twilight glow on the trees. The two outcasts spent their short journey in uncomfortable silence. Guy kept a close eye on Malcolm, insisting that the older man walk ahead of him. After an hour of trekking through the forest, Malcolm was the first to speak.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Of course I'm sure," Guy snapped.

"It just seems that we've been going in circles, and it's growing dark."

"I took a wrong turn a little ways back. Hood's camp should only being a few more miles now. I'd advise you to keep your mouth shut the rest of the way or I might not be so obliging."

Eventually they came to a clearing. Guy stopped and glanced around him. "The camp is just over that hill," he said, pointing ahead. As they made their way to the top, they could hear the echo of voices.

"Have you given any thought to what Hood will do when he discovers you're alive?" Guy suddenly asked.

For the first time, Malcolm actually looked frightened. "Oh yes, I've played out this scene between my son and me every day."

Guy couldn't believe it, but he actually felt sorry for Robin, finding out his father was alive after all of these years. From what he could gather, Malcolm had abandoned him, letting Robin believe he was dead. That wasn't a fate he would wish on anyone. But as soon as he began feeling sympathy for Robin, it was replaced with hatred. Hood had become a hero the day his father had supposedly died. He had protected Locksley from greedy men and regained his home. What had Guy been left with? Nothing. A home burnt to a crisp and both parents gone with it. No, he could not truly feel sorry for Hood.

As they reached the top of the hill, Guy and Malcolm looked down and saw an unusual sight. Guy squinted, making sure he was seeing what he thought he was.

"Is that a…" he trailed off.

"Wedding ceremony," Malcolm finished.

* * *

**Well, lovely readers...THANK YOU for all your comments on my last chapter! I had fun reading your thoughts on who the stranger might be. I honestly went back and forth with wanting it to be Robin's father and then Guy's father. But it made more sense for him to be Malcolm since Guy's father was a leper, and most likely would not have lived very long. I was actually at a standstill for a little while with this part, but I finally know exactly where I'm going with this and I couldn't be more excited! I don't want to make the storyline with Malcolm exactly the same as the series...but just to let you all know, I've decided to include Archer. But don't worry! His storyline will be different too. :) I wasn't exactly crazy about him in the show, so I'd really like to change his character around a little bit, but still make him sort of a bad boy. **

**And Hoodley, thanks so much for your comments! So glad you're enjoying the story. Totally hear ya about Season 3-it was a very disappointing season. **

**Can't wait to hear your thoughts! :)**


	64. Chapter 64

Guy felt uncomfortable as he watched the ceremony below. The last time he had witnessed a marriage, the woman he once believed to be the love of his life was being given away…but not to him. To Robin Hood. Robin and he would always be in competition it would seem. But in this case…Robin was the winner. He squinted his eyes so he could see more clearly. It appeared to be the Locksley boy…Will, if he remembered correctly, and that Saracen woman, who were being married. Robin was performing the ceremony of course, with Marian standing close at his side, her hands protectively cradling her stomach. Guy winced slightly at the thought of her carrying Hood's child. It seemed to make their union more permanent.

He had suspected that she was with child when they had danced together at the castle…the gown John had chosen for her to wear didn't leave much to the imagination, although the small bump showing was very slight. Hadn't he memorized Marian's silhouette? He had been so obsessed with her that even her form was forever imprinted in his mind. His suspicions about her condition had been confirmed when he had planted both of his hands around her waist and placed her on the wagon. There was no mistaking the bulge around her middle.

"So, this is my son's gang?"

Guy blinked and reluctantly turned to Malcolm. "Yes."

"Are they members of his gang…the couple who is being married?"

"Yes," Guy gruffly responded.

They continued to remain hidden as they watched the rest of the ceremony until it came to a close, with Will kissing his bride.

"Ridiculous," Guy scoffed.

"What is?"

"The boy…marrying a Saracen. It's unheard of."

"From where I'm standing, that boy looks more like a man. And she's quite a pretty girl."

"Like father…like son," Guy murmured, shaking his head. "Well, I suppose we should get this over with," he said reluctantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No…wait," Malcolm urged, grasping for Guy's sleeve. Guy instantly pulled away.

"Don't touch me, old man. This was your idea, not mine."

"I want to meet my son in private. But not now…later, tonight."

"You are in no position to negotiate with me."

"Please…I'm begging you," Malcolm said, a trace of desperation in his voice. "It would be easier if you brought Robin to me in private."

Guy raised his eyebrows. "You expect Hood to believe that I happened across his long-lost father out in the woods? No, you're coming with me."

"I c-can't," Malcolm stuttered. He looked as if he was on the verge of tears. Guy realized just how old and worn he looked at the moment, as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

"Why, because you're too weak? Too much of a coward to face what you've done?"

"No…just…please…bring him to me."

"You've ruined so many lives…" Guy continued, his anger beginning to take hold, refusing to let go.

"I know I am unworthy of your help…much less your pity. But I am asking you just this one thing…to bring my son to me. You both deserve the truth."

"For all I know you could be lying to me."

"Yes, I could be."

Glancing back toward the camp at the happy gang, who were caught up in congratulating the newlyweds, Guy was torn. Torn between simply walking away from all the pain the past brought, or staying and discovering Malcolm's secret. Perhaps he would finally find the peace he had been searching for all of these years, but somehow he doubted it.

_Redemption_.

He had sought it out so many times in his life. He had foolishly felt he could redeem himself by marrying Marian, thinking she could wipe him clean of his many crimes. But he was slowly beginning to realize that no person, no matter how pure, could truly save him from himself.

"Fine," he agreed, surprising even himself. "We'll wait until they've gone to sleep."

"You won't regret this," Malcolm said, the relief apparent on his scarred face.

* * *

"Congratulations to you both," Robin said warmly as he hugged Will and Djaq. The two were beaming, and rightly so.

"Thank you, Robin. The ceremony was perfect," Djaq said as she linked arms with her new husband.

"Yes, thank you for everything, Robin," Will repeated.

Robin watched as they walked off, arm-in-arm, looking blissfully happy.

"That was us a few months ago," he heard Marian say as she sidled up to him, her hand brushing his arm.

"Yes, it was. And look how much has changed since then," Robin said, grinning as his eyes shifted to her midsection.

"You don't have to remind me," she chuckled as her hand instinctively found its way to her stomach.

Robin pulled her closer. "Do you think you're up for some dancing tonight?"

"Dancing?"

"Yes, apparently Much thinks we need to end this night with some entertainment."

"Who will play the music?"

"That's the best part—he will."

"He can't play! You're teasing."

"No, I swear I'm not! He claims he can play the lute."

"Are you sure that's not because Will crafted one for him?"

"Maybe he's been practicing," Robin said, winking impishly.

"This I'll have to see with my own eyes."

* * *

"Much, I cannot dance!" Djaq pleaded as she sent an imploring look to Will, who merely shrugged.

"What? You danced over in your country, surely!"

"Yes, but I was never good at it. Besides, our dances are different. Please, do not make me."

"Oh come on, it might be fun," Will said.

"You can dance?" Djaq asked skeptically.

"Well…no. I mean I've had some practice...during special occasions in Locksley. But it's our wedding—let's enjoy it."

"Oh, alright," she huffed, a flush creeping into her cheeks.

"Wonderful!" Much gushed. "Alright, time to pair everyone up. "Will and Djaq, of course….Robin and Marian...errrrr oh." Much's head shot up. "Marian, are you….errrr….able to….ummmm….dance?"

Marian rolled her eyes. "I'm not an invalid, Much."

"Quite right. Good, very good. Well then…oh…" Much trailed off again, his eyes widening as if he just realized something important.

"What?" Allan asked.

"Umm, it looks like we have more men than ladies."

"Yeah, obviously," Allan said snidely. "But you can count me out anyway…I'm not doin' any dancin'."

"John…Carter? Surely one of you men would like to dance? Elizabeth needs a partner."

Beth quickly spoke up. "Oh no, really…I don't think I'll dance either."

John scowled. "You know what my answer is. I'm not tip-toeing around like a fool."

Carter was more agreeable. "I don't object to it. Although I can't say I'm much of a dancing man myself." He turned to Beth and grinned. "I'll dance if you do."

"Oh, very well. I suppose we'll all have to be terrible together."

"Good, very good," Much repeated enthusiastically as he lined everyone up.

"What dance is this?" Marian asked.

"A line dance, of course!" Much said as if she had asked an absurd question.

"I know that, but which one?"

"Oh...um…well. There's more than one?" he asked haltingly.

"Yes, but perhaps we should do a more basic one to start off with. I think everyone here has learned the Black Nag."

"I have not," Djaq said, a panicked look on her face.

Will smiled reassuringly. "I think I know that one…it's easy to learn."

"Well, then. The Black Nag it is!" Much stated confidently as began playing the stringed instrument.

What followed during the next few minutes looked (or sounded) nothing like the dance it was supposed to be, but the important thing was that they all enjoyed themselves. Even John and Allan were supportive as they clapped along to the music, although Allan winced and eyed Much skeptically a few times. He also found himself staring at Beth and Carter, feeling an irrational surge of jealousy, and not liking himself for it one bit.

When the song ended, Djaq laughed, out of breath. "That was the most ridiculous thing I've ever done! Another one?"

"So much for not wanting to dance!" said Will.

Much excitedly obliged and played another tune, this one slower. Not being familiar with the dance, Carter excused himself, and Beth did as well.

Allan watched as Beth ambled over to the side and observed the other dancers fumble through the steps. Clearing his throat, he walked over, not really sure what he was even doing.

"Had enough?"

Beth jumped slightly and glanced over. "Oh, I didn't even see you there."

"Terrible, in't he?" Allan said, pointing over to Much.

Beth laughed. "Poor Much. He tries so hard."

"Too hard if you ask me," Allan chuckled, crossing his arms.

They continued to watch as the song came to a close, and Much insisted on playing another, this time a jig.

Marian threw up her hands. "I'll have to sit out for this one."

Much looked disappointed. "But we can't have just Will and Djaq dancing!" Much continued to ramble.

"How about it?" Allan suddenly asked Beth.

"What?"

"Er…how 'bout a dance?" Allan repeated, looking rather awkward at the moment. "Only if you want to…I'm really no good at it. Just thought you might—"

"I'd love to," Beth answered.

Allan grinned from ear to ear as they stood across from each other by Will and Djaq. This was a perfect dance for Allan, since it was a lively one, but Beth still couldn't resist laughing when he messed up a few steps.

"Oi! Haven't had as much practice as you!"

"You're a terrible dancer!" she continued to tease.

"It's just because we have a terrible musician…"

"Leave Much alone!" she said, laughing as Allan made up his own version of the dance again.

"You really are a terrible dancer, Allan," Will teased.

"Never claimed to be a good one," Allan said, shrugging.

As the dance came to a close, everyone decided to take a break.

Beth fanned herself. "I think I need something to drink! I can't remember a time I've had more fun, even if you did step on my foot."

"Oi! It was an accident! Besides, you've got big feet."

"What? I have not!"

"I'm just sayin'…."

"Oh…you." Beth playfully ribbed him in the side.

Maybe it was the twilight playing funny tricks on his eyes, but Allan was certain that Beth looked even more beautiful with the soft light from the fire playing around her face. And he liked her hair loose, the waves falling freely down her back. If he wasn't mistaken, she was starting to adjust to the forest life.

"What is it?"

Allan jumped, realizing he had been staring for far too long.

"Er, wha' is wha'?"

"You were looking at me strange…"

"Was I? Well…it's because…" his eyes lit up as he realized he had a way out of this one. "You've got a tiny leaf in your hair," he said, pulling it out.

"Oh. I hope it wasn't there all night. I must look a sight," she said self-consciously, smoothing her hair down.

"Yeah, you do," Allan said, his voice surprisingly tender. For once, Beth couldn't think of a thing to say.

"Time to dance again!" Much called out, interrupting their little moment.

Allan groaned. "Much…"

Beth laughed. "I suppose we ought to humor him. Come on."

* * *

The festivities continued throughout the night, with Much attempting to get the gang dancing any chance he could take. By the time everyone had retired for the night, it was well into the early hours of the morning. Robin settled into bed beside Marian, who had gone to sleep earlier. Just as he was beginning to get comfortable, he could have sworn he heard someone whisper his name.

No, he was just exhausted.

"_Hood_!"

There it was again, but this time louder. He bolted up and scanned the tiny room. He reached for his sword and stepped out of bed, being careful not to wake Marian. Cautiously, he opened the door and stepped out, looking from side to side.

"Finally. I thought your merry-making would never end."

Instantly, Robin turned and held up his sword, only to find Gisborne standing there, a cross expression on his face.

* * *

**So, this turned out to be a longer chapter than usual. I hope you had fun reading this one! I enjoyed writing the dancing scene...I think it's good to have something light every now and then. Especially since the show had a lot of fun moments. And what does everyone think of Allan and Beth? :) **

**Also, I tried to research dancing during the medieval ages as best as I could. I'm pretty sure the lute is the instrument Will makes for Much, you know...the one that looks like a guitar. But someone please mistake me if I'm wrong! Thanks again for the reviews and support on this story everyone. I really enjoy reading your reviews and getting feedback. It means so much to me. **


End file.
